John Sheppard's and Alex Wilson's Life Together
by Don't Fix Me Cuz I'm NotBroken
Summary: Alex Wilson always walked away from things because she was scared that she would end up getting hurt like she had been hurt before in her past, but after going to Atlantis, taking a risk with that, she took a risk with the Major John Sheppard.
1. Chapter 1 what happens now?

Chapter 1 What happens now?

I would have never thought i could go to a different world, yet alone a different galaxy. To me, I have always loved that kind of stuff, the fact that i was so skilled for a job Stargate Command wanted and needed was just the tip of the ice berg. I didn't really know what i was getting into when I got that phone call.

It was about 6am, so I was getting ready to go to work, when I got a phone call. "Hello?" I asked, hello, is this Alexura Wilson?" the woman asked.

"Yes, how can i help you?" I asked, "Did you send in a resume into the air force for a trasler?" the woman asked. "Yes, I did. Who are you" I asked.

"My name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir and well would you mind coming up to NORD" she asked, "NORD as in the air force base?" I asked, "Yes that would be the place" she said with a laugh. "Sure, I would love to come up" I said. When i got to NORD, they tested me for some kind of gene i guess, and then Doctor Weir took me to talk.

When they got done telling me why they wanted me and what i would be do and also what i would be risking, I didn't know what to think. "I would love to take the job" I said smiling. Everything that had happened that morning stuck with me forever. I was in Antarctic, with everyone that was trying to find the lost city of Atlantis.

We were expecting General O'Neill and a pilot that was with him, the pilot I never met but O'Neill I've known since i first signed up with the SGC. Peter was working on some type of drone we had found in Antarctic. The intercom beeped, "Could be O'Neill" Peter said looking at me as i sat down next to him. "Operations General O'Neill" it was O'Neill alright.

Me and Doctor Weir walked over to the chair, "You see, Nothing" Beckett says as he gets up," Carson, get back here" McKay said really annoyed that Beckett kept getting in the way of the test he was running.

"I could sit in that chair all bloody day long and nothing would happen, it's a waste of time. Excuse me Doctor Weir, Alex" he said.

McKay walked up to me and Weir. "He's not even trying" he said, "But he's the one who discovered the gene this technology responds to" Weir said with a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, Well he said he wished he never had it" McKay said. "How about you try and get Beckett to do the test one more time and if it doesn't work then I'll do it" i said.

I tried not to listen to Weirs and McKay talking but when i heard Weir say " We could always test you a third time, Rodney" then "that's very funny" coming from McKay i laughed as he looked at me with aonnuse in his eyes.

I went back to help Peter with the drone he was working on. McKay and Weir had been talking to Jackson, and then McKay went back to running his test.

"Look we've been through this I'm not your man" Beckett said, "Keep moving" McKay without stopping "I'm a Doctor, A medical Doctor" Beckett said. They argued for a little while then out of nowhere the drone Peter and me were working started up, flying around hitting all different kinds of things.

"What the" I said jumping up and running to the chair but before I got there, I saw the drone go up past the elevator that weir was on. She wasn't that far up so I heard her yelling. "Get us back down there!".

"Turn it off Beckett" I said running up to him, "I told you I was the wrong person" Beckett said, "It doesn't matter now just do something" Mckay yelled, "Like what" Beckett said.

Weir was standing there with us "Carson, concentrate on shutting down that weapon before it hurts someone" she said.

Beckett closes his eyes and the opens them "I think I did it" he said smiling. This young man Ford ran up to us, "Major Sheppard is reporting the drone appears to have been incapacitated. General O'Neill's helicopter is unharmed and on its way again, 7 minutes out" he said walking away.

"Thank god" Weir said sighing in relief, "Holy crap" Beckett said, I figured that was all he could say.

Jackson and O'Neill were talking, I walked up and nodding at Jackson " Wasn't me, how did you manage to err..?" he didn't get to finish when O'Neill said "keep my ass from being blown out of the sky? The exceptional flying of Major John Sheppard, he likes it here".

They finished up and I waved at Jackson but before General O'Neill walked away.

He turned to Major Sheppard "Hey, don't touch anything" he said. Beckett was telling some people about how he shut off the drone before he had killed O'Neill and Major Sheppard.

"So you were the one" Major Sheppard said "Me?" was all Beckett said "You were the one who fired that thing at me" Major Sheppard said kind of mad.

"Look, we're doing research. Working with technology that's light-years beyond us and we make mistakes. I'm incredibly, incredibly sorry" Beckett said.

"Well next just be a little more careful, ok?". "That's what I said" Beckett replied "What the hell was that thing anyway?" Major Sheppard asked " You mean the drone, the weapon the ancients built to defend this outpost" Beckett said.

"The who?" Sheppard asked "You do have security clearance to be here?" Beckett asked "Yeah, yeah, General O'Neill just gave it to me" The major replied.

"Then you don't even know about the Stargate" Beckett said looking toward me, "the what" Sheppard asked again. Doctor Beckett went on explaining things to the Major as best he could when the Major went to go sit on the chair.

"Major please don't" Beckett said, "come on what are the odds of me having the same genes as these guys" he said sitting down then the chair comes on and we stare at him in shock.

"Quite slim actually, Dr. Weir! Don't move" Beckett says running off. Everyone comes running in, "who is this?" Weir asked " I said don't touch anything" O'Neill said. "I-i-i just sat down" the Major said still in shock.

"Major, think about where we are in the solar system?" McKay said, when a map appeared, we were all shock but excited.

"Did I do that?" the major asked. Weir had wanted Major Sheppard to come with us. She just got done asking the major and she went to go talk to O'Neill. Turns out that General O'Neill talked Sheppard into coming with us.

"I mean I narrowed it down to about 3 things, but after a week, I..." McKay was saying, "I don't under... Does anyone else here speak the language these guys are speaking?" Ford said looking around.

"I do Ford" I said walking over "I just need a couple of minutes to finish my work, and you're not helping by standing there" Beckett said to Colonel Sumner "You got five minutes to get it going or I'm leaving it" Sumner said meanly.

We finished up and Weir walked up the ramp leading to the Stargate, "Could I have everyone's attention please!" she yelled, "We are about to try and make a connection, we have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is going to take and we may only get the one chance at this. So if we are able to achieve a stable wormhole, we're not gonna risk shutting the gate down. We'll send in the map robot probe, check for viability and go. Everything in one shot." Weir kept going.

"Every one of you volunteered for this mission and you represent over a dozen countries. You are the world's best and brightest and in light of this adventure we are about to embark on. You are also the bravest, I hope we all return one day having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore but as all of you know. We may never be able to return home. I'd like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation" Weir finished up as she looked around and no one said anything.

We all went though after Sumner and Weir went though. "Oh my god" I said looking around, "Everyone else find an open space and park it until instructed otherwise" Sumner said. "Who's doing that" Weir said as the lights started to come on.

"Security teams any alien contact?" Sumner asked "Negative sir" came then "Team four. Negative Colonel". Weir told General O'Neill to shut down to gate and he did. We all watched as it shut down but we all smiled at each other even knowing there is still a chance none of us could go back.

Me, Sheppard, Weir and McKay were walking around the base of the room when Sheppard walked by something it came on.

"I didn't touch anything" Sheppard said like he was swearing on it, "Relax Major, It's like the entire complex is sensing our presence and coming to life" I said, "This has got to be the control room. This is obviously their version of a DHD" Mckay said taking some of the covers off.

"Oh, Obviously" Sheppard said making me smile. Major Sheppard was hot, but we were in a different galaxy, I didn't need to get caught up in him.

"This area could be power control systems, possibly a computer interface.." I was cut off "Hey, why don't you and McKay find out" Weir said.

"McKay find out" I said as I followed Weir to go talk to Colonel Sumner. "Only been able to secure a fraction of this place. It's huge" Sumner said, "So it might really be the city of Atlantis?" Weir asked "I'd say that's a good bet" he replied.

Then Weir, Sheppard and Sumner walked to a window, "what is it" I said "come here, Alex" Major Sheppard said pulling me to the window. "Are we" I asked.

"We're under water" Weir said "I'd say we're under several hundred feet of ocean. Can't dial out. This could be a problem" Sumner said. McKay rushed over to us and said "Colonel, ", "We're under water" Sheppard said pointing toward the window.

"Yes, I was just coming to tell you. Fortunately there is some kind of force field holding back the wa-water. Boy that is impressive isn't it?" Mckay said.

"Beckett found something you should see" he said with Colonel Sumner following and .

"I should go help everyone" I said trying to get away from the Majors stare, "Be careful, still don't know everything about this place" he said "right, you should go" I said running to go help.

I walked up into the control room to catch something McKay was saying "It's matter of when not if" he said "Colonel Sumner you need to order your security teams to stop searching the city immediately" Weir said.

"Wait, Wait what's going on, McKay" I asked "The shield is failing" he said. Colonel Sumner, Ford and Sheppard and security teams went through the gate to find a place for us to go.

"Tell me some good news, Rodney" Weir said "I can't do that" McKay said.

"The shield has held back the ocean for centuries" Weir spoke again. I walked off not wanting to hear what I already knew.

"Attention all personnel, This is Weir. Stand by for immediate evacuation" Weir said over the radio. the gate started to dial, as soon as the incoming wormhole came the shield was raised and I ran up to the control room. "I'm reading Lieutenant Ford's identification code" Peter said.

"Let him in" Weir said. Sheppard came through the gate with the Marines and a bunch of people that we didn't know.

"Major Sheppard? Major Sheppard, who are all these people?" Weir asked.

"Survivors from the settlement. We were attacked, Sumner and some of our men were taken, What's going on?"Major Sheppard asked.

"We are in no condition to help anyone right now" Weir said "what the hell's going on here?" Sheppard asked again.

"We are about to abandon the city" i said "well going back there is a really bad idea" Sheppard said

"Major Sheppard, the shield is about to fail and the ocean is about to come crashing in on us. Do you have a better place for us to go?" she asked.

"Jinto, do you have any other address we could gate to?" he asked "Yes many" the little boy replied as Sheppard took his arm and starting go up the stairs.

"He's just a boy" Weir said in disbelief, "I am Jinto" the boy said. "She's pleased to meet you" Sheppard said running right to me. "The shield is collapsing!" McKay yelled even though we all knew that.

The city started shake as we all got thrown to the ground, I had Major Sheppard's arm around my shoulders the whole time and he also had his other arm around the little boy.

"I'm dialing an address" Peter yelled, "No, wait!" Weir said, "She's right" McKay said pulling peters arm off the DHD. "We're Moving" Sheppard said. As Ford pointed out the fact that we were on the surface, i looked around at everyone who was stand there with us. "What happens now?" i asked.

"I was hoping for another day. Looks like we just got a whole lot more than that. Let's not waste it." she said as i pulled away from Sheppard

. Me and Ford started organizing everyone from earth and the Athosians in the control room. I walked up the stairs toward to hear Sheppard, and McKay talking about something.

"On the surface without a shield? We're target practice" Sheppard said, "I'm acutely aware of that, Major, but thank you for reinforcing it" McKay said with his "I can't believe he just said that" tone.

"When can you tell me where the Wraith took Colonel Sumner and the others?" Sheppard asked.

"Even with the six symbols lieutenant Ford provided there are still hundreds of permutations.." Sheppard cut him off by saying "Seven hundred and twenty". "Yes, I knew that of course. I'm just surprised you did" McKay said.

Sheppard told McKay to get a lock on it and then send it up. Weir and Sheppard went outside to go have a talk. "What do you think their talking about out there" I asked looking from McKay to Peter.

"Who cares, why you don't come help me "McKay said," fine whatever" i said walking over and trying to come up with a match.

"Major i should go with you" I said as he started getting ready to go find Colonel Sumner and the others that were taken.

"No, we don't know what the Wraith will do to us; if we get caught and you're not in the military" He said, "now go". I went to go walk back to the control room. "Good luck, Major Sheppard" i said walking away.

"Ready?" Weir asked, "I have no idea. This technology is so far beyond us, I haven't clue what we're dealing with. For all i know, we could-, Yeah ready" McKay said as i laughed and looked at peter with a smile.

As McKay argued with Major Sheppard about calling the puddle jumper a gateship. I smile at the fact that i was getting in over my head about a guy i barely knew.

Major Sheppard and Ford had pulled off their mission and we were having a party to start our time in Atlantis.

"Major. Lieutenant, I thought the occasion merited opening this. Compliments of General O'Neill" Weir said. I walked away as soon as Weir started talking about the mission.

"How come I never make friends like that?" Beckett asked "You need to get out more" McKay said, " we're in another galaxy, how much more can you get out?" Beckett said, "You could go party it up with the Wraith that would be more out" I said laughing. I looked around at the people who were around me, it was weird to think that all these people could be the only people i lived with for who knows how long.

I saw John get done talking to Weir so i walked over there, "Umm.. How are you?" I asked, "Umm.. Alright, how about you?" he repiled turning around to look at me, "Good, at least you saved some of the poeple" I said just guessing thats what was bothering him, "I know, thanks for reminding me that I did save some, i just wish there had been a way to save Colonel Sumner" John said.

"Well, i'm sure if you had got there sooner, there would be a way" I said simling at him, we talked some more but at the end of the party we both went to our own rooms to think through the things we all had just been through in the last 2 days, we almost lost the city, we had some of our people taken by the Wraith, and we lost the military commnder of the base but we got a damn good new one Major John Sheppard was going to be a great commnder, I could just tell.


	2. Chapter 2 are you okay?

Chapter 2 Are you okay?

We had been in the city for at least 2 weeks; McKay had already got the gene from Beckett who had made a gene therapy to give the ATA gene to anyone who didn't have it.

Jinto said good morning to Weir as he ran past us.

"Good morning and be careful, I think we need to dedicate some recreational areas" Weir said, "Yes" Peter said as we kept walking.

"We certainly need to clear the hallway, get everything put away as soon as possible, and can we lose the 10,000 year old dead pants?" Weir said pointing.

"Of course. We're still in the process of making sure that everyone's been assigned living quarters. Major Sheppard seems to be taking his time Okaying enough space" Peter said.

"Well, the safety and security of this expedition are his" Weir didn't get to finish we heard Mckay said "ok ready".

Sheppard pushed McKay off another balcony right by the Stargate. "Whoa, did you see that?" Sheppard said looking up.

"Yeah, we did Major, why would you do that" I said running down the stairs with Peter and Weir.

"Look, Beckett's gene therapy worked. I was able to activate this. It's a personal shield acts like a protective skin and it must have inertial dampening features too, because i didn't feel a thing.

Watch this, hit me" McKay finished, Peter hit McKay and jumped back.

"Didn't have to swing so hard, and notice he didn't even hesitate" McKay went on.

"I'm still trying to understand, how you thought it was good ideas to test this device by having someone throw you off a balcony?" Dr. Weir said.

"Oh, believe me that am not the first thing we tried" McKay said, "I shot him, in the leg" Sheppard said shrugging off the looks we gave him. "I'm invulnerable" McKay said.

"Aren't you the one telling me how proper and careful scientific procdre must be a peered to" I said.

We dealt with that. I was headed back to my room; McKay hadn't been able to get the shield off. I was almost to my room when Major Sheppard came behind me and taped me on the shoulder.

"What the" I said turning around, "Hey, Where are you off to" Sheppard asked, "Major, I'm going to my room but before i do, mind telling me what you want" i asked, "John please and just wanted see you" he said smiling, "ok well _John,_ i don't want to see you" i said taking off.

My whole life, I've walked away from things that could have got me into SGC a lot soon then when i got in. My parents had been a mess since my mom had got hooked on meth and started acting all crazy, every time someone in my life started acting stupid and crazy, I would say "Don't go and pull something like my mom". No one here on Atlantis knew anything about what had happened to me almost 3 years ago. I was in a good or what i thought was a good restionship with a guy named Tommy; he was two years old then me. About 6 months into the restionship, he started abusing me, when i finally had enough; i went to go break up with him.

He started getting all mad and started yelling, when i went to leave. He pulled my hair so i fell to the floor, then he started to beat me up, I was in a coma for 2 weeks before i woke up. He went to jail and they said he was going to stay for a long time, but i haven't been back to Denver, Colorado for 3 years now. I was walking back to my lab after getting some lunch and thinking over everything that has happened for the last 3 years.

We were up in the control room where peter was telling us about the self destruct.

"The self destruct system requires two separate codes. Now each code is unique and everyone here will be required to memorize their code" Peter said.

"Well don't bother giving me one, sorry" McKay said, I look over at the Major and he's trying to hold in a laugh

. "As far as we know, this gate is the only Stargate in the Pegasus galaxy that is capable of dialing earth, which would make it the last line of defense against the Wraith, if they're going to attack which we must consider a very real threat. We simply cannot let them gain control of this complex" Weir said.

"If both codes are properly entered the naquada generator will overload. It will take 30 seconds" Peter said.

"You sure it will do enough damage" I asked, "Ever seen a 20 kiloton nuclear explosion?" McKay asked looking up.

"I have, not up close, look i think we should tell Teyla what's going on here" Major Sheppard said as i nodded.

"At this moment we still don't know if it was one of the Athosians who tipped off your arrival to their planet" Weir said, "but i trust Teyla" Sheppard said.

"So do i. But Teyla trusts her people, if we tell her, she'll want to tell them, and I need more time to get to know them" Weir said looking at us.

Major Sheppard was telling the Athosians kids horror stories from earth even though they didn't really understand it.

"Well, they thought he was finally dead, but when they turned their backs to go, his cold dead eyes opened beneath his hockey mask and he rose up with his bloody knife" Sheppard said in a creepy voice. "What's a hockey mask?" Jinto asked.

"Hockey is a game, the guys skate round try to get a puck into the net. The goalies wear masks it's really scary" Sheppard said.

"Tell us more of this game" Jinto asked, "Can we play it" another kid asks.

"Actually, I don't really see any attraction, now football. Football is a real man's sport, but we'll save that for another time" Sheppard said.

"Yes, it's time for bed" Halling tells the kids, the kid's aww. "And remember tomorrow night kids, another tale called 'Nightmare on elm street'" Sheppard said. Teyla gets the kids the get up and leave.

Halling thanks the Major, "Hope i didn't scare em to much" Sheppard said, "I don't think so" I said, "Good" Sheppard said smiling.

Parents came and got their kids and took them back to their rooms, we were started walking with Teyla again. "Listen Teyla. Don't tell McKay what I said about Hockey not being a real man's sport because it's a Canadian thing. A little touchy about it." Sheppard said.

"I'm interested in hearing more about this football you say you love so much" Teyla said.

"Teyla, football is more for guys then girls" I said, "Don't tell her that, Alex" Sheppard said, "Why not? It's true Major" I asked.

"Listen i can do one better" Sheppard said walking off as we start following him.

We were watching a football game in a room with Teyla, McKay, and Ford. Sheppard passed the porncorn down to McKay. "Not me" McKay said with a sigh. "OH here it comes, watch this" Sheppard said pointing to the screen.

The commentator was talking then called the Hail Mary.

"Oh, that is beautiful, can you believe that?" Sheppard said, "Should I not" Teyla said.

"Well the defense didn't cover the receiver because he didn't think the quarter back could throw that far" Sheppard said, "They seem very happy" Teyla said.

"Well they just won one of the best games of all time against all odds" I said. Sheppard looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Thought football was for guys not girls, Alex" he said.

"I said guys watch it more then girls do, but that doesn't mean I haven't seen this game before" I said.

"What your dad make you watch it" he said smiling. "More like my dad and my brother Jason" I said laughing

. "I guess i can start calling you one of the guys" Sheppard said moving away from my punch. We were talking when walked in.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" She asked, "I'm teaching Teyla how football's the corner stone of western civilization" Sheppard said looking back.

"And you didn't invite me" Weir said, "You like football?" I asked, "No, not really" Weir said as i laughed.

"Oh, come on. It's real, it's unpredictable, and it's full of passion and beer, hot dogs" Sheppard said, as weir takes popcorn from Ford. "Cheerleaders" McKay said.

"I just don't understand, you're allowed one personal Item and you chose this" Weir said as i nod in agreement.

"It's a metaphor. Don't you see this entire expedition is the biggest hail Mary in human history?" Sheppard said. "What's a hail Mary" Teyla asked.

"It's a play, you just saw it. It's a named after a prayer, see. There was this woman and her name was Mary and she. Did i tell you much i like Ferris wheels?" Sheppard said.

I get up to go get another soda but McKay put his foot out and i started falling. I tried to catch myself but it didn't work and then Sheppard jumped up and grapped me right before i hit the floor.

I didn't notice when everyone had left. "Wow, umm.. Thanks" I said trying to stand back up. "Hey are you ok?" Sheppard said still holding me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let go of me major" I said, "Please call me John" Sheppard said.

"Fine, John let go" I said again trying to stand up. "No" he said leading down as he pressed his lips into mine. I kissed back knowing i shouldn't but couldn't resist his sexiness.

He pulls me up but not breaking the kiss, i warp my arms around his whist moving my hands up to his hair. As he backed me up into the wall, i grabbed his hair and ran my fingers through it.

He pulls back, "Maybe we should take this to my room" He says smiling. "Umm... Sure" I said still in shock, we walked to his room hand in hand when we got there, he opened the door but as soon as the door closed, he started kissing me.

An hour later we were lying in bed with our clothes back on. He was reading his book 'War and Peace' when someone started knocking on the door.

I jump up and run to the bathroom while John went to the door. "Major! Major!, Jinto's missing, I can't find him. I told him to be careful. Anything he touches can be dangerous" Halling said from the door, another little boy said "What if there are monsters here". "Don't worry, we'll find him" John said.

I waited until John came into the bathroom.

"Jinto is missing" he said acting like he was doing something. "I heard, should i wait and then come help you" I said.

"Yeah, wait about 5 minutes then come find me" he said kissing my cheek. I waited for 5 minutes like John said then i ran out and radio John to find out where he was. "go to the control room, Alex and I'll be there as soon as i can" he said closing the link.

"Can we use the sensors to locate him" I asked as i ran up the stairs.

"Alex didn't know you knew what was going on" Weir said. "Yeah, talked to Jo-Major Sheppard a little bit ago" I said sitting down next to McKay.

"We don't have nearly enough power to activate the whole city at one time" McKay said.

"Even if we could the sensors don't distinguish. Individuals" I said, the lights flicker.

"For all we know there could be shielded areas or a non functioning sensor. We're getting a pretty strange energy reading in one of the unexplored areas across the city" McKay said.

"Activate the communications system" Weir said. "Done" McKay said.

"Jinto, this is . If you can hear me please respond. Jinto, If you're lost, If you can't" Dr. Weir got uncut off as everything shut down.

"We're lost power" Peter said jumping up from the seat he was sitting in.

"No duh, Peter but why" I asked. "We've still got lights" McKay said.

Then all the power came back on. "Don't know why that happens" I said. As the gate shield activates Peter raised his hands "That wasn't me!" he yelled. Then the gate started dialing. "Shut it down now" Weir yells.

I look around and Weir speaks again "What the hells going on?" She said.

"I don't know" McKay said. "Nothing like this ever happened before" I said.

"We've only been here for a couple of days, this stuff is pretty old. It's that. or there really are ghost" McKay said.

When John radios us, I felt better. "Control room, this is Sheppard. Lights just went out" He said.

"Major, we're experiencing some technical malfunctions" Weir said.

"Couldn't it been something to do with the interfaces between our naquada generators and the city? Or that or the way we isolated some of the certains systems could be causing erroneous operations in the ancient programming" I said

. "Good thinking, Alex. I'll run a diagnostic on the power flow" Peter said as i smiled.

"Who wouldn't have thought you didn't believe in ghosts" Weir said.

" I never use to. but then I heard about thing called Wraiths, that could suck the life out of you with their hands. What the hell is that" McKay said.

", Alex" Teyla said. "Teyla, I'll be right there. Do what you can" Weir said then follows me to Teyla.

" this is marta" Teyla said. "Pleased to meet you" she said. "It's alright tell her what you saw" Teyla said, "A shadow" Marta said. "A Shadow?" I asked.

"The wraith project them make you see things that aren't there" Teyla said, "are you sure?" Weir asked as the girl nods.

"and yet I sense no Wraith here" Teyla said. "Teyla, have you ever been wrong about that?" I asked as Weir radios John.

"Major Sheppard, this is Weir. One of the athosians is claiming to have seen, what she's calling a shadow" Weir said. "She does not believe me?" marta asked. I started to say something when Weir said. "Teyla, says that she sense's no wraith here but I'm still concrened".

We were still trying to firgure out what was going on, when John showed up "I've secured access to control tower and living quarters" he said.

"Two more athosians reported seeing shadows" I said looking up. "Now see I don't get that, that means the wraith would be here" Sheppard said.

"you don't think so?" Weir asked. "I don't think they want to scare us. But when they decide to come, they're going to start blowing the crap out of this place with their ships" John said.

"So what the athosians are seeing things" I asked "Well, like Teyla said. It's a scary place for them" John said.

"Not just for them"McKay said. "Halling wishes to speak with Jinto" Teyla said.

I get up from my chair to go stand by John. "Jinto, if you can hear me, I'm not angry. I just want to know that you are safe, so if you are lost or hurt. stay where you are. Make some noise if you can. We will find you. Delay nu mae a tempo ah tei" Halling said.

"is that Latin?" John asked "It's ancient. Fathers of light of the ever lasting temple" I said. "It is a prayer to the Ancestors" Teyla said

"If you are angry that we have unrightfully inhabited your great city. We humbly apologize, we mean no harm. We will leave if it is your wish. But I will not go without my son" Halling said.

Then the lights go out and i jump as John takes my hand. then the lights come back on and he lets go but McKay had collapsed.

We were in the Infirmary. "He fainted" Beckett said. "Oh there's got to be a better word" McKay said.

"I'm pretty sure faint is the proper medical term" I said. "I passed out from, Manly Hunger" McKay said. "Well hang in there. , this is Sheppard. McKay's okay. he-uh-he fainted" John said as we walk out.

We were walking out of the infirmary when the lights went out. "get behind me" John said pulling my arm.

I fall behind him as i grab his belt. he puts up his P-90, we walk slowly and then there is a loud buzz.

John aims his gun at the blob, we step away and the shadow moves past us and it passes peter.

"Not the phatoms the Wraith make you see but I can see how the athosians would be confused" I said in the control room, "What did it look like?" Weir said. " it looked like a.." John said moving his hand.

"Darkness, it surrouned the Naquada Generator and started to grow.

Like it was feeding off the energy" I said, "when you shut it down the whole, whatever it was just went away" John said.

"If this thing feeds on energy we could be in big trouble and when i say we, i mean you because I won't be around for much longer" McKay said.

"So we need to figure out exactly what it is and what to do about it" Weir said.

"Well we know its attracted to engery" peter said. "how about shutting down the Generators" I said.

"Well people also give off heat energy. but no, granted it's negligible compared to that of the Naquada Generator but you take away this things only other obvious sourse of food and" McKay said.

"You're saying it could come after us?" I asked.

"Well I only know one thing for sure and that is that flying darkness that needs energy can only be very very bad" McKay said.

"Ok. We keep the power on. Groden, Alex figure out way to detect it and in the mean time Major. Establish a constant suverillance at all the generators. If one of them is targeted, we'll shut it down remotely. And hopefully we can keep this thing busy until we can figure out a way to get rid of it." she says as she hits the communicator.

"Attention everyone this is Weir, for the time being we need you all to remain in your quarters until otherwise instructed. If you see anything out of the ord-" Weir almost finshed.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?" someone said, "Jinto?" John said. "Major Sheppard!" Jinto said. "Are you ok?" I asked, "I'm scared" he said.

"Where are you?" John asked, "I don't know" he said.

"Jinto start from the beginning, tell us how you got to where you are" Weir said.

"I was in the hall outside my quarters" Jinto said, we went to his quarters "Where did you go next" John asked "I can't remember" Jinto said.

"he's used to the forest. Being able to see the stars at night" Teyla said. "I found a small room filled with boxes from Earth" Jinto said, "No boxes" I said "They are here with me" Jinto said.

"So what we're looking at is a nice closet" McKay said, "This is definitely not a closet. Did the Panel start to glow when you stepped inside" John asked.

"Yes" Jinto said. "did you touch it" John asked "Yes" he said again, "What exactly?" John asked. "I don't remember" Jinto said, "Before he disappeared we got an unsual energy reading, from this area, wait, wait, wait. no no no noo" McKay said as the door closed.

We were standing there waiting then John radioed us, "We've got Jinto. He's ok." John said.

Me and Peter were in the control room and we finally got figure out how to treck the entity.

"As far as I can tell there is only one entity, now the bright blue spots are the active naqada Generators. This blob is our entity, it was just a matter of calibrating the sensors. Your idea is work, so far We've been able to anticipate it's approach to the active generators and shut them off remotely. Here watch. Got it running in cricles" I said simling up at Weir then at Peter.

"Good Job" said, "Thanks" Peter said.

"I hope we're not making this thing mad" Weir said sighing, "Peter, its heading toward Ltd Ford" I said as peter radioed Ford, "Ltd, this is . I'm tracking the entity heading your way.

You might want to get out of the hall you're standing in" Peter said. "Roger that" he said, then he radioed us again "This is ford, a bulkhead just blocked our way. There's no panel on the wall to open it, that we can see" Ford said. "Roger that" I said.

"McKay" Weir said, "We didn't touch anything. It could be the entity causing random malfunctions. The proximity to that large an energy disturbance could cause the ancient technology to-to go haywire" McKay said over the radio.

"I found a door on the east side they can go to" I said, "Ltd double back and try the door on the east side" Weir said, "Its not won't open either" Ford said. "Pull open console in the wall" McKay said, "What next?" Ford asked "I'm not sure what do you see?" I asked.

"Three crystals" ford said, " Take out the middle one put the tops one down" I said.

"This door opens, go I'll be right behind you, not working" Ford said. "Ford, use the middle one to bridge the other two" I said, "You sure about this?" Ford asked me, "Not exactly" I said. "Man down. I need a medical team" the marine that Ford was with said over radio.

Beckett got Ford in the infirmary and me, Weir, and John went down there to see how he was.

"Are we in any danger here?" Beckett asked, "I wish I could tell you" I said, "How's ford" John asked.

"Looks like he was hit by lightening" Beckett said, "He's going to be okay?" I asked, "He's a tough kid" Beckett said as we walked over there.

"Sir" the marine said, "hey" John said. "Would tell this guy there was nothing he could do" Ford said, "There is nothing you could of done" John said with a smile. "I could have tried to pull him out, sir" the marine said.

"Yeah then we'd both look like this" ford said, "Oh you don't look so bad" I said.

" says your going to be back to pretty boy in no time" John said.

I wasn't going to go down to the room with John and but John asked me to so i didn't think i could say no.

"Apparently it's also an elevator" I said, "Really?" McKay asked "We can stop taking the stairs everywhere" Weir said.

" Oh how nice for you all" McKay said. "So, what have you got?" I asked, "Well believe it or not. Jinto didn't touch anything of any consequence other then that." McKay said pointed at something, "Has it's own power source like the jumpers" McKay said.

"What is it" Weir asked, "Well it's some sort of containment vessel for the engery creature" McKay said.

"Let me guess, Jinto released it" I said, "Well it seems that way. As I suggested, the entity's what's been causing most of our technical problems, now it was captured for observations. The ancients were resarching a sentient" McKay said.

"Really?" Weir asked, "What exactly is a sentient?" John asked.

"Well at some point in their ecolution the ancients reached a..advanced state of being where they were able to rid themselves of their physicals bodies and rise to a higher plane of existence. One in which they-they live as pure energy. I know it sounds ridiculous, but-but this is the first indication that their may have been evolutionarty intervention to get there" I said.

"A little gene therapy of their own huh?" John said.

"Well I haven't read all the notes but what i do know is that the entity is energy. It feeds on energy forces. Lucky, I mean the more it feeds the bigger it gets, the bigger it gets, the more charged it becomes and the more deadly it will be" McKay said.

"Is it intelligent?" Weir asked.

"Well according to the research it is sentient but, if-if you're thinking about trying to talk to it, You'd have more luck with a great white shark. This thing is going to suck the power out of our generatprs amd then it will kill us all" McKay said.

"Alright, what do we do about it?" I asked, "The energy's been trapped in here since before the ancients abandoned the city" McKay said, "I know I'd be pissed" John said.

"And hungry. But the point is, this device was design to attract it, capture it and hold it for observation. There's still a chance we may be able to get it back inside. I'm just going to be need a little more time to figure out how" McKay said.

"It's not falling for the same tricks anymore" I said, "How smart is this thing?" John asked. " Rodney?" I asked.

"I don't know, but this is much simpler than I thought. It's kind of like a mouse trap. This button here causes the device to emit an energy signature that attracts the creature. This one shuts it in, the only downside is someone's acually gonna have to be here to press the buttons" McKay said, John looked at me, then weir.

"I'll do it" John said, "Ok" McKay said then goes to walk off, "Wait a minute, Rodney. You're still wearing the shield, is there a chance that if something went wrong that would protect you" Weir asked.

Then the sheild fell off McKay's chest, he grabs a power bar and he starts eatting it.

"I had a feeling" said, "What do you mean? Had a feeling about what?, You think I wanted to to come off just now? You think I'm scared? I'm not scared i'll stay, I'll do this" McKay said.

"No, that's okay you might faint again" John said, "Well it's just not working anymore, see it doesn't work on you either" McKay said.

"I just meant that it wasn't going to let you die" Weir said. "Well it is just a coincidence that it happened to stop working now. I need a drink" McKay said.

"Major, can I talk to you" I asked, "Sure, lets go" John said as we walk over out of ear range.

"What's up, Alex" he asked, "be careful, John and if and when you get though this, I think we need to talk about what happened between us" I said.

"I will be careful, don't worry. I'll talk to you as soon as this thing is done" he said kissing my hand.

We went up to the control room, "So the shield device just came off by itself?" peter asked, "Yeah, just stopped working. He even tried it on Sheppard" I said, "It wouldn't work on Sheppard" peter said.

"Why not?" I asked, "McKay didn't tell you guys, the text we were studying says the shield imprints on the wearer, If we're right, it wouldn't work on anyone else" peter said.

Then McKay walked in and of couse hes eatting, "we ready?" Mckay said as me and peter sit down.

"You do realize that when we shut everything down, we're going to lose the sensors, we're not going to be able to track it" I said, "We have security personnel posted round the living quarters.

"At least we have some warning. Teyla told the Athosians children that lighting a candle would help protect them" Weir said as she lights a candle.

"And you're doing it because" McKay asked, "It's going to get dark in here" Weir said, "hmm" McKay said turning on his flashlight.

"Okay, Major go ahead, Now" Weir said. "Its coming" John said over the radio, we were all anxious and McKay was stuffing his face as always.

"Think we're going to need a bigger vessel" John said, "Size doesn't matter" McKay said "That's a myth" John said.

"It will fit. The device traps the creature in Subspace. You just need to wait til its all around the containment vessel" McKay said, "keep coming" John said.

My heart was racing, I wanted to scream at John to tell him to run and get out of there while he could. I knew that I couldn't get to him in time but a part of me wanted to be there with him.

"Son of a bitch" John said, "what happened?" I asked, "Damn thing took one look at it and went away. It's a lot smarter than we thought" John said, it was daytime so we didn't really need the light.

"We need to know right now where it is" Weir said, "We need to turn the power on to use the sensors" I said. "You can't do that" McKay said, "Do it, just the operations tower" Weir said "What now?" John said as he walked in. "It's headed this way" I said simling at him, "Because you turned the power back on" McKay said.

"We can't go on like this" Weir said, "Do you think its wants to be here?" Teyla asked, "What do you mean" i asked her.

"Its been trapped here for thousands of years. Alone" Teyla said, "It's not alone anymore" Weir reminded her.

"it doesn't think on that level. It thinks about eating that's it" McKay said, "well you would know" John said.

"If we stay it will kill us" Teyla said looking at us, "Not unless we kill it first" I said, "Well I don't see how" McKay said. "Then either we must go or it must. Maybe it wants to go, If we open the stargate" Teyla said.

We were standing in the gateroom, I wanted to talk to John about what happened between us so bad but knew this wasn't the time or the place.

_Why did i ever sleep with him, your stupid. I can't believe i'm falling for him, I mean come on i'm in a differnt qalaxy. _

"Alex, you okay?" John said waving his hand in front of my face, "sorry, i was thinking" I said. "This is a bad idea" McKay said, "You said that already" Weir said "Well it's worth saying again" McKay said.

"Its coming" Teyla said from the control room, "An open stargate is a huge power source this thing is smart, It knew enough not to get trapped in the ancient containment vessel again.

"How much do you think it's going to follow a naquada generator though a wormhole" McKay said, "You got a better idea?" John asked.

"Good luck" McKay said running off, "you okay?" I asked. All John did was nod, "Its almost here" Peter said, " Do you have an adress?" Weir asked "m4x-337, Barren wasteland" I said. "Dail it" Weir order. McKay starts dailing, "That was good thinking" Weir said as Teyla nods.

"It's not going anywhere" McKay said, "Can't see if the malp got though" Weir said, "The entity could have drained the battery" I said.

"It could be feeding off the generator, off the Stargate. This is disaster" McKay said, "Shut it down" Weir said.

McKay hits the shut off button but nothing happens, and he keeps pushing it. I push him out of the way and hit the button as hard as i could, "I can't" I said.

"the consoles are dead" peter said, "there must be something we can do" Weir said.

" We don't know if the malp is still down there. Its possible the entity will still go through the gate once it's depleted the energy in the Naquada generator on the Malp" peter said.

"Or it could just continue to feed of the Gates energy" I said, I was standing next to John now and our hands were behind our back, he grabbed my hand as like he was trying to say it would be okay.

"McKay" John yelled as McKay runs down the stairs to the entity.

"Rodney, what the hell are you doing" I yelled, we didn't know what he was doing but then the entity was going out of the gate and when it was all gone. I looked down and McKay was laying down on the floor.

"McKay?" Weir asked, "It must have been drained by the entity" I said, as i grabbed the shield off.

"Medical team to the gateroom" John said into his radio. "He's not burnt, he's breathing. McKay? McKay?" Weir said.

McKays eyes open, "What happened?" he asks, "you did it" Weir says as i smile, "I did?" McKay said.

"it went though the gate" I said, "you must have passed out" John said. "Oh, thanks for no saying the other thing" McKay said.

"That was a hail mary" John said standing up and pointing to McKay. We all simle and the medical team runs it and we knew McKay was in good hands. "Thank you, take your time. Man down" McKay said.


	3. Chapter 3 why did we do that anyway

Chapter 3 Why did we do that anyway

After McKay went to the Infrimary, me and John went to go talk.

"So, alex i don't have any regeats" John said sitting down at the table. "me either, but John we are 3,000 light years away from earth. Do you really want to start a reastionship" I asked, "If its with you then yeah" John said.

"ok, i guess we can give it a try" I said simling, "okay, cool" John said pulling my arm for me to sit down.

We ate then i started following John but he stopped and turned around to face me. "Where are you going?" he asked, "With you?" I said. "well I have a mission tomorrow but i'll come get you for beakfast" John said.

We were in the mess hall eatting, it was me, John, Teyla, Ford and McKay.

"So i still can't believe you threw the genertor though the gate" Ford said, "well I can be brave when the time comes" McKay said.

"Right whatever" John said as I laughed, "Since when do you laugh at what Sheppard says" McKay asked, "Since-" I was still thinking of what to say when John cut it. "Since I started making fun of you" he said.

John, and his team left for their misson. I was working in the control room with peter when fords idc came in and he said "Atlantis base, this is Ford. Jumper one is inbound with a medical emergency. Please respond" he said.

"Whats going on?" Weir asked. "The reconnaissance team is reporting a medical emergncy, I've alerted and he's on his way" i said.

"Put on major Shepperd" Weir said, "He's the one who's injured" I said looking down.

"Flight, Jumper one on final approach" Ford said.

"This is Weir, what's the nature of Major Sheppards injury?" She asked.

"Some sort of funky alien bug attached itself to his neck, He's competely imobile" Ford said.

"What's it doing to him?" I asked, "We don't know, but we can't get it off him and we tried everything." he said.

"You understand the risk of bringing something like that back to Atlantis?" Weir asked.

"Yes Ma'ma, i do, but we really don't have a choice in the matter" Ford said.

"Understood Lieutenant, good look." Weir said to ford then turned to a soldier "Quarantine the jumper bay".

We were waiting for the Puddle Jumper to come though the gate but it never did. "Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know, the gate's still active. All indications read they should be through by now" Peter said.

"Jumper one, this is Weir, what's your status?" Weir asked.

"This is Ford, it's good to hear your voice. The four of us are still here but, Markham and Stackhouse are inside the event horizon" Ford said.

"Say again?" Weir asked, "Ma'ma, Jumper one is lodged in the Stargate. Teyla, Dr. Mckay and myself are in the rear compartment with the Major. He's in bad shape. Markham and Stackhouse are in the forward section" Ford said.

"How did that happen?" I asked, "Engine pods.."McKay started saying.

"We think it was one of the engine pods. But there's no way to be sure" Ford said.

"Its the only viable possibility" McKay said. I didn't know what to think, it was most likely true that when the engine pods starting going back in, one of them got snuck but I was so sraced for John that i didn't know what to think.

"If I understand you correctly, you won't be able to access the flight controls" Weir said.

"Yes Elizabeth. It's an extremely intriguing conudrum and one that I'd love to discuss with you in detail until this Stargate shuts down and this ship is cut in two" McKay was going on.

"Rodeny, calm down" Weir said.

"At which point of course" McKay started again.

"Rodney! If i'm going to be any help to you at all, I need to catch up. Lieutenant Ford, back it up for me" Weir said.

"We couldn't I.D the wraith base of operations from space, like we did the last time we were there... so we went to the same landing coordinates as before to get a closer look" Ford said.

As i looked at Weir, I heard McKay say "She hardly meant begin at the beginning".

"This is intel she needs to know" Ford said, "And we have less then 38 minutes" McKay said.

"Hold on! Why 38 minutes?" Weir asked and before McKay could tell her.

"Because that's the mazimum amount of time a Stargate can remain open in non-relaitvistic conditions. It's one of the more immutable laws of wormhole physics" I said.

"Oh my, look at the time. It's now more like 35 minutes. Are we all caught up?" McKay said.

"I get it. What do you need?" Weir said, "Help" McKay said.

"Alright, let me put Kavanaugh, Gordin, Wilson and Simpson in a room. See what they come up with" Weir said, as I got up.

"That's good, and the Czech, the Czech, The Czech whose name I can never remember" McKay said.

"?" Weir asked, "That's it. We'll work it at our end" McKay said.

"What else?" Weir asked, "We'll call you. thank you" McKay said.

The transimisson ended and Beckett came in as i started to go get everyone we needed.

"Where's my patient?" Beckett asked, "There's been a problem. Conference room" Weir said looking at me then him.

"Oh no" Beckett said.

We all got briefed and were about to start working. "All right, you've all been briefed. We have less than half an hour. Where's Dr. Zelenka?" Weir said. "He's working up a simulation in Puddle Jumper two- he went straight there" I said.

"That's good" Weir said, "IF there was time, it would be" Kavanagh said.

"Lets not admit defeat just yet, Doctor. There are six people on that ship" Weir said.

"I'm just the medical doctor here, so forgive me if this is a stupid question. If they just stepped through the event horizon, wouldn't they come through the front part of the shop when the gate shuts down?" Beckett asked.

"The front half won't rematerialize on this side" Kavanagh said.

"The Stargate transmits matter in discrete units. The front half of the shop can't re-materialize until the whole ship has crossed into the event horizon. The Stargate is essentially waiting for the contiguous components, meaning the jumper and everyone inside, to enter completely before it can transport them" I said.

"She says the gate only sends things through in one piece" Weir said.

"Right, sorry" Beckett said.

"Unfortunately, the outgoing Stargate won't transmit the matter stream until the demolecuarization is complete. When it shuts down. The entire forward section, along with the men inside will cease to exist" Peter said.

"And what about the others?" Weir asked

"The ship will be severed instantaneously along the event horizon. They'll be exposed to hard vacuum, in 29 minutes" I said.

"What if they closed the bulkhead doors?" Simpson asked, "The rear portion of the ship would remain pressurized, become a sort of lifeboat" Weir said.

"It will leak atmosphere like a sieve" Peter said.

"But it could buy enough time to send a second jumper" Simpson said.

"And do what?" Kavanagh said without hope.

"Figure it out. Contact jumper one and make the recommendation" Weir said.

"Jumper one, this is Atlantis" I said, "still here" McKay said, "We recommend closing the bulkhead door" I said. "Oh good thinking. What else?" McKay asked sounding irritated.

"We're still working on the problem. We'll get back to you. Atlantis base out" I said even though i wanted to ask how John was. I walked back to the room me, Kavanagh and Simpson were working on problem.

"If you activate the field, they'll die" Simpson said, "Hey, we can always open it again and if they fix the problem.." Kavanagh said. "But they may not have time" I said.

"IF they don't, we could destroy this facility!" Kavanagh said, "Well, I don't.." I was cut off. "You're supposed to be working on solutions" Weir said.

"We think the jumper must be damaged for this to have happened in the first place. Ancient systems are too advanced for his to have been pilot error" Kavanagh said.

"So?" Weir asked, "So depending on the extent of the damage, we can't rule out a catastrophic power feedback in the drive manifold" Kavanagh said, "Without the technobabble, please" Weir said.

"Dr. Kavanagh was pointing out that there is a very slim chance that with the cockpit controls interrupted and the pod damnaged, the main drive could overload" I said.

"She means to say explode. Especially if McKay starts nosing around inside the control conduits to retract the drive pods manually. And he will. I know I would" Kavanagh said. "And Zelenka is working on sumulations. I just came from there" Weir said.

"If there is a catastrophic overload, the full force of the explosion will break up the jumper follow the burning fragments through the Stargate like a bomb" Kavanagh said worrying more about his ass then about John and his team.

Weir nodded and then looked at me, "You think the risk of this happening is minimal?" Weir asked, "In my opinion? yes." I said, glaring at Kavanagh.

"You all agree?", then we take the chance" Weir said. "I thought it was important to point out the risk" Kavanagh said.

"Fine, You did. Now please, worry a little bit more about their lives and less about your own ass" Weir said. I tried to hold in my laugh but it didn't quite work. "What's so funny?" Kavanagh asked, "Nothing, Nothing" I said getting back to work.

"We're receiving" Peter said, "Jumper one, This is Weir. 's come up with something." She said.

"Zelenka. Why can I never remember that name?" McKay said, "He's positively identified the control systems on the port side of the jumper that retracts the drive pods. I'm relaying the schematics to your datapad" I said.

"Thank you, now we're getting somewhere" McKay said, "What?" Ford said with hope in his voice.

"Zelenka's identified the control pathways to the engine pods, which means that's increasing my chances of fixing this from one in a million to one in a thousand, but, uh... its something. Elizabeth?" McKay said.

"Yes?" She asked, "I'll only have seven to nine seconds to warn you if I accidentally tigger a catastrohic overload, so if I tell you to raise the sheilds... Don't hesitate" McKay said.

"We're aware of teh risk Rodney. Do your best" Weir said. "We're starting with iodine" Ford said.

As Ford and Teyla started working on John, I ran out of there and went to his room. I couldn't think, all i could do was hope that he would make it out of this alive. It had only be about 2 weeks since we first started dating but I started falling for him the day i met him.

I went back to see if anything had change. "Ford, what can you tell me?" Weir asked looking at me, "The puddle jumper has shifted slightly. The rear compartment has now breached the event horizon. Dr. McKay....., is still hopeful he can retract the drive pod in time" Ford said.

"Understood. We haven't come up with anything yet, but there's still time" Weir said. "Yes, Ma'am" Ford said.

"How is Major Sheppard?" I asked, "I'm still here" John said, I sighed in pain, "Hang in there, Major. We're working on the problem" I said. "I know you are. Listen, uh, I'd like to say something while I still can" John said.

"Don't! you're going to get through this" I said, "If I was... He wouldn't have let me go" John said. "Who wouldn't have let you go?" I asked.

"The wraith, I guess he saw me as good as dead cause he just walked away, so, What i wanted to say was" John said, "Save your strength, John, and tell me in person" I said. "This is important" He said.

"I'm listening" I said sighing knowing i failed. "We should send him through the event horizon. If Dr. McKay figures it out in time, we can fix the major up on the other side, and if he doesn't, we're all dead anyway" Ford said.

"Oh no pressure" McKay said, "Major Sheppard would effectively be in suspended animation for the entrie time" I said, "We can't risk that" Beckett said.

"Why not?" Ford asked, "If the creature reacted that violently to a few drops of water, who knows how it would react to Stargate travel?" Beckett said. "You're telling me Major Sheppard can't come through the gate while that thing is on him?" I asked.

"Then we must do something now" Teyla said, "Hit me with the defibrillator" John said. "You may be on to something, Major" Beckett said.

"You said that might kill him" Ford said, "That's the idea" John said. "I don't understand" Teyla said.

"Teyla, you said this creature is like a wraith" Beckett said, "Yes" Teyla repiled, "Then how do you think it would respond if, God forbid, Major Sheppard were to die right now, then?" Beckett asked.

"It would stop feeding" Teyla said, "Exactly, just as a wraith would" Beckett said.

"How is that an idea?" I asked, "We're suggesting that we food the creature into thinking its prety is dead by stopping the major's heart. If i'm right, it should let him go" Beckett said.

"So when the thing lets go, we give him another jolt?" Ford asked, "You could give that a try, if it doesn't work, send him through the event horzion. He'll keep there as good as a deep freeze" Beckett said.

"John, are you sure you want to do this?" Weir asked, "I want this damn thing off me" John said.

"Be prepared for a code blue in the jumper bay. Lieutenant Ford, do you know how to do this?" Beckett asked, "Yes, sir. Cut his shirt off." Ford said.

"What?" Teyla asked, "Cut his shirt off!" Ford yelled, "Charging to 200. Move his tags" Ford said, "What?" Teyla asked again.

"Remove his chains to the side" Ford told her. "Place the lubrication right on the paddles."Beckett said.

"Ready to go. Once the bug falls off, I'm going to have to kill it. I'll wait for it to charge up again and i'll give him another jolt. McKay, if we can't restart his heart, I'm going to need that bulkhead door open again" Ford said.

"Done" McKay said. I looked at peter and closed my eyes tight, I didn't want to think about what they were about to do to John but I didn't want to leave.

"One of us is going to have to get him through" Ford said, "I will" Teyla said. "Do it!" John yelled, "No pulse" Ford said.

"It won't come off" Teyla said, "Settle. it may take a moment" Beckett said, "Lieutenant?" I asked.

"Nothing?" I heard Teyla ask, "Nothing. Let's get him through" Ford said.

As we waited for Ford to tell us something, I started feeling sick. "This is Lieutenant Ford. There creature's successfully been removed from Major Sheppard, but we were unab;e to revive him. Both he and Teyla are now on the other side of the event horizon" Ford said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Rodney, you have seven minutes" I said.

"Time?" Weir asked, "Two minutes, twenty seconds" I said, "Rodney, we're down to two minutes" Weir said.

"I know the time. I've still got over two dozen circuits I haven't tried" McKay said, "Don't be so methodical, just pick one at rondom!" I said.

"If I do that, I run the risk of attepting to activate the same circuit twice" McKay said," Just try!" I yelled.

"I'm telling you, there's no way I can... WAIT!, I think i did it! Elizabeth, I think the engine pod's retracting" McKay said.

"Then why haven't you shown up?" I asked, "She's right. Why aren't we moving?" Ford asked, "Its inertia. The drive shut down before we went through the Stargate. We've shed all our forward momentum. You're wasting your time. For every action, there is an equal and oppoiste reaction" McKay said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Ford asked, "One minute" Peter said. "Wait, the rear hatch. Blow the rear hatch. It should give you enough thrust to make it through" I said.

"That could do it. But the only mechanism to blow the hatch is back here" McKay said, "You go through. I'll do it" Ford said.

"No, no. You'll get blown out into space" McKay yelled, "No,No, there's no time to argue. Just go!" Ford said.

"Make sure you hold on to something" McKay said, "Just go!" Ford yelled.

"Thirty seconds" Peter said. We waited and the jumper came throught the stargate and I started running to the Jumper bay. I got there and Beckett was trying to get Johns heart started again. I was guessing that Weir left soon after me because she was there when McKay said "He's going to be fine".

As McKay and Weir talked, I got closer to Beckett and John. "We've got a pulse. Getting stronger! He's going to be okay" Beckett said.

Me, Ford, Teyla, Weir and McKay were in the infrimary with John as he flirted with me. "Well, I for one, am back in fighting form, thanks to the lovely meal" Ford said, "My people were happy to oblige" Teyla repiled.

"It tasted like chicken" Ford said as me and Weir walked to the end of Johns bed. "How are you feeling?" Weir asked, "Starving" John said as i smiled.

"He's got quite the hickey, but says he'll be fine in a few days" McKay said, "We should let you rest" Teyla said.

"No, you should get me food" John said, "I think we can arrange that" Weir repiled. "Welcome back, sir" Ford said.

"I hhave to admit. It is a pleasant surprise" John said. Weir, Teyla, Ford and McKay all left and I turned to John. I sat down and starting thinking about what had happened that day and how many more times would I have to go through that? "By the way, what were you going to say?" I asked.

"When" John asked, "Before, when you thought, you know.." I said, "Oh that" John said.

"I didn't want you to say it at the time, but now I'm curious" I said, "I was going to say, um, take care of everyone" John said.

"That's nice" I said not beliving what he said, "Yep" John said, "You weren't really going to say that, were you?" I asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He said smiling, I smiled back knowing I would get it out of him one way or another. I had no clue what to expect for me and John but for right now, I was just going to go day by day.


	4. Chapter 4 i could have stayed

Chatper 4 I could have stayed

Things between me and John got better and better everyday. It had been 3 weeks, John and his team were back out there trying to find friends as I worked day and night trying to busy myself with work while John was on a mission. Today they were out on a mission, I don't remember what John had told me about the mission.

I was of couse working in the control room, the gate atived and I looked at my compter, "It's Major Sheppard's IDC" I said smiling because he was early. "They've only been gone a few hours" Weir said.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard, we're coming in hot" John said over radio, "Lower the sheild" Weir yelled. I lowered it and the team ran in.

"Raise the shield" Weir said, Just before I could press the betton, a shoot came through and hit McKay in the head. "McKay!" John yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"Medical team to the gateroom!" I said into the radio, "I got a pulse" John said looking at me but saying with his eyes that he was alright.

We were in the infirmary making sure McKay was alirhgt and McKay woke up with his mouth slightly open. "How you feeling" John asked.

"Likae a thitua.I can' alk."McKay blapped, "You can't talk either" John said as I laughed. "I ow aths wat i sed" McKay blapped again.

"Your body experienced a full overload to its sensory and motor nervous system" Beck said, "Ah quwat?" McKay tried to say.

"You took one of those wraith stunners right in the face" John said, "It's really quite fascinating actually; the wraith weapon impedes a fire of neurons that enables the mescessary" Beckett said. "OHHAA" McKay said.

"The paralysis is only temporary. Don't worry Rodney. You'll be up and about in no time. Bloody good thing that wraith weapon is only designed to incapacitate... or he'd be dead" Beckett said as me and John nodded.

"Quwat?" McKay tried talking again, "Major? Could I see you for a second?" Weir asked.

"Allo? Alllooo?" McKay yelled, "He's going to be fine" John said to Weir.

When I went to go get lunch, I ran into Bates, "Hello" I said smiling at him, "What?" Bates said.

"Do you have a problem with me, Bates" I asked."Maybe i do, I've noicted have close you and the Major have gotta" Bates said.

"So, I don't think any of that is your buisness" I said walking away. I got lunch then McKay and Dr. Zelena wanted me to help with the Jumper.

"I mean I don't think it's too much to ask.." Zeleana said, "What is it?" McKay asked.

"nothing...nothing...nothing.. Just can't bear the same meal... day after day after day" he said.

"Well buck up a little...I'm trying to run a diagnostic" McKay said.

"sorry" Zelena said.

"I mean... we are stranded with limited resources in another galaxy. Come on the nearest bob-big boys is three hunderd million light yeras away.. we have to make do.. If that means you have to eat my favorite food two days in a row.. so be it" McKay said.

I just sat there smiling at the fact that they were talking about food while they worked on the Jumper.

"You enjoy military rations?" Zeleana asked, "I know.. it's weird.. Hospital food too. The only reason I don't like airplane food is you can't get seconds and I'm an absolute...Hello" McKay said.

"What is it?" I asked, "Well its a command sub routine I've never seen before" McKay said.

"What is it's function?" Zeleana asked.

"I don't know.. because I've never seen it before. Ok... I'm going to cross reference this with the ancients database up in the control room.. I'm just going to grab the a.. what'd you touch?" McKay yelled lookin at me then Zeleana.

I looked at Zeleana so did McKay. "No, no, Nothing, Nothing" He said stepping away.

"No you were just" McKay said, "No, no, no I didn't" he said.

More sounds and as we walked out of the Jumper the roof started opening. "I had no idea the roof could do that" McKay said, "Neither did I.." Zeleana said.

I was sitting in my room reading when I heard a knock, I got up to go see who it was and of course it was John. "Wanna go on a ride in the Jumper?" he asked, "Hell yes I do" I said jumping on him. "Then come on" he said as we started walking.

Ford ran behind us, "Sir" Ford said, "Ford" John said looking at me, "Heard the got a sun roof open on the jumper bay" ford said.

"Yep" John repiled, "Also heard you're planning to take a Jumper out" Ford said, "I figure thats what the roof is for" John said.

"Anyone call shotgun" Ford asked, "Yup, i did, ford" I said turning back around and smiling.

"Plus, Ford, we just gonna drive around the planet check it out" John said, "Oh you're just checking out the planet...oh never mind then that's cool" Ford said.

"Bye" I yelled running to catch up to John. "get ready" John said as we got in the Jumper. "That was mean, John, I could have stayed" I said.

John got up and kneed in front of me, "Well I didn't want him to come and I didn't want you to stay" he said smiling at me then kissing me.

"Ok fly-boy, lets get this out of here" I said. "Flight, this is Jumper three we are go for bay launch" John said.

"Jumper three you are good to go" i heard peter say.

"Yes we are" John said looking at me and smiling.

"Strange not pulling into Gs" i said, "Yeah..kinda miss it. Although at this rate of acceleration we'd be dead by now" John said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Oh yeah..without inertial dampening, we'd be hit by so many Gs our eyes would pop...the skin would pull away from our faces, our brains would squish up the back of our skulls and our internal organs would be crushed into these chairs" John said.

"Thanks, didn't really need a picture of that" I said laughing.

"Flight we're going to take a low orbit around the planet. We'll advice when we're back in radio range" John said, "Copy that Jumper three..Good Luck" Flight said.

"Did ford try and name the planet yet?" I asked, "I told him that the ancients should have a name for it" he said.

"John, is that land?" i asked, "Yes it is" John said.

"Wonder how big it is?" i asked, As the HUD came up john said "Big".

"really big" I said.

We were in the interview room talking to McKay, Bates and Weir. "It's huge" I said, "Define huge" McKay said.

"15 million sqaure miles, give or take" John said, "Well that would make it approximately the size of..I have no idea but it sounds huge" McKay said as I laughed.

"How long would it take us to get there?" Weir asked, "25 minutes by Jumper from ground to ground... I saw some sweet breakers on the south table, there may be surfing in our future" John said as me and Weir grinned.

"We should send a team to go get soil and water samples" Bates said, "He's right if the land's arable to could solve a lot of our food productions problems" McKay said.

"Actually I was thinking of something else" Bate said, "Not surfing?" John asked.

"No sir.. We can't resume off world missions as long as the Athosian remain in the city" he said, "So you want to dump them on the main land" I asked.

"Sound like we're sending them out to die, Wilson" Bates said, "We how the hell would you know" John said.

"It looked pretty wild down there" I said, "A second ago we were going surfing" Bates said.

"Well that was after we check for monsters and bugs.. and other space related thing" John said.

"I can't imagine it would be wrose than their original home world" Bates said, "That could be just failure of imagination on your part" I said.

"And any case a suvery would tell us what we need to know" Bates said. "You're not seriously thinking about this? We're the reason they had to leave their planet in the first place" John yelled at Weir.

"This is a complicated situation.. Major" Weir said, "Well what does that mean" John asked.

"It means I'm not about to rule anything out..at this point" Weir said.

Johns team were about to leave again to go on another mission. "Anxious to step through the gate again Major?" Weir asked, "Yes I am" he said.

"WE all are" Teyla said, "You like us to bring back anything special?" John asked.

"Uh..no thanks" Weir said, "gorceires? A new outfit? Flatware" John asked, "Hmm.. no.. just yourselves.. in one peice please, Dial it up, be safe" Weir said.

I started dailing the gate and right before John walked through it, I looked at him.

I was still in the gate room when the team called back saying they were coming in hot again. "Shut it down, they're right behind us" Stackhouse yelled, I jumped and shut it down.

I ran down the stairs as John got rushed off, "We have to go back" McKay said, "Teyla? ?" Weir said, "still on the planet, we have to go back now!" McKay said.

"I'd advice against it. You have wraith all over the gate" Stackhouse said, "We can't jus leave them there" McKay said really annoyed.

"How many?" Weir asked, "Its hard to say most of them were behind the tree line" Stackhouse said.

"I'm not going to send anyone through that gate until I have all the facts doctor. How did Teyla and get separated from you?" Weir asked, "They went to check out the area and try to make contact with some of the natives" Stackhouse reported.

"And whose idea was that?" Bates asked, "Mine, she was following my orders" John said.

I sighed in realif knowing he was alright. "Shouldn't you be back at the imfrimary?" Weir asked.

"No, I'm fine, I didn't take a full blast" John said."Why didn't you go with them major?" Weir asked.

"Well the natives of that planet are easily spooked. Teyla thought we'd scare them off with a big group" John said.

"Teyla did" Bates started to say, "What's that sergeant?" John asked.

"She was conveniently absents during the ambush" Bates said, "So was ford maybe it was him?" McKay said.

"I'm just starting a fact sir" Bate said, "Sergeant, I am only going to say this once" John said, "With all due repect Major. You can reprimand me if you wish... but it's been six times your team has been compromised. Only one Athosian knew about this last misson" Bates said.

I yelled at them, "we have an unscheduled off-world activation...It's Teyla's IDC. Receiving a radio transimission" I said.

"This is Teyla.. Lt Ford has been wounded. The wraith are closing in on our position" Teyla said, "You put down that shield and we could be opening up this base to a wraith attack" bates said.

"Atlantis.. Please let us through" Teyls said, " can you confirm the situation" Weir asked.

"He is unconsoius. Our situations grows desperate. Son we will have no choice but to go through the Stargate" Teyla said.

"We drop that shield and who knows what she'll bring through the gate with her" Bates said, "Open up the damn gate, Alex!!" John yelled, "Lower the shield" Weir said. I droped the shield and Teyla came through dragging Ford.

John, Weir and Bates went in the interview room to talk and I went to the infirmary to see if Ford and Teyla were alright.

"Alex?" John asked as he walked in, "John" i said walking up to him, "What are you doing here" he asked. "See how Ford was doing" I said.

John had asked Ford to tell him what happened out there, "We were on our way back, when we came under fire. Didn't even see them. We returned fire they made for the gate. I was shot behind. She saved my ass back there Major" Ford said.

"Of course she did" John said, "Major I, Oh ford how are you feeling.. pins and needles all over?" McKay asked.

"Oh yeah welcome to the club" John said, "No sir, I managed to dive out of the way of the stun blast. i must have hit my head on the way down" Ford said.

"You hit your head?" I asked, "Major I need you to see something" McKay said. I didn't see the harm in going with them so I followed behind them.

As the three of us walked into McKays lab, I saw some of Teylas stuff laying out. "What the hell is this?" Me and John said at the same time. "I know how it looks. It was a special request from Sergeant Bates" McKay said.

"I'm gonna bust that Son of a Bitch" John said, "Major" McKay said.

"Teyla has nothin to do with this" John said, "The thing is he was right" McKay said.

"Bates was right?" I asked, "I know I was as surpirsed as you guys are. Look at this, Its her locket.. It's a transimitter, It's been broadcasting a continous signal.. I wouldn't even have noticed if I hadn't been looking for it specifically" McKay said.

"I found it" John said, "What?" McKay asked. "Back on her planet...the first time we met, Teyla took me to the old ruins..That was half buried in dirt..I have it to her" John said.

"The ocket isn't powerfull enough to send a signal very far.. certainly not through subspace my guess is there are probably reply devices that probably pick up the transimission and alert the nearest hive ship. Those were the planets we were attacked" McKay said.

"Boy do we owe a few people an apology" John said.

"Teyla had no idea she was giving awya your position" I said, "She said it was a present from her father.. she lost ti when she was a kid" John said.

"It was probably dormant till Major Sheppard picked it up..activated it" I said, "If she wore it as a kid why weren't they attecked back then" Bates asked.

"Did I just say it was dormant?" I said, "But if it was ctivated by touch" bates said, "You're not listening.. I said Major Sheppard activated it" I said.

"As far as the wraith are concrened Teyla is just another human being" Weir said, "They would have no interest treaking her.. Now Major Sheppard on the other hand" McKay said.

"Has the Ancient gene" Weir said, "Exactly.. now at one piont the wraths and the ancients were at war.. the wraiths created a transmission device to detect ancients" McKay said

"So some Athoisan thought this wold make a nice little necklace" John asked, "How could I possibly know that? What am I answer man? The point is.." McKay said.

"It wasn't Teyla.. or any other Athosian for that matter" Weir said.

"If that's the case.. we can use it against them" John said.

John and his team were about to leave to go get a wraith but i didn't want him to go, "Major, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"sure" John said walking with me, "John, don't do this" I said, "I have to, if its the last thing i do, which it won't be" He said.

"You promise?" i asked, "Yes I promise, I'll be home before you know it" He said kissing my check.

As i went to dail the gate for them, I saw Bates looking at me and John weird. I knew he was on to us but I didn't really care. I watched as John, Teyla, Ford, McKay and another team went to go risk their lifes yet again.

John and his team came back 2 hours later with a wraith. He told me that he didn't like the fact that he couldn't tell me ahead of time to go to his room. I got the feeling that he was scared that if the wraith broke free, i might have been hurt.


	5. Chapter 5 be that way

Chapter 5 Be that way

"Why did Alex come again?" McKay asked from in the back of the jumper, "Because she asked if she could go on a off-world mission and this one seemed safe enough so I said yes" John said.

"Oh you don't care how safe the missions I go on are" McKay said, "Thats because your a regnler off-world team member and Alex isn't" John said.

"Anything look familiar to you, Teyla?" I asked, "No, I do not believe this is a world I have visited before" she said.

"WIthout landmarks how can you tell?" Ford asked. "It is difficult by air but every world is unique in its own way" Teyla said.

"Hmm.. i've heard a lot of reports from the SG teams on missions like this one specifcally the mission reports of Colonel Samantha Carter... She and I...worked together to avert global catastrophe a few years back... and she and I...aiiayaya..anyway..what was I saying?" McKsay said.

"mission reports" I said, "Right well apparently there's remarkable similarites between worlds taht support life. It makes sence really..for example the.. color of the sky is just a product of the..What was that?" McKay asked after the Jumper started shaking.

"Turbulence?" I asked, "Seems to be okay now. Wonder what that was" John asked.

"Getting seriously conflicting reading..looks like some sort of powerful engery field about 2000 yards over there" McKay said.

"Over where?" John asked, "18 degress from our current heading" I said. "you think it's worth checking out" John asked.

"Any signifcant engery emission generally indicates technological civlizations" McKay said, "So you think its worth checking out" John asked again, "I'm sorry, yes. Engery field good, Maybe not" McKay said.

I grabed on to the Johns chair hard as the Jumper started shaking. "It's getting worse" Teyla said, "That's enough.. I'm getting out of here, We're not gaining any altitude.. controls are unresponsive. Drive just went offline, We're going in" John said.

"Nice landing, sir" Ford said, "Thank you" John repiled.

"What happened?" Teyla asked, "He took us too close to the energy field" Mckay said, "Whose Idea was that?" John said.

"Ahh. you made mistakes. I made mistkates. Lets not get caught in the blame game" McKay said.

"Ok can you fix this ship or not?" John asked, "None of diagnostic equipment is working" McKay said, "if its not one thing its another thing with you, Fine i'll just have alex fix it" John said. "The sun is still high in the sky" Teyla said.

"What does that mean? McKay asked.

"We can make it back to the Stargate before dark" Ford sad, "If we intend to leave, we should start now" Teyla said.

"Zeleanka, Me and Alex can return and fix it" John said, "No,no, no... Major you don't understand.. its not just the jumper.. none of my equipment is working either" McKay said, "Alright.. lets gear up" John said.

"check it out sir. I think my compass has gone wonky" Ford said, "You brought a magnetic compass to another planet, in another galaxy.. You have absolutely no way of knowing if this planets magnetic field is.. wait a second let me see that" McKay said. I walked closer to John, and tried to keep up.

"THe disturbance is electromagnetic. That probably explains why all our equipment is out" McKay went on.

"Which direction is the gate?" I asked, "Don't ask me" McKay said, "fly-boy?" I asked.

"Alright..we should be able to figure this out" John said,"I believe it is this way" Teyl said.

"Let's move out" John said, we all start moving out. "Hey... Can we go that way for a bit?" McKay asked.

We all stop, I was tired and hungry. "Why?" John asked, "Its.. compass is acting weird.. Might be on to something" McKay said.

"How prescient of you" McKay said as we start walking in the direction McKay pointed. "This sucks" I said walking by John, "Hey your the one who wanted to go" John said.

"Well next time, I want to go on one of your missions remind of this" I said smiling, "fine, be that way" he said laughing and sticking out his tounge.

"Hello, hello... Oh yeah.. definitely this way" McKay said, "you know i still don't understand why you put up with him" i whispered, "Me either" John said.

"Didn't fly over this on the way did we?" McKay said, "I don't know I was kinda busy with the whole trying not to get us killed thing" John said as i laughed.

"These ruins are very old" I said, "Several huderd years at least I'd say, more more" McKay said.

"SO the population here is extinct?" Ford asked, "Check this out" McKay said. He showed John the compass.

"Ok, I give up" John said, "Well if the disturbance is manmade as opposed to natural its probably emanating from within these ruins...somewhere....over there" McKay said.

"So if we find it, can we shut it off?" I asked, "Its worth a shot. If we can shut down the field, we won't have to walk back to the gate" McKay repiled.

"I was thinking more of saving a prefectly good Puddle Jumper" I said, "That too" McKay said.

"Alright guys...stay here for a second. See if..McKay can" John said as someone drived out of the bushes.

I got behind John since I didn't have a gun. "They're kids ford" John said, "Yeah with weapons pointed at us" I said.

"Lower your weapon Lt..Hey..kids" John said, "We are not here to harm you in any way" Teyla said.

"That's right..what she said. We're friendly..ok?" John said, "we arrived through the Stargate..we were only trying to return home" I said.

"I don't think they understand" Ford said, "I believe they do" Teyla said, "why are they still pointing arrows at us?" I asked.

"Yo are full growns" a little boy said, "excuse me?" John asked, "You need to see the elders" The little boy said.

"Elders...sounds..good..just lead the way" John said, "Full growns?" Ford asked.

We followed the little boys as we saw homes that were bulit into the trees. I saw a skeleton of a wraith.

"Joh-Major" I said, "Now..where'd they get that?" Ford asekd, "It looks like a shrine" I said.

"You think they worshop the wraith do you?" Ford asked, "That'd be a first" John said.

"It'd be disturbing" McKay said, "Wraith bones" the little boy said, "Yeah..we know" John said.

"Its dart fell out of the sky years ago..we keep it here to remind us how use to be" the boy said.

"Use to be?" I asked, "Before" the boy said, "Fell out of the sky" McKay said.

"Yeah..I picked up on that" John said, "think what ever knocked us down.. knocked it down?" Ford asked, "It's possible.. but if that's the case we need to find it" McKay said.

"Why?" Ford asked, "because anything powerful enough to knock out a wraith dart..is a big deal" I said, "yeah..that would be nice to have" John said.

"the elder are ready" the boy said. John had ford go first then Teyla, McKay then me. "Hi, nice to meet you" John said, "I am Keras...one of the village elders" Keras said.

"I'm sheppard, this is Ronday, Teyla, Ford and Alex..say you're one of the elders?" John asked, "yes" Keras said.

"How old are you?" I asked, "24" Keras repiled.

"And that makes you an elder?" John asked, "How did you get here Sheppard?" Keras asked.

"We used the Stargate to travel from our world to visist yours" John said, "you do know of the stargate" Teyla asked.

"It's a big round...thing" I said, "No one has come through the well for nearly...500 years" Keras said.

"Yeah well here's the thing...ummm..We're a little lost" John said.

"and you're all older then 24?" Keras asked, "Ford, Alex how old are you guys?" John asked, "I'm 26" I said, "25" Ford said.

"Ah..I guess so. Is that a problem?" John asked, "Please..sit" Keras said.

"They are trespassers sir, we don't have to explain ourselves" Aries said, "I apologies, you're familiar with the wraith" Keras said, "yes" Teyla repiled.

"Well we're not friends..or anything like that" John said being a smartass, "The wraith used to farm our planet, as we used to farm livestock and beasts of burden..only we were their herd" Keras said.

"Yeah they seem to do that everywhere" I said.

"Our ancestors fought them..but our weapons were not strong enough...our people tried to hide from them..but they were always found...none died peacefully..none could enter into the eternal rest" Keras said.

"eternal rest?" McKay asked, "To die at the hands of the wraith..to breath your last brathe amongst such..hatered and evil. There's no way to move on peacefully into the next world when that is your faith. My ancestors decided that..to beat the wraith we must learn to think as they think..We ensured that we would never provide the wraith with a crop worth picking" Keras said.

"By?" I asked, "None of us passes the age of 24" Keras said.

"How do you mange that?" McKay asked, "On the eve of our 25th year..we make the sacifice...both for our people..and for our own safe passage into the eternal rest" Keras said.

"what?" McKay asked, "You kill each other?" I asked.

"No...we take our own lives..and so the wraith have not returned for 500 years" Keras said.

Me, John, Ford, Teyla and McKay walked out of ear range and talked, "Never in my life have I ever felt so..old" Ford said, "Tell me abou it" I said.

"This is without a doubt the most screwed up way of life i can imagine" John said, "hmmm"McKay said.

"They seem to accept it" Teyla said, "They're kids, what the hell do they know?" I asked.

"Kids that don't want to keep us around" Ford said.

"It is their belief our presence may bring back the wraith" Teyla said.

"They can't be right can they? Will the wraith just ignore them? Because they're young? I mean I don't eat veal..but it can't be the same thing can it?" Ford asked.

"Course it's not the same..veal is delicious. The Wraith don't come by anymore because when their darts fly close to the villages the electromagnetic field takes them out..much like what happened to our puddle jumper" McKay said.

"Why do they not just land outside the disturbance and take the village by foot?" Teyla asked, "I'm sorry..perhaps I'm not being clear...Nothing works here. Not their stunners, their darts..even their shields wouldn't function correctly..I mean why would they risk, they're advantage when there's a schmorgesborg through some other Stargate" McKay said.

"Our guns still work right?" Ford asked, "Because they're relatvely primitve...they don't generate an EM field" I said.

"We must tell them" Teyla said.

"Not before I've had a chance to look at thos ruins we don't" McKay said, "They're sacrifiing themselves for no reason" Teyla repiled.

"What are we going to tell them Teyla?...Listen..kiddes...everything you believe is wrong and trust us because we've been here for..almost an hour" McKay said annoyed.

"We've talked it over..you can stay until you've fixed your ship..but you must work quickly..your being here makes our people...uncomfortable" Keras said.

"Fair enough..We'll work as quickly as we can" John said.

"There may have been something in the ruins we picked up..that..caused us to lose control of our ship" McKay said.

"They should be watch at all times" Aries said.

"Aries!" Keras yelled, "No..it's fine..totally understandable" John said.

John wanted me to go to the jumper but didn't want me to go alone so he came with me and Teyla stayed at the village while McKay and Ford went to the ruins.

Me and John tried everything we could to get the Jumper to work but I figured that the EM field needed to be shut down first. So we went back to the village and John talked to Keras as I watched little kids run around.

We were just standing around when the radios started working, "McKay? Our radios are working" John said, "Which is how I'm able to speak with you yes. Do you have a second?" McKay asked.

"Tell me you found the field generator" I asked, "I found the field generator" McKay repiled as I smiled.

"Now obviously the off switch" John said, "better than that. The device is powered by a zero point module. It's definiely possible the EM field been online for centuries. As far as I know only a ZedPM is capable of powering it that long. I've shut it down everything's working now" McKay said.

"So you disabled the shield?" John asked, "Just temporarily..I need to get the ZedPM back to Atlantis see if its worth taking" McKay said.

"We can't just take it.. It is their only source of prtection against the Wraith" i said, "There's no evidence that the wraith have been here in years..besides if this is a fully functioning ZedPM. We could bring them all back to Atlantis..how hard could that be?" McKay said.

"Hard..but a ZPM could give us the power to make a lot of problems go away" John said, "Exactly I need to get it back to a lap"McKay repiled.

"How do you plan on doing that...?" John asked.

"Well I've had the gene inoculation and..you're already given me a flying lesson" McKay said, "It's going to take more than a shot in the arm and a five minute lesson" John said.

"Listen I'm not going to be dog fighting wraith darts. Ford and I can handle it" McKay said.

"Alright, fine. You can go. But get back to me before tonight..we sort of have a dead line." John said.

"Right"McKay said signing off.

"I think it is dangerous to leave the villagers unprotected" Teyla said, "McKay's got a point..the wraith haven't been around in a very long time" John said. "This is reckless Major, you must see that" Teyla said.

"Come on..what are the odds they're going to show up in a few hours it takes McKay to run those test" McKay said. "John what is that" I asked pointing to the thing blinking in the shrine.

"Why were the guides sent back to the village?" Aries asked, "Were they?" John asked.

"Yeah they were" Aries repiled, "Must have been nap time" I said.

"You think this is a joke?" Aries said getting in my face, "WHOA! Take it easy Aries, no reason to get in her face" John said kinda pissed off.

"I don't find much of what's going on around here to be funny" I said, "What's wrong" Keras asked.

"Two of the full growns are out unwatched" Aries said. "Its fine Aries" Keras said.

"Should be getting ready for tonight cleansing cermony is set to begin and you have to" Aries said.

"Fine. I'll go ready myself" Keras said, "What were they talking about?" I asked.

"He's supposed to sacifice himself tonight" John said, "Keras?" Teyla asked.

"I tried to talk him out of it" John said, "If we tell them abou tthe field taht protects their villages" Teyla repiled.

"I'm working on it..but we can't do anything till we figure out what to do with the ZPM" John said.

As John went to go talk to Keras, me and Teyla just watched and waited. I didn't know what to do think, why would people set up a law where they had to kill themselves at the age of 25!

"Sheppard, it's McKay" he said, "This is alex, Major sheppard is unavailable" i said, "What does that mean?" McKay asked.

"Keras has asked him to take part of the cleansing ceremony" I repiled, "That doesn't sound good" McKay said.

"Are you back?" I asked, "Ford and I are back at the old city..I'm just going to put the ZedPM back" McKay repiled.

"Good. I'll let Joh-Major Sheppard know" I said, "I've parked the Jumper outside the EM field so we should be able to leave as soon as I finish" McKay said.

"Alex!" John yelled so i jumped out of the way, he ran and drived for what I saw earlier.

"Major Sheppard has just found a wraith bracelet that has already begun transmitting..We need that field up as soon as possible" Teyla said into the radio. "Stop him!" Aries yelled.

"Sorry, I had to do that" John said as they drive him to his knees, "How dare you defile our remembrance!" Aries yells, "It was nescessy" John repiled.

"Necessary?! You broke the laws, you must be punished" Aries said, "That's not up to you Aires" Keras said.

"It isn't up to you anymore. You've had enough time. You must fix your ship and go! How long do they expect us to play chance with our lives? Every second a full grown is in our village is a second we are no longer safe from the wraith"Aries said.

"I'll take you to the well. You're not safe here." Keras repiled, "McKay and Ford are in the ruins" I said.

"we'll pick them up along the way" Keras repiled.

"Put the ZPM back" John said, "There's been a set back" Teyla said. "What'd McKay do?" John asked.

"Friends Please..the full growns have agreed to leave.. and never come back. I will take them to the well myself. All this will be over son and we can get on with the ceremony" Keras said.

We got to the ruins and we were all hoping McKay would had it fixed already. "Please tell me, you have this working" John said.

I don't know what I did these things are usually plug and play. This device was using an older version of windows" McKay said, "Get to the point" John said.

"What I'm saying is there is a sequence to istalling the ZedPM which I haven't got yet" McKay said.

"None of that matters now. Just grab what you can and come with me..Aries will be sending men behind us" Keras said, "What made the bracelet start broadcasting?" Ford asked.

"I don't think it was anything we did" I said, "It's possible it was like an emergnecy beacon that activated when the dart crashed...the EM field been keeping to quite ever since"Ford said.

"So it must have begun transmitting as soon as McKay turned off the field" John repiled.

"Listen to me! We have to move on..Now!!" Keras yelled, "We cannot do that" Teyla said.

"Keras..this is hard to explain but we can't go anywhere till we fix this device" John said.

"We?" McKay asked "Fine, McKay and Alex" John said.

"You just have to abandon your ship..You're risking your lives if you stay" Keras repiled.

"This is not about our ship..It's about the protection of your villages" John said, "What?" Keras asked.

I knew we didn't have time for all this, I just wanted to get the ZPM working and get the hell away from this place. Things from my past started running through my mind as McKay was telling Keras what we were talking about.

I finally stopped thinking about my past enough to listen and talk again. "what they're saying is the wraith didn't stay away because of your sacrifices...they stayed away because of this shield" John said.

"That can't be true" Keras repiled.

"It's not entirely true actually.. the shield doesn't protect the whole planet... It doesn't have enough power. I believe the idea of the sacrifices was brought on so your society never lef the confines of the shield. Look the sacrifies play a part in your surviail but not the reason you believe" I said.

"It's impossible" Keras repiled, "I can prove it to you but you have to give us time to bring this device on line" John said.

"Coming throught..coming through..excuse me..alright...and again...still in the way. Thank you" McKay said.

"This will never work" Keras repiled, "We don't have much of a choice" John said. I sat down inside the cave and started thinking again.

I jumped up at the sound of John talking to someone, "Ah. It's my fault. We just received word from McKay that our ship has been repaired. In fact..he's back there now waiting for us..we were just saying goodbye to Keras" John said.

"Where is the other full grown girl that was with you?" Aries asked, "she is back at our ship too" John repiled.

"You think i am a fool?" Aries asked, "No..I just think you're a little cranky..look..if you want to escort us back to the ship.. you can watch us leave" John repiled, "Lead the way" Aries said.

I poked my head out and came back in, "Their gone" I said as McKay worked again.

We hear rustling and McKay pulls out his 9mil and then these two litte kids jump out. "Oh you scared me" McKay said.

"You scareded us" the little girl said, "Sorry" McKay said.

"It's ok..we came to see if you'd left any chocolate" the little boy said. "Oh..yes, yes of course. What? oh you want some. ok you can have this. But you're got to promise to le me work ok?" McKay said, "Ok" the little boy said.

"Quietly" McKay said. I watched as McKay tried to get the ZPM to turn back on. I finally learned the names of the little kids, their were Cleya and Casta.

"Somebody's coming" Cleya said, McKay held up his 9mil while i proected the kids. "What is this? You must come with us now!" a boy yelled.

"Can't do that..listen I have to finish my work here. I've seen how the wraith deal with other planets..they don't care how old you are. I need to get this device turned on and I'm soclose to figuring it out. So just give me one more shot. Look both of you go to your rooms! You're not buying this are you?" McKay asked.

As we heard a noice from outside that sounded like wraith, "Hey! come, no" McKay said. McKay was still trying to get the ZPM back up and running.

"McKay, maybe you should let me try it" I said, but just then teh device closes. "It works" the boy said, "Of course it works" McKay said, "I must tell Aries..come with us!" The boy yelled.

"Hey you guys okay? Head back into the woods, you'll be fine" McKay told Cleya and Casta as I ran after the boy.

I ran as fast as I could, knowing that Aries was pissed and I really didn't want John, Ford or Teyla to get hurt bcause of this. As we got closer, I could hear what they were saying.

"We will defend ourselves..and believe me. You don't want that" John said, "Archers ready" Aries said as I ran in front of John.

"Aries! It works" the boy yelled, "You alright, McKay?" John asked, "Just let me catch my breath" McKay said out of breathe.

"Alex, are you okay too?" John asked, I nodded, "I didn't even lose any breathe" I said.

"Get the medical kit from the Jumper, You'll be ok" John said to Keras.

As John and me patched Keras up and after McKay went back to the ZPM, I had John tell me what had happened and that he was alright. We were about leave, "That ought to boost the cover by..50% with out too much of a power increase...so..should be enough for a..sizeable population growth" McKay said.

"Thank..but you have no idea how long the shiela will last?" Keras asked, "There's no way of knowing..but there's a good chance you'll be a grandparent before it..before it goes" I said.

"We'll be happy to come by..check in on you every now and then..In fact Ford would be happy to come back and explain how to be a 25 year old" John said.

"I look forward to it" Keras repiled, "You have to get use to a few things. Now that everything's changing around here..but we can talk about that next time we visit. Just promise me you'll stick around" John said.

"I will" Keras said, "Have all the villages agreed to suspend the sacrifie?" Teyla asked.

"They will require us to change some laws..but for now..yes" Keras said, "Sir" Ford said.

"Oh right..here" John said passing Keras something, "what's this?" Keras asked.

"Well where we're from you get presents when you turns a year older" Ford said, "See..him..there" McKay said.

"Happy Birthday" I said, "You can" McKay told the little kids. We took off and after all of what we went through, I went and laid down in the back of the Jumper, letting McKay have the co-pilot chair for the ride home.


	6. Chapter 6 who cares?

Chatper 6 Who cares?

I woke up in a room but not my room, Johns room. "how did i get here?" I asked. "I carried you here" John said rolling over to face me.

"OH, didn't anyone wonder why you were carrying me to your room" I asked, "No! I don't think anyone really cared" he repiled. "Besides bates" I said under my breath, "What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing, John." I said smiling getting closer to him, "Yeah right, tell me" he said, "Bates knows about us, well he might not know everything but he knows something is up between us" I said.

"How do you know?" John asked, "Because he told me" I said, "Who cares?" he asked, "I do, John" I said.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, "because he can use it against you" I said. We talked more about bates and what we were going to do about it but the next day he had a mission so I made sure I was working in the contorl room.

"Alex, you might not be a medical doctor but they have some techology you might want to check out" John said as me and peter sat down for lunch, "huh?" I asked turning around.

I didn't know what John was talking about so I turned back around and started eating, "Hoff, thats where we are going, they have some kind of drug that will kill wraiths well it will once its prefected" John said. "I guess i'll go, did you clear it with ?" I asked.

"Done and done, all you have to do is gear up, come on i'll go with you" John said, I waved good-bye to peter and off i went. We went through the gate and of course Beckett came with us.

"It's not that I mind lending people a hand" Beckett said, "No, of course not" John repiled laughing a little.

"you're a generous man, Carson" McKay said.

"...But it's the principle of the thing, isn't it? You can't go volunteering someone for something without consulting them first. That's not even vlounteering, is it? It's being pressed into service. Not to mention the fact that I'm not.." Beckett went on and on.

"Not military, I can't give you orders. I know." John said as i laughed, "Nononono- he just doesn't like going through the Stargate" McKay said.

"He's worse then Doctor McCoy" I said, "Who?" Teyla asked.

"The TV character that Doctor Beckett plays in real life" I said, "Converting a human body into energy and sending it millions of light years through a wormhole, bloody insanity" Beckett said.

"C'mon, how often do you get to travel to an alien planet?" McKay asked, "I was already on an alien planet!" Beckett repiled.

We got to the Hoffan Sicence Lab and Carson was walking around looking at things and he picked up some test tubes. "Should you be messing with that stuff?" I asked, "I know what I'm doing, Alex, thank you. From the looks of things they've mastered a few basics- Biochemistry, physiology, perhaps even some form of molecular biology. Faily impressive condsidering" Beckett said.

'It is our people's legacy. This room repesnts hudreds of years of medical knowledge, I am Perna, cheif scientist for the project" Perna said. I could tell from the first moment eyes hit Perna that he liked her.

"John Sheppard, Uh, and this is Teyla, Alex and Lieutenant Ford" John said, "Carson, Beckett. Doctor. I mean, call me Carson" Beckett said grinning.

"I'm, uh, Doctor McKay, Doctor Rodney McKay" he said handing out his hand for her to shake.

"I hope you will find our facilities suitbale" Perna said, "Oh, they're charming! Prefectly charming!" Beckett said grinning again.

We left Beckett with Perna and Druhin (I guess was his name) escorted us giving the grand tour. "Long ago, this city was once a testament to our imagination, our creative spirit, to endless possibility" Durhin said.

"How long ago was that?" I asked, "It is true that we have been forced to rebuild many times and never to our potential. That is why perfecting the drug is so important. It is more than just a defense against the Wraith, it is our future" Durhin repiled.

"With respect, Chancellor, you cannot prevent the culling, it is a face of existence" Teyla said knowing everything about Wraith. "A fact we challenge. We will always search for a way to end the cycle of destruction" Druhin repiled.

"The wraith will always prevent any race from advancing too far" Teyla said, "You figure you can beat 'em?" John asked.

"Yes through knowledge" Durhin repiled, we reached a guarded door and as the guards unlocks the door and inside it was a huge library that every nerd back on earth would kill to have.

"A number of archives like this one are hidden throughout the city. Their existence is known only to a few" Durhin said, "This is very impressive" I said.

"We meticulously preserve the accomplishments of each generation before they are wiped out by the Wraith" Druhin said, "So everything your people ever learned is in here?" John asked.

"And in other archives identical to this one" Durhin repiled, In case they destroy one. You guys are serious about this" McKay said.

"Standing on the shoulders of our forefathers" Druhin said, "How long have you been working on this Wraith drug?" Teyla asked.

"One hundred and fifty years ago, our scientists were close to creating a viable prototype, only to die before seeing its fruition" Druhin repiled, "So you're hoping that, if this world's no good to them, they're just gonna move on?" I asked.

"The Wraith cannot possibly perceive us as a threat" Durhin repiled, "Y'know, to tell you the truth, I don't know how they would react" John said.

"If they choose to wipe you out of existence, you will be helpless" Teyla said, "We cannot hope to control their actions. We can only do what we can to end the cycle that has gone on for far too long" Durhin repiled.

We went back to Atlantis, for a little while. "John, wanna come watch a movie in my room with me?" I asked, "I'll try to get it up there, I'm going to go see how our Wraith is doing" John said smiling.

"Be careful" I yelled as he ran away, "Always am" he repiled as I shaked my head. I didn't want to go back to my room alone, so I walked around the city looking at the most beautiful place I have ever lived.

I heard John and his team were going back to Hoff so i was going to ask if I could go, but when I saw John come up with all his gear, i didn't know what to think. "John, what's going on" I asked, "We are using the Wraith to test the drug on Hoff" he repiled.

"well I'm coming with you" I said, "No you're not" John repiled, "Why not?" I said a little mad, "Because I don't want you to get hurt, I can't have you getting hurt because of me" he said. I gave in and said i wouldn't go but I wanted to be the first person to know when he was back.

I waited in Johns room until I fell asleep, I was going to stay up and wait for him but no matter what i did, my eyes kept closing. So I just gave up and went to sleep.

"Alex, wake up" John said shaking me awake, "what?" I asked rubbing my eyes noticing that I was under the covers. "Weir wants you" he repiled, I got up and took a shower, got dressed and kisses John good-bye as he went to go on his mission and I went to go talk to Weir.

"Alex, have a seat" Weir said as i walked into her office, "Major Sheppard told me that you wanted to see me" I said sitting down. "Yes I heard that you and the Major have been getting really close lately" she said.

"I'm guessing Bates told you that" I said looking down, "How did you know that?" Weir asked, "He is right, , me and the major have been getting close" I said.

"Friendship close or more then friends close?" Weir asked, "More than friends close" I said knowing I couldn't lie to her. "Are you sure this isn't going to cause problems with the major being the commdering officer of this base?" she asked.

"I can't know that, but he said it won't and I trust the major with my life" I said, "so do i but having a imaite relations out here might end badly" Weir said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I mean to say, that if you guys have a bad break up then it might be hard on you guys being cut off from earth" she said.

"I understand but that won't happen" I said, "Alright, just be careful ok?" Weir said. I went out of her office right as John was walking in. I smiled and John turned around and told me to come back in.

"Explosives? This is a scientific expedition Major" Weir said, "I know that" John said.

"But you want us to become arms dealers" Weir said, "Have you ever tried to clear a stump by hand?" John asked.

"Yes..It's a hobby" Weir said as i laughed, "They are taking a chance by giving us so much of their crop this year" John said.

"Plus the medicines I already agreed to? I think in the future Major..I should do the negotiating" Weir said, "I did say I had to ask you first" John said.

" terms you already agreed to" Weir said, "yes" John said nodding. "Do you see why I have a problem with this?" Weir asked.

"Do we need food or not? We are on the verge of as much as I would like to devote every off world mission to the pursuit of" John said.

"I get your point. Tell them we agree, Alex I would like you to go with the Major and McKay back to the planet" Weir said. I went and geared up and me, John and McKay left.

"You have no idea which way to go do you??" McKay asked, "Just trying to get my bearings" John said smiling.

"Translation. I'm lost. They were very clear which route to take" McKay said, "I prefer a straight line" John said.

"Yes, Of everything's a Short cut in Sheppard's world...Ok..here it is again" McKay said.

"What?" I asked, "I'm picking up a strange reading from rigth over there" McKay said pointing.

" strange" John said, "You don't know what strange means?" McKay asked.

"I know what strange means Rodney" John said, "Weird, freakish...odd" McKay said.

"I'm just trying to determine whether it's worth getting off the route back to the village" John said.

"Pretty accurate reading of the omnish world..Your call. We're lost anyway what difference does it make?" McKay asked.

"I am not..lost..alright..lets check it out" John said, As we head over to what looked like a hut. we move some hay and find. "Now that is defrinitely strange" I said.

"Yeah and not that amish really" McKay said, "no..not so much" John repiled.

"Wonder if they even know it's here" McKay said, "This hatch has been oiled recently..we have to check it out" John said.

"really?" I asked, "Yeah of course we do, alright" John said. John went down first then McKay then me last.

"The constructions architecturally advanced. I don't think the Gini could've made this" McKay said.

"I'll tell ford where we are...Ltd come in..Ford" John said.

"This place is built like a bunker..must be a shield against the wraith..the reading stronger this way" McKay said.

"What kind of readings?" I asked, "It's a palm reading" McKay said sarcastic, "McKay!" John said.

"Its neutron raditation..Its definitely a...a powerful energy source" McKay said, "Ok lets check it out" John said.

"I really think we should..we should get out of here" I said.

John opened a big metal door and we saw some sort of storage, "Yeah this is strange" John said. Then of course two guards turned up behind us with their guns raised.

We were in some sort of interview room, i was close, really close to John and McKay was on the other side of him. "Maybe they exist as two separate cultures" McKay said.

"Maybe..who cares..how long are you boys planning on keeping us here?" John asked.

"You know if people could just learn to keep their secret underground haches locked.." McKay was in the middle of saying something when the doors behind us opened up and the three of us turned and looked.

"So much for two separate cultures" John said, "What am I going to do" Kalan said, I remembered John telling me his name earlier that day.

"Oh..can we be careful with that..it's just its rather fragile.. and if its" McKay said, looking pissed because Kalan threw it on the team. "Who is this?" he asked.

"My name is Alex Wilson" I said, feeling Johns hand on my leg, "Well why are you here?" he asked, "Because i was told to come" I said.

"We have a problem" Kalan said, "Then we have something in common" John said rubbing my leg.

"Normally you would have already been shot for discovering our sercet" Kalan said as I started freaking out.

"In which case more of our people would show up with questions about our disappearance" John said.

"We would simply tell them that the Wraith took you with no evidence to the contrary they would believe us" Kalan said.

"You were saying" John said, "You have technology, knowledge new to us. This C4 of yours" Kalan said, "Not for blowing up stumps?" I asked.

"We have a more sophisticated application for it" Kalan said, "Look..what you people do with your C4 is none of our business. We just need food. As far as your little secret down here goes..well err" John said looking at McKay.

"We say.."What giant underground bunker?" McKay said, "I want more than that" Kalan said.

"Well maybe we can give you..more" John said, "You have weapons more powerful then your C4?" Kalan asked.

"Oh are you kidding..weapons'r'us..we're uh" McKay said, "We might" i said,

"What if I wanted more then weapons?" Kalan asked.

"Oh uh..Did i mention that I know almost everything about almost everything" McKay said.

"For Teyla emmagen to have joined with you..you must have something much more" Kalan said.

"Look...I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say we're looking for allies against the wraith. How about you guys?" John repiled.

As they brought Ford and Teyla down in the interrogation room, I wonder if they were going to let us out of there ever. I didn't know what to do or what to think.

"You missed a hell of a hervest ceremony sir" Ford said, "I can imagine, Oh Teyla" John said.

"I'm surprised as you are by all of this Major" Teyla said, "I don't know I'm pretty surprised" John repiled.

"Oh alex, i didn't think Weir would send you with the Major and McKay" Ford said, "Why?" I asked.

"No reason, just didn't think you would be needed on a mission like this" Ford repiled.

"Teyla and her people ony know us as the simple farmers we have shown to outsides. The secrecy of who and what we are is the only defense we have against the wraith. One day..althat will change" Kalan said.

"Do you think you could do that with an atomic bomb" McKay asked.

"Now its you who surprised me" Kalan repiled, "Oh radiooactive readings, your fascination with C4" McKay said.

"You're just mentioning this now?" I asked,

"It just came to me when he said one day all that would change. I assume you're hoping our C4 will solve your super critcality problem" McKay said.

"Will it?" Kalan asked, "It might. Depends on your designs. There's a host of other considerations" McKay repiled.

"You know how to make an A bomb?" I asked, "Alex, most of my high school chess team could design a A bomb. The actual hard part is having sufficient fissional materials of appropriate grade" McKay said.

"And we do" Kalan repiled.

"You do?" I asked looking up.

"The Gini were once a great confederation of planets. A millennia ago, the wraith had driven us to the brink of total annihilation. Our four fathers sought the protection of bunkers suck as these, orignally created for wars long forgotten and it was here, the same number of our people managed to surivie undetected. Our the course of many, many years. Generation after generation, we have made technological develpments here in secret" Kalan repiled.

"So the whole farmer thing is just..a front" John said, "so the wraith do not suspect" I said.

"More than that. We do have many mouths to feed below. I want to show you something. Come with me" Kalan repiled.

"Oh that thing, so carelessly thrown on the table..can i..take that along?" McKay asked.

Kalan picked it up and threw it at him and we started walking.

"Come, stay as you are" Kalan said. We walked down underground and Kalan starting telling us about it.

"Down below our militias train as our scientists create weapon for them. With our atomic weapon we believe we finally have waht we need to defeat wraith once and for all" Kalan said.

"You do realize that long term exposure to these levels of radiation is extreemely dangerous" McKay said.

"Our scientists tell me otherwise" Kalan repiled, "Well..they're wrong" McKay said.

"Are we in danger now?" John asked, "Oh it would take days or weeks at these levels of radiation but I assume the Gini spend days or weeks down here?" McKay asked.

"Many of our people have spent their entire lives here" Kalan repiled.

"Their entire short lives. But we'll be fine..as long as you weren't planning on having children" McKay said.

We walked a little farther then we went into some sort of lab.

"We..you're on the rhink track. We're about sixty years ahead of you. That is if you survive. This shielding is woefully inadequate. Uranium, How much do you have?" McKay asked.

"Much more" Kalan repiled, "But its no where near weapon grades" McKay said.

"We have had problems in our purifying methods. The molecular structure of the unwanted meterial is very simliar to that of the desired meterial" Kalan said.

"Diffusion. You need to separate the 2-35 from the 2-38. When you remove the barrier between two substenaces the slight differences in their mass cause them to separate at different rates" McKay repiled.

"You could do this?" Kalan asked, "Of course I ju--" McKay was cut off by John.

"I think the real question is..right now..are we aillies...or are we still prisoners?" John asked.

"we keep thanks to our new friends" Tirus said.

"You don't think there's lemon in this? Do you?" McKay asked, "I'm sure it's delicious" I repiled.

"Have you seen someone in anaphylactic shock?" McKay asked

"Eat" I said, "I hope taht by sharing this meal we can make up in some small way or past offences" Kalan said.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine" John said, "What method..did your people use to intiate fission rection in your protype reactions?" Kalan asked.

"Well there's two different approachs actually..umm..implosion and gun type bomb. Both are designed to suit a supercritical mass obviously" McKay repiled.

"Obviously" John said.

"Eithr way you go you need an amount of refined 2-35 roughly equivalent to the size of..err..my fist or his fist actually" McKay said.

"Well...our dreams may soon be a reality. With your help..before the next culling we plan to vaporize the wraith as they sleep" Kalan said.

I looked at Teyla, who looked at John and he turned to Kalan.

"What exactly is your plan?" John asked, "We intend to take advantage of their overconfidence. That is their weakness" Kalan repiled.

"Over confidence" John said.

"They hibernate between cullings aboard their great ships...Sometimes for centuries at a time" Sora said.

"There are always wraith to watch over the sleepers but they're small in number. Small enough to be overpowered. We intend to sneak aboard their ships with our new weapoons" Trius said.

"That may no longer be possible" Teyla repiled, "Teyla" John said, "Major?" Teyla asked.

"You think we should listen to their whole plan before we start poking holes in it?" John asked.

"If we are to work together then they need to trust us..and we need to trust him" Teyla said giving Kalan a look.

"Please explain" Kalan asked.

"I and several of my people had been captured by the wraith..you must understand..it was a resuce mission to save us..I am only alive today thanks to them as a result of that resue" Teyla said.

"You awakened the others" Tirus said, "They found out that there were more people where we came from" John said.

"Father they will all awaken" Sora said, "Look we took one of them prisoner" John said.

"The next culling was suppose to be decades away" Tirus said.

"They said theat they were in no hurry. They would take their time to come after us" John said.

"We had hoped to test our first atomic weapon five years from now..Do we have that much time Sheppard? Do we?" Kalan said pissed.

"No" John said.

Kalan slamed his hand down on the table and got up and left and John got up to go after him but I got up right after John. "No alex, hes pissed I can't have him hurting you" he said walking after Kalan.

"We started our experiments confident the wraith would not appear for many years. They will detect us the same way yo did" Tirus said.

"But if we work together-" I was saying, "Have you done enough" Sora asked.

"We haven't even started yet. I can get your program right back on schedule" McKay said.

"How?" Tirus asked, "I built an Atomic bomb for my grade six science fair exhibit" McKay repiled.

"They let you do that in Canada?" I asked.

"It was only a working model, still I was questioned for six hours by the CIA who believed I was part of a secret pre-teen organization actually that's my per" McKay was babbing when Kalan and John walked in.

"Major Sheppard has convinced me that we may yet prevail" Kalan said, "He has?" Tirus asked.

"If we work together" Kalan said.

We were in the Scince lab, I didn't think that working with the Gini was right but I wasn't the CO of the mission so i couldn't say anything about it. I also didn't really know if their A-bombs would work with McKays help in the first place but if I tried to say that to John, he just said that I was worrying about nothing.

"Many generations ago..during a culling the Gini were able to shoot down a Wraith dart. Although many lives were lost that day, the ability to resist even in some small way..gave the Gini the seeds of hope" Kalan said.

"This data storage device was recoverd from the downed Wraith Dart" Tirus said.

"It's a flash memory jump drive" I said.

"It contains infomation about the hive ship that was deployed from" Tirus said.

"Tirus and his daughter have been able to successfully access that infomation" Kalan said.

"How?" I asked, "Through this interface" Tirus repiled.

"Really?" I asked, "we believe this..is where a wraith ship still sleeps" Tirus repiled.

"The wraith..tend to self destruct..Its hard to get a hold of something like this. You been able to access any other data?" I asked.

"WIth the this interface device..we can access the Wraith ships data core" Tirus repiled, "So this is what your whole plan is based on?" John asked.

"Well how does getting access to a wraith ships computer help you?" I asked.

"With this interface device we can learn the location of all the wraiths ships" Tirus repiled.

"So you know where to deliver your new bombs" John said, "makes sense" Ford said.

"Well if the wraith are in no hurry to rally their forces as you claim. Then it will be" Tirus repiled.

"This ship is no wehre near the Stargate. Approaching it undetected by foot is impossible" John said.

"That is where your ship comes in Major Sheppard" Kalan repiled.

"I was wondering when my ship would come in" John said.

We were back in Atlantis, I wanted to go on the mission, I knew I could be useful but John said he wasn't going to let me if Weir didn't say yes to the plan first.

I was sitting in the gateroom on the stairs waiting for John to get out of Weirs office and she didn't look so happy about plan either. I waited there for 2 hours then finally John and Ford came out.

"We're on" John said, going to get geared up again, "So i'm going?" i asked, "I don't think thats a good idea" John said letting ford get in front of us.

"Why not?" I asked, "because what if you get hurt, Alex?" John asked, "I'll be fine, just please, it will more helpful with two people that can open doors there then just one" I said.

I got John to say yes and we flew the Jumper there and landed.

"We have to get in there and out as fast as possible" John said, "I've been studying these plans all my life" Kalan said.

"Right..then we'll follow your lead. Keep it covered in the breech and downward" John said.

"Exit plan?" Ford asked, 'Same as we came in..You stay with the Jumper" John said.

"yes sir" Ford repiled.

"I should be going with you' Sora said, "There's a good chance we could end up in a fire fight" Ford said.

"Sora is a skilled fighter. Expert Marksman Ltd Ford. Still..she must stay here..carry on if we don't come back" Kalan said.

We all head out as I sat down behind John, I waited until no one was looking and whisper in his ear "If anything happens to me, it won't be your fault".

John and Kalan talked as we flew away.

"How many of these ships do you have?" Kalan asked, "Just the one" John said lying.

"There" I said pointing, "Have they awoken?" Kalan asked.

"Don't see any activity..same as last time. Alright here we go..Through the front door" John said.

We landed and set off on foot. "Alright hold the fort" John said, "Yes sir. Good luck" Ford said as we walked off.

We scan to make sure that there was no sign of wraith. we see a corridor with bodies, wrapped in a cobweb sort.

"Oh my god" McKay said bending down.

"These people were cocooned for a later feeding. Some of them may still be alive" Teyla said.

"We don't have time for this" Kalan repiled.

"They could be your people for all you know. Ok Teyla take care..We'll meet you back at the ship. McKay, Alex you're with me" John said as we start off.

"This is it but the ships plans I memorized did not include the details on how to operate this door" Kalan said.

"try to blow this door..Its gonna make too much noise" John repiled.

"So find another way..ok..can I have some light here" McKay said

"McKay we don't have--" John said, "Look I don't even know if this is gonna, work" McKay said the door opened and then shut again.

"Alright..I'll cover your six go" John said. As we walked around, Teyla came over the radio.

"Major, we have been discovered" Teyla said, "We got to get out of here" John said.

We run out of the room we were in and starting to run faster.

"Got it" McKay said.

"Hurry more are coming!" Teyla yelled, As I pushed myself harder, I didn't really want to think about what would happen to me or anyone else if we got caught.

"Where's Tirus?" Kalan asked, "He was struck by a wraith weapon" Teyla said.

"But he may have only been stunned" Kalan said, "By now the wraith with be upon him" Teyla said.

Kalan hits the ship as I flinch, "Go. Go!" Kalan yelled.

"Alright alright...hold on" John repiled. We got back to the planet and walked off the Jumper and Sora was out ther but we didn't know what to say.

"Where is my father?' Sora asked, "He did not survive" Kalan repiled.

"How? What happened?" Sora asked, "I think we should find out, Take aim" Kalan said.

Soldiers came out of the trees aimming at us and we are surrounded.

"Kalan..I thought we were just learning to get along" John said.

"She killed Tirus" Kalan said, "No" Teyla repiled.

"By leaving him to die, you might just as well have killed him yourself" Kalan said.

"He shot the man we were trying to save" Teyla repiled, "It was a mistake to try and save anyone. It jeopardized the mission. We will keep this intelligence infomation" Kalan said.

"You're making a mistake" John said.

"And your ship and whatever quantites of C4 you have in your possession" Kalan said, "that is all you ever intended to use us" I said.

"And for efforts I will spare your lives" Kalan repiled.

"Generous of you" McKay said, "Guess the tava beans are off the table" John said.

"Your weapons" Kalan said, "No I don't think so" John said.

"We have the advantage major" Kalan repiled, "Yeah" John said.

"This is waht your father died for. In the name of those who would lie and steal from those they would call friends" Teyla said.

"Well I lied to. Jumpers 2 and 3 exeute" John said.

Jumper 2 and 3 decoak and I smiled as John smiled too.

"You didn't really think we only had one ship did you? Tell your people to get back and nobody get hurst. Jumper two get ready to fire on my mark" John said.

"Wait! You promise to leave" Kalan repiled/

"Well.. that's the plan. Guess we'll have to go somewhere else to find our tava beans. But.. I think its only fair we end up with something" I said taking the data device.

"You do not want to make an enemy of the Gini" Kalan said.

"You know what. Same here" John said as we all back on into the Jumper.

I was in the control room when John walked up.. "Major..I thougth you might like to see this" Weir said.

"A lot of the infomation we downloaded from the data storage device was encrypted so we're still working on that" I said.

"Yeah, i didn't think it would be easy" John repiled.

"But we werea ble to ascertain the existence of 21 wraith hive ships just in our quarter of the Pegasus galaxy alone" I said.

"21?" John asked, "and there are indications of far more elsewhere in the Pegasus" I said.

"How many more?" John asked, "Well there's no way of knowing for sure..perhaps sixty or more" I repiled.

"That's a lot of ships" John said, "Some of them appear to be on the move already" I said.

"Toward us?" John asked.

"That's the part we're still working on" I repiled, "So even if we were to have helped the Gini build nuclear war heads" Weir said.

"We only could of nuked a handful of them, instead of all of them simultaneously" John said.

"Exactly" Weir repiled, "There's far too many wraith ships for a coordinated attack" I said.

"The Gini plan never would have worked..with or without our help" Weir said.

"I'll see what else I can find" I said leaving, "Thanks Alex" Weir called out.


	7. Chapter 7 I knew i was in love with him

Chapter 7 I knew I was in love with him

John had a very serious talk with Bates about putting our business out there in the open. He had told me that Bates said he would back off, but I didn't know if I should take Bates word for it. McKay was sick for their next mission and wasn't trained to go off world yet so I had to go to on their next mission with them.

Bates didn't back off and told Weir he thought I was using John to go off world all the time, I didn't know why Bates had a problem with me but I knew that i would get him back one day.

We were on M5S-224; it was difficult to tell if there was any plant or animal life because of the fog that coved the area, "I've never seen so much nothing" Ford said.

"And I've never walked so far to see it" John repiled.

"How did McKay not know the only structures on this planet would be in the immediate area around the Stargate?" I asked.

"There's the gate-dial it up" John said, "Wait. The energy readings here are exactly as they were a mile away" I said.

"So?" John asked, "I really think we should stay for a while" I repiled.

"I thought you hated wearing these suits" Ford said.

"No that's McKay, but theses energy readings are amazing. It's like it's coming from all around us" I said.

"And yet you cannot explain it" Teyla said, "Not yet" I repiled.

"You can't figure out a way we can use it?" John asked, "Not yet!" I repiled.

"Alright. Then let's call it a mission" John said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. This thing is pure science- not everything has to be immediately useful" I said.

"McKay talked me into coming here because he thought those energy readings indicated the presence of a civilsation. There are no buildings, no people, no nothing-just fog" John repiled.

"It's not technically fog. There's no actual water vapors in the atmosphere. I mean, you know, for that matter, I don't think we need to wear the Hazmat gear" I said taking my helmet off.

John and Teyla did the same, "Now you tell me! Dial the Gate" John said.

Ford dialed the gate and as i look at my energy monitor i see something.

"Let's move out" John said, "Wait, Wait, wait. Hold on, you wanted useful?" i asked.

"What are you talking about?" John asked, "When the wormhole connected there was a wild fluctuation in the energy field. If I read these numbers right, it looks like the Gate is actually drawing power from the atmosphere" I said.

"How much is a lot?" John asked, "What? In terms of joules or ergs?" i asked.

"In terms of lots" John repiled.

"Well, lots and lots. Enough to open a wormhole back to earth" I said.

Weir had asked me something about the gate and I repiled with "It is, but that's because it's the only one with an additional control crystal that allows an eighth chevron to lock".

"It's probably a security measure" John said.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we have the control crystal, McKay can get the other gate to work" I said.

"You're suggesting we remove it from our DHD and bring it to M5S-224?" Weir asked.

"Yes" I repiled.

"Isn't that risky?" Weir asked, "McKay will be fine" I said.

"I think she means in terms of breaking our own gate" John repiled.

"I know McKay knows hes doing. Besides, the control crystal's useless without enough power" I said.

"You said you didn't know where the energy on the other planet is coming from" Ford repiled.

"I believe it is being generated somehow in the atmosphere itself" I said, "the fog" Teyla said.

"Yes" I repiled,"you said it wasn't fog" John said.

"Whatever it is" I said, "Well how do you know?" Ford repiled.

"I don't yet- but the fog, or the mist or whatever you wanna call it is the only thing around for miles and the energy readings were constant." I said.

"Ok, even if you can pull this off, we have to assume that the Earth Gate lacks a power source capable of establishing a wormhole back to Pegasus, so whoever went, they'd be taking a risk that it might be a one-way trip" Weir said.

"I'm sure someone will volunteer" I said, "You?" John asked.

"Believe it or not, I would only go if I knew there was a good chance I could come back. At least we can send a message to Stargate Command letting them know that we're ok" I said.

"Well, we're gathered a lot of intel-we should send it, if we can, even if it's over a radio" John said.

I got McKay to do the rest, I didn't want to think about things that might happen if John went and got stuck back on Earth. I knew I would have to find a way to go back there too. As much as I wanted to stay in Atlantis for the mission, Weir told me i needed to go since I helped in the first place.

We were in the control room waiting for Rodney to get the crystal for the DHD. "There- that's it" McKay said.

"So how easy will it be to put that thing in the other DHD?" John asked.

"The Atlantis DHD is unique, it's not like there'll be an empty slot waiting for us to plug it in" McKay repiled.

"Meaning?" John asked, "Meaning that there may be some disassembly reqiured" I repiled.

"You wanna take the DHD apart?!" Ford asked, "We will put it back together again" I repiled.

"Do you not run the risk of disabling the other Stargate?" Teyla asked, "Only if McKay screws up" I said.

"Which is extremely unlikely" McKay repiled.

"Eight hundred and four years" John said, "What?" I asked.

"That's how long it will take us to come get you by Puddle Jumper if McKay messes up" John repiled.

"But you would do that, right?" I asked sarcastically, "Of course we would" John said simling.

"Well, it won't be necessary. However, I may require some assistance" McKay said, "Major?" Weir asked.

"Lieutenant?" John asked, "Alex?" Ford asked, "Fine i'll go" I repiled.

Me and McKay arrived on the planet but we didn't have Hazmat suits.

"Atlantis, this is McKay" he said, "Go ahead" Weir said.

"We're ready to begin work on the DHD" McKay repiled.

"You're sure about this, Rodney?" Weir asked, "Postive. Next time you hear from us we'll be delivering the good news" McKay repiled.

"Good luck" Weir said, "back in time for supper" McKay said.

"Right-let's get started" McKay said.

We started getting to work, I didn't really know exctly what to do so mostly i just stood there watching McKay work.

Rodney was lying and the ground working on the DHD and I was squatting nearby him helping him as much as I could.

"So if this works, would you wanna go?" I asked.

"I don't think it matters what I would want" McKay repiled.

"Why not?" I asked, "Because Atlantis can't afford to lose me, I'm their foremost expert in Gate theory, wormhole physics and myriad of other sciences too numberous to mention, yet too important to ignore" McKay repiled.

"I'd love to see my dad again, She thinks I'm somewhere in afghanistan or something" I said.

"Oh the other hand, If someone's going, it should be someone that commands the repect of SGC and yet has the patience, knowledge and determination to bring them up to speed and find a way to bring the cavalry back here" McKay said.

"So what you're saying is you're invaluable everywhere" I said.

"Granted, it would create a void if I were to go, but you can all take comfort in the knowledge that I'll be on the other side spearheading the effort to return with reinforcements, freash supplies and big Macs for all" McKay repiled.

"I-I feel better already" I said sarcasilly, "Yeah, good" McKay said.

As we got it to work, we dailed the gate back to Atlanits to let them know we got it working.

"Rodney?" Weir asked, "Elizabeth. I'm done. The crystal's installed in the DHD and as you can see" McKay said.

"Well done. Uh, sorry- what about the energy readings?" Weir asked.

"Same as before. All indications are that the Gate's drawing power from the atmosphere and there's enough for an eighth chevron mark" I said.

"Ok, you stay put. We're on our way" Weir repiled, "Right" McKay said.

Elizabeth, John, Teyla and Ford joined us on the planet, we all stood by the DHD facing the gate.

"So, are we,uh,ready?" McKay asked, "What's there to be ready for?" John asked.

"Well, it's a big moment and I thought, we haven't been incontact for some time" McKay said.

"Horray" John said sarcastically, "Go ahead" Weir repiled.

"Please work" McKay said.

As McKay pushed the central button the DHD, the gate ativted and we all stare in awe.

"Stargate command, this is Doctor Elizabeh Weir of the Atlantis expedition. Do you read?. I repeat, this is Doctor Weir, come in please" Weir said.

"This is Sergeant Harriman of Stargate Command. Whoever you are, this better not be a joke" Harriman repiled.

"No joke Sergeant. I'm sending my personal IDC for confirmation" Weir said.

"Sorry about that, Doctor Weir. We're just a little surprised to be hearing from you" harriman said.

"Understandable" Weir repiled.

"The Iris is open, you're clear to come through" Harriman said.

"Thanks, but we're not ready to risk a one-way trip" Weir repiled.

"You don't understand, Doctor. Things have changed around here. The Asgard are in the process of fitting Prometheus with engines capable of reaching other galazies. We were mapping a mission to find out what happened to you" Harriman said.

"Is he serious?" I asked, "are you serious?" Weir asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. Come through now and you could be back in Pegasus inside a month" Harriman repiled.

"Well, who's going" McKay asked.

I was back in SGC and General Hammond wanted to me to Beief her on Atlanits.

"And while the Pegasus galaxy does hold many dangers, I fell its potential rewards justify the risk of maintaining a continued persence on the Atlantis base" I said.

"Unfortunately, Doctor, your preliminary report has given Pentagon cause for concern. If the Wraith are as powerful as you say, that would make them an enemy even more dangerous than the Goa'uld. There are those who believe it would be prudent to cut our losses and abandon the Pegasus galaxy altogether" Hammond said.

"General, you can't" I repiled, "We're talking about a race that defeated the Ancients" Hammond said.

"Over its years in operation, Stargate Command has encountered a number of threats that could well have brought about the destruction of this world. Now, that never stopped you from continuing to send teams through the gate, General" I replied.

"By the time SG-1 had returned from their first mission, the damage had already been done. We'd alerted the Goa'uld to our presence, and shutting down operations wouldn't have changed that. In the case of the Wraith, however, we have a choice" Hammod said.

"So we're just going to turn tail and run?" John asked, I had forgotten that John had came back with me. It didn't take me long on M5S-224 to get John to come back to earth with me. He didn't want to wait until I came back to see me again and he really wanted to see earth again.

"The pentagon would prefer to call it a strategic withdrawal" Hammoed said, I snorted, "But how can we be sure they won't come after us?" John asked.

"He's right. General, they feed on human lifeforms. Now they know there's a smorgasbord waitting for them here" I said.

"I don't think we have a choice. We need to continue to explore the opportunities for technological advancment Pegasus galaxy has to offer-not to metion our responsibitily to the other humans who live there" John said.

"Responsibility?" Hammond asked.

"We did wake up the Wraith, and while, yes, that would have happened eventually without our interference, our access to Ancient technology puts us in a unique position to help those people. We can't just walk away" I said.

"Rest accused your recommendation will be given consideration at the highest level" Hammond said.

Me and John were walking around when John saw Hammond, I let him run off to talk to him as i went to go get lunch.

We were in a air force car and because John wanted to spoil me, he was bored while I had fun getting new clothes.

"Thank you, John!" I said kissing him, "You're welcome" John repiled.

"I've never been spoiled like this before" I said, "Why not?" John asked, "I don't know why but still this is great" I repiled.

"Well, I'm gald your enjoying youself, Alex, you picked out a nice outfit" John said, "thanks John" I said sliding over to him and resting my head against his chest. "I'm starting to wonder about a few things" John said.

"What?" I asked, "Nothing feels wrong to you? I-I don't mean one thing, I mean everything" John said.

"I don't understand" I repiled, "scuse me. Uh, could you take us to the green moss park area?" John asked.

"Sure thing" the driver said, "Thank you. I think i'll have a better idea of what's bothering me once we get there" John said.

We got to his house and we walk in and it looks a guys house but most of all a single guys house.

"Oh yeah! Just like I left it!" John said, "So much space for just one person" I said.

"Well, a guy's goota have a lotta space. I bet there's still a, Perfect! Nice and cold" John said handing me a beer.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at Johns face, "I was just thinkin' again, about Doctor Weir and everyone else on Atlantis" John said.

"Of course. I am sure she is fine, as I am sure they are all fine" I repiled. We hung out a lot, went swimming, played pool, video games and talked a lot too. I didn't think John would never be able to get closer to me but the more we talked the more I felt he was opening up to me.

I was getting into the shower so we could go out to eat, John knocked on the door, "need some help?" he asked laughing. "NO John, your such a guy" I yelled laughing, I finished up my shower and got dressed.

As I sat there thinking about what John was talking about eariler, I started feeling like there wasn't something right about John, well he was perfect but what was going, to have a great chance to come back and then we might not get a chance to go back to Atlantis. Something didn't feel right! I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something really wrong.

John got in the shower next, laughing and telling me that if i wasn't here, he would be singing in the shower right now. I was laughing so hard, I fell off the bed. John came running in because he heard me sream. I stood up laughing saying i was fine and he just started kissing me.

I moaned into his mouth as he ran his hand down my back and grabbed my ass, I jumped a little too. He laughed as he pushed me toward the bed, I walked backward as we fell on the bed.

I pushed him up and unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, he took my shirt off next and then my bra. I took his pants off. Him being inside of me like that was the best feeling i had ever, I knew I was in love with him but didn't want to say those three words because in my mind, John just wasn't the kind of person to say that.

An hour later, John jumped up threw my clothes at me as he got dressed, "Let's get out of here" John said.

"Why?" I asked, "You have to miss something right? its out there" John said, "I thought you would want to spend time in your house, visist with friends or family" I said.

"There is an idea" John repiled, then we heard the door bell ringing, "Get dressed!" John yelled as i started getting dressed.

I got dressed and came out of Johns bedroom to find two men there, I wondered who there were but didn't want to bother them, but I looked around and noisted all the people in the house and outside I noisted a girl in a orange bikini jumping into the pool.

"Alex, this is Dex and Mitch" John said, "Nice to meet you" I repiled shaking their hands.

"So you are this Alex girl that John was just talking about" Dex said.

"I guess i am" I said giving John a look.

Dex and Mitch seemed nice but I noisted that Dex was rather drunk and their started their story again.

"Our boys were pinned down, so hot shot here takes his chopper right over this bridge" Dex said, "and we're supposed to follow him" Mitch said.

"Well, that's no way I'm flying a black hawk over a bridge with enemy tanks on it" Dex said, "Wait, with what on it?" Mitch asked.

"Tanks" Dex said "You're welcome" Mitch repiled. As they started laughing and others joined them, "I still love that, huh!" Dex said.

"Yeah, that was, uh, priceless" John said smiling, "But, uh, we got that Special Ops team out there, didn't we, Shep?" Dex said, "Yes we did" John repiled.

"Tell you what, that was some flight, Shep" Mitch said. John walked to the door as the doorbell rang again, and all of sudden it was Ford walking in laughing, "No, sir, I just caught the guy on the way up" Ford said.

"I was just thinking about you. Why don't you come in? Looks like we...are having a party" John said.

"Yes, sir!" Ford repiled.

We were laughing and having a good time as Dex was telling another story. "We didn't know what to think. I mean, this guy was supposedly one of the most ruthless warlords in Afghanistan and suddenly he just sits down at our table" Dex said.

"Sir, you got hear this" Ford said, "Yeah I was there, Lieutenant" John repiled.

"Oh yeah, you remember. Turns out he just wants to practice his English on us. Shep spent half the night talking to Skippy!" Dex said.

"Yeah that was funny" John repiled, "He wouldn't even let you get up to go to the bathroom, remember" Mitch asked.

"Then,uh, three days later, you guys were killed outside Khabour" John said as silence fell.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "Their chopper took an RPG when it touched down for med-evac. There was barely enough left to bring back for a military funeral" John repiled.

"What?" Dex asked, "You guys have been dead for years. Now, don't get me wrong it's really nice seeing you. You too Miss Watson" John said.

"John?" I asked, "She was my sixth grade teacher and I don't even remember your name, but I remember you wouldn't even date me!" John said.

"Shep, I think we should take you to see a doctor" Mitch said.

"Oh, really?!" John repiled, "Yeah, you're acting pretty strange" Dex said.

"Oh, I'm acting strange, huh?" John asked, then he reaches down and pulls out a gun and aimed at everyone but me and he aims it at Dex and shoots him. "John!" I yelled. I didn't know what to think, this wasn't the John i knew.

"You shot me!" Dex yelled, "You're already dead!" John yelled back. "Sir, gimme" Ford said.

John swung the gun around and pointed at Fords chest, "I'm beginning to have my doubts about you too, Lieutenant. I wouldn't put them to a test. Now somebody explain to me what the hell is going on here!" John repiled.

All of sudden we were standing on the ramp in front of the Gate, and John was standing just as he had been but he didn't have the gun or beer bottle in his hands. We looked around and was trying to figure out what was going on and Teyla showed up then Rodney and Ford and Elizabeth appeared out of nowhere.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I drew you together from your fractured realities" Hammond said, "I'm talking about the beer I had" John repiled.

"Major Sheppard discovered the truth some time ago" Hammond said, "He did?" McKay asked.

"Well, home for the last eleven months has been a research base in Anterctica...although I did dream about a bachelor pad like that" John said.

"Major Sheppard seemed uniquely capable of manipulateing his own fabricated reality" Hammond said.

"When I think about the scenarios I could have thought up, I'd kick myself" John repiled.

"The realities you experienced were fabrications of your own minds. We noisted how close you and Major Sheppard were and you shared Major Sheppard's illusion" Hammond said.

"I thought that was you" John said looking at me smiling.

"It is unfortunate that you all became aware so quickly. However, you may now create a fabricated reality of your own choosing in which to live out the remainder of your lives" Hammond said.

"What?" I asked, "That's not gonna work for us" John said.

'I'm afraid the matter is beyond your control" Hammond repiled.

"Well, we'll find a way to fight you" John said.

"That would be quite impossible, major. Even now you are simply experiencing a shared fabrication. It would be best if you try to make a life for yourselves" Hammond said.

"This isn't life. What do you want us to do, just pretend?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can offer you" Hammond said.

"Wait, why would you do this?" Weir asked, "To protect ourselves" Hammond repiled.

"From us?" I asked, "We did not intend to harm anyone" Teyla said.

"Unlike you, we exist in a non-corporeal form susceptible to the destructive effects of the Stargate on our home world" Hammond.

"What destructive effects?" Weir asked.

"So the energy readings we picked up, they were life signs. You were in the mist" I said.

"We are the mist, and every time the Gate is activated, lives are lost. Over time, explorers have come and gone, completely unaware of our existence. Sacrifices are made to ensure our secrecy, but when you came back we grew concerned. To learn your intentions, we had no choice but to enter your minds. When we discovered what you were about to do, we were forced to take preventive measures" Hammond said.

"But you just said you let others come and go. Why not allow us to do the same?" I asked.

"Your desire to return to your home world was too strong. The amount of energy required to gate to another galaxy would have killed millions of our kind" Hammond repiled.

"So we...dialed the Gate?" Ford asked, "You never dialed the Gate, you just imagined you did. You're unconscious even now on the planet's surface" Hammond said.

"So none of this is real? The cute brunette, of course, I should have known! How do you go from, you're a pig, but I like your cat to, to I missed you?" McKay said.

"We lacked a sophisticated understanding of your world. As a result, the illusions we created from your thoughts were ultimately flawed" 'Hammond' said.

"The dead people were a dead giveaway" John said, "dead people? What were you doing?!" McKay asked.

"If you'd just told us, maybe we could" Weir said.

"Whoa, wait. I just realized something. You're saying that our unconscious bodies are still on the planet" McKay said.

"Yes" 'Hammond' repiled.

"Yeah, well, so we need food, we need water, I mean, we need food" McKay said.

"What he's saying is we won't live long in this state" I said, "Then I suggest you make the most of the time you have left" 'Hammond' repiled.

"You're killing us to save yourselves" Weir said, "To save millions of our kind. I believe you would do the same" 'Hammond' repiled.

"If we do not go back, our friends will come looking for us" Teyla said.

"Others of your kind?" 'Hammond' asked.

"They'll show up. What are you gonna do, kill them too?" John asked.

"More will come" Ford said.

"Sooner or later they'll figure out how to access the Gate; Then millions of your kind will die. We don't leave people behind. If you were really General Hammond you'd know that" John said.

"But if you allow us to leave, here we promise we will never return-ever. You will not have to fear us ever again, I give you my word" Weir said.

"How can you make such a promise when you so desire to return home?" 'Hammond' repiled.

"Sure, we'd like to go home. We're not willing to kill millions of your kind to do it. Now, you're been in our heads. You're-you're in our heads right now. You should know we mean that" I said.

"I understand" 'Hammond said.

The fantasy world dissolves and we wake up on M5S-224.

"I don't mean to sound negative because that would be, you know. so not me, but, uh, how do we know this isn't a double fake out? I mean, how do we know that this is, uh" McKay asked.

"This is the reality. You have my word" 'Hammond' said in the sky i guessed.

"I'm starving. Gotta be right" McKay said.

"Wonder how long we've been out?" I asked, "I need to get the control crystal out of the DHD. Shouldn't be more than a few minutes" McKay repiled.

"I'll give you a hand" I said.

"Thank you-for trusting us. Rodney be careful with that. I wanna make sure we can get back home" Weir said.

"uh, you mean Atlantis?" McKay asked, "I think that's what she meant" John said.

"How do I know she wasn't suggesting we pull a double fake-oyt of our own and dail earth?" McKay asked.

"Forget the double fake-out, get the damned crystal!" John said. We got back to Atlantis and we all went to bed after what had happened, we were all tired and just wanted to sleep.

Me and John laid there not being about to sleep, "Do you think the sex was real?" I asked, "I'm sure it was" John said kissing my neck.

"Ok, because it felt real to me, let's go to bed" I said rolling over.


	8. Chapter 8 I'll be back in your arms

Chapter 8 I'll be back in your arms

Teyla had asked me if I wanted to go to the mainland with her to see the rest of the Athosians. "Teyla, I'm not sure that's a great idea" I repiled as we started practicing. Teyla had also started helping me with sparring lessons since I was that skilled in fighting, she figured she could help me out.

"Why not?" Teyla asked as she swung her sparring stick at me, I blocked and tried to push her back as much as I could.

"Because Bates as already given us enough trouble about me going on missions with you guys" I repiled.

"I asked and forget about Bates and his stupidness" Teyla said.

I swung my sparring sticks at her, as she blocked, I went for her legs but she blocked again and right before I got up, she flipped me on my back and I was panting as I stood up and sat down on the bench next to my bag.

"Stupidness?, Where did you learn that word?" I asked, "John has been teaching me earth saying for quite sometime now" she repiled.  
As much as i didn't want to go, Teyla got me to go. We were flying over the ocean and John and Teyla were talking.

"Haven't been to the mainland in a while. How's everybody settling in?" John asked.

"Halling believes the first crops will have a good yield" Teyla repiled.

"You still miss home?" John asked, "There is still talk of returning, even though I've told them the Wraith have scorched Athos bare in revenge for our resistance" Teyla repiled.

"Well, maybe in time this place will start to begin to feel like home" I said.

Teyla didn't say anything to what I said but she was staring at something that was in front but to the right of the Jumper.

"Do you see that?" Teyla asked

John looked up to see a huge black storm cloud in the distance, I looked at it closely knowing that there was no way it was a storm.

"That can't be a storm, it stretches across the whole horizon" John repiled

"I've never seen something like that from so high" Teyla said.

"I've seen a lot of things from this aaltitude, but nothing like that. Atlantis base, this is Jumper One. We're gonna change our heading to investgate a storm" John said.

"Major, this Weir. We didn't copy that. You're breaking up" Weir said over the radio.

"I said there's...ermanence headed right...the weather forecasting" John said.

We fly over the top of the cloud and it looks like a hurricane. "Do all storms look like this from above?" I asked.

"No. This must cover twenty percent of the planet" John repiled.

"Is it headed toward the mainland?" Teyla asked.

"Tracking right towards the settlement" John repiled.

"And after that?" Teyla asked looking concerned for her people.

"Straight to Atlantis" John repiled.

We were in the conference room with Dr. Zelenka. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen if that storm hits us and us without a sheild. I couldn't think or talk I just let McKay and everyone else talk around me.

"This planet is basically the same size as Earth. Now, hurriances on Earth never get as big as this bad boy because once they hit the shore, the brakes get put on. Without as much landmass to slow it down, here, it's just, uh, ganing momentum" McKay said.

Then I thought about what I saw and had to speak up. "Both of them are" I said.

"Yes" McKay said.

"Both of them?" Weir asked, "We saw only one" Teyla repiled.

"It only looked like one. Now, according to the Ancient database, every twenty or thirty years the sea gets unseasonably warm. Now that, for reasons too boring to get into, means that hurriances are much more likely to occur" McKay repiled.

"Well, like EL Nino, the ocean" Zelenka said.

"Like I said, too boring to go into" McKay repiled, "Focus" Weir said.

"Well basically, if you have a situation where there are a bunch of hurricances out there, the likelihood of two colliding is greatly increased, that's what's happening" I repiled.

"IT's more like a merger than a collision. They are intersecting and combining their power" Zelenka said.

"And, it's headed right towards us" McKay repiled.

"You just sadi the Ancients experienced these storms every twenty to thirty years. Atlantis must have some sort of percautions put in place." Weir said.

"In the past, the Ancients have been protected by the sheild or submarged deep enough in the water not to be affected" I repiled.

"Ok, stike those options. What else have we got?" John asked.

"Nothing. It is a real threat. The high winds alone will werak havoc" Zelenka repiled.

"C'mon guys! This city's been around for a long time" John said.

"Storm surge is inevitable" I said.

"Not to mention the fact that by moving over a landmass just before hitting us, the likelihood of tornadoes and electrical activity is greatly increased" McKay repiled.

"This is Atlantis! I mean, they've gotta be able to handle that...right?" John asked, "No" McKay repiled helplessly.

"Why not?" Weir asked.

"The people who built this city knew they had a forcefield capable of holding back anything Mother Nature or, for that mater, the Wraith could throw at them. Without that protection, Atlantis is remarkably fragile" McKay repiled.

"Even our conservative calculations project widespread structural damage" I said.

"Flooding could sink the city entriely" McKay repiled.

"How could something as big as Atlantis just sink?" Ford asked.

"I'm sure the passengers on the Titanic were asking themselves the same question" John repiled.

"Yes, well let's not!" McKay said.

"So what you're saying is, if Teyla, Alex and I hadn't discovered this,we..." John said.

"We would be in even bigger trouble. Alright, what's the plan?" Weir asked.

"By my calculations we have just under, what, twelve hours until the storm hits, so, uh, we plan to have a plan" McKay repiled.

"Yeah" I said, "By then" McKay said.

Me, McKay and Zelenka went to go start working on a plan in McKay's lab, We were working fast and hard. We still couldn't figure anything out.

No,no,no,no, no, I've already thought of that" McKay said.

"He may be onto something" I repiled gesturing toward the scientist who had suggested something to him.

"I've already thought of it, it doesn't...Yes, the naqahdah generators could be used to power select setions of the city but when you subtract the areas that need to be secured just to protect themselves, it doesn't leave much power to shield anything else and the city breaks apart because of a tidal swell" McKay said.

"We could relocte some of them put them closer together" Zelenka repiled.

"You're right, if only we had a magical tool that could slow down time. I foolishly left mine on Earth, did you bring yours?!" McKay asked sarcastically.

"You know, you're not pleasant when you're like this, McKay" I said.

"I'm always like this" McKay repiled.

"My point exactly" I said.

John and Ford walked in, I was guessing that their were there to tell us about the plan to go to Smeadon and the Manarians to see if we could stay there.

"Well, I got a green light from Smeadon and the Manarians. I'm not sure how pleased he'll be if we get stuck there, though. That's not gonna happen, though, right?" John asked.

"Of course it's not. We can alwasy gate off to another planet" McKay repiled.

"Comforting! Thank you!" John said.

"Are we sure there's no part of the mainland we could go to?" Ford asked.

Then of course Elizabeth and Teyla walk in too, "Everywhere that we've explored is in the path of the storm. My people are evacuating even now" Teyla said.

"Still, Ford's right. I mean the mainland's the size of North America. You're telling me the entire continent's gonna get hit? It's just I'd rather not own Smeadon any favours" John repiled.

"If we lose Atlantis, we'll be stuck on the mainland without any access to the Stargate" Weir said.

"Well, McKay will come up with something" John repiled, "I will try, but despite what you all may think, I am not Superman" McKay said.

"Was anyone seriously thinking that?" John asked, as me and Elizabeth shakes our heads and John rounds to Ford.

"No, sir" Ford repiled, "never!" Zelenka said.

"Fine! My point is, the storm will affect over seventy percent of the mainland, and Atlantis isn't safe either. If you want everyone to live, you gate them offworld" McKay repiled.

Me, Zelenka and McKay got back to work and started talking about anything else just in case we couldn't come up with anything.

"In the Czech Republic we don't have to deal with hurricances" Zelenka said, "We don't get that many in Canada either, except one called 'Hazel' " McKay repiled.

"Hazel?" I asked, "mmm, Forty years ago" McKay repiled.

"That's interesting" I said even through it wasn't.

"Not really" McKay said, "No, not really" I said.

"I was once almost struck by lightning" McKay repiled.

"lightning?" I asked as i was inspired by a though, me and Zelenka turn to face Rodney and Rodney must have thought of it too.

We hurry into the control room to talk to weir. "What is the one thing keeping us from having a sheild?" McKay asked.

"That would be..." Weir was saying, "Power. and what does the mega-storm from hell have lots of?" I asked.

"Power" Weir repiled, "In the form of...?" McKay asked, "You wanna build a windmill!' Weir asked.

"Electricty" I repiled, "Atlantis is designed to withstand substantial lightning strikes. There are lightning rods all over the city" McKay said.

"All those rods are channelled into four main grounding stations" I said.

"In turn, those grounding stations discharge electricity back into the ocean, keeping Atlantis safe from massive electric shocks due to lightning strikes" Zelenka repiled.

"Now, many of the hallways are lined with a superconductive material that allows a safe, low-voltage transfer of power throughout the city" I said.

"Which of course means" Zelenka said, "Yes, I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Let's say the grounding stations were around. Every time lightning struck the city, those halls would become supercharged" I said.

"So wait, you want" Weir said, "If we were to disable to grounding stations" McKay repiled.

"which we think we can" I said, "Every tmie lightning struck the city, Atlantis would experience a momentary massive power surge" McKay repiled.

"Now that energy, if it's channelled correctly" I said, "Yes, of course if channelled correctly, could coneivably be used to charge up the shield generator. Now, the more sever the storm, the more energy's produced, and will keep the shield running" McKay repiled.

"It's an ingenious plan, really" Zelenka said.

"I'm inclined to agree" McKay repiled, "The only downside is we have no way of storing all that energy" I said.

"Ah, once the storm stops, the lightning stops stirking" McKay said.

"Yeah, we have no way of charging up the generator" I said.

"And we're back to square one" McKay repiled, "so the city would survive" Weir asked.

"Mmm, it might give us a better than ninety percent" McKay said, "Seventy" I said.

"Eighty precnt chance" McKay repiled.

"Ok, so we should still evauate" Weir said.

"Yes, but not just because of Zelemka's pessimism" McKay repiled.

"Zelenka. If the plan works, the city will become highly charged with electicity. Really the only safe place to be once the lightning begins to strike is..in the Control room" Zelenka said.

"Mmm. We need to eveacate everyone offworld until the storm passes and excute the plan with the smallest team possible" McKay repiled.

"Ok, good. Get on it" Weir said.

"Right. To the grounding stations" McKay repiled.

"No, I think we should go to the power distribution centres first" I said, "Oh, good point, good call" McKay repiled.

We figured it out and as we start walking away, I let McKay and Zelenka handle this one by themselves as I went to go pack. I was almost done packing when John walked in.

"Hello" I said turning around, "Alex, as much as I hate to say this, you have to stay" John repiled.

"What? why?" I asked, "Because I need you too and so does this city" he repiled, "No, the city has McKay, you and Weir to save it." I said.

As much as I knew I should have gone, I didn't. I stayed to help McKay, Weir and John save the city.

The last of the crew went through the gate to Manara, as the last of them goes through, the gate shuts down and it was just me, McKay, Weir, John and two Marines.

"That's everybody. We've got,uh,uh just over four and a half hours until the storm hits. Let's get down to the labs" McKay said, "Evacuate the people on inbound Jumper two as soon as they come in." John told the marines.

"Yes, sir" one of the guards repiled as we walk off.

We walk down to the lab and we start telling Weir and John about the lightning rods.

"There are dozens, possibly hundreds of lightning rods placed strategically around the city" I said.

"Wait a second" John said, "What?" I asked, "Why?" John asked, "Why what?" I asked again.

"Why are there hundreds of lightning rods placed around the city? Wouldn't the shield protect against lightning?" John asked.

"Yes, yes, it would but running the shield all the time is only good for one thing, draining power" I repiled.

"Right" John said, "you're aware that there's a time element to what we're doing here, right?" McKay asked.

"Yes, it's been brought to my attention" John repiled.

"Like I was saying, there are lightning rods, a lot of them, placed all over the city. Now, as it stands right now, all the energy they capture is routed into four main grounding stations. In turn the stations ground all that energy into the ocean below" I said.

"So instead of sending all that energy to ground" John said, "We use it to power the shield" I repiled.

"How?" Weir asked, "by directing it right down to corridors of Atlantis and into the shield generators" McKay repiled.

"The city can handle that?" Weir asked, "Yes, theoretically" McKay repiled.

"Like dinosaurs turned into birds theoretically, or theory of relativity theoretically?" John asked.

"What?! uh,sort of between. Elizabeth, you take grounding station two; I'll take grounding station one; Major you take station three and Alex you take four" McKay said.

"Woah, woah, wait a second, where are stations three and four?" John asked.

McKay points to them on the map of Atlantis and they are both at the edge of the city.

"Here and here" McKay repiled, "and we are?" I asked, "Here, yes. I need to get done quickly so I can start working on the subroutines, and Elizabeth was complaining about her knee the other day" McKay said.

"Wait, wait, wait a second. Are these things even close to a transporter?" John asked.

"Uh, yes, Elizabeth's is" McKay repiled, "Mine and Alex's?" John asked, "Uh, it's a brisk walk away" McKay repiled.

"And by brisk, you mean far" John said, "by 'walk', I man run" McKay repiled.

"OK" John said, "you need to radio in once you're got to your first station" McKay said, "Alright. Let's do it" John said.

John didn't do his and came to help me with mine, "I'm here!" John said radioing to McKay, "I told Alex to contact me, when she was at hers" McKay repiled, "I know but I'm here to help her" John said.

"Oh, sorry. I've already done mine" McKay repiled.

"That's great! Good for you!" I said, "Me too" Weir said, "Good for everyone!" I repiled.

"Where are you now?" McKay asked, "I'm at the damned grounding station, McKay!" I repiled.

"No, no, no,no, not you" McKay said, "I'm in the transporter" Weir said.

"There you are" McKay repiled, i guessed he saw Weir, "There I am" Weir said.

"Glad everybody's having such a good time. What do I do?" I asked.

"There should be a keypad right on the console of the station" McKay repiled.

I walk away from the balcony and i go over to the station, "Got it" I said.

"Punch in the Ancient equvalent of oh three one five four seven, that do it?" McKay asked, "Yeah!" I said.

"Good, three down, one to go. They all seem to have the same separation code, so get to the next one, repeat the procedure. We'll meet you in the Control room" McKay repiled as me and John started to go to the next one.

Me and John were running toward grounding station three and Elizabeth started talking over the radio.

"Apparently there's wounded incoming" Weir said.

"doesn't make any sense. They said it was Wraith-related?" I asked, as me and John stop running.

"We'll ask them ourselves ina second, hold on. What the hell is going on?" Weir asked.

"Doctor Elizabeth Weir" said some man that we didn't know.

"Yes" Weir repiled, "And you must be Doctor McKay" Said the man, "That is him" Sora said.

I look at John and he nodded knowing that it was Sora that I heard over the radio, "Where is Major Sheppard? I would like to know the whereabouts of Major Sheppaard" said the man again.

"You seem to know a lot about us. Who are you?" Weir asked, "they're Genii" McKay repiled.

"There's only one thing you need to know, Doctor Weir. As of right now, we are in control of Atlantis" said the man.

John told me we were going to go the Jumper Bay and contcat Ford and the other team so we ran to the Jumper bay and got to the PuddleJumper and he gets a lifesigns detector and then he activates the comms.

"Jumper Two, this is Sheppard, come in...Jumper two, do you copy?" John asked, "This is Ford, sir. We decided to wait out the storm in the Jumper" Ford repiled.

"You're still on the mainland?" I asked, "Yes" Ford repiled.

"We've got a situation here. From what I can ascertain, a small Genii strike force has gated in" John said.

"The Genii?! The folks who wanted us to build them a A-bomb?" Ford asked, "Yeah, that's them and they've got Weir and McKay hostage. They've also got control of the Gateroom" John repiled.

"You're breaking up, sir. Did you say hostage?" Ford asked.

"Affimative" John repiled, "Ah, no!" Beckett said, "We're on our way" Ford repiled.

"What d' you think you're doing?" Beckett asked, "You heard him!" Ford repiled.

"Take a look outside, hot shot. We're not flying through this" Beckett said.

"McKay and Weir were taken hostage, Doc. I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing" Ford repiled.

"Neither one of us are real pilots. It was a bad idea an hour ago, It's an idiotic one now" Beckett said.

"We're gonna hev to take our chances" Ford said.

"Doctor Beckett is right, Lieutenat....Major this is Teyla. The hurricane is in full force outside. We could attempt to fly through it but it is doubtful that we could make it back to Atlantis, and we have three young passengers" Teyla said.

"That's bad news" John repiled, "I'm sorry" Teyla said, "so am I" John said.

"Sir" Ford said, "It's ok, Lieutenant. Just get your ass back here as soon as you can. I could use a little back up" John repiled, "good luck, sir" Ford said as we cut them off.

As I sit down wondering how we are going to get out of this, John kneed down and kissed my check, "Alex, you have to stay here" John said, "No!" I repiled, "Alex, please, I'm not going to let you get hurt, I promise" he said.

"It's not me i'm worried about" I said looking down, "I'll be fine, I'll be back in your arms before you know it" he repiled kissing me one more time before taking off. I sat there in the front of the Puddlejumper with a 9mil in my hand just crying.

I didn't want to get up so I could check if there was anyone coming but as much as I didn't want to get up, I heard someone coming since John was the only one who knew I was here, I didn't think much of it. As the foot steps got closer and closer, I didn't move I just stood there waiting for whoever was coming to peak in so I could either shot them or if it was John I could run into his arms.

Then all of sudden two men I didn't know walked into the Jumper and I ran up to them punched both of them and got closer and knocked them out. I tied them up and sat there when I heard something over the radio.

"Let me tell you what you did wrong here, Kolya. A: you lost two of your men, B: you damaged the switch before I could separate the grounding rods, which I'm sure you're gonna get an earful form McKay for; and C: you lost all of what little credibility you had with me" John said.

Then of course I heard McKay over the radio, "Do you have any idea of how big a setback that is? I may not even be able to activate the shield. I mean, I can't possibly. get off me!" McKay said.

"You killed two of my men" Kolya said, "I guess we're even!" John yelled, "I don't like even" Kolya repiled.

"I'm not finished yet!" John said, "Neither am I. Sasy goodbye to Doctor Weir" Kolya repiled.

"The city has a self-destruct button. You hurt her, I'll activate it. Nobody'll get Atlantis" John said.

"Even if it exists, Major, you need at least two senior personnel to activate it, and I'm about to take one of them out of the equation." Kolya said, I had a image of Elizabeth being scared beyond breaking point.

"Kolya?! Kolya?! I'll give you a ship! I'll fly it out of here for you myself!" John yelled with pain in his voice. I wished I could have been there to help him but I knew he won't be able to handle it if Kolya got his hands on me too. I wanted to sream for Kolya to take me instend or at least do something.

John started talking again "Kolya!! Kolya! Don't do this!!" John yelled again. I wanted to sream at John to tell him that I was here, and I would come help him, I looked at the two men I had knocked out and tied up, I knew they couldn't be kept alive, so I did what John would have done, I went up to the first one and broke his neck and did the same to the other man. I heard talking on the radio again and I sat in the front of the Jumper again to listen.

"Major Sheppard...How's this for credibility? Weir is dead" Kolya said, as i hit the ground as hard as I could.

"I, Am Going to Kill You" John said with lots of aruger and pain in his voice.

"Maybe..stay out of my way, or McKay will join her" Kolya repiled.

I sat there crying knowing that John might have to face against this man didn't help me anymore then the thought that we might get through this alive. I sat there in the poilt chair crying until I heard someone coming, I jumped up and hid and the side.

"Alex, Alex, are you okay?" John asked, "John, please tell me your okay?" I asked jumping into his arms.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" John asked, "Weirs-weirs, shes dead" I repiled, "I know I heard, listen I gotta go after them, I have to save me, you and McKay even if its last thing I do" John said.

"Ok, let me come with you though" I said, "No, alex by the way whats with the two dead guys?" John asked, "I had to kill them" I repiled, "I know, I gotta go, they have to be tracking me" John said kissing my check and running off.

I heard John and Kolya over the radio again, "Kolya, I'm having a hard time keeping up...what's the score again?" John asked.

"My men have informed me that not only have you hisabled some crucial generators..but you're stolen key componets that make it impossible to be restored" Kolya repiled.

"Yeah I did that" John said, "There are two flaws in your plan" Kolya repiled.

"Always open to constrvctive criticism" John said.

"One, the assumption that I would believe you would rather destroy the city than let it fall to us...is childish" Kolya repiled.

"Doesn't sound like me" John said as I laughed a little knowing he was being a smartass.

"Second. If and when I determine Atlantis unsalvageable. Doctors Weir and McKay become obsolete" Kolya said as it felt like my heart stopped.

"Weirs alive??!" John asked, "Doctor McKay was able to make a strong case for keeping her alive" Kolya repiled.

"Let me talk to her" John said, "Sheppard! We're both here!" Weir said, "It's good to hear you're voice" John repiled.

"Yeah, it's good to hear" Weir was saying, "We have less than one hour until the storm hits full force. If the power is not returned to the grounding station three within the next 10 minutes dies" Kolya said.

"Again you mean?" John asked.

"Her death will buy you another 10 minutes. After which should the power still be out. Dr McKay dies. We will then leave with what we can, and the city will be destroyed" Kolya repiled.

"Well that's not enough time!" John said, "if you don't mind destroying Atlantis, stay where you are for the next 20 minutes. Starting now" Kolya repiled.

As I sat down, I saw another Jumper come in and I see Ford, Beckett and Teyla come out. We walk down to the amory and Ford started talking to us.

"Don't load up so much. It will slow you down. Two extra magazines each" Ford said, "What you need that for?" I asked.

"Anything I see moving is gonna get shot" Ford repiled.

"What if it's the Major?" I asked

"Then he'll get hit with a wraith stunner instead of a P-90" Ford repiled, "What if he sees us first?" Beckett asked.

"He'll probably hear you first" Ford repiled, "Are you telling me to shut up again?" Beckett asked.

"Again" Ford said, "Right" Beckett repiled, "let's go" Ford said.

"Which naquada generator would power the third grounding station?" Ford asked, "You're asking me?" Beckett asked.

"Which ever one it is....it's gonna be an ambush. We've got to be there" Ford said, "there's one here" Beckett said.

"Is that a guess?" Ford asked, "Aye but it makes sence" Beckett said, "It's the closest. Alright I'll take point. Teyla you're on our six. Alex your with Teyla. You don't open your mouth until I say so. Only shoot at waht I tell you to shoot at" Ford said.

"Don't be so bloody pushy" Beckett repiled, "That's an order" Ford said.

We get the the generator and its unguarded and I looked around and wondered why it was unguarded.

"Is it the wrong one?" Beckett asked, "Yeah I'd say so" Ford repiled, "Oh don't you blame me for this. I'm not an engineer I really only have a basic understanding of how Rodney and his team configured the power so don't expect me to" Beckett said.

"You just can't stop talking can you? Can't help yourself...No matter what I say...You" Ford said, "Aye and you're such a nice young lad. Until you're put in charge, you cheeky little bugger" Beckett repiled.

"Wait! What if this is the right station and the Major has not made it back yet?" I asked.

"She's right" Beckett said, "No,no this ones working" Ford said, "How much time?" Teyla asked.

"Two minutes. There's five generators..if it's not this one. Can't be the one that powers the control tower. That leaves three..we've got a one in three chance of guessing the right one" Ford said.

"Even so...we may be walking into the very ambush we're trying to save him from" I said.

"We are not far from the transporter are any of the generators near a transporter station?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, There's two" I repiled.

"Well let's go" Ford said, "Okay now..if I remember correctly" I said, "Remember correctly" Ford said.

"I think they're here and here" I said, "which one are you sure is next to a power generator?" Ford asked.

"Okay, just give me a moment" I said thinking, "No moments. Just pick one" Ford repiled.

"I'm the one you're gonna blame if it's wrong" I said, "We have to go now" Ford repiled.

I pick one and turn taking a big breath as the door shuts. We get off and start walking and I see John standing there with two guards pointing their guns at him and he said "You turn around".

"What?" one of the guards asked, "if I have to turn around, you should turn around" John repiled.

Ford shoots the guards with teh stunner and we walk over to John. "What the hell took you guys so long?" John asked.

"Well there's a storm" Ford said, "Just hold that thought" John repiled and inserts the componet of the generator.

"You ok sir?" Ford asked, "I've been better..I've been worse. My shoulders a little sore" John repiled.

"You want me to take a look at that?" Beckett asked, "Take a rain check doc" John said.

"We should leave this area more Genii will be on their way" Teyla said, "I couldn't agree more" I repiled as we move out.

We walk down the corridors talking about what happened, "McKay figures if he can harness the storms lightning he can fire up the shield" I said, "This lightning?" Beckett asked.

"SG teams have done it before to power the Stargate" I said, "There's a big difference between powering a star-" Beckett started talking.

"I didn't say you could talk" Ford said. As we countied to kept walking down the halls, Beckett and John were talking about McKays plan to power the shield.

"What kidn of plan is that?" Beckett asked, "A Rodney McKay kind of plan. It's all we got" John repiled.

"Which means there's only one place to go" Ford said, "Where the Genii will also be" Teyla said.

We kept walking and John said what we all knew. "Anybody left in the hallway...is as good as dead" John said walking up some stairs. We walked some more and I was wondering about the four young Athions Teyla said they had with them but it was like she read my mind.

"Will the young hunters in the Jumper be safe?" Teyla asked, "Jumper bay is part of Stargate operations so they'll be protected" I repiled.

"So maybe that's where we should be headed" Ford said, "Once the shield goes up over the city, Weir and McKay are expendable to Kolya. We've got to take the control room first" John repiled.

"Would really kill them because they are of no further use to them?" I asked

"No, he'd kill them to punish me. Now here's the deal. Ford and I get into position just below the control room stairs. Teyla, Alex and Beckett head for the Jumper bay" John repiled.

"I intend to fight along side you" Teyla said and I nodded with her.

"And I intend you to fight with us, once you get in position lower the ship into the gateroom, open the weapons pods that should create a distraction for Ford and me to go in. We take back the control room...get the shield up..city safe...Weir and McKay safe. Take the rest of the day off" John said.

"Sounds like a plan sir" Ford said, "Stay on channel 2. Let's move out,. You're not gonna need that thing. Shoot to kill" John said as me, Teyla and Beckett headed the opposite direction.

We were making our way to the Jumper bay and Beckett was talking non-stop. "I'll be glad when this following orders business is over" Beckett said and he was knocked out by someone.

"Drop it. I'll kill him. I would hate to kill you so quick" Sora said to Teyla and I backed up but started going toward Sora. "No, you go now!" Sora yelled.

"I'm not leaving Teyla" I repiled, "Go, Alex, I'll be fine" Teyla said. As I ran to go to the Jumper bay, I ran as fast I could, I knew I shouldn't have left Teyla but I had to go help John.

I wasn't even close to the Jumper bay when John came over the radio. "We're in position" John said, "This isn't right" Ford said.

"What?" John asked. They cut off and I ran faster.

"Teyla, what's your position? Teyla?" John said, I felt my ear to see if I had my radio but I didn't. _Damn it, I must have left it in the Jumper! John hold on, just hold on, I'll be there soon!_.

I thought as I ran faster, I didn't want to stop and I knew I couldn't stop yet but I also knew that running this fast, I wasn't going to be able to do it much longer. I stopped running to take a breath and heard John over the radio again.

"Teyla, Alex and Beckett fall back to the control room" John said, I turned around and started running to the control room. I ran as fast I as could and when I finally got to the control room, I saw Sora, Teyla and Beckett there and I ran up and fell down just breathing as McKay was about to active the shield.

"Rodney go!" Weir yelled, "Going" McKay repiled, "What's happening?" Weir asked.

John walked over to me and rubbed my back making sure I was okay, I nodded at him to let him know I was fine just out of breathe.

"Its working, it just needs to build ip enough power for the shield generator to activate. Wait for it" McKa said.

I starting catching my breath and I laid back breathing hard. "Carson" McKay said looking at him, "Rodney" Beckett repiled.

"Just in time to see how this ends huh?...Now" McKay said. I look outside to see a big wave coming and the shield goes up and the wave passes over us without doing any damge.

"Nice work Rodney" Weir said, "Did you ever doubt me?" McKay asked, "Yes. Several times" Weir repiled.

Oh was all McKay could say to that. "I see you've made a new friend Teyla" John said.

I was sitting there as our people started showing up and I walked over to John and Weir as they talked.

"What do you want to do with her?" I asked, "Oh, I don't know yet. We'll keep her locked p for the time beign. Maybe releasing her to the Genii will help ease tension" Weir repiled.

"You're extremely optimistic you know that?" John asked, "You think so?" Weir asked.

"Everyone getting back ok?" McKay asked, "It looks like it" I repiled.

"How fairs our city?" Weir asked.

"Well...we've begun pumping out the lower levels of the east peer which was flooded. There is structural damage but nothing to serious. Beckett suffered from a minor concussion..as for me look at this. I had to do this myself. Still..on the bright side I've had my first decent meal in 24 hours so...all things constidered I'd say we are just fine" McKay said.

"YOu say these things happen every 20 years right?" John aked, "That's what they tell us" Weir repiled.

"How far in advance can we book days off?" John asked. I starting laughing and McKay gave me a weird look but John punched his arm. Me and John walked off to go to bed after everything we had been through, we weren't in the mood for anything but sleep. I sat there at the edge of John's bed just thinking about the men I had to kill to save myself. Something I never wanted to do, nor did I think I would have to do it.

I couldn't believe after everything that had happened, we all beat the odds yet again and came out of it alive and well. I looked over at John sleeping and smiled, I laid back down and got closer to John and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 I guess John told you

Chatper 9 i guess John told you

The next day, John, McKay and two other people had a mission, I didn't really want to work in the control room because I didn't want more crap from Bates about me working in the control room everytime John went on a mission but John said that I didn't have to worry about it so I went up to the control room and sat down next to Peter and starting working on whatever Weir wanted me to.

I sat there waiting for John to report back about the mission even though he told me it would take 15 hours to get to where they were going, I was starting to get a little worried.

Then they radioed in talking about some wraith ship, "Are you sure it's wraith? In this solar system?" Weir asked.

"I know. Celestially speacking it's right in our back yard" McKay repiled, "We figure the Ancient satellite shot the Wraith ship down in the fanil battle for Atlantis" John said.

"And it's still putting out a signal after thousands of years? I asked, "It's a very weak signal. Look, If any part of that ship is intact, the wealth of scientifi and military knowledge we could acquire is unvaluable" McKay repiled.

"so what are you saying?" Weir asked, "We _have_ to go down and take a look" McKay repiled.

"You have to? It took you almost fifteen hours to get there" Weir said, "All the more reason we should have a look. We're already here" John repiled.

"I shoudl mention that the planet's atmosphere is extremely ionised. Radio communication could be difficult" Gaul said, I knew it was Gaul by how much sraced he sounded.

"And it would take at least fifteen hours to send out any sort of resuce" Weir said, "We'll be fine" McKay repiled.

"Major?" Weir asked, "I agree with McKay" John said, "Of course you do! How could either of you resist exploring a crashed alien spaceship?!" Wier asked.

"Exactly" John repiled, "I assure you our interest is purely professional, Elizabeth" McKay said.

"Seriously, the amount of intel we could gather from their weapons system, codes, shields" John said, "Alright. Proceed with extreme caution, please, and check in with me in three hours" Weir repiled as I frowned because I was hoping she would say no.

"Three hours is hardly enough time" McKay was saying, "will do! Jumper one out" John said.

I started shaking my head with a smile knowing that John would have smacked McKay for saying that. I went down to the mess hall for some lunch and Weir told me that I could have an hour for lunch so I figured that 10 minutes for lunch then I could go do some reading to pass the time.

I was working on some power problems when Ford and Teyla and a team of marnies walked into the control room, I looked at my watch, John wasn't overdue so I was trying to figure out why they were all geared up.

"They're not even overdue yet" Ford said, "It doesn't matter. Call it intuition, paranoia, or we can just call it a drill. Either way I want you to go now" Weir repiled.

"We can always be called back, but if they are in trouble" Teyla said, "Every moment counts, exectly. Ford who's your pilot?" Weir asked.

"Marco" Ford said, "Good. he could sue some piloting pratice" Weir repiled, "And I've packed enough ordnance to fight a small war" Ford said.

"Let's hope you don't have to" Weir said, "yes, ma'am, Let's move out" Ford said. I started working again but all of sudden Weir came up to me and asked me to come into her office with her. I got up and gave peter a look and he just sruged his shoulders and I walked into her office.

"Yes ma'am" I said sitting down, "I know that the fact that Major Sheppard on a mission and he might be hurt must be hard on you right now" Weir repiled.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth, I'm sure he is fine, I know that he will get out of whatever he got himself in" I said smiling, "Of course but I'm giving you the rest of the day off, after what happened with Genii, i know you must be in need of sleep" Weir said.

"I guessing John told you that I had to kill two of the Genii stike force" I said looking down, "Yes, he did. He also told me that you have been having problems sleeping because of it" Weir repiled.

"Yes, ma'am" I said, "then go sleep" she repiled as I got up and nodded. I walked back down to my room and starting falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I didn't know what time it was when I fell asleep but it was in the middle of the night when I woke up again.

I walked out of my room and started toward John's room so I could see if he was alright. I knocked and I heard someone jumping up and running to the door. "Alex" John said as he opened the door, "John are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" he asked, "i'm fine, I just woke up and wanted to know if you were back and alright" I repiled. Me and John spent the rest of the night talking about our childhoods and drinking beer and eatting junk food. A week pasted and nothing really instering happened then one day McKay got Weir to let me, him and a bunch of other people to go look through the parts of the city that was flooded.

Chapter 10 Our first real date

It was the day before me, McKay, Ford and some other people were due to go look around the parts of the city that was flooded from the storm. I was in the mess hall getting some food when John walked up, I smiled and went to get some food when he started shaking his head.

"Am I not allowed to eat now?" I asked, "Yeah, but not here, come on! I have a place i want to show you" he repiled graping my hand and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked simling, "To a place, ok we are almost there, close your eyes" he repiled putting his hands over my eyes. I didn't know where I was going so I took one of John's hand to guide me to where he was taking me.

"Ok here we are, open your eyes" John said taking his hand off my eyes and I looked around seeing there was a blanet set up with sandwhichs, soda and some fiut. "What's this?" I asked.

"Our first real date" John said leading me to the blanet, "ok" I repiled sitting down. We ate our lunch and after that we went our spetece ways. I went back to the control room to work and he went to go train with Teyla, around 6, Teyla came to get me for our sparring lesson.

Me and Teyla walked to the gym and started working out, I looked up to see Teyla simling. "What?" I asked, "Nothing, it's something I figured out last night" she repiled.

"What would that be?" I asked laughing, "That would be you and the Major are together" she repiled. I stopped laughing and stared at her.

"How did you know?" I asked, "because you guys have been quite close lately and its not that hard to figure out if you see the way he looks at you" she repiled.

I swung my sparring stick at her as she blocked it and threw her move, as I fliped backwards and blocked her hit. She swung again as I went to go down, she fake swung at my head but swung lower at my feet and filpped me on my back.

I stood up and starting laughing, I looked at my leg and saw a little blood, so I put my sparring stick back in my gym bag and walked away. Teyla took me to the infarmiy and I got patched up and started heading for my room. John came and got me as soon as he was done with his work, and we started kissing as he pushed me against the wall.

I moaned and pushed on his chest so I could push him back father and we fell on the bed and he took our clothes off as I smiled up at him laughing. An hour or two later, we were back in our clothes sleeping, I didn't want to leave his arms the next morning.

Me, McKay, Ford, Zelenka and some guy named Hays were checking out one of the peirs that was flooded during the storm. "Seven thousand, five hundred forty-nine" Zelenka said, "Oh, please. Prime. Four thousand and twnety-one" McKay repiled.

"Ah, nice try! Uh, not prime. ok- Lieutenant Ford: five hundred ninety-nine" Zelenka said, "I don't care if it's a prime number or not" Ford repiled.

"Oh, come on. Yes or no?" Zelenka asked, "no" Ford repiled, "Ha! It's incredible! Ten for ten!" Zelenka said as I starting shaking my head.

"He is terrible" McKay said, "So I suck at prime/not prime. Somehow I'm going to sleep tonight" Ford repiled.

"At this point it's gone way beyond you not knowing your prime numbers" I said.

"It's a true/false game. Statistically, just by guessing, you should be getting at least half of these right. Look: nine ninety-three" McKay said.

"Prime" Ford said guessing, "Oh, come on, that's an easy one! You hearing this, Hays?" McKay asked.

"Not really, guess I've been tto busy doing my job" Hays said simling at me, for a while now he has been smiling at me and touching me and I knew I should have told John when we talked over the radio earlier but I didn't want him coming down here and sacring the crap out Hays.

"We'vd already been through this section of Atlantis, Doctor Killyjoy. It's structurally sound" McKay repiled.

"Lieutenant Ford, would you mind being a subject of research paper on statistical probablities?" Zelenka asked as he starts giggling.

"This is some sort of pay-back for guys like beating up guys like you in high school right?" Ford said as I started laughing, I patted Zelenka on the back and saw our other groups ready to pack up and go back to the real world of Atlantis.

"So, Rodney, what's it like out there in the suburbs today?" Weir asked, "Essentially, with the exception of the upper level Storage room, which the lovely and tatlented Dumais informs me is in no immediate danger, this peir's in releatively good shape" McKay repiled.

"Even after all the flooding form the storm?" Weir asked.

"Well, it's dark, it's damp and it smells terrible, but from an engineering standpoint we're good" I said, "Head back" Weir repiled.

"Headhing back. Alright, you clowns, listen up! I don't often get a chnce to say this, so savyour it: good work, boys and girls! Let's go home" McKay said.

"wait, wait, wait. We're missing Johnson and Wanger" I said, "Wagner, Johnson, what's your position?" McKay asked.

"We need back-up! They're coming at us!" Wagner repiled, "What?!" I asked, "Where are they?" Ford asked.

"Down this corridor" Zelenka repiled, "We're on our way" McKay said.

"Johnson, Johnson, you ok?" I asked, "McKay. He's dead!" Ford said.

"They got him" Johnson said, "Who got him?" I asked.

"Calm down. There's notin here" McKay said.

:Can't you see them? They're everywhere!" Johnson yelled, "Beckett, I need a medical team here, stat!" I said.

Johnson kept swing at nothing, and Hays and Zelenka help me hold her as we are trying to calm her down. Her legs buckle under her and we carefully lower her to the ground and she clutches her head then sreams in anguish. I knew she was dead but I had to be sure so I put my fingers to her neck.

"It's no use. She's gone" I said, Carson repiles to me through radio. "Alex, this is Doctor Beckett. What exactly is the nature of the emergnecy?" he asked.

"It's too late. They're gone" I said, "Who's gone? How?" Beckett asked, "Wagner and Johnson. I need a containment team here" I repiled.

"I'm sorry?" Beckett asked, "A containment team? why?" Ford asked.

"People don't just see things and drop dead, Lieutenant. We spent the last hour surverying unexplored areas of this city. I think Wagner and Johnson were exposed to something" I repiled.

"Yeah, but..." Ford said, "And if they were infected, there's a very good chance that we were too" I said.

"I recommend a Level four quarantine until we know what we're dealing with" McKay said.

"Agreed. Carson, you hear all that?" I asked, "Aye. We'll get to the mazmat gear and head down. Sit tight. I'll make sure Doctor Weir's beifed" Beckett repiled.

"Thank you very much" I said. I sat down and just looked at Wagner and Johnson, I didn't understand how they could just drop dead, I didn't know why this was happening but I was damned if today was my last day alive.

"So, wait, what, we're just gonna stay here?" Peterson asked, "that's the plan, yes" I repiled.

"May I say it's a terrible one?" Peterson asked, "No, you may not" McKay repiled.

"I think we should get the hell out of here" Peterson said.

"If it is an airbrone agent, we may already be infected. Heading back to the city would only endanger the rest of the population" I said.

"What if we're not infected yet?" Peterson asked, "Well, there's no way of knowing" McKay repiled.

"But I feel fine. I fell perfectly fine!" Peterson said, "End of discussion. Peterson, we're staying here. Actually-wait a second, everyone follow me" McKay repiled as everyone fell into step behind him.

"Isnt't this the same section Johnson and Wagner were exploring?" Ford asked, "Yes" McKay repiled.

"So we're retracing their steps" I said, "That are right. Don't worry, my motivations are based entirely on self-preservation" McKay repiled.

"Wait, wait wait! Wait! Alex's right. Doesn't this increase our chances of getting infected?" Peterson asked.

"Alright, let me spell this out for you, OK? If there is a bacterial agent and it is not airborne, then it should be relatively safe for us to look around as long as we take the proper precautions. However, if it is an airborne agent, then there's a very good chance we've already been infected" McKay said.

"Well, shouldn't we wait for Doctor Beckett to decide that?" Ford asked.

"Those men were only down there for twelve hours. Even if they were infected right away, that's an alarmingly shot incubation period. Now, if anyone else is infected- as in, I don't know, maybe us, seconds are gonna count, Lieutenant. Alright, Light. Let's go" McKay repiled.

I didn't know what to think, all I knew was that if John knew about this and the fact that I was staying down here and there was no way to me, he is not going to be a happy man. I fell into step behind Ford and just starting thinking about everything.

Finally we come to a partialy open doorway and Rodney looks in seeing some kind of lab, "Right, everybody stay here. Ford" McKay said.

"You just told me to" Ford said, "Everybody exept Ford stay here. You think I'm going in there by myself? Uh-uh. Don't touch anything. This is not good" McKay said. I came in next looking around at all the broken glass and knew this was really really bad.

I saw this as a sign that there was an airbrone agent in the air and it was going to kill all of us down here. I just wished that was a way to say good-bye first. I never felt this way before, but I looked around then looked at McKay. I could see that he knew this was bad.

"Any number of thse smashed and open containers could have released the virus that killed Johnson and Wagner" I said.

"And how would something like that survive for all these years?" Ford asked.

"Virses can remain dormant for long periods" Dumais said, "I'm hoping the answer will be found in the databse. OK, I think that we" I said.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes. It doesn't appear to be networked in the rest of the Ancient systems. In fact, if you look, it only contains information about the experiments that took place in this room." McKay repiled.

I realises something and I hit my radio to activate it, "Weir, it's Wilson" I said.

"Go ahead, Alex" Weir repiled, "Where's Beckett?" I asked.

"He's on his way. It takes some time to load a while medical team into suits" Weir repiled.

"Well, we seem to have stumbled across something that I find...a little troubling" I said.

"That's not what I wanted to hear" Weir said.

"I think we may have found an Ancient viral lab. Wagner and Johnson must have been exposed here. Now, it'll take weeks to sift through all this data, and there's no way of knowing whether the Ancients were just studying the viruses or actively creating them. Either way, the storm's done quite a number on this place and I've got. Dumais, Dumais? Dumais" I yelled as I see Dumais trying to fight whatever it was that was getting to her.

I looked at McKay knowing that this was really bad, she turned to peterson and starting yelling that it was all over him and she was trying to brush something of him.

"Dumais? Dumais!" Peterson yelled trying to fend her off, "They're all over you! They're all over you!" Dumais yelled.

Rodney rushes over and tries to pull her off peterson, I went over to help, Dumais started sreaming and cluthches her head just like Johnson did and started to convulse. I knew she was about to die, and then blood started coming out of her nose, mouth, and ears. I checked her pulse but she was gone, I shaked my head at Rodney.

"Tell Beckett to pick up the pace- I've just lost another member of my team!" McKay said, "Where's Peterson?" I asked.

"What?" McKay asked, "Peterson!" I said. I looked around, I knew that he had taken off, out of everybody in this room and the only one I knew was going to cause troble for us was Peterson.

Beckett and his team finally got done to us, A doctor named Biro was doing the autopsy. I was just sitting around waiting for something. Biro reported something about 10 minutes after Beckett got there.

"Doctor Beckett, I have the preliminary autopsy reults form the first two victims, sir" Biro said.

"Anything of interest?" Beckett asked, "They both died of a ruptured sacular brain aneurysm, which in itself, isn't all that remarkable. I mean sure, the chances of two people standing next to each other and dying of it is statistically improbable, yes, but it's not the smoking gun we were hoping for, cos I know you said" Biro went on.

"Get to the good part, Doctor Biro" Beckett said.

"Yeah, sorry, sir. What is truly interesting is taht both ruptures happened in the exactly the same place, right above the visual cortex" Biro repiled.

"And the third one, Dumais?" Beckett asked, "Just getting to her now, sir. I'll let you know" Biro repiled.

"She did say brain aneurysm , right?" I asked, "That's right" Beckett repiled.

"That's the best news I've heard all day. Let me show you something" I said.

"I've read the entire entries- it's incredibly long, but thsi looks like our guy. Six hour hibernation, reoccurring visons and best of all, so I've left it til last, brain haemorrhage, or aneurysems" I said.

"That defintiely sounds familiar" Beckett repiled.

"Maybe there's something in here about how to..." I was saying when I saw a dark ghostly mist coming at me and I sreamed and ducked down. Everybody turned to look at me and I just straightened up and looked around, I didn't feel sick or anything, but I knew I was one of the next ones.

"Sorry" I said, "Alex?" Beckett asked, "I've been seeing things" I repiled, "Since when?" Beckett asked.

"About an hour. First you think it's just your eyes playing tricks on you but eventually" I repiled, "They get worse" Hays said.

"You too?" I asked, "They come right at you" Hays repiled, "It's like a ghost" I said.

"I've been going over the survery schedule. Johnson and Wagner started off on their own, but then crossed paths with Dumais an hour later" Zelenka said.

"Dumais died almost exactly an hour after Johnson and Wagner. Who did they meet up with next?" Beckett asked.

"My greater concern is who Dumais met up with next" Zelenka said, "Dumais? Who'd she run into?" Beckett asked.

"Me. She ran into Hays, and me. We're next" I said. I looked around, I had to get out of there, but I knew it wasn't safe. I just sat down and looked at the ground. How could everything feel so hopeless?, I didn't know what to do.

"Is this really necessary? I am about to die of a brain aneurysm- how does being attached to a heart monitor help?" I asked, "If you die like the others, we'll have better idea of how" Beckett said.

"At that point, I will cease to care" I said, "There are a lot of pther people that live in the city" Ford said, "Yes, the living" I repiled.

Doctor Biro reported back to Beckett about Dumais, "Doctor Beckett" Biro said, "Any progress, Doctor Biro?" Beckett asked.

"Just finished Dumais' autopsy. Would it surpise you to learn she died of a reptured brain aneurysm above the visual cortex, sir?" Biro repied.

"No, it wouldn't. Thank you, Doctor" Beckett said, "Didn't think so" Biro repiled.

"You know, the position of the rupture could explain your visions. Swelling in that area before the breakage could absoultely account for the hallucinations" Beckett said.

"I'm no MD but wouldn't brain swelling on the visual cortex just mean that we experience washes of colour of weird visual anomalies?" I asked.

"It would depend on the person" Beckett repiled.

"Yeah, that's my point. All of our visions are so simliar. If they're the result of arterial swelling, wouldn't the visions we experience be more random?" I asked.

"Most likely, yeah" Beckett repiled, "Well, the things we're seeing are pretty damn identical!" I said.

"And you think it might have something to do with the nature" Beckett said as we see the rate of Hays heart monitor begaun to speed up.

"There's a good chance" I said, "No! Nooo!" Hays yelled, "Hey! It's not real remember? It's not real!" I said.

"No! No! They're coming right at us! Can't you eem them?!" Hays asked.

McKay and Beckett were augring and then Beckett started chest compressions by counting to five then having the medic's pumps air into Hays lung. I looked around knowing I was next.

Ford came over to me, "How are you feeling?" he asked, "I'm..I'm...Listen I have a brother. We're not close, I don't even know how you'd find him" I said.

"Don't talk like that" Ford said, "He's my twin and well just tell him what happened, well I don't know if you can make it sounds good. McKay and Zelenka, I've got some theories on looping the power on the Gate to charge a dummy ZPM. It probably won't work, but-but you should have someone look at it cause it might lead somewhere else" I repiled.

"We'll look at it look" McKay said, "Look, you seriously have to stop interrupting my last thoughts. I mean this is important stuff you need hear. Now, tell John that I-I love him and that he needs to move on" I said.

McKay and Ford looked at me weird, I looked at them. I coudn't believe I was saying what I was saying. I looked at Beckett, "Beckett, you have to tell John that, OK?" I said, "Ok, I will" Beckett repiled.

I looked around, "Ok, I should be dead now" I said, "You ran into Dumais at the smae time?" Beckett asked.

"Exactly the same time" I said, "Then,yes, you should be dead" Beckett repiled, "Oh, God! I'm still here!" I said.

"Yes, you are" Ford repiled, "Interesting" Zelenka said, "_Interesting_?!" I asked, "Don't take this the wrong way, but" Beckett said.

"..Why?" Zelenka asked, "Exactly" Beckett repiled, "I don't know but right now, I don't care. I really don't care!" I said.

I had Beckett take me to where Brio was doing her autopsy on Hays, Carson and me just stood nearby. "Are you certain you really wanna see this, Alex?" Beckett asked.

"It's too accurate. How could something orgianic be that efficient?" I asked, "Again, we're in the middle of another galaxy. Just because it's our of the ordinary for us doesn't mean it's not commonplace here" Beckett repiled.

"No, no, no, I don't buy that. Most of the habitable plaetns we've encountered thus far are-are-are carbon copies of Earth in terms of envionmetal conditions. Unless" I said running off.

I look around and I start going through the database, "Incubation to completion is exactly six hours. The visions are identical for all the infected, and the locations of the aneurysm is the same for every single deceased" I said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Beckett asked, "It's ananovirus. One manufactured to kill humans" I said.

"A nanovirus" Weir said, "That's right" I said, "OK, Let's pretend I don't know exactly what that is" Weir repiled.

"Nanotechnology- It's,uh,technology that operates on a nanite scale. It's around, uh, around a billionth of a millmetre" I said.

"Basically, they're microscopic machines that are able to carry out very specific tasks suited for their size" Beckett said.

"It's the whole idea of being able to swallow a pill and having a million little robots go to wkr and cure whatever ails you" I said.

"You're all infected with emicroscopic machines?" Weir asked.

"Yeah, they're no bigger then a single-celled organism-although instead of haviong a sole purpose of curing a disease or mending a blood vessel" I said,"The virus is programmed to terrorise its victims by tapping into their visual cortext and then rupturing an artery in their brain" Beckett said.

"Infecting others along the way as they can" I said, "There's one good thing: I doubt they can multiply. I don't know how many nanites it takes to kill a human but eventually I imagine they'll spread themselves too thin" Beckett said.

"Could it be Wraith?" Weir asked, "That would definitly be my first guess" Beckett said.

"I'm not so sure about that" I repiled, "But the visions; the shril sound you told me they make when they" Beckett said.

"I'll give you that they're equally terrifying, but why would the Wraith even create the equivalent of WMD? They're killing us, not becuase they sadistically want us dead, but because they need to consume us for food. Look- it would be like the equivalent of cattle farmers creating mad cow disease. I don't buy it" I said.

"You did come across it in an Acient lab" Weir said, "What, so wiping out the Wraith's food supply was a last ditch consideratinon?" McKay asked.

"I don't believe taht for a moment. The Ancients would never create something like this" Beckett repiled.

"It doesn't explain the visions either" I said, "Ok, for the moment, who built the virus is really the least of our concerns" Weir said, "Good point" McKay repiled.

I looked around, then I had a thought, John could go to McKays lab so I ran the plan through with McKay and Beckett. "Major Sheppard, This is Wilson" I said, "What is it?" he asked.

"I could use your help in McKay's lab" I said. I sat down waiting for the visions to come back but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe that Hays died but I didn't, I hated the fact that I was still standing here working out how to get everybody out when Hays wasn't.

"Hays and I were infected at the smae time. There's only one thing that explains why I survived" I said, "Alex has the Ancient gene; Hays did not" Beckett said.

"But Alex is not an Ancient" Weir said, "Aye, but she has the gene" Beckett repiled.

"You're saying the virus is designed to only kill humans?!" Weir asked, "Well, I'm human!" I said.

"Yes, yes, we're making a point, Alex" Beckett said, 'So we give everyone the gene therapy" Weir said.

"No-it's not gonna do it" I said, "I've already been given the gene weeks ago- it didn't take" Zelenka said.

"I know. I'm already on it" I said, "The gene therapy is only effective in fouty-eight precent of recipients" Zelenka repiled.

"If I was given the gene shot right now, How long would it take to kick in?" Ford asked, "A minimum of four hours" Beckett repiled.

"I don't have four hours! I met up with Alex, and Hays ninety minutes after they met up with Dumais. I have, a little under an hour before my brain explodes" Ford said.

"Aidan, listen to me. You're been up for almost twenty hours now- you're not thinking straight. Just try to stay calm" Beckett repiled.

Calm?! You told me I have a million tiny robots running through my veins whose only purpose is to terroise and kill me. You stay calm!" Ford yelled, "We are about to have hallucinations. We are infected, Carson, how do you ecpect us to act?!" Zelenka repiled.

"There's gotta be another way" Ford said, "I have already told you, I am working in it" I said.

"Alright, McKay, I'm here" John said over the radio, I didn't know if hearing Johns voice made me feel better or if it was the fact that this was about to be over with.

"Do you still it?" I asked, "Is it the big thing in the middle of the room?' John asked, "Yeah, that's the one" I said.

"Should I pay attention to all these warnings?" he asked, "Not today, no" I said.

"What are you gonna do?" Ford asked, "well, small as they are, the nanovirus is still effectivelly just a machine run by a computer. The best way to knock out a computer is with an electromagnetic pulse. Thankfully, that's something we can do" I repiled.

I told Weir to have everyone shut down the gear we brought from Earth, "We're about through shutting down all the electronic gear we brought from Earth. We're still locked out of the Ancient controls, though. There's no way to power them down" Weir said.

"Well, it's not gonna be necessary. Ancient technology works differently than ours. An EM pulse shouldn't have any long-lasting effect on 'em" I said, "We're ready" Peter said.

"We're all set, Alex" Weir said, "Ok. Here we go" I said, "Wait! How're we gonna know if ti works? Weir asked.

"Well, Sheppard's dailling up the most powerful pluse the generator can manage. It probably won't make it all the way down here but it should affect most of the central tower. I imagine once it wipes out he cirus, the city should return control of it to you and end the lockdown" McKay said.

"It won't make it here?" Ford asked, "If the pulse works, it will simply be a matter of walking down to McKay's lab, sitting you down in front of th EMP and repeating the process. Major?" I asked.

"It's working. When should I hit the discharge button?" he asked, "Ok-there should be a read overload light" I said.

"yeah I see it" John said, "Wiat til it comes on, give it a good ten count, and then discharge" I repiled.

"A ten count?!" he asked, "Don't worry- I've probably been around more EMPs than anyone" I said.

"This is gonna be, uh, I'm gonna be fine right?" John asked, "Yes. That's yes, you'll be fine" I repiled.

I heard the discharge and then we waited, I knew it didn't work, John didn't say anything.

"Anything?" I asked, "is it possible it might take some time?" Weir asked, "Doubtful" McKay said sighing.

"Are still locked out of the Ancient mainframe?" I asked, "Got any other ideas?" Weir asked, "Twenty-nine minutes" Ford said.

"I've already tried that- It's blown" John said, "That is before we re-set the sub-switch" I said, "Well maybe we shouldn't have overloaded it so much, Alex" he repiled.

"Look, it's fixable, it's fixable. We just need to use a little trail and error" I said, "Look, even if we get this thing working, who's to say the pulse is gonna get any bigger? Ford, McKay, Zelenka have twenty minutes before their arteires rupture. Are you sure an EMP will kill this thing?" John asked.

"Yes" I repiled, "Alright. I have an idea" John said. John went through his plan with Weir first, "What do you mean, no?" John asked.

"It's too dangerous" Weir repiled, "You'd rather lose a third of our population?" John asked, "We're not there yet, Major" Weir said.

"We are there! Ford, McKay and Zelenka are next. The people in the Mass Hall have a little over three hours. This is full-blown outbreak. People are gonna keepy dying unless we do this" John said.

"Even if we were able to get the EMP generator back online, the chances are slim that we would ever be able to get it powerful enough" I said.

"Can we bring the infected to the generator?" Weir asked, "We can't. The city won't let infected personnel through any of the doors" John repiled.

"The Major is right, the only way to create an EMP strong enough to wipe these little guys out is to" McKay said.

"To detonate a nuclear exxplosion in the atmosphere! Yes, I heard the first time!" Weir repiled.

"I know it sound severe but if the Major was able to overload a naqahdah generator twenty miles above the city, It would be perfectly safe from a radiological standpoint and the ensuing blast would be capable of creating a devastating electromagnetic shockwave- definitely enough to knock this virus out" I said.

"Hopefully without destroying all our own computer equipment!" Peter said, "It's worth the risk" John repiled.

"Ok. You have a go" Weir said, I sat back down and just wanted to sream. I didn't think that I would ever have to fear little robots but now I do. I looked around at all of the helpless people that could die if this doesn't work.

"I'm almost in position" John said, "Understood. Would the EM pulse have any affect on the Puddlejumper?" Weir asked.

"I'm hoping not. Either way, I'm more worried abou the shockwave" I said, "Good luck" Weir said, "you too" John repiled.

"You're only gonna have thirty seconds once you release it before it explodes. You need to get as far away as you can" McKay said.

"Get as far away from the nuvlear explosion as possible- that's good advice, Rodney, Thnaks!" John repiled.

"You're welcome" McKay said, "I'm releasing the generator..now!" he said.

We were sitting there waiting for the countdown peter was doing to be over with. Peter got to one and I closed my eyes tightly hoping that John got out safe.

"Major Sheppard, come in. This is Weir, please resond" she said, "Communications may have been disrupted by the blast" Peter said.

"Major, do you read me?" Weir asked, "This is Sheppard. I've cleared the blast, I'm returning home" John repiled.

I sighed, and listened to what they were saying again, "I'm glad to hear it, Major" Weir said, "Did it work?" John asked.

"We're about to find out" Weir repiled, "ou should know almost right away" I said.

"The pulse only lasts a couple of microseconds and then" McKay said, "The city's already ahead of us, Rodney. You have a green light to return" Weir repiled. I claped my hands together then gave Ford and Zelenka a high five. We couldn't believe we had beaten the odds yet again.

Weir, John, McKay and Beckett had a meeting before we all headed off to bed, I was so tired and I think John was just happy for me to be alive that we didn't say anything, we just kissed each other and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Our first real date

Chapter 10 Our first real date

It was the day before me, McKay, Ford and some other people were due to go look around the parts of the city that was flooded from the storm. I was in the mess hall getting some food when John walked up, I smiled and went to get some food when he started shaking his head.

"Am I not allowed to eat now?" I asked, "Yeah, but not here, come on! I have a place i want to show you" he repiled graping my hand and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked simling, "To a place, ok we are almost there, close your eyes" he repiled putting his hands over my eyes. I didn't know where I was going so I took one of John's hand to guide me to where he was taking me.

"Ok here we are, open your eyes" John said taking his hand off my eyes and I looked around seeing there was a blanet set up with sandwhichs, soda and some fiut. "What's this?" I asked.

"Our first real date" John said leading me to the blanet, "ok" I repiled sitting down. We ate our lunch and after that we went our spetece ways. I went back to the control room to work and he went to go train with Teyla, around 6, Teyla came to get me for our sparring lesson.

Me and Teyla walked to the gym and started working out, I looked up to see Teyla simling. "What?" I asked, "Nothing, it's something I figured out last night" she repiled.

"What would that be?" I asked laughing, "That would be you and the Major are together" she repiled. I stopped laughing and stared at her.

"How did you know?" I asked, "because you guys have been quite close lately and its not that hard to figure out if you see the way he looks at you" she repiled.

I swung my sparring stick at her as she blocked it and threw her move, as I fliped backwards and blocked her hit. She swung again as I went to go down, she fake swung at my head but swung lower at my feet and filpped me on my back.

I stood up and starting laughing, I looked at my leg and saw a little blood, so I put my sparring stick back in my gym bag and walked away. Teyla took me to the infarmiy and I got patched up and started heading for my room. John came and got me as soon as he was done with his work, and we started kissing as he pushed me against the wall.

I moaned and pushed on his chest so I could push him back father and we fell on the bed and he took our clothes off as I smiled up at him laughing. An hour or two later, we were back in our clothes sleeping, I didn't want to leave his arms the next morning.

Me, McKay, Ford, Zelenka and some guy named Hays were checking out one of the peirs that was flooded during the storm. "Seven thousand, five hundred forty-nine" Zelenka said, "Oh, please. Prime. Four thousand and twnety-one" McKay repiled.

"Ah, nice try! Uh, not prime. ok- Lieutenant Ford: five hundred ninety-nine" Zelenka said, "I don't care if it's a prime number or not" Ford repiled.

"Oh, come on. Yes or no?" Zelenka asked, "no" Ford repiled, "Ha! It's incredible! Ten for ten!" Zelenka said as I starting shaking my head.

"He is terrible" McKay said, "So I suck at prime/not prime. Somehow I'm going to sleep tonight" Ford repiled.

"At this point it's gone way beyond you not knowing your prime numbers" I said.

"It's a true/false game. Statistically, just by guessing, you should be getting at least half of these right. Look: nine ninety-three" McKay said.

"Prime" Ford said guessing, "Oh, come on, that's an easy one! You hearing this, Hays?" McKay asked.

"Not really, guess I've been tto busy doing my job" Hays said simling at me, for a while now he has been smiling at me and touching me and I knew I should have told John when we talked over the radio earlier but I didn't want him coming down here and sacring the crap out Hays.

"We'vd already been through this section of Atlantis, Doctor Killyjoy. It's structurally sound" McKay repiled.

"Lieutenant Ford, would you mind being a subject of research paper on statistical probablities?" Zelenka asked as he starts giggling.

"This is some sort of pay-back for guys like beating up guys like you in high school right?" Ford said as I started laughing, I patted Zelenka on the back and saw our other groups ready to pack up and go back to the real world of Atlantis.

"So, Rodney, what's it like out there in the suburbs today?" Weir asked, "Essentially, with the exception of the upper level Storage room, which the lovely and tatlented Dumais informs me is in no immediate danger, this peir's in releatively good shape" McKay repiled.

"Even after all the flooding form the storm?" Weir asked.

"Well, it's dark, it's damp and it smells terrible, but from an engineering standpoint we're good" I said, "Head back" Weir repiled.

"Headhing back. Alright, you clowns, listen up! I don't often get a chnce to say this, so savyour it: good work, boys and girls! Let's go home" McKay said.

"wait, wait, wait. We're missing Johnson and Wanger" I said, "Wagner, Johnson, what's your position?" McKay asked.

"We need back-up! They're coming at us!" Wagner repiled, "What?!" I asked, "Where are they?" Ford asked.

"Down this corridor" Zelenka repiled, "We're on our way" McKay said.

"Johnson, Johnson, you ok?" I asked, "McKay. He's dead!" Ford said.

"They got him" Johnson said, "Who got him?" I asked.

"Calm down. There's notin here" McKay said.

:Can't you see them? They're everywhere!" Johnson yelled, "Beckett, I need a medical team here, stat!" I said.

Johnson kept swing at nothing, and Hays and Zelenka help me hold her as we are trying to calm her down. Her legs buckle under her and we carefully lower her to the ground and she clutches her head then sreams in anguish. I knew she was dead but I had to be sure so I put my fingers to her neck.

"It's no use. She's gone" I said, Carson repiles to me through radio. "Alex, this is Doctor Beckett. What exactly is the nature of the emergnecy?" he asked.

"It's too late. They're gone" I said, "Who's gone? How?" Beckett asked, "Wagner and Johnson. I need a containment team here" I repiled.

"I'm sorry?" Beckett asked, "A containment team? why?" Ford asked.

"People don't just see things and drop dead, Lieutenant. We spent the last hour surverying unexplored areas of this city. I think Wagner and Johnson were exposed to something" I repiled.

"Yeah, but..." Ford said, "And if they were infected, there's a very good chance that we were too" I said.

"I recommend a Level four quarantine until we know what we're dealing with" McKay said.

"Agreed. Carson, you hear all that?" I asked, "Aye. We'll get to the mazmat gear and head down. Sit tight. I'll make sure Doctor Weir's beifed" Beckett repiled.

"Thank you very much" I said. I sat down and just looked at Wagner and Johnson, I didn't understand how they could just drop dead, I didn't know why this was happening but I was damned if today was my last day alive.

"So, wait, what, we're just gonna stay here?" Peterson asked, "that's the plan, yes" I repiled.

"May I say it's a terrible one?" Peterson asked, "No, you may not" McKay repiled.

"I think we should get the hell out of here" Peterson said.

"If it is an airbrone agent, we may already be infected. Heading back to the city would only endanger the rest of the population" I said.

"What if we're not infected yet?" Peterson asked, "Well, there's no way of knowing" McKay repiled.

"But I feel fine. I fell perfectly fine!" Peterson said, "End of discussion. Peterson, we're staying here. Actually-wait a second, everyone follow me" McKay repiled as everyone fell into step behind him.

"Isnt't this the same section Johnson and Wagner were exploring?" Ford asked, "Yes" McKay repiled.

"So we're retracing their steps" I said, "That are right. Don't worry, my motivations are based entirely on self-preservation" McKay repiled.

"Wait, wait wait! Wait! Alex's right. Doesn't this increase our chances of getting infected?" Peterson asked.

"Alright, let me spell this out for you, OK? If there is a bacterial agent and it is not airborne, then it should be relatively safe for us to look around as long as we take the proper precautions. However, if it is an airborne agent, then there's a very good chance we've already been infected" McKay said.

"Well, shouldn't we wait for Doctor Beckett to decide that?" Ford asked.

"Those men were only down there for twelve hours. Even if they were infected right away, that's an alarmingly shot incubation period. Now, if anyone else is infected- as in, I don't know, maybe us, seconds are gonna count, Lieutenant. Alright, Light. Let's go" McKay repiled.

I didn't know what to think, all I knew was that if John knew about this and the fact that I was staying down here and there was no way to me, he is not going to be a happy man. I fell into step behind Ford and just starting thinking about everything.

Finally we come to a partialy open doorway and Rodney looks in seeing some kind of lab, "Right, everybody stay here. Ford" McKay said.

"You just told me to" Ford said, "Everybody exept Ford stay here. You think I'm going in there by myself? Uh-uh. Don't touch anything. This is not good" McKay said. I came in next looking around at all the broken glass and knew this was really really bad.

I saw this as a sign that there was an airbrone agent in the air and it was going to kill all of us down here. I just wished that was a way to say good-bye first. I never felt this way before, but I looked around then looked at McKay. I could see that he knew this was bad.

"Any number of thse smashed and open containers could have released the virus that killed Johnson and Wagner" I said.

"And how would something like that survive for all these years?" Ford asked.

"Virses can remain dormant for long periods" Dumais said, "I'm hoping the answer will be found in the databse. OK, I think that we" I said.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes. It doesn't appear to be networked in the rest of the Ancient systems. In fact, if you look, it only contains information about the experiments that took place in this room." McKay repiled.

I realises something and I hit my radio to activate it, "Weir, it's Wilson" I said.

"Go ahead, Alex" Weir repiled, "Where's Beckett?" I asked.

"He's on his way. It takes some time to load a while medical team into suits" Weir repiled.

"Well, we seem to have stumbled across something that I find...a little troubling" I said.

"That's not what I wanted to hear" Weir said.

"I think we may have found an Ancient viral lab. Wagner and Johnson must have been exposed here. Now, it'll take weeks to sift through all this data, and there's no way of knowing whether the Ancients were just studying the viruses or actively creating them. Either way, the storm's done quite a number on this place and I've got. Dumais, Dumais? Dumais" I yelled as I see Dumais trying to fight whatever it was that was getting to her.

I looked at McKay knowing that this was really bad, she turned to peterson and starting yelling that it was all over him and she was trying to brush something of him.

"Dumais? Dumais!" Peterson yelled trying to fend her off, "They're all over you! They're all over you!" Dumais yelled.

Rodney rushes over and tries to pull her off peterson, I went over to help, Dumais started sreaming and cluthches her head just like Johnson did and started to convulse. I knew she was about to die, and then blood started coming out of her nose, mouth, and ears. I checked her pulse but she was gone, I shaked my head at Rodney.

"Tell Beckett to pick up the pace- I've just lost another member of my team!" McKay said, "Where's Peterson?" I asked.

"What?" McKay asked, "Peterson!" I said. I looked around, I knew that he had taken off, out of everybody in this room and the only one I knew was going to cause troble for us was Peterson.

Beckett and his team finally got done to us, A doctor named Biro was doing the autopsy. I was just sitting around waiting for something. Biro reported something about 10 minutes after Beckett got there.

"Doctor Beckett, I have the preliminary autopsy reults form the first two victims, sir" Biro said.

"Anything of interest?" Beckett asked, "They both died of a ruptured sacular brain aneurysm, which in itself, isn't all that remarkable. I mean sure, the chances of two people standing next to each other and dying of it is statistically improbable, yes, but it's not the smoking gun we were hoping for, cos I know you said" Biro went on.

"Get to the good part, Doctor Biro" Beckett said.

"Yeah, sorry, sir. What is truly interesting is taht both ruptures happened in the exactly the same place, right above the visual cortex" Biro repiled.

"And the third one, Dumais?" Beckett asked, "Just getting to her now, sir. I'll let you know" Biro repiled.

"She did say brain aneurysm , right?" I asked, "That's right" Beckett repiled.

"That's the best news I've heard all day. Let me show you something" I said.

"I've read the entire entries- it's incredibly long, but thsi looks like our guy. Six hour hibernation, reoccurring visons and best of all, so I've left it til last, brain haemorrhage, or aneurysems" I said.

"That defintiely sounds familiar" Beckett repiled.

"Maybe there's something in here about how to..." I was saying when I saw a dark ghostly mist coming at me and I sreamed and ducked down. Everybody turned to look at me and I just straightened up and looked around, I didn't feel sick or anything, but I knew I was one of the next ones.

"Sorry" I said, "Alex?" Beckett asked, "I've been seeing things" I repiled, "Since when?" Beckett asked.

"About an hour. First you think it's just your eyes playing tricks on you but eventually" I repiled, "They get worse" Hays said.

"You too?" I asked, "They come right at you" Hays repiled, "It's like a ghost" I said.

"I've been going over the survery schedule. Johnson and Wagner started off on their own, but then crossed paths with Dumais an hour later" Zelenka said.

"Dumais died almost exactly an hour after Johnson and Wagner. Who did they meet up with next?" Beckett asked.

"My greater concern is who Dumais met up with next" Zelenka said, "Dumais? Who'd she run into?" Beckett asked.

"Me. She ran into Hays, and me. We're next" I said. I looked around, I had to get out of there, but I knew it wasn't safe. I just sat down and looked at the ground. How could everything feel so hopeless?, I didn't know what to do.

"Is this really necessary? I am about to die of a brain aneurysm- how does being attached to a heart monitor help?" I asked, "If you die like the others, we'll have better idea of how" Beckett said.

"At that point, I will cease to care" I said, "There are a lot of pther people that live in the city" Ford said, "Yes, the living" I repiled.

Doctor Biro reported back to Beckett about Dumais, "Doctor Beckett" Biro said, "Any progress, Doctor Biro?" Beckett asked.

"Just finished Dumais' autopsy. Would it surpise you to learn she died of a reptured brain aneurysm above the visual cortex, sir?" Biro repied.

"No, it wouldn't. Thank you, Doctor" Beckett said, "Didn't think so" Biro repiled.

"You know, the position of the rupture could explain your visions. Swelling in that area before the breakage could absoultely account for the hallucinations" Beckett said.

"I'm no MD but wouldn't brain swelling on the visual cortex just mean that we experience washes of colour of weird visual anomalies?" I asked.

"It would depend on the person" Beckett repiled.

"Yeah, that's my point. All of our visions are so simliar. If they're the result of arterial swelling, wouldn't the visions we experience be more random?" I asked.

"Most likely, yeah" Beckett repiled, "Well, the things we're seeing are pretty damn identical!" I said.

"And you think it might have something to do with the nature" Beckett said as we see the rate of Hays heart monitor begaun to speed up.

"There's a good chance" I said, "No! Nooo!" Hays yelled, "Hey! It's not real remember? It's not real!" I said.

"No! No! They're coming right at us! Can't you eem them?!" Hays asked.

McKay and Beckett were augring and then Beckett started chest compressions by counting to five then having the medic's pumps air into Hays lung. I looked around knowing I was next.

Ford came over to me, "How are you feeling?" he asked, "I'm..I'm...Listen I have a brother. We're not close, I don't even know how you'd find him" I said.

"Don't talk like that" Ford said, "He's my twin and well just tell him what happened, well I don't know if you can make it sounds good. McKay and Zelenka, I've got some theories on looping the power on the Gate to charge a dummy ZPM. It probably won't work, but-but you should have someone look at it cause it might lead somewhere else" I repiled.

"We'll look at it look" McKay said, "Look, you seriously have to stop interrupting my last thoughts. I mean this is important stuff you need hear. Now, tell John that I-I love him and that he needs to move on" I said.

McKay and Ford looked at me weird, I looked at them. I coudn't believe I was saying what I was saying. I looked at Beckett, "Beckett, you have to tell John that, OK?" I said, "Ok, I will" Beckett repiled.

I looked around, "Ok, I should be dead now" I said, "You ran into Dumais at the smae time?" Beckett asked.

"Exactly the same time" I said, "Then,yes, you should be dead" Beckett repiled, "Oh, God! I'm still here!" I said.

"Yes, you are" Ford repiled, "Interesting" Zelenka said, "_Interesting_?!" I asked, "Don't take this the wrong way, but" Beckett said.

"..Why?" Zelenka asked, "Exactly" Beckett repiled, "I don't know but right now, I don't care. I really don't care!" I said.

I had Beckett take me to where Brio was doing her autopsy on Hays, Carson and me just stood nearby. "Are you certain you really wanna see this, Alex?" Beckett asked.

"It's too accurate. How could something orgianic be that efficient?" I asked, "Again, we're in the middle of another galaxy. Just because it's our of the ordinary for us doesn't mean it's not commonplace here" Beckett repiled.

"No, no, no, I don't buy that. Most of the habitable plaetns we've encountered thus far are-are-are carbon copies of Earth in terms of envionmetal conditions. Unless" I said running off.

I look around and I start going through the database, "Incubation to completion is exactly six hours. The visions are identical for all the infected, and the locations of the aneurysm is the same for every single deceased" I said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Beckett asked, "It's ananovirus. One manufactured to kill humans" I said.

"A nanovirus" Weir said, "That's right" I said, "OK, Let's pretend I don't know exactly what that is" Weir repiled.

"Nanotechnology- It's,uh,technology that operates on a nanite scale. It's around, uh, around a billionth of a millmetre" I said.

"Basically, they're microscopic machines that are able to carry out very specific tasks suited for their size" Beckett said.

"It's the whole idea of being able to swallow a pill and having a million little robots go to wkr and cure whatever ails you" I said.

"You're all infected with emicroscopic machines?" Weir asked.

"Yeah, they're no bigger then a single-celled organism-although instead of haviong a sole purpose of curing a disease or mending a blood vessel" I said,"The virus is programmed to terrorise its victims by tapping into their visual cortext and then rupturing an artery in their brain" Beckett said.

"Infecting others along the way as they can" I said, "There's one good thing: I doubt they can multiply. I don't know how many nanites it takes to kill a human but eventually I imagine they'll spread themselves too thin" Beckett said.

"Could it be Wraith?" Weir asked, "That would definitly be my first guess" Beckett said.

"I'm not so sure about that" I repiled, "But the visions; the shril sound you told me they make when they" Beckett said.

"I'll give you that they're equally terrifying, but why would the Wraith even create the equivalent of WMD? They're killing us, not becuase they sadistically want us dead, but because they need to consume us for food. Look- it would be like the equivalent of cattle farmers creating mad cow disease. I don't buy it" I said.

"You did come across it in an Acient lab" Weir said, "What, so wiping out the Wraith's food supply was a last ditch consideratinon?" McKay asked.

"I don't believe taht for a moment. The Ancients would never create something like this" Beckett repiled.

"It doesn't explain the visions either" I said, "Ok, for the moment, who built the virus is really the least of our concerns" Weir said, "Good point" McKay repiled.

I looked around, then I had a thought, John could go to McKays lab so I ran the plan through with McKay and Beckett. "Major Sheppard, This is Wilson" I said, "What is it?" he asked.

"I could use your help in McKay's lab" I said. I sat down waiting for the visions to come back but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe that Hays died but I didn't, I hated the fact that I was still standing here working out how to get everybody out when Hays wasn't.

"Hays and I were infected at the smae time. There's only one thing that explains why I survived" I said, "Alex has the Ancient gene; Hays did not" Beckett said.

"But Alex is not an Ancient" Weir said, "Aye, but she has the gene" Beckett repiled.

"You're saying the virus is designed to only kill humans?!" Weir asked, "Well, I'm human!" I said.

"Yes, yes, we're making a point, Alex" Beckett said, 'So we give everyone the gene therapy" Weir said.

"No-it's not gonna do it" I said, "I've already been given the gene weeks ago- it didn't take" Zelenka said.

"I know. I'm already on it" I said, "The gene therapy is only effective in fouty-eight precent of recipients" Zelenka repiled.

"If I was given the gene shot right now, How long would it take to kick in?" Ford asked, "A minimum of four hours" Beckett repiled.

"I don't have four hours! I met up with Alex, and Hays ninety minutes after they met up with Dumais. I have, a little under an hour before my brain explodes" Ford said.

"Aidan, listen to me. You're been up for almost twenty hours now- you're not thinking straight. Just try to stay calm" Beckett repiled.

Calm?! You told me I have a million tiny robots running through my veins whose only purpose is to terroise and kill me. You stay calm!" Ford yelled, "We are about to have hallucinations. We are infected, Carson, how do you ecpect us to act?!" Zelenka repiled.

"There's gotta be another way" Ford said, "I have already told you, I am working in it" I said.

"Alright, McKay, I'm here" John said over the radio, I didn't know if hearing Johns voice made me feel better or if it was the fact that this was about to be over with.

"Do you still it?" I asked, "Is it the big thing in the middle of the room?' John asked, "Yeah, that's the one" I said.

"Should I pay attention to all these warnings?" he asked, "Not today, no" I said.

"What are you gonna do?" Ford asked, "well, small as they are, the nanovirus is still effectivelly just a machine run by a computer. The best way to knock out a computer is with an electromagnetic pulse. Thankfully, that's something we can do" I repiled.

I told Weir to have everyone shut down the gear we brought from Earth, "We're about through shutting down all the electronic gear we brought from Earth. We're still locked out of the Ancient controls, though. There's no way to power them down" Weir said.

"Well, it's not gonna be necessary. Ancient technology works differently than ours. An EM pulse shouldn't have any long-lasting effect on 'em" I said, "We're ready" Peter said.

"We're all set, Alex" Weir said, "Ok. Here we go" I said, "Wait! How're we gonna know if ti works? Weir asked.

"Well, Sheppard's dailling up the most powerful pluse the generator can manage. It probably won't make it all the way down here but it should affect most of the central tower. I imagine once it wipes out he cirus, the city should return control of it to you and end the lockdown" McKay said.

"It won't make it here?" Ford asked, "If the pulse works, it will simply be a matter of walking down to McKay's lab, sitting you down in front of th EMP and repeating the process. Major?" I asked.

"It's working. When should I hit the discharge button?" he asked, "Ok-there should be a read overload light" I said.

"yeah I see it" John said, "Wiat til it comes on, give it a good ten count, and then discharge" I repiled.

"A ten count?!" he asked, "Don't worry- I've probably been around more EMPs than anyone" I said.

"This is gonna be, uh, I'm gonna be fine right?" John asked, "Yes. That's yes, you'll be fine" I repiled.

I heard the discharge and then we waited, I knew it didn't work, John didn't say anything.

"Anything?" I asked, "is it possible it might take some time?" Weir asked, "Doubtful" McKay said sighing.

"Are still locked out of the Ancient mainframe?" I asked, "Got any other ideas?" Weir asked, "Twenty-nine minutes" Ford said.

"I've already tried that- It's blown" John said, "That is before we re-set the sub-switch" I said, "Well maybe we shouldn't have overloaded it so much, Alex" he repiled.

"Look, it's fixable, it's fixable. We just need to use a little trail and error" I said, "Look, even if we get this thing working, who's to say the pulse is gonna get any bigger? Ford, McKay, Zelenka have twenty minutes before their arteires rupture. Are you sure an EMP will kill this thing?" John asked.

"Yes" I repiled, "Alright. I have an idea" John said. John went through his plan with Weir first, "What do you mean, no?" John asked.

"It's too dangerous" Weir repiled, "You'd rather lose a third of our population?" John asked, "We're not there yet, Major" Weir said.

"We are there! Ford, McKay and Zelenka are next. The people in the Mass Hall have a little over three hours. This is full-blown outbreak. People are gonna keepy dying unless we do this" John said.

"Even if we were able to get the EMP generator back online, the chances are slim that we would ever be able to get it powerful enough" I said.

"Can we bring the infected to the generator?" Weir asked, "We can't. The city won't let infected personnel through any of the doors" John repiled.

"The Major is right, the only way to create an EMP strong enough to wipe these little guys out is to" McKay said.

"To detonate a nuclear exxplosion in the atmosphere! Yes, I heard the first time!" Weir repiled.

"I know it sound severe but if the Major was able to overload a naqahdah generator twenty miles above the city, It would be perfectly safe from a radiological standpoint and the ensuing blast would be capable of creating a devastating electromagnetic shockwave- definitely enough to knock this virus out" I said.

"Hopefully without destroying all our own computer equipment!" Peter said, "It's worth the risk" John repiled.

"Ok. You have a go" Weir said, I sat back down and just wanted to sream. I didn't think that I would ever have to fear little robots but now I do. I looked around at all of the helpless people that could die if this doesn't work.

"I'm almost in position" John said, "Understood. Would the EM pulse have any affect on the Puddlejumper?" Weir asked.

"I'm hoping not. Either way, I'm more worried abou the shockwave" I said, "Good luck" Weir said, "you too" John repiled.

"You're only gonna have thirty seconds once you release it before it explodes. You need to get as far away as you can" McKay said.

"Get as far away from the nuvlear explosion as possible- that's good advice, Rodney, Thnaks!" John repiled.

"You're welcome" McKay said, "I'm releasing the generator..now!" he said.

We were sitting there waiting for the countdown peter was doing to be over with. Peter got to one and I closed my eyes tightly hoping that John got out safe.

"Major Sheppard, come in. This is Weir, please resond" she said, "Communications may have been disrupted by the blast" Peter said.

"Major, do you read me?" Weir asked, "This is Sheppard. I've cleared the blast, I'm returning home" John repiled.

I sighed, and listened to what they were saying again, "I'm glad to hear it, Major" Weir said, "Did it work?" John asked.

"We're about to find out" Weir repiled, "ou should know almost right away" I said.

"The pulse only lasts a couple of microseconds and then" McKay said, "The city's already ahead of us, Rodney. You have a green light to return" Weir repiled. I claped my hands together then gave Ford and Zelenka a high five. We couldn't believe we had beaten the odds yet again.

Weir, John, McKay and Beckett had a meeting before we all headed off to bed, I was so tired and I think John was just happy for me to be alive that we didn't say anything, we just kissed each other and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 I love you

Chapter 11 I love you

Things started to fall back to nomal as time went on, we all forgot about how we almost got killed by tiny robots but we never forgot the people that we did lose that day. Johnson, Wanger, Dumais and Hays were all great people, I didn't understand why they had to be killed, I guess everything happens for a reason. Teyla had told me that John's heart almost stopped when he remembered that you were one of the people stuck down there.

I asked her what he had said or done, and she told me that he almost started beating the crap out of the wall, he had told her something, that she couldn't tell me because I had to wait until he said it first. I kept thinking about what was it that John could have told Teyla but made her not tell me. I thought and thought about everyday but then one day I was sitting there, in the Mess hall eatting lunch and I relized what he had told Teyla that day I was stuck in the suburgs. I jumped up and sream, everybody turned to me as I sat back down and covered my face.

John and his team had yet another mission the following day after I figured what John had told Teyla, Weir gave me the day off to rest up or to find something new to figure out what it does. I mostly just read in the libaray that we had found, I heard John and his team were returning with a woman from the planet they had landed on after being attcked by the Wraith and the was some sort of weapon that destoried the Wraith darts in seconds.

I was walking into the gate room when I saw the woman they brought back with them, I couldn't believe how beatiful she looked, I could feel tears as I saw the way John looked at her, I must of gotta what Teyla said, John said wrong. I looked at her but I forced myself to nice as Weir waved me over to say Welcome to this little bitch. She thinks she can steal John away from me but she can't well at least I hope she can't.

"Welcome to Atlantis" Weir said, "Thank you" the woman said, "I hope you don't mind but our doctors do require a medical exam of all offworld team members and our visitors but after that prehaps you would like a full tour" Weir said.

"I would love that" the woman repiled, "Major Sheppard has alreayd promised to do so" Teyla said.

"Of course he has" I said, "Of course I have" John repiled giving me a weird look, "Nice to meet you, who are you?" the woman asked me.

"My name is Alex Wilson, nice to meet you too" I said, "My name is Chaya" she repiled, I simled as John and McKay talked.

"Please if you'll follow me to the infirmary" Weir said, "maybe I should tag along in case you have nay questions the Major can't answe" McKay said, "I think I can handle it Rodney" John repiled.

I laughed and walked away, John didn't say anything to me at all, just let me walk away. I wanted him to run after me and to ask me what was wrong. I didn't want to feel like this woman had made her way into his heart already.

"Where are we at?" Weir asked as I walked into the control room, "Either she knows where the weapon is and she's playing us, or she has no idea. In which case we are wasting our time" McKay said.

"So what do you suggest?" Weir asked, "I say we send her ass back to where she came from and forget back her" I said as McKay gave me a weird look.

"Take another team back in the jumper. Scan the planet for energy signatures. Chaya's people won't have a clue what we're doing from orbit unless they are technically advanced race which they pretend not to be. Which has happened before" McKay said.

"Did you find naything abnormal? I mean something that would suggest they are more advenaced than they claim to be?" Weir asked.

"No. They're either pathetically pre-technological or brilliantly post technological" McKay said, "And there's no way this can be a natural phenomenon?" Weir asked.

"Well a perfectly timed, directed energy burst that only affected the Wraith ships?" I said, "That's a no?" Weir asked.

"That's a no" I said, "Doctor weir I have those results" Beckett said over the radio.

"Thank you carson we're on our way" Weir repiled as we headed off to the infirmary, I knew I had to help McKay make Chaya look like a liar. I didn't want to make her look like one unless she wasn't one already, I just didn't want her to win over John before he said what he told Teyla he was going to say tonight.

"Blood work shows no viral, bacterial or parasitic infections. MRI reveals no tumors or cancers. No heart defects of any kind. Blood pressure 130 over 70. Total cholesterol 107. She's in perfect health" Beckett said.

"I'm happy for her...Why did we need to see this?" Weir asked, "Because Doctor, she's too healthy" Beckett repiled.

"What does that mean?" I asked, "There's no trace of any diseases or congenital conditions that you typically find in pre-technological societies. No rickets, no fungi, STDs" Beckett repiled.

"Perfect health" Weir said, "Aye. And from what she told me..this might be the norm among her people" Beckett said, "But she is human?" I asked.

"Oh without a doubt" Beckett repiled, "So how is that possible?" Weir asked.

"I can't say that for certain without visiting the planet myself, but if this data's accurate, thenn people on Proculus live in optimal health for a very very long time" Beckett repiled.

"You make it sound like some sort of.." McKay said, "Paradise? Aye because it is" Beckett said.

"And that's a problem..because?" Weir asked, "because..human life, quite simply Doctor Weir...is more fargile..than that. I don't care what galazy we're in...it's unnatural" Beckett repiled.

Me and McKay were trying to figure out more about Chaya when Peter radioed us telling us to come to the control room right away, we ran out of McKay's lab and ran to the control room as fast as we could.

"You got it working?" I asked, "Yeah" Peter repiled, "Well..do we know what it does?" McKay asked.

"It would appear to be an internal-external biometric sensor array" Peter said, "See now..sadly I understood that. Where did all those saturday nights go?" McKay said.

"These seem to be the bio-signatures of everyone in Atlantis" Peter repiled, "How can you tell? I can't make hed or tail of that mess" I said.

"I've been working on deciphering the Ancient logarithms. I suspect that this was designed primarliy as an early warning system to singal any alien presence in the city. The Wraith" Peter repiled.

"And you're saying that it activated when our visitor touched it?" I asked.

"Which must mean taht she has the Ancient gene" Peter repiled.

"Or it was intialized already and only activated because it was detecting her. I mean she could be some kind of an alien and this thing knows more about her thean we've been able to decipher. Look someone should be keeping an eey on her" McKay said.

"Major Sheppard is" Peter said, "Oh..I'm sure he is" I said, "Not entriely for the reason you think. Dcotor Weir asked him to" Peter repiled.

"I'm sure she did" I said hurring off. I didn't want to think about what John and that Alien thing were doing. "You want to send her back?" Weir asked.

"All I know is she's not who she's pretending to be" I repiled, "You know this because?" Weir asked, "What I'm not allowed to have intuition?" I asked.

"You? No" Weir said, "Oh" I said, "I asked Major Sheppard to keep on eye on her" Weir said.

"Well, which is like asking the fox to guard the hen house" I said laughing, I knew I was saying stuff about John that I shouldn't have been saying but I was sacred that Chaya might hurt him or even win him over.

"What?" Weir asked, "Look the biometric differential is in insignificant Elizabeth. What I'm saying is...the woman set off an alien alarm" I repiled.

"Come on you don't know that for cetain. Now Grodin says you are nowehre close to understanding what the nature of that device is" Weir said.

"There are too many unkown variables. There's the erergy weapon, the fact that they claim never to have seen the Wraith..what baout the fact that she's essentially a text book case of healthy" I said.

"All very mysterious yes. But what does it prove?" Weir asked, "That we should give her a one way ticket back home" I repiled, "There is obviously something very..different about her yes. But that doesn't necessarily make her a threat" Weir said.

"It doesn't rule it out either" I said, "Then for the moment I think what we can gain by securing a treaty is worth the risk of her being here" Weir repiled, "fine" I said.

I got up and walked to the gym, I felt a lot of aruger and stress that I deiced that the punching bag would help to get out. I started beating the crap out of it. I didn't know what do think, I couldn't see past the fact that Chaya wasn't who she said she was.

I didn't want John to get roped in, and then be hurt by this bitch, I couldn't let that happen. I wanted to talk to John, to hear his laugh and to just be with John. I knew he was going to be with Chaya all night so in stend of going to John's room, I went to mine. The next day, I went up into the control room and Weir was happy and looked like she sept good.

"Did you guys sleep last night?" Weir asked, "No. This is the data from the biometric sensors. I can't tell you exactly what all these signatures mean but look at this. These are ours and this, this is hers. There's a distinct difference" I repiled.

"She was born on another planet in another galaxy" Weir said, "They're differemt from Teyla's too" I repiled.

"That doesn't mean" Weir said, "Elizabeth, she's not what she seems to be" McKay said.

"I sense nothing but a very honest and spiritual person" Weir repiled.

"Alright, there may be a way to find out. You're opening negotiations with her this morning, right? OK, well let me sit in. I'll pretend to be taking notes on the laptop when really I'll be scanning her for anomalies: radiation, EM scans, energy signatures. That way, if I am crazy, you and I are the only ones who need to know. What's the harm?" I asked.

"Alright but be discreet!" Weir repiled, "I'm Miss discreet!" I said.

It was me, Elizabeth, John, Rodney, Teyla and Chaya and I had secreted sensours under the table. I started working on my laptop as they satarted talking.

"I admit to being impressed by most of what I've read of Earth religions: the Torah, the Koran, the Talmud, the Bible. most of tehm eveal a diverse and deep desire to grasp the divine" Chaya said.

"So we do have something we can offer you" Weir repiled, "But I've also been reading about your history. Even now, somewhere on your planet, you are at war" Chaya said.

"Yeah, that's true" John said, "I made no attempet to hide that fact from you. Chaya, we are definitely not perfect" Weir said, "There's a lot about you as a people that I find disturbing" Chaya repiled.

"Can that not be said of any people?" Teyla asked, "No. Evey soul a Proculus is free from the hatred and the anger people from Earth seem to feel for each other" Chaya repiled.

"Come on, we're not all that bad, you know that" John said, "I do" Chaya said simling and putting her head on Johns. I wanted to lean over and punch her in her face for touching John like that.

"We're not talking about the people on Earth. I'm talking about every member of my expedition team here in Atlantis; and I'm talking about the friends we've met since coming here, like Teyla's people" Weir said.

"There are some among you- yourself included, Doctor Weir, that I know Othara will welcome with open arms. But there are others" Chaya said looking at me.

"I handpicked every member of this expedition, and I know Teyla feels as confident about her own people" Weir repiled.

"I'm sure" Chaya said, "At the end of the day, this is a matter of trust" Weir said, "Yes, it is Doctor Weir. Have your scans found anything yet, Alex Wilson?" Chayay asked.

"Um...uh..actually no" I said closing my laptop, "What the hell is this?" John asked, "I'm sorry Major. There was cuse for legitimate concern as to" Weir said.

"Whether I was or not who I claimed to be" Chaya said, "I'm sorry, Chaya. I honestly felt it would do no harm" Weir repiled.

"Stop apologising, Elizabeth. How did she know?" I asked, "Alex!" John said angrily, "She's an Ancient, John" I said.

"She's what?!" John asked, "I'm right, aren't I? The perfect health, the energy weapon, the fact that she has the gene. It's the only ogical explanation" I said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" John asked, "I just don't understand the act. I mean, you must know we'd give just about anything to talk to you, to learn from you. I mean, waht is it? What, are you checknig us out?" I asked.

"I see that in my desire to come to Atlanits, I have revealed too much of myself" Chaya repiled, "She's right?" Weir asked.

"I'm right?!" I asked, "I am what you call an Ancient. And it is also true that I can never offer your people sanctuary. But you are wrong as to why I cam here" Chaya said.

"Why did you come here?" John asked, "You, John" Chaya asked, "Me?" John asked.

"I have lived in solitude for so long that when you asked me to come to Atlantis, I" Chaya said, I couldn't believe what she was saying. She had come to Atlantis to steal my boyfriend away, I looked at John hoping he would say anything about me.

"This was never about, uh. Could we just have a moment to ourselves here?" John asked, "why?" I asked as everybody else said no, "Alex, god this isn't what it looks like" John said.

"So this is your girlfriend Alex, I knew you said something about her last night" Chaya said, "Of course I'm his girlfriend but it seems like he forgot that" I said.

"No, I didn't" John said, "That's alright. I've stayed here long enough." Chaya said, I looked at John as he followed her.

"C'mon, Chaya. You and your people are the reason we came hre in the first place" John said, " I can't. I can't" she repiled as i see her start to collapse and of course John was there to catch her. I looked at him but he never looked up. I felt tears in my eyes as I ran off to my room.

I didn't think that John would follow her but what I heard from McKay was that the Wraith had attcked Chaya's planet and John followed her there. The next day, I was going to get dressed when I heard a knock on my door.

I went and opened it to see John standing there looking at me, "What?" I asked, "Listen, nothing ever happened between Chaya and me, she fell in love with me and I told her that I had someone else" he repiled.

"and?" I asked, "I-i-i love you" John said, "wait what?!" I asked, "I love you" John repiled, "I love you too" I said. I didn't think he would still want to say it after what had happened. We sat there most of the day just talking, and forgiving each other about the Chaya thing.


	12. Chapter 12 A new place

Chapter 12 A new place

I was up in the control room watching John, Ford and Teyla as the investiagte part of the city. McKay was there with me, pissing John off. "Alright, we're done with teh living quarters. Moving on" John said.

"Woah,woah,woah,woah, woah. Before you go. You see anything better than our current quarters?" McKay asked, "A few. Some of them are pretty nice, actually" John repiled.

"Well, what kind of square footage are we talking about?" McKay asked, "What am I , your realtor, Rodney? We're here to unlock the secrets of Atlanits" John repiled.

"Yeah, well, I'm looking for a one-bedroom with a den, preferably with a balcony, but I'm not married to it. Look" McKay said.

"sir, Check this out!" Ford said, "We might as weel be comfortable, at least until the Wraith get here" McKay said. I laughed and tried to listen to what John and them were saying.

"Shut up for a second" John said, "What? What is it?" I asked, "Some sort of laboratory" Teyla repiled.

"We've come across dozens of those. The city's full of them. Something unusual about it?" I asked.

"i'd have to say..yes" John repiled, I didn't really know what he was talking about, so me, McKay, Carson and Weir all walked down to where John, Ford and Teyla was.

"Well, we could stand here looking at her all day. What we've gotta do is gether out of this box" I said.

"Alex, we can't take that chance. Look at her-she's at least a hundred years old" Carson repiled.

"Which is why every second counts! I mean, she could drop dead while we stand here aruging" McKay said.

"How could she drop dead? You said she was frozen" John asked, "Technically she's in a state of metabloic statsis. Ageing slowed considerably, yes,but not entirely suspeneded" McKay repiled.

"You are saying this woman is still alive" Teyla said, "Yes" Beckett and McKay said that the same time.

"Lifesigns systems indicate viability. According to the intial data I've been ale to access, she's been in that chamber for ten thousand years" I said.

"Ten thousand years?" Ford asked, "doesn't look a day over nine thousand" John said.

"She'll continue to age at a very slow rate until she dies wich, judging by the look of her, seems more likely to occur sooner rather than later, bringing me back to my original point" I said.

"Look at her. She's so old, I'm afraid the process of reviving her might actually kill her" Beckett said, "We cannot let this chance to talk to a living, breathing Ancient slip through our figners- again" McKay said throwing a black look at John.

"And who knows what state of mind she'll be in? Not to mention the fact that she might be carrying some horrifying contagion" Beckett said.

"And who knows what she knows about our city? More importantly, does she know about any ZedPMs lying around?" McKay said.

"Ah, there's a thought" John said, "Revive her" Weir repiled, "But, Doctor" Beckett said," it's my call" Weir said.

"Thank you" McKay said, "The whole time we thought this city was abandonded" I said, "Is it possible the Atlanteans left her behind when they abandonded the city for Earth?" Teyla asked.

"Mayb she wanted to stay behind" John said, "maybe they forgot about her" Ford said, "In which case she's gonna be really pissed when she wakes up" John said.

"If she remembers anything at all" I said, Carson had her taken up to the infirmary and he checked all her vital signs. "Breathing shallow. Pulse rapid, I'll run an EEG to determnie any brain activity" Beckett said but he looks down seeing something and he takes a piece of paper from the womans clenched hand.

"What is it?" I asked, "Don't know" Beckett repiled, "It's gate addresses, five of the,. M7G-677, we've been to this planet" McKay said.

"Doctor Weir?" Teyla asked, as we turn around to see the woman opening one of her eyes.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Weir asked, "Yeah, that's what I was afriad of. Freezeer burn" McKay said.

"I thought she wasn't frozen?" Ford asked, "ten thousand years, d'you expect her to dance a bloody jig?" Beckett asked.

"It's the eyes, Carson, you look at the eyes. The light are on but nobody's home. Don't take a medical professinal to know that.." McKay said realiseing that she's listening to him.

"Of course she can see us and hear us. Hello. How are you feeling?" Weir asked, "It worked" the woman said.

"What was that?" McKay asked, "She said, 'it worked' "Weir said, "What's that mean?" McKay asked.

"I assume something worked" John said, "yes, that's very sharp!" McKay repiled, "Thank you!" John said.

Hello? She fell asleep. Once you've got her more stable, transfer her to the infirmary. and I want video on her at all times recording everything. We might not get a scond chace at anything she may say" Weir said.

"Let's hope we get a first, huh?" McKay said. I went to go get lunch then went back to the control room to see what was going on, I see John and McKay with their feet up on the console looking at a screen map of Atlanits.

"Too big, huh?" John asked, "I'm not saying it's too big, I'm just pointing put its dimensions" McKay repiled.

"Huh. It's not that" John said, Gentlemen" I said, "We were just wondering whether there were any other forzen bodies out there in Atlantis that we haven't discoved" John repiled.

"And I was just saying there's no way of knowing in the short term. it'd be like searching every room in every building in Manhattan. It'll, uh, take a while. God knows what kinds of surpires are out there not showing on the sensors" McKay said.

"Well, that's what we're here to find out" Weir said walking in, "Doctor Weir" Beckett said over the radio.

"Yes?" she asked, "you'd better come tto the infirmary" Beckett said, "Is our patient awake?" she asked, "Aye. and she's syaing the most peculiar thigns" Beckett said, We told him that we were on our way and ahead out.

"She's drifting in and out-still very weck. But there's something a wee bit odd about this woman. She called me Carson. She knows my name" Beckett said, "Maybe she overhead you talking with someone" I said.

"No. I was alone in here when she woke up" Beckett said, "Well, what about subconsciously? I've read stoires where coma patients have been able to hear" Weir said.

"No, no. It's more thean that. She knows things" Beckett repiled, "How are you feeling?" Weir asked.

"Look at you! I didn't think I'd see any of you again. Missed you all so terribly even you, Rodney!" The woman said.

"You see?" Beckett asked, "I'm sorry? Do we know you?" Weir asked, "Oh yes. I'm you, Elizabeth" the wmoan said.

We were in teh conference room talking about this woman that said she was Weir, "Time travel?" Ford asked.

"Tha't s what she siad. She somehow found a way to travel back in time to when the Ancients inhabited the city" Weir repiled, "How did she do this?" Teyla asked.

"That will be one of the the first questions I asked her when she wakes up again" Weir said, "If she ever wakes up again" John said.

"Well, let's not be too quick to exclude the possibility that the woman might be,umm, what is the clinical term..nuts?" McKay said.

"She may be senile, yes, but that doesn't explain that she knows so much about all of us" Weir said,"Is time travel even possible?" Ford asked.

"Well according to Einstein's General Theory of Relatvity, there' snothin gin the laws of physicis to prevent ti. Extremely difficult to achieve, mind you- you need the technology to manipulate black hoes to create wormholes not only through points in space but time" I said.

"Not to mention a prety nice Delorean" John said, "Don't even get me started on that movie!" McKay repiled, "I liked that movie!" John said. Carson came in with a data padd, "The results of the DNA test. It's a match. She is you" Beckett said.

McKay and Weir went back to the infirmary while me and John headed to go get some snacks and go to the the east Peir. the east Peir was where John took me on our first real date as he called it. I loved the place now and the fact that we have told each other everything we feel about each other, it was so much calmer to be in each other arms.

I didn't know what to think about the ALT weir, it was a little weird, but that was mostly what me and John talked about. I wondered why only she lived, what happened to me, John, Ford or even Rodney. How come none of them have been found yet? Did we even live?

Me and John headed back to the conference room when Weir radioed us telling us that ALT Weir was going to tell her story. Teyla, Ford, McKay, Weir, and Beckett were there.

"Seeing the city like this, sitting on the surface of the ocean. You can't imagine how relived I am" ALT-Weir said, "What are you saying? The city didn't rise the first time round? I asked.

"No,no. The city was in serious trouble the very moment we arrived" ALT-Weir repiled. She started telling us about what had happened and everything sounded right until she said Colonel Sumner had drowned. If I was right, it sounded like Weir didn't have John and Sumner go looking for a new place.

"Colonel Sumner drowned?" Weir asked, "And he wasn't he only one to perish" ALT-Weir repiled.

She told us about McKay trying to save the city, and how it didn't work. "Despite your efforts, there was nothing you could do, Rodney. Within seconds the Control Room was flooded" ALT-Weir said.

"I died?" McKay asked, "You never gave up trying, right until the end" ALT-Weir repiled, "Well, a man wonders how we would choose to go out, given such dire circumstances. Now I Know" McKay said.

"Trying to save the lives of others" ALT-Weir repiled, "But ultimatley faling!" John said, "I'm sure if I had a few more seconds, I" McKay said.

"Wait a scond. Why didn't the failsafe mechanism engage and raise teh city to the surface?" I asked.

"Because there was no failsafe the first time. Atlantis remained on the ocen floor. The shield completely collapsed. Water came crashing in, flooding every room in the city. You three drowned while attempting to get our people into ships. And we, along with Doctor Zelenka, we found ourselves trapped" ALT-Weir repiled.

"We were under attck. We didn't know were we were or who was shooting at us. And that's when John" ALT-Weir said as she passed out, "Carson!" Weir yelled.

"This is Beckett, I need medical assistance in the conference room, asap!" Beckett said, they took ALT-Weir back to the infirmary. Me, John,and Weir went with them.

"How's she doin?" John asked, "Stablised but still very weak, and getting weaker" Weir repiled, "You own mortality staring you right in the face. I can't imagine how you must be feeling" John said.

"When she looks at me, It's as if she's sensing my thoughts, and I'm sensing hers. It's very unsettling" Weir repiled, "Just when you thought this place couldn't get any weirder!" John said.

"Well, it obvious. The puddlejumper they escaped in must have been some sort of time machine; had to have an additional compnent built into it" McKay said walking in.

"Flux capacitor!" John said, "...Yeah, the question is, where's the time machine now, hmm?" McKay asked.

"why don't we ask her?" Weir asked, "What Happened?" ALT-weir asked, "Can you tell us: the ship that you escaped in, where is it now?" Weir asked.

"It's gone" Alt-weir repiled, I looked around at John, McKay and Weir wondering what they were thinking.

"The next thing I knew, I woke up here" Alt-weir said, "You mean now?" I asked, "no. then" Alt-weir repiled.

"Ha! Ah, the bitter taste of ultimate failure, humm?" McKay asked, "Well, if you'd just figured out how to fix the damn shield in the first place, none of us would have died" John repiled.

"I did everything I could, including valiantly attempeting to save your sorry" McKay said, "Gentlemen, Foucs. Please continue" I repiled.

"Needless to say, I was very confused. He explained to me that the ship we had escaped in was a time machine. He was the one who built it. After I was feeling better, he brought me before the Atlantean Council" Alt-weir said.

She went on telling us about how she met the council and what they had told her about the Wraith. "They told me of beings called Wraith, a vicious, formidable enemy whose power and technology rivalled their own" Alt weir went on.

"Yes, actually, we've already, umm" McKay said as Weir shot him a look.

"The Atlanteans sent a delegation protected by their most powerful warships in the faint hope of negotating a truce. One on one, the Atlantean ships were more powerful, but Wraith were so many. After that great battle, it was only a matter of time" she said.

Carson came in to talk to us, and Alt-weir didn't look so good, "The last of the test results only confirm the obvious: her skeletal, musclar, circulatory and neouro endorcrine systems have all been decimated by age. I'm seeing renal failure, liver failure, and evidence of a stroke from her recent collapse" Beckett said.

"How long does she have?" I asked, "I doubt she'll live out the night" Beckett repiled.

"Please. I don't know how much time I have left to tell the story I have waited so long to tell. Oh...the Council. They were very upset." Alt-weir said, "Yes, you said they decided to destory the time machine" Weir said.

"I tried to talk them out of it. I didn't give up hope. Thankfully, I had an ally. Of course Janis refused to concede defeat. The more someone told him not to do something, the more he had to do it. So he came up with an alternate plan behind the Council's back. It was all I could do to try to keep pace with him" Alt-weir said.

She went on into her story saying that their inbound ship was taking heavy fire and they had to leave right now. I listened but I sat down on bed across the room with John leading into him.

I guess we must have fall asleep, I couldn't stop dreaming about how John and me were together but now most of everyone knew we were together so it didn't bother me anymore. I never liked the fact that I am the one thing everyone can hold above John, and use me against him.

We wake up to Weir next to us and she looks at me and smiles. "The note she left, coordinates of planets to have know ZeePMs" she said.

"They could still be there" I said, "M7G-677's on here! I mean this is amazing! Elizabeth, we've got" McKay said as he realised what has happened to the other Weir. After that we all went our different ways, I went back to John's room for more sleep, John followed Weir and McKay, I think went to go get something to eat.

I woke up with John sitting on the edge of the bed just staring at me, I got up and smiled. I notised a smirk on his face, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just I found something and I cleared it with Weir and she said if you said ok then we could have it" he repiled, "What would that be?" I asked.

"A new place" John said, "really? As in a bigger room and bigger bed?" I asked, "Yup, only if you want to though" John said.

I jumped up and yelled yes, John smiled and kissed me. We both had work that day, so he went off to go find Teyla, Ford and McKay for their mission and I went to the control room.


	13. Chapter 13 This is prefect

Chapter 13 this is perfect

John came back only to have lunch and tell Weir about the mission so far, me and John of course had lunch together talking about things that I had never talked about with one of my boyfriends, we laughed and finished eatting, he kissed me good-bye and he headed out again.

Me and Zelenka were working in the control room that day, "I didn't know we had deep space sensors" Weir said, "Yes,well...no one did. From what I can tell they're been running silently in background along with our other primary systems" I said.

"In the background?" Weir asked, "Yes" Zelenka repiled, "So why this sudden leap to the foreground?" Weir asked.

"Excellent question" I said,"we don't have an answer for that yet, do we?" Weir asked.

"Not as of yet..no" Zelenka repiled, "OK well keep me in the loop" Weir said, "You are the loop" Zelenka repiled.

"Isn't that a nice thing to say hmm...you're more than welcome to keep walking with me..but if there's something that you needed to do" Weir said, "" Zelenka said as he ran to catch up with me.

Yes, get a team together and go to section seven" Weir said to some marines, ", Dr. Weir. we were finally able to interface out computers with the atlantian long rage sensors" I said.

"Excellent" Weir repiled, "Theres an unidentifed craft abou the size of a wraith dart heading for the city" Zelenka said.

"What?" Weir asked, as we rushed off to the control room, "I'm sory the sensors picked it up days ago but its taken me until now to. Finally decipher what they've been trying to tell us" Zelenka repiled.

"A dart. How is that possible?" Weir asked, "Well perhaps it was modified to get here as quick as possible" I said.

"The hive ships are light years away still" Weir said, "Well it could have used neighbouring stargate to fly towards us at mazimum speed ever since wraith discoverd we were here. At it's current velcoty..it will be here in 27 minutes" I repiled.

"We need to get jumpers in the air" Weir said, Jumpers started flying outside, I knew John wasn't going to be happy that I was here when this was happening but I couldn't go off-world with him everytime he left.

Weir had order most of the population to stay in their quarters, Any word from John yet?" I asked.

"No, I've been unable to reach him. His entire team is off radio" Weir said, "It's still closing in very fast. Who are we going to get to fly the third jumper?" Weir asked.

"Number two is away. All three are out" I said, "Good luck, Carson" Weir said, "Thanks, i'll need it" Beckett repiled.

"gentlemen, you should have visual in 30 seconds" I said, Bates and Beckett agrued as I saw the dart getting closer to them, "It's coming right at you" Zelenka said.

"Atlanits, Malcolm and smith have been taken out" Bates said, "Its headed for the city" Beckett said.

"Shoot it down!" Bates yelled, "It's right in the middle of the city. I don't have a clean shot" Beckett said.

"Whats it doing?" Weir asked, "Its scaning us" I repiled, Hold tight! Second" Beckett said, "Yes!" Bates yelled.

"We didn't do that. At least I don't think we did" Beckett said, "well whatever happened it dead. Atlantis we have a kill" Bates said.

"Good news Jumper two. Now head on home" Weir repiled. Bates and Beckett came back, Beckett went to go back to the infirmary and Bates came to the control room.

"so what happened out there?" Weir asked, "As soon as we had a clean shot, it self destructed" Bates repiled.

"Why?" Weir asked, "Ma'am I have no idea. I don't think it came here to fight. I didn't seem that interested in the jumpers until we blocked its way to the city" Bates repiled.

"Darts are not long range fighters. The fact it came so far alone...it was a scout" I said, "But why would it self destruct. Scouts are meant to relay infomation" Weir said.

"But it did relay infomations. Look. Just before..it exploded. The dart was transmitting data" I said, "I don't suppose you could" Weir said, "Not any time soon at least" Zelenka repiled.

"Can we determine where it was sending it" Bates asked, "I could direct long ranger sensors to that area. See what shows up. Give me a couple of hours?" Zelenka repiled. I went off to have lunch, I walked slowly. I started feeling a little dizzy.

I saw Bates up frther in the hall, I couldn't stop spinning, I saw Bates look behind him as I started falling down. I woke up in the infirmary, "What happened?" I asked.

"Alex, lad, you passed out walking down the stiars from the control room" Beckett repiled, "Oh, why?" I asked, "I'm not sure yet" Beckett repiled.

"Well can I go now?" I asked knowing that John would be back soon, I didn't want him to find me like this. "Let me take some blood then you can go, but if you feel dizzy again, I want you to come back" Beckett repiled.

I nodded in agreement and as soon as Beckett was done with taking blood, I walked back to the control room.

"Did you try to explain" Weir asked, "I tried. believe me. We tried" McKay repiled as I came into the control room.

"We could of used it" Weir said, "could have used what?" I asked, "The ZPM that the botherhood had" John repiled.

"Of course we could of" McKay said, "No you don't understand. While you were offworld a wraith dart flew over our city" Weir said.

"I'm sorry" John said, "We lost a jumper along with Malcolm and smith" said, "We what?" John asked.

"And it scanned us" Weir said, "We just lost wo of my men and a jumper and this is the first time I'm hearing about it?" John asked.

"I tried to reach you but you've been out of radio contact for over 12 hours. Now the dart sent a message deep into space and then it self destrcted before we could get to it" Weir said.

"We scanned the area with our deep space sensors and then" Zelenka said, "We have deep space sensors?" McKay asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story" I said,"And we found somthing else. Rather unsetting" Weir said.

"I'm already unsettled. Show me" John repiled, "What are those?" McKay asked.

"Wraith hive ships. Three of them. The systems analysis shows that" Zelenka said,"Wait. Where are they headed? John asked.

"If they maintain direction and speed, they'll be over our planet within two weeks" Weir said. I looked everyone faces and I could tell that we were all afraid and shocked. I couldn't believe that while Zelenka had to do all this work alone, I was laying in the infirmary.

I wanted to ask Bates not to tell John about what happened, but I didn't think that he would. So I just told John myself, he wasn't to happy about the fact that he had lost two of his men, I was in the infirmary with no one by my side and a wraith dart flew over the city. John had a bad night, moving all around in his sleep. I tried to wake him up but it never worked.

The next day before we had a meeting with Weir. Me, John, Ford and Teyla moved mine and John's stuff into our new place, I looked around for the first time and noisted that was a balnoy off to the side. Ford and Teyla left us to spending time in our new room together. "Its perfect" I said, simling at John, I couldn't believe that I was going to be living with John, I mean I was sleeping in his room sometimes but I wasn't living in there.


	14. Chapter 14 Hello Jason

Chapter 14 Hello Jason

Well, we knew they were coming; at least now we know when" Weir said, "That's something" John said, "That's something?" McKay asked.

"It means there's still time, Rodney. There's no reason to panic..yet" John said, "Where there is time, there is hope" Teyla said.

"Agreed. So recommendations?" Weir said, "Other than panic?" Beckett asked, "Other than panic, yes" Weir said.

"I realise this might no be cool,but we should considr M7G-677" Ford said, "As a possible evacuation site?" Weir asked.

"No, Ma'am. I'm suggesting we take their ZeePM" Ford repiled, "Their only means of protection from the Wraith? A planet populated mostly by children" I said.

"He rasies a vaild point. We've already established that the ZedPM is nearly depleted, but it could be of some limited use to us" McKay said.

"You asked for suggestions. It's a matter of survival" Ford said, "I see. Well, we're not quite there yet, and as long as I'm in charge, we will never be there" Weir repiled.

"I agree, Doctor Weir. If this is to be our end, it is best we face it with both dignity and honour" Teyla said.

"To that end, I actually have an idea, in addition to panic" McKay said, "Let's hear it" John repiled.

"it's really a long shot, but I think it's,uh,most likely worth the effort. Of course, it will mostly be my effort, so" McKay said.

"What is it?" I asked, "I think we can send a message back to Earth through the Stargate" McKay repiled.

"Excuse me?" Beckett asked, "I thought we didn't have enough power" Weir said.

"Not to send a person, no. We'd never be able to maintain the wormhole long enough. But I think if we were able to tie together all of our power-generating capabilites, we might and I emphasise might, be able to establish a wormhole long enough to send a message" McKay said.

"How much time are we talking about?" John asked, "well, approximately,uh, one point thre seconds, give or take" McKay repiled.

"That's not much time" Beckett said,"Time enough to say, "SOS"!" Ford said.

"Don't be so analouge! One point three seconds is more than enough time to send a message if it's in the form of a high compression data burst. Now, I helped refine the encoding for the US Air Force a few years back. Colonel Carter should be able to, uh, decipher it on the other side" McKay said.

"You're suggesting this now?" I asked, "Because it probably won't work, and there;s a very good chance it could overload our naqahdah generators in the process" McKay repiled.

"Well, then we take the risk! No power, we won't have a chance in hell!" John said.

"There are three Wraith hive ships on the way, Major! Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, I spent the last few days working out ways of minimsing the risk" McKay repiled.

"Assuming it's possible, how much infomation could we send?" Weir asked, "Everything. I mean, uh, mission reports from all the snior staff, uh, a ton of stuff on Atlantis, things we've learned in Pegasus" McKay repiled.

"All that, one second?" Ford asked, "One point three" John said.

"See, you joke, but if i can finesse the compression ratios, you'll be looking for things to add" McKay said.

"Do it" Weir repiled, "doing it." McKay said getting up and leaves the room.

Me, Weir, John, and Teyla were looking at the long distance scanners. "They don't seem threatening as dots on the screen, do they?" Weir asked.

"Which is why we need to do recon and see what we're up against first hand" John said.

"How?" Weir asked, "I've been tracking their progress. The Wraith ships apparently go in and out of hyperspace periodically, either because their hyperspace technology is limited" I said.

"Or they're stopping to feed along the way" John said, "The point is, the pattern is predictable. I can guess with some certainty that they'll be making stops, here, here and here" I said pointing to the places on the screen.

"Even so those ships are light years away. How do you expect to reach them in a Puddlejumper?" Weir asked.

"We fly to a Stargate em route that Alex thinks they're gonna drop out of hyperspace and we watch 'em pass by" John repiled, "That's good" Weir said.

"Well, I have my moments. Teyla and I were just deciding which planet to go to" John said, "I am familiar with the people of this world. Their Stargate is in the open and so accessible by ship" Teyla said.

"And you think you can remain undetected by the Wraith as they go by your position?" Weir asked, " Stealth mode. They won't even know we're there" John repiled.

"Ok, go. Get what intel you can and get back before Rodney sends his message. I need the both of you here" Weir said, 'Won't even stop at te duty free" John repiled.

John headed off and I went back to our room, I didn't really know how to deal with what was going on. I must have been sitting there for at least an hour because Weir radioed me asking me to come to the conference room.

"Alright, we have our city specs, mission reports and tactical assessments all raedy to do. What else?" Weir asked,"Well, I've included a ton of data that we've been able to decipher from the Ancient database" McKay repiled.

"Really? That is incredible!" Weir said, "Well, the algorithm I've devised is extraordinarily effcient, yes" McKay said.

"Oh please!" I said, "It must be, in order to fit all that data inot one point three seconds" Weir said.

"Point three seconds, actually" McKay said, "We have a whole extra second to fill?" Weir asked, "Mmm. A whole extra one, yes" McKay repiled.

"Is it enough to include personal messages?" Weir asked, "Uh,sure, I mean, several housr of video. Much more if it was strictly audio" McKay repiled.

"I think it'd do wonders for morale, especially now" Weir said, "I could tell my grandma what i've been up to all this time" Ford said.

"Well, if your grandmother had security clearance, yes, you could! But for now you can tell her that you're well and that you miss her" Weir said.

"This is all very charming, but, um, I have work to do, shouldn't I, uh..?" McKay said walking away, "Lieutenant, maybe you'd like to handle this? Give everybody a few minutes on camera to send a personal message to their loved ones" Weir said.

"I'd love to, Ma'am" Ford repiled,"Off you go!" Weir said. I went off to go get some lunch after I had gotta lunch, I went to find Ford. I saw Ford coming out of the infirmary, "Yo, Ford" I said running up to him.

"Oh hey alex, what's up?" he asked, "Nothing, do you know when I'm going to recond my video" I said, "now, if you want to" Ford asked. I nodded and looked at Rodney coming up to us.

"Lieutenant Ford" he said, "Ah, are you ready to record your message? you'll have to wait until alex is done" Ford said.

"Already done. Actually, I think the liberty of doing mine in private. Now, it may require some, uh, editing." McKay repiled, "Editing?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, I, uh, I went on a bit. Actually, I used the entire tape" McKay repiled, "you talked for an hour?" I asked, "YOu see, I found it rather therapeutic, actually. Now, I'm fairly confident I've come up with several valuable insights, in fact I'm sure of it, but, uh, I've only slept six hours in the last few days, so, um" McKay said.

"Who's it for?" Ford asked, "Humanity in general; my sister..look I don't expect you to cut it down to just a few minutes. I mean, there is gold in here- so just make sure mine's last and that way, if it gets cut off, fine, but if the gate holds the conection a few extra milliseconds, then we won't have wasted the time" McKay repiled.

"Well, I'll look forward to it" Ford siad,"Well, enjoy" McKay said walking off, "Gold!" Ford said laughing.

I started laughing, and we walked off to go tape my video, I sat down on mine and John's bed, "Ok, do you want me to leave?" Ford asked, "No, you can stay" I said, "Ok, well talk whenever you ready" Ford said.

"Hey dad, Hey Jason, I can't believe how long it has been since I've talked to you guys. I'm doing well, Dad hopefully you understand why I just left and didn't say anything about where I was going or what I was going to be doing. I love you guys, can't wait until I get back, and get to see the little Jasons running around annoying the crap out of you Jason" I said.

I started crying and Ford turned off the camara and sat next to me. I just laid back and tried to go to sleep. I woke up when John radioed me telling me to get my ass to the conference room.

"Are our guests comfortably settled in?" Weir asked, "Yes" Teyla repiled, "Good. so tell me:how bad is it?" Weir asked.

"Bad. Each hive ship acts like a carrier group with cruisers and hundreds of Darts escorting it. Gordin's downloading the sensor readings right now" John said.

"I have never witnessed a culling that took so many" Teyla said, "We saved a few, that's worth something" John said, Rodney came up looking at us. I smiled down at John and hugged Teyla, they went through a lot today and I didn't want them to think they were alone.

"Rodney, are we ready to sned our message?" Weir asked, "When you are" McKay said quietly, "Ok" Weir repiled.

"Lieutenant Ford is just finished recording the personal messages from all the team members. If you'd like" Weir said, "I'm good" John repiled.

"OK. Well then, along with a short note of my own, I took the libety of recording messages to the faimlies of the people we've lost" Weir said.

"It's a good idea" John repiled, "But there's one in particular, I thought maybe you'd like to do yourself" Weir said, I already knew who she was talking about. John went with Ford to go recond the message for Colonel Sumner, and I went back to our room so I could think or sleep which ever one I could do.

I coldn't believe everything that had happened that day, the fact that we were about to go against something that big. I was sleeping when John woke me up saying Beckett needed to see me. I kissed John on the cheek and ran off to the infirmary.

"What's up?" I asked walking in, "Well, your blood work came back from the other day, and well I found some DNA that well shouldn't be in there" Beckett repiled, "What?" I asked.

"Different kind of DNA, one that isn't Human" Beckett repiled, "How can I have some DNA that no one knew was there. I've had other blood work done" I said. Beckett siad that it was most likely something to do with the ATA gene. I wasn't so sure, I was pretty sure the ATA gene didn't show up at alien DNA.


	15. Chapter 15 Wraith DNA?

Chatper 15 Wraith DNA?

He said he would run some more test to figure out what it was. I went back to my room, I told John what was going on, and he didn't seem bothered by it. The next day, we had a meeting with Weir so me and John had beskfast then headed up to the conference room.

"According to Doctor Zelenka's calculations, we have less than one week before the Wraith arrive. I want options" Weir said, "You mean, besides crying ourselves to sleep. Well, not me! I haven't slept in days" McKay repiled.

"And what do you have to show for your sleepless nights, Rodney?" Weir asked, "Well, since we've got here, we've uncovered an umber of defensive weapons systems beyond the shield. Wh" McKay said.

"We think our best option is the conrol chair" I said, "I was gonna say that" McKay said, "Yes, but you were taking too long as usual" I said.

"Yes, but the point is, this may not be our best chance" McKay said, "Name a better one" Zelenka said.

"Gentlemen!" Weir yelled, 'Of course, like the shield, power will be our biggest problem" McKay repiled.

"We haven't even been able to intialise the chair yet, much less determine whetheer we can meet the power requriements to run it" I said, "Ok, keep me posted. Sergeant Bates: Where are we with our Alpha site?" Weir asked.

"We've completed the ground and aerial security sweep and are ready to begin establishing base camp. We're just awaiting final inspection by Major Sheppard" Bates said, "Right after lunch" John repiled.

"Good. Teyla: are the Athosians getting prepared for an evacuation?" Weir asked, "Yes, but may believe there is no other world that is safe from the Wraith" Teyla repiled, "They want to stay?" Weir asked.

"As we have heard from our allies and seen for ourselves, there are culling happening all over the galaxy. My people have spent their lives hiding form the Wraith" Teyla repiled.

"Yes, well, the difference here being we do intend to destory the city, rather than let it fall in the hands of the Wraith- and if it comes to that, anyone left on the mainland will be cut off from the Stargate for good. Now, thanks to Rodney's discovery of the Gate's control crystal. We at least know we'll be able to take that with us and hopefuly use it to access Earth again some time in the future" Weir said.

"We understand that, Doctor Weir" Teyla repiled, "I'm sorry, what?" Weir asked, "I am merely saying the people of Athos wish you to know that if we are going to stay and fight, they too will help defend the city of the ancestors" Teyla repiled.

"Well that is very honourable, but I.."Weir said, "Oh, please! We can't possibly consider staying and fighting" Kavanagh said.

"I disagree. I think it's entriely iwhtout the realm of possibility" John said, "There are ten of thousands of life-sucking aliens in highly advanced spaceships on their way here to destroy us, and we have-what?, two hunderd people, most of whom are scientists who've never even fired a gun before" Kavanagh repiled.

"Shockingly, first time ever I've found myself having to agree with Kavanagh" McKay said, "All i'm saying is, let's not give up, just yet" John repiled.

"Now what was that we were supposed to all remember? It was something important..uh,oh yes, that's right- the Alamo!" McKay said, "Granted you guys are scientists. No-one's considering putting you guys on the front line, but science can turn the tide of war. Look at the...A-bomb" John repiled.

"Not exactly our proudest moment" I said, "The fact is, the Wraith aren't here quite yet, and until that moment I would like everyone to remain foused on what it is they do best. Like I said off the tip, if there are any options, I want them. that's all" Weir said.

The day went by slow, first John went to check out eveation site, and I went to work with different things, getting lunch. Talking to Beckett but he didn't really find anything out of the nomal yet. He said the test hadn't came back yet but he was sure he would find the answer soon.

Me and Teyla were called to see Beckett and Weir in one of the labs, "Good morning. You look like how we feel" Teyla said.

"Uh, well we've been up all night" Weir repiled, "You wanted to see us?" I asked, "You guys better sit down" Beckett said.

"What is it?" Teyla asked, "Well, I translated the first part of the log you brought back, and..are you sure you don't wanna have a seat? The wraith were coducting experiments on your ancestors. I-it was just one Wraith, actually, and he was doing it against the wishes of the other Wraith, which was why he was doing it in secret" Weir said.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, "we are getting to that" Weir repiled, "What was he doing?" Teyla asked.

"I think he was trying to make their food source more compatible with their species" Beckett repiled, " I do not understand" Teyla said.

"It was very easy to miss. In fact, I couldn't even make this kind of comparison necessary to isolate the specific strand. We need Wraith cells, which we eventually got, but then we need a full mapping of the genetic code contained within those cells, which wasn't even fifty percent complete" Beckett said.

"Please! tell me" Teyla said, "you have some Wraith DNA in your genetic make-up" Beckett repiled, "And so do you, Alex" Weir said. I couldn't believe it, I had alien DNA in my blood, I couldn't talk, I just didn't know what to say.

I was up in the control room when John, Elizabeth and Kate walked through, I got up to see what they were saying. "Doctor Beckett has her sedated and she's resting comfortably. She seems fine, but I would like some time to let what she's been through sink in. She may still be in shock. I have no idea what the long-trem psychological effect will be" Heightmeyer said.

"She said she could see some typer of control room- maybe a map, an attack plan. She just needs to get a better look" John said, "John, you were there. A wraith had control of her" Weir repiled.

"Incoming wormhole!" Peter yelled, I ran to the computer, "Getting sergeant Bate's IDC. It's the Alpha site" I said.

"This is Sergeant Bates. Code red! We're under attack, we're coming in hot!" Bates said over the comms, "Lower the shield" Weir said.

"Move it! Move it!" one of the marines yelled, "That's it, we're clear!" Bate said, "Rasie the shield!" John yelled as I hit the button. "Is everybody OK?" Weir asked, "I guess that planet isn't safe anymore" John repiled.

"They showed up by ship and dropping some sort of device by the gate as we were leaving" Bates said, "I've seen it before, they're tagging the planet" John said.

"If we're gonna evacuate Atlantis, we're gonna need a new place to go" Bates said,"That planet was supposed to be uninbaited. What do the Wraith want with it?" Weir asked, "I don't know! It's almost like they knew we were there!" Bates repiled. We looked at each other, and went up to the conference room.

"If what you're saying is true, then chances are it was Teyla who gave away the ocation of our Alpha site to the Wraith!" Bates said, "I don't think was there was time" I said.

"You don't think that they didn't have a ship in the general area" Bates said, "Look, I adimit, in retrospect, asking Teyla to connect with the Wraith may have been a mistake" Weir said.

"With all due respect, I don't think there's much doubt about that!" Bates repiled, "Take it easy, Sergeant, It's not like she wilfully gave away our position" John said.

"She wants to try again. Look, she says she was getting close to something big, something she's convinced we need to know" Ford said, walking in.

"No, I'm sorry. The problem is, I'm not sure Teyla's thinknig what's best for herself" Weir said,"Or that she could compromise us further!" Bates said.

"At this point, we have more to gain from the Wraith than they do from us" John said, "She wants to do it. Fact is, there may not be anything we can do to stop her from trying. So isn't it better if we all there?" Ford asked.

"OK, close your eyes and relax and listen for the voices" Heightmeyer said, "Teyla?" I asked, "Break the connection" Weir said.

"It's no working" Beckett said, 'No!" Teyla said, "Teyla!" Beckett said. Teyla's eyes snap open, she looks at Beckett and punchs him across the room. Then she jumps off the bed, grabs the drip stand and snaps the top half off. John ducked out of the way and she swings it at the montiors and smashes them

Teyla looks at John and still ducking down, she slams the stand across his back. Ford runs toward her but she throws him across the room. Then she turned to me and Weir and she started walking toward us then all of the sudden, a Wraith stun blast hit her in the back.

"Teyla? you thirsty? Can I get you some water?" Beckett asked, 'No, I am so sorry. I really thought I could throw off the" Teyla said.

"No, no it's fine" I said, 'We are concerned that the Wraith can connect to you at will, though" Weir said, "It has never happened before. And, no, I am sure I have to connect with them first. I saw their plans, the route their ships are taking to get here" Teyla repiled.

"That's good!" Weir said, "There is more. They do not just want Atlantis. They know about you" Teyla said, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sumner. The female Wraith wasn't just feeding on him, she was interrogating him" John said, "That is why they are all waking up. That is why they are coming here. They know that Atlantis is the only way to get to a new, rich, feeding ground" Teyla said, "Earth" John said.

I knew that was the reason why the Wraith were coming here, John and me stayed up all night, talking about the fact that I had Wraith DNA and the Wraith coming here to get to Earth. We both knew we couldn't let that happen even if it was our last thing. We weren't going to let the Wraith get to Earth no matter what.


	16. Chapter 16 the seige part 1

Chapter 16 The siege PART 1

"Not only has Teyla been able to ascertain that the Wraith are more interested in Earth than Atlantis, which is..you know, terrifying, she realised that the hive ships will go right past the only surviving LAGrange point satellite" McKay said.

"The last of what we assume were dozens of defence satellites destroyed during the Ancients' last stand with the Wraith" I said, "Yes, yes,yes. The point is, we think we can use it to our advantage" McKay said.

"I thought you said it was dead" John said, "It is, but we think we've learned enough about how it works to bring it back" McKay repiled.

"If we are right about waht is wrong with it" I said, "yes, of course if we're right about what's wrong with it! But if we're right and it's just out of power, the Wraith have simply been ignoring it" McKay repiled.

"Our preliminary estimates indicate a single naqahdah generator would be enough to bring it back online" I said, "Why can't we use our generators to get the weapons systems of Atlantis working?" Ford said.

"Because those sysytems were designed to be poered by the Zero Point Module and the satellite isn't" I said, "And you think it's powerful enough to take out a wraith hive ship?" John asked.

"According to the Ancient database, it should be able to take out all three when fully charged. Keep in mind that the Ancient technology was far superior, they only lost the war because they were vastly outnumbered" McKay said.

"Well, we're vastly outnumbered!" John repiled, "And outgunned!" Bates said, "But they don't see the satellite as a threat" I said.

"In military parlance, surprise..is an element on our side" McKay said, "What do you need?" Weir asked, "The satellie's fifteen hours away by Puddlejumper. I recommend that we put together a small crew, say myself, Grodin and a pilot" McKay replied.

"I'll go" John said, "no, Miller can handle it. Major, I need you to keep searching for alternate Alpha sites, just in case this fails" Weir repiled.

"The give ships will be in range of the satellite in foty-nine hours. We;re gonna need every last second of that time" McKay said, "Questions? OK, let's get onit. Well Rodney, I don't mean to put any undue pressure, but at this moment, that satellite is the only thing standing between the Wraith and Atlanits" Weir said.

"No undue pressure" John said, as we walk pass McKay and we head downt to infirmary, "I am fine" Teyla said.

"I'm looking for something a little more enthusiastic then fine" John said, "I am ready to be put back on active duty" Teyla said.

"I'm srue you think so, but, uh" John said, "tell him I am fine" Teyla said turning Beckett, "She is, Major. I see no further reason she should be kept here under medical supervision" Beckett said.

Alright. You're back on active duty" John said as we get up and walk away. Me and John went to the east peir, just to talk. We both had a lot on our minds, the more we talked, the better we felt. John wanted me to help him with finding a new Alpha site with Bates and Weir. So of course I couldn't say no.

"M85-393?" I asked, "No. We've only been there at night and it gets ridiculously hot during the day, so no, not really an option" John repiled.

"We wouldn't be having this problem if the damn Alpha site that we'd picked hadn't been marked by the Wraith" Weir said, "They're a real pain in the ass, aren't they?" John asked.

"Yes they are!" Weir repiled, "How about M4H-212?" John asked, "No, crawling with Genii spies" Bates repiled, "You know that for a fact, Sergeant, or is your spidey sense just tingling?" John asked.

"It's a fact, sir" Bates said, "Here we go: M1M-316. Stackhouse reported lush surroundings, and as far as his team could tell, it seemed uninhabited" Weir said.

"I'll get my team together and check it out" John said, "Ok, good. Remeber, Major, we don't need ideal. I think we'd all settle for close" Wer said.

"I'm on it" John said getting up and Bates followed him, I went to lab to work with Zelenka and Weir followed me.

We had done a simulation of the self destrust for Atlanits, and Zelenka and me were showing Weir it. We didn't really think we could save the city unless that satillte got fixed.

"This is a simulation I've put together. It shows how the city will be destroyed once we trigger the self-destruct" Zelenka said, "I'm so glad you felt I ened to see this! I was just thinking all my nightmares needed to be more vivid!" Weir repiled.

"It's not going to be enough" I said, "What?" Weir asked, "Our self destruct plan. It's nowhere near effective enough" I said.

"Now that seemed pretty effective to me" Weir repiled, "Atlantis is more than just a city. It is an intergalactic spacecraft" I said, "Yes?" Weir asked.

"Yes, well, Teyla said the Wraith are not interested in destorying Atlanits. They're coming here to get to Earth. They can only do that by going through the Stargate" I said, "Which means stealing the city, which is why we have a self destruct in place" Weir repiled.

"Yes, but if they are even the least bit resourceful, which I must assume that they are, they can easily revese engineer their own intergalacti engine from the wreckage on the sea bottom" Zelenka said, "So we need a bigger bang, break it into smaller pieces?" Weir asked.

"Yes, well that would certainly help, but I'm more concerened about Ancient database, it's ability to back up data. It's incredibly redundant" Zelenka repiled.

"Incredibly redundant?" Weir asked, "Yeah, that one never gets old. But seriously, if the Wraith recover even the smallest part of the Ancient database...That is my concern, exactly" Zelenka said.

"Alright, how hard will it be to destory all the database termials?" Weir asked, "Impossibly hard. We need to figure out a way to delete the Ancient database" I said.

"Well can you do that?" Weir asked, "Could find out" I said, "Ok, find out, but, beofre you wipe anything out, we're gonna have to consider" Weir said, "Doctor Weir!" Bates said reporting in over radio.

"yes?" Weir asked, "We have an unschedulted offworld actviation. Major Sheppard is coming in hot!" Bates said.

The three of us ran out of lab, and running up the stairs to the Gateroom, "What's going on?" I asked, "They ran into some sort of restistance. I'm thinkin' Wraith" Bates repiled.

"Wraith? I thought you said this planet was uninbaited?" Weir asked, "It was!" Bates said, we see John and his team run through the gate, I take off running down the stairs, almost tripping down them.

"I told you she was a liability sir! Now I'm not gonna let you rpersonal feelings endanger this faciltiy any longer!" Bates said, "What?" Teyla asked.

"Look, I'm not accusing you of doing it intentionally, but the Wraith must be getting infomation from you!" Bates said, "What the hell are you talking about? We ran into a...uh..what the hell was that?" John asked.

"Looked an awful like a T-rex, sir" Ford said, "Yeah, a T-rex! It wasn't even a Wraith! So why don't you check those accusations?" John asked.

"I take it you don't recommend the planet as an Alpha site, Major?" Weir asked, "Wouldn't be my first choice. If McKay doesn't get the satellite online, we're screwed" John repiled.

Me, John and Ford were walking down the hall, when we saw Teyla elbow Bates in the face. "What the hell's going on here?" John asked.

"I was simply stating an opinion, Major!" Teyla repiled, "She attacked me!" Bates said, "And for good reason!" Teyla said, John pushed Teyla away from Bates. "Yeah, what reason would that be?" John asked.

"My guess would be the Wraith!" bate said, "Walk away, Bates" John said as Bates tried to get past Ford and me. "Sir!" Bates said, "walk away!" John yelled.

"This isn't over" Bate said, "I would be disappointed if it were" Teyla said. John waited untilhe was sure that Bates was going away then he turned to Teyla.

"What the hell are you doing? You don't go around decking the head of secuity!" John said, "He said.."Teyla said, "I don't care waht he said! He says a lot of things. You just stay away from here" John repiled.

Teyla glared at him then nodded in agreement then turned and walked away. I gave John a look that said Bates was going to need a talking to. I went back to lab to start working on the deleting the Ancient database. Zelenka and Weir walked in.

"You know, the idea is simle enough- it's the execution that is prving to be very difficult" I said, "You're creating a vivrus?" Weir asked.

"Yeah, essentially, yes. A plain old computer vrius, once introduced into the system, wipes the database clean. It could be downloaded as a part of the self destruct countdown, might even affect the Wraith's systems if they try to access it" I said.

Weir walks across to the wall showing the database and stares at it, 'How much of it could we save?" she asked, "I'm sorry?" I asked, "Of the database. Now, we brought a lot of hard drives with us, how much could we transfer to our computers?" Weir asked.

"You mean, like, back it up, take a copy with us?" Zelenka asked, "Yes, exactly" Weir repiled, "Using McKay's compression codex, I'd say..maybe seven, maybe eight precent" I said.

"That's it?" Weir asked, "Yes!" I said. Zelenka said I should go help John and Ford will finding another Alpha site so I went back up to the conference room to help with that. I worked with so many people and worked on so many things that day, everything started to blur.

"What about M1K-439?" John asked, "Which one's that?" I asked, "The one with all the waterfalls" John repiled.

"The waterfalls. See, now, why don't we just call it Planet Waterfall? What? I say we should just give 'em names! Look, we've got a list a five planets here. That should be enough potential Alpha sites to get Stackhouse and his team started" Ford said.

"Major Sheppard. We have a situation at Generator Station One" a marine reported over the radio, me, John and Ford got up and hurried out. We went to generator station one to what was going on.

"What's the problem?" John asked, "It's Bates, sir" the marine repiled, "What about him?" John asked, "He's been attacked" the marine replied, we see Bates lying unconscious on the floor, "Get a medical team down here" I said into my radio. Me and John went to the infirmary with Beckett and his team to see what happened to him.

"Is he gonna be OK?" John asked, "It's still hard to tell. He's got five broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, and the concussion was quite severe" Beckett repiled.

"When can we talk to him?" John asked, "We can't. I put him in a medicaly induced coma until the subdural haematoma can be dealt with. We won't be finding out what happened from him any time soon" Beckett repiled.

"Teyla and Bates got into it pretty badly yesterday, John" I said, "A fistfight and a beating like this are a long drive apart, Alex" John repiled.

"I understand that, John, but they were in a fight; they were both looking to contnue it" I said, "Anything pointing to who did this?" John asked.

"I'm having a forensic exam of both his body and clothing preformed right now" Beckett repiled, "Let us know what you find out. Let's go get her side of the story" John said as me, Ford and him went off to Teyla's room.

"You do not think I had anything to do with it?" Teyla asked,"Of course not" John repiled.

"You and Bates did get into it pretty good yesterday" I said, "You know me, Alex. I never would have taken it that far" Teyla repiled.

"I know, so let's just see if we can't rule it out altogether" I said, "Where were you last night?" Ford asked, "I was here, in my room" Teyla repiled.

"The whole night?" I asked, "yes" Teyla repiled, "So there's no way of knowing whether you blacked out or not?" John asked.

"I have no way of proving it, no, but I did not leave this room last night, I am sure of it. I did not leave this room" Teyla repiled. John was in agreement that Teyla didn't do it, but Ford and me weren't so sure. I didn't want to believe that Teyla did this to Bates but we couldn't be sure. Me, John, and Ford went to Weir's office to report what we had found out.

"I know there's no ove lost between her and Bates, but I can't see her beating the hell out of the guy" John said, "Ford?, Alex?" Weir asked, "Ma'am" Ford said, "What do you think?" Weir asked.

"I worry about what she might have done unknowingly. The whole Wraith connection thing and her nightmares make me nervous" Ford repiled.

"Yeah, well, what are we gonna do about it? Stick her in the Brig? This is Teyla we're talking about" John said.

"We have a situation on our hands" Beckett said running in, "What's going on?" I asked, "I've completed the tests. I found DNA on Sergeant Bate's uniform" Beckett repiled.

"And it's not Teyla's?" John asked, "No, Major" Beckett repiled, "Who is it?" Weir asked, "I ran the tests twice to be certain. It's conclusive. We have a Wraith in the city" Beckett repiled. I look at him with a shocked look on my face, no way there was a Wraith in the city. How in the hell did it get in? I wanted it found, I couldn't believe there was been a Wraith walking around the city all this time and we didn't know about it.

Me, John, Weir, Ford, Teyla, Beckett and Zelenka were in the conference room while Marines were gearing up to search the city. "Someone tell me how this is possible. How can the Wraith get inside the city?" John asked.

"They didn't gate in" Ford said, "The dart" I said, "What?" John asked, "The Wraith Dart that scanned us. It made its way through the city, scaning for data. The second it was done, it self destructed" I said.

"So it beamed into the city" John said, "Can they do that?" Ford asked.

"The same technology that is used to sweep people up and into their ships must work in the opposite way" Zelenka repiled.

"So the pilot of the Wraith Dart scanned us, transimitted his infomation to the hive ships, beamed down here and destroyed his ship" Weir said, "Yes,yes. It seems possible" I said.

"That is precisely the time I started to sense the Wraith continually" Teyla said, "no wonder you were having nightmares" John said.

"Well, Sergeant Bates was attacked near the naqahdah generator that powers this tower" I said, "The wraith must have been doing recon. Maybe his job is to knock out the power before the hive ship gets here, leave us dead in the water" John repiled.

"Or to make sure any self destruct plan we had in place wouldn't work" Ford said, "Exactly" Beckett repiled.

"What we do know for sure is that we have a Wraith intruder in the city that we have to track down" Weir said, "I have an idea" I said.

I started to move the bioemtric sensor around one of the consoles, "This is a biometric sensor we've had online for past month or so. It detects irregularities in biometric rhythm and reports them" I said.

"Woudn't it have picked up on the Wraith?" John asked, "Well, it requires signifcant amount of power, so we've narrowed it field of fours to scan solely in the gateroom, figured that was the only place the Wraith.. or any other alien, for that matter, would likely enter the city from" I repiled.

"Ok, so that was wrong!" John said.

"Yup! Now, if I could only expand the scanning field to... My god!" I said seeing one red dot.

"What?" John asked, "that's him, look" I said, "It works very much like the lifesigns detector, but it's able to distinguish different lifeforms' Beckett said.

"That's him?" John asked, "That's him" I repiled, "you can track him in real time?" John asked, "Yes" I said.

"Ford, Teyla: we need two teams. Let's go get him" John said, "Yes sir!" Ford repiled. I didn't really want John running through the city with a Wraith in it. I wanted to kiss him right there, right in front of everybody in the control room, but I knew that wasn't such a good idea.

"Is stil in place, Alex?" John asked, "Yes. He's still in the same room. Hasn't moved since we located him" I repiled.

"Let's hope he's still sleeping. Ford, Teyla: you in position?" John asked, "Almost" Teyla repiled.

"My team's ready. We're gonna breach the room at the same time from different drections. If he tries to get out the other door, take him" John said, "Understand, sir. We shouldn't be more than a couple of minutes" Ford repiled.

"Alright. Stand by" John said. John and his teams got the Wraith and it was in the brig, John had went down there twice, once with Ford then once with Ford and Teyla. John said he felt more safe now knowing that the Wraith was in the brig, he was so glad that the Wraith never had a chance to hurt me.

"Yes!" Millier yelled over the radio, "We have a kill!" McKay said, "We copy that, Rodney" Weir repiled, "One down, two to go" McKay said. We were waiting and waiting for McKay to say we had another kill.

"Atlanits, this is McKay. We have lose the satellite" he said, "Did you manage to take out any more ships?" Weir asked.

"Negative. Two of the hive ships are intact. Elizabeth, Peter Grodin was aboard the satellite" McKay repiled. I looked down, I couldn't say anything or do anything, Peter was one of my best friends here in Atlanits, he understood a lot of what I went through when I was younger.

"Undersood. What's the status of the other two?" Weir asked, "They're not coming any closer. Looks like they're rethinking their plans. At the very least, he's bought us some time" McKay repiled.

"you can't do any more out there, Rodney. Return to Atlanits" Weir said, "On our way" Mckay repiled. I couldn't believe it, Peter was gone. I didn't know whether to cry or to sream.

"Put me on city-wide. May I have your attention, please? This is Doctor Weir. Our plan to stop the Wraith armada has failed. They will make it to Atlantis. Therefore we must begin our evacutation plans. I wish I could tell you that we will find a safe harbour when we leave here. I can't promise you that either. I can tell you this: up to now, you all have accomplished extraordinary thigns, and I believe that even in the fact of an uncertain future, as long as we stay together we have a chance to continue to do so. Now, we all have our evatcuation duties, so thank you, and I'll see you on the other side. Doctor Zelenka, put the virus programme on standby" Weir said.

I didn't know what to think, we were going to be forced from the place we had been calling home for the last past 10 months, we lost great people, we have found new friends, and we now have great enemys coming at us. We didn't know what to do, or to think. Weir went and got John and they both walked in as McKay was coming down the stairs from the Jumper bay.


	17. Chapter 17 the seige part 2

Chapter 17 the seige PART 2

"Welcome back, Rodney" Weir said, "Where are we?" McKay asked, "Our scanners show the hive ships have started moving again, altough their pace has slowed considerably" Weir repiled.

"Obviously you gave them something to think about" John said, "If they gget here in two hours or two days, doesn't change the fact that we're out of options. We can't hope to fight them. So unless either of you have any more ideas" Weir repiled.

Ford walked in, "The last group is assembled and ready for evac" Ford said, "All right then. Let's get this done. Ready" Weir said as she and John approach laptops.

"Self-destruct is armed. Prepare to load the virus into the Ancient mainframe. Rodney, dail the alpha site" Weir said, "Dailing" McKay repiled.

Before McKay could finish the dailing, the gate started dailing, "We've got an incoming wormhole" I said, "Receiving IDC" McKay said.

"Who is it?" John asked, "Stargate Command" McKay repiled, "Are you sure?" Weir asked, "Postive!" McKay repiled.

"Lower the shield" Weir said, McKay lowers it and we run to the gate room. "Doctor Weir" said a man, "Yes" Weir repiled.

"Colonel Dillon Everett, United States Marine Corps" Everett said, "you should know that we" Weir said, "General O'Neill sends his compliments on a job well done under extraordinary circumstances. You are relived" Everett said.

"Sir, we're abou to evacate" John said, "Without a fight" Everett said, John hesitated but repiled, "Yes, sir" he said.

"On my order" Weir said, "That evacuation order is rescinded. I assume you've armed the self-destruct device?" Everett asked.

"Yes, we have, but as Doctor Weir was trying to tell you-" John was cut off, "I am going to need you to disarm it immediately" Everett said.

"Hold on a second, Colonel. I don't think you fully grasp our situation here:" Weir said.

"You have three Wraith hive ships bearing down on your position and precious little to defend yourselves with. That about sum it up?" Everett asked, "You got our message" I said, "We got your message" Everett repiled.

"It's down to two hive ships. We managed to destory one" Weir said, "Good for you! That should make my job a little easier" Everett repiled.

"What exactly is your job, sir?" John asked, "I should think that would be obvious to you by now, Major. We are going to defend Atlanits at all costs" Everett repiled.

"Colonel?" Weir asked, "Signed by General O'Neill" Everett said, "Colonel, it's not that we don't appreciate the thought. But if you had read the report on the armada that's headed this way, you'd know that there's not much we can do about it" John said.

"Oh, I've read our report cover to cover, Major" Everett repiled, "Must have found a Zed-PM. That's only way they could have dailed in from Earth" McKay said.

"It was discovered in Egypt by a team of archaeologists. Damn thing's been under our noses the whole time" Everett repiled, "Fantastic! Wa-Wait a minute. How can you possibly bring the ZPM back here? I mean, you need it to maintain the wormhole" I said.

"As we speak, it is being transported up to the Daedalus, our new battle cruiser" Everett said, "Oh, sister ship to the Prometheus. I didn't even know it was finished" McKay said.

"With a ZPM boosting her engine, she should be here inside of four days. That is how long we have to hold this base. Major Sheppard, dail Pegasus alpha site, recall all military personnel; as well, any civilans who'd like to return and help take part in damage control are welcome to do so. And when you're done with that, please join me in my offices and conference room. We'll discuss our tactial position" Everett repiled.

"Colonel Everett! Fine, you're in charge. But I should be at that breifing" Weir said, "When it comes down to any pther aspect of Atlanits, I will be happy to unclude you. We're talking about our tactical position" Everett repiled.

"I understand that-" Weir said, "Good! Somebody want to please turn off that self-destruct!" Everett repiled.

Me, Zelenka and McKay were standing outside the conferace room talking, "I should be in that meeting. I am the formost expert on the defense capabilies of this city" McKay said.

"You know how it is. When military steps in, scientists take a back seat" I said, "Till htey need us' McKay repiled.

"They don't think they need us" Zelenka said, "Yeah, they don't think they need us right up until the point that they need us, then they need us" McKay repiled.

"Then they need us. Take a look at this" Zelenka said, I was helping McKay in the control room, "He's not even trying" McKay said, "We;ve tried this a dozen times" Beckett said.

"Never with this power source" I said, "I'm serious. Major Sheppard's your man" Beckett said, "Of course he is, but he's training pilots and deplying space mines right now, so we're stuck with you. Now, listen to me very carefully, do exactly what I tell you to do, and hopefully no one'll get hurt" McKay repiled.

"Rodney, there must be someone else" Beckett said, "concentrate on powering up the chair. Nowthing else, nothing more, nothing but. Don't start thinking about" McKay said.

"Don't tell me what not to start thinking about, or i'll start thinking about it!" Beckett said, "Please power it up" McKay said. Beckett finally concentrates and the chiar lights up and reclines.

"Good, Good, good. And- oh no" McKay said, "What? Did I do something wrong?" Beckett said, McKay rushes out of the room, "So, see nothing to worry about" I said, "Get him out of the chair" McKay said.

I helped Beckett out and then ran after McKay, "Elizabeth! Excuse me. I've hooked up the generator, and the chair platform is operational" McKay said.

"That's good news" Everett said, "Not so much" McKay repiled, "Why? What's wrong?" Weir asked.

"We've down to just a few dozen drones" McKay repiled, "and you're just finding this out now?" Everett asked.

"Look, there was no way of determining that until the chair was intialized and that was only possible once the Mark 2 was tied in" I said.

"The chair in Antarcatia controlled thousands of the damn thigns" Everett said,"Yes, I know. They were proably used the first time the Wraith attakced the Ancinets" I said.

"Even a few dozen. It'll help us keep them at bay for a while. What is it?" Weir asked as an alarm sounds.

"We have incoming. I don't know where they came from; they jsut appeared all of the sudden" one of the technicain said.

"What's going on?" John asked running in, "We just detceted a wave of-objects approachign the planet" I said, "How many?" Everett asked.

"Hundred plus" I said, "How come they were' detected by the long-range sensors?" John asked.

"Because they're rocks. Asteriods. The Wraith must have harvested them from the system's asteroid belt and accelerated them towards us from a safe distance. The mainframe's taken this long to determine that they were a threat" McKay repiled.

"Can they do much damage?" Weir asked, "Oh yeah. Even if most of them burn up in the atmosphere, but that's not hwy they're doing it" I said.

"They're headed toward the mines" Everett said, "Well, can they be deactivated?" John asked, "No" Everett repiled.

"Well. That's that. Your mines make one hell of a bang, Colonel; I'm sure the Wraith's ears are ringing" McKay said.

"What's the status of the hive ships?" John asked, "There's no way of knowing. The mine detonation must have overloaded the sensors" I said.

"How long till they're back up?" Everett asked, "There's a lot of residual radiation" McKay repiled.

"It'll keep us blind for hours" I said, "yeah, well, they're still out there. We just lost our primary line of defense" John said.

I was still working in the control room when an alarm started going over, we called John and Everett up to the control room right away. "What's happening?" Everett asked.

"Multiple signals, sir. Closing fast. Doctor McKay must have been right about the nukes damaging the sensors. We couldn't see them until they were right on top of us" I said.

"Are my gunners in position?" Everett asked, "Yes, sir" I said, "How about our damage control parties?" Everett asked.

"They're all in postion" Weir repiled, "All right. Darken the city" Everett said, I darken the city and there aren't any lights on and John went to the control chair room and I stayed in the control room. There was a large explosion nearby and the room geoes almost completly dark.

"What happened?" Weir asked, "we lost primary systems" I repiled. McKay came back up from the control room to help me with the problem.

"Power's out in sections of the city, the long-range scanners and the internal senaors are down, but we're working on it" McKay said, "I want to know the status of those hive ships ASAP" Everett repiled.

"They're coming! That's their status! Tomorrow, the day after, the day after that, eventually they'll get here! Wheter we're here to greet them or not is anohter matter" I said.

"Alex.."Weir said, "Look, the chair is out of drones. How do you expect to handle the next wave?" I asked.

"I'm open to suggestions" Everett said, "Really?" I asked, "We target the hive ships" John said.

"With what?" Everett asked, "We fly the puddle jumper in stealth mode right down their throats" John repiled.

"Are you volunterring for a suicide mission?" Everett asked, "Well, it won't be a suicide mission, if McKay, Alex and Zelenka can figure out a way to remote control the jumpers" John repiled.

"Can you do it?" Everett asked, "I knew this was going to happen" McKay repiled, "Is that a fact?" Everett asked.

"yes, it's a fact! Look,, you show up here with your guns and your bursh cuts, and but when it comes to actually saving the city, you turn to the scientists. And every time, what you ask is impossible" McKay repiled.

"When was the last time you slept, Doctor?" Everett asked, "Du-du-du-du, shut up, I have an idea" McKay said.

"The chair" I said, "Of course the chair, the problem is trying it into the Jumper systems" McKay said.

"Without overloading the generators" Zelenka said, "Possibly using the drones on the Jumper themselves as a means of propulsion" McKay said, "While increasing the intertial dampening to maximum" I said.

"Won't be very maneuverable, but possible" McKay said, "Possibly" Zelenka said, we start to leave, "Is that a yes?" Everett asked, "No, it's a possibly" McKay repiled. Me, McKay and Zelenka went to the control room with Beckett.

"There's other people on this base that possess the Ancient gene. Doctor Kusanaki, for example. I'm sure she'd relish the opportunity to help" Beckett said.

"Okay, I'm exhausted and starving, so sit down. Carson, it's out of drones, you don't do any damge if you wanted to. Thank you. Okay, we're in business. Head down to the Jumper bay. Radio me when you get there" McKay said.

Me and Zelenka went to the control room, John and his teams were got sreaching the base for Wraith that beamed down when they sent Darts down here. I had P-90 and a 9mil that John made me carry because of the Wraith in the city. Me and Zelenka got to the control room and he was fiddling with controls. "Yeah, that's it" Zelenka said.

"Okay, give it a test" McKay said, "Standing by" I said, "Carson, I need you to clear your mind and think about the puddle jumper. Think about bringing it online" McKay said.

"Come on, come on, come on. Any tie now.." Zelenka said pacing as I sat down to relex. "Carson, look, I know you can do this. Just activate the Puddle Jumper" McKay said.

We were sitting there and the consoles started lighting up, "Yes!" I said, "Yes,yes,yes! Rodney, Rodney!" Zelenka said, "It works" I said.

"Thank god" McKay repiled, I returned to the labs to wait for McKay to come help us with the prototypes. "This is Weir. I've got the prototypes" Weir said over the radio.

Me and McKay went to go talk to Weir and Everett about the prototypes, "We have a problem" McKay said, "We have a lot of problems" Everett repiled.

"I've just finished examinign the Genii nuclear devices. They're incomplete. I can finish it, but it's going to take time" McKay said.

"How much time?" Everett asked, "About a day?" McKay asked, "We don't have a day, Doctor" Everett repiled, "Like he said, we have a problem" I said.

Me and McKay left, while Weir and Everett followed us. McKay called Beckett into the lab, "You wanted to see me, Rodney?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, I need something to keep me awake" McKay repiled, "Yeah, me too" Zelenka said, "Same here, I feel like i'm about to pass out" I said.

"I've already given you something" Beckett said, "Yeah, well, we're building nuclear bombs here. Staying awake is sort of a prerequisite" McKay repiled, "Snappy. All right. I'll get you another stimulant. Carry on" Beckett said.

"Thank you" I said, me, McKay, and Zelenka kept working and working. When a group of Marnies walked in, I knew time was up. "Time's up" one of the marines said, "Well, waht a coincidence. We're done" I said.

"So chair room?" Zelenka asked, I nodded, "Right" McKay repiled. Zelenka went to the control room to make sure they put the A-bomb in right, me and McKay went to the Chair room to meet John there.

"Rodney" John asked, "Generator's not powering up like it should be" McKay repiled, "They're sending in another wave! Major, we need to go!" Weir said over the radio.

"McKay!" John yelled, "There's something wrong. Power levels are dropping" I said, "Rodney, nothing is happening!" Zelenka said.

"Why are there no Jumpers in the air?" Weir asked, "We must have exhausted the Mark 2 energy output. It's dead" McKay repiled, I ran up to the control room to help up there.

"Colonel, we have a problem" Weir said, "What is it?" Everett asked, "We may need to give the order to evacuate" Weir repiled. John ran in, "Elizabeth, wait" John said.

He started going up the stairs, I turn around with Weir, and I saw him look at me, "You can't" I said, "I have to, and you know it" John repiled.

"John.." I said, "Go" Weir said, John nodded and ran up the stairs. I looked at Weir and couldn't believe she told John to go kill himself.

"What's the status on that damn Jumper?" Everett asked, "It's on its way" Weir repiled, "Doctor Weir, Major Shepaprd is taking the Jumper up" Zelenka said.

"I'm aware of that, Doctor Zelenka. Start prepping Jumper two" Weir said, "Teyla, I'm hearing gunfire. What's your status?" I asked.

"Teyla, do you hear me?" Weir asked, "Teyla!" I asked. John was up in the Jumper, Beckett was helping people to go through the gate and he ran into the control room and so did McKay.

"We can't stay here, Elizabeth" Beckett said, "He's right; they're beaming in all over the place" McKay said, "We're not going anywhere. Not yet" Weir repiled.

"You know, if this works...somebody might have to do it again" John said, "Understood" Weir repiled, "You let Sheppard fly that Jumper?" McKay asked. Weir didn't say anything, McKay and Beckett both were shocked.

"Help me arm the self-destruct in case this fails" Weir said, Weir and McKay armed the self-destruct device. I look over at the monitor and John was closer to the hive ships. "They haven't detected my approach. Weapon is armed and rady. I'm going in" John said. I stared at the screen helpless, I couldn't breath. My boyfriend had gone off to blow up himself and a hive ship.


	18. Chapter 18 The seige part 3

Chapter 1 What happens now?

I would have never thought i could go to a different world, yet alone a different galaxy. To me, I have always loved that kind of stuff, the fact that i was so skilled for a job Stargate Command wanted and needed was just the tip of the ice berg. I didn't really know what i was getting into when I got that phone call.

It was about 6am, so I was getting ready to go to work, when I got a phone call. "Hello?" I asked, hello, is this Alexura Wilson?" the woman asked.

"Yes, how can i help you?" I asked, "Did you send in a resume into the air force for a trasler?" the woman asked. "Yes, I did. Who are you" I asked.

"My name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir and well would you mind coming up to NORD" she asked, "NORD as in the air force base?" I asked, "Yes that would be the place" she said with a laugh. "Sure, I would love to come up" I said. When i got to NORD, they tested me for some kind of gene i guess, and then Doctor Weir took me to talk.

When they got done telling me why they wanted me and what i would be do and also what i would be risking, I didn't know what to think. "I would love to take the job" I said smiling. Everything that had happened that morning stuck with me forever. I was in Antarctic, with everyone that was trying to find the lost city of Atlantis.

We were expecting General O'Neill and a pilot that was with him, the pilot I never met but O'Neill I've known since i first signed up with the SGC. Peter was working on some type of drone we had found in Antarctic. The intercom beeped, "Could be O'Neill" Peter said looking at me as i sat down next to him. "Operations General O'Neill" it was O'Neill alright.

Me and Doctor Weir walked over to the chair, "You see, Nothing" Beckett says as he gets up," Carson, get back here" McKay said really annoyed that Beckett kept getting in the way of the test he was running.

"I could sit in that chair all bloody day long and nothing would happen, it's a waste of time. Excuse me Doctor Weir, Alex" he said.

McKay walked up to me and Weir. "He's not even trying" he said, "But he's the one who discovered the gene this technology responds to" Weir said with a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, Well he said he wished he never had it" McKay said. "How about you try and get Beckett to do the test one more time and if it doesn't work then I'll do it" i said.

I tried not to listen to Weirs and McKay talking but when i heard Weir say " We could always test you a third time, Rodney" then "that's very funny" coming from McKay i laughed as he looked at me with aonnuse in his eyes.

I went back to help Peter with the drone he was working on. McKay and Weir had been talking to Jackson, and then McKay went back to running his test.

"Look we've been through this I'm not your man" Beckett said, "Keep moving" McKay without stopping "I'm a Doctor, A medical Doctor" Beckett said. They argued for a little while then out of nowhere the drone Peter and me were working started up, flying around hitting all different kinds of things.

"What the" I said jumping up and running to the chair but before I got there, I saw the drone go up past the elevator that weir was on. She wasn't that far up so I heard her yelling. "Get us back down there!".

"Turn it off Beckett" I said running up to him, "I told you I was the wrong person" Beckett said, "It doesn't matter now just do something" Mckay yelled, "Like what" Beckett said.

Weir was standing there with us "Carson, concentrate on shutting down that weapon before it hurts someone" she said.

Beckett closes his eyes and the opens them "I think I did it" he said smiling. This young man Ford ran up to us, "Major Sheppard is reporting the drone appears to have been incapacitated. General O'Neill's helicopter is unharmed and on its way again, 7 minutes out" he said walking away.

"Thank god" Weir said sighing in relief, "Holy crap" Beckett said, I figured that was all he could say.

Jackson and O'Neill were talking, I walked up and nodding at Jackson " Wasn't me, how did you manage to err..?" he didn't get to finish when O'Neill said "keep my ass from being blown out of the sky? The exceptional flying of Major John Sheppard, he likes it here".

They finished up and I waved at Jackson but before General O'Neill walked away.

He turned to Major Sheppard "Hey, don't touch anything" he said. Beckett was telling some people about how he shut off the drone before he had killed O'Neill and Major Sheppard.

"So you were the one" Major Sheppard said "Me?" was all Beckett said "You were the one who fired that thing at me" Major Sheppard said kind of mad.

"Look, we're doing research. Working with technology that's light-years beyond us and we make mistakes. I'm incredibly, incredibly sorry" Beckett said.

"Well next just be a little more careful, ok?". "That's what I said" Beckett replied "What the hell was that thing anyway?" Major Sheppard asked " You mean the drone, the weapon the ancients built to defend this outpost" Beckett said.

"The who?" Sheppard asked "You do have security clearance to be here?" Beckett asked "Yeah, yeah, General O'Neill just gave it to me" The major replied.

"Then you don't even know about the Stargate" Beckett said looking toward me, "the what" Sheppard asked again. Doctor Beckett went on explaining things to the Major as best he could when the Major went to go sit on the chair.

"Major please don't" Beckett said, "come on what are the odds of me having the same genes as these guys" he said sitting down then the chair comes on and we stare at him in shock.

"Quite slim actually, Dr. Weir! Don't move" Beckett says running off. Everyone comes running in, "who is this?" Weir asked " I said don't touch anything" O'Neill said. "I-i-i just sat down" the Major said still in shock.

"Major, think about where we are in the solar system?" McKay said, when a map appeared, we were all shock but excited.

"Did I do that?" the major asked. Weir had wanted Major Sheppard to come with us. She just got done asking the major and she went to go talk to O'Neill. Turns out that General O'Neill talked Sheppard into coming with us.

"I mean I narrowed it down to about 3 things, but after a week, I..." McKay was saying, "I don't under... Does anyone else here speak the language these guys are speaking?" Ford said looking around.

"I do Ford" I said walking over "I just need a couple of minutes to finish my work, and you're not helping by standing there" Beckett said to Colonel Sumner "You got five minutes to get it going or I'm leaving it" Sumner said meanly.

We finished up and Weir walked up the ramp leading to the Stargate, "Could I have everyone's attention please!" she yelled, "We are about to try and make a connection, we have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is going to take and we may only get the one chance at this. So if we are able to achieve a stable wormhole, we're not gonna risk shutting the gate down. We'll send in the map robot probe, check for viability and go. Everything in one shot." Weir kept going.

"Every one of you volunteered for this mission and you represent over a dozen countries. You are the world's best and brightest and in light of this adventure we are about to embark on. You are also the bravest, I hope we all return one day having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore but as all of you know. We may never be able to return home. I'd like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation" Weir finished up as she looked around and no one said anything.

We all went though after Sumner and Weir went though. "Oh my god" I said looking around, "Everyone else find an open space and park it until instructed otherwise" Sumner said. "Who's doing that" Weir said as the lights started to come on.

"Security teams any alien contact?" Sumner asked "Negative sir" came then "Team four. Negative Colonel". Weir told General O'Neill to shut down to gate and he did. We all watched as it shut down but we all smiled at each other even knowing there is still a chance none of us could go back.

Me, Sheppard, Weir and McKay were walking around the base of the room when Sheppard walked by something it came on.

"I didn't touch anything" Sheppard said like he was swearing on it, "Relax Major, It's like the entire complex is sensing our presence and coming to life" I said, "This has got to be the control room. This is obviously their version of a DHD" Mckay said taking some of the covers off.

"Oh, Obviously" Sheppard said making me smile. Major Sheppard was hot, but we were in a different galaxy, I didn't need to get caught up in him.

"This area could be power control systems, possibly a computer interface.." I was cut off "Hey, why don't you and McKay find out" Weir said.

"McKay find out" I said as I followed Weir to go talk to Colonel Sumner. "Only been able to secure a fraction of this place. It's huge" Sumner said, "So it might really be the city of Atlantis?" Weir asked "I'd say that's a good bet" he replied.

Then Weir, Sheppard and Sumner walked to a window, "what is it" I said "come here, Alex" Major Sheppard said pulling me to the window. "Are we" I asked.

"We're under water" Weir said "I'd say we're under several hundred feet of ocean. Can't dial out. This could be a problem" Sumner said. McKay rushed over to us and said "Colonel, ", "We're under water" Sheppard said pointing toward the window.

"Yes, I was just coming to tell you. Fortunately there is some kind of force field holding back the wa-water. Boy that is impressive isn't it?" Mckay said.

"Beckett found something you should see" he said with Colonel Sumner following and .

"I should go help everyone" I said trying to get away from the Majors stare, "Be careful, still don't know everything about this place" he said "right, you should go" I said running to go help.

I walked up into the control room to catch something McKay was saying "It's matter of when not if" he said "Colonel Sumner you need to order your security teams to stop searching the city immediately" Weir said.

"Wait, Wait what's going on, McKay" I asked "The shield is failing" he said. Colonel Sumner, Ford and Sheppard and security teams went through the gate to find a place for us to go.

"Tell me some good news, Rodney" Weir said "I can't do that" McKay said.

"The shield has held back the ocean for centuries" Weir spoke again. I walked off not wanting to hear what I already knew.

"Attention all personnel, This is Weir. Stand by for immediate evacuation" Weir said over the radio. the gate started to dial, as soon as the incoming wormhole came the shield was raised and I ran up to the control room. "I'm reading Lieutenant Ford's identification code" Peter said.

"Let him in" Weir said. Sheppard came through the gate with the Marines and a bunch of people that we didn't know.

"Major Sheppard? Major Sheppard, who are all these people?" Weir asked.

"Survivors from the settlement. We were attacked, Sumner and some of our men were taken, What's going on?"Major Sheppard asked.

"We are in no condition to help anyone right now" Weir said "what the hell's going on here?" Sheppard asked again.

"We are about to abandon the city" i said "well going back there is a really bad idea" Sheppard said

"Major Sheppard, the shield is about to fail and the ocean is about to come crashing in on us. Do you have a better place for us to go?" she asked.

"Jinto, do you have any other address we could gate to?" he asked "Yes many" the little boy replied as Sheppard took his arm and starting go up the stairs.

"He's just a boy" Weir said in disbelief, "I am Jinto" the boy said. "She's pleased to meet you" Sheppard said running right to me. "The shield is collapsing!" McKay yelled even though we all knew that.

The city started shake as we all got thrown to the ground, I had Major Sheppard's arm around my shoulders the whole time and he also had his other arm around the little boy.

"I'm dialing an address" Peter yelled, "No, wait!" Weir said, "She's right" McKay said pulling peters arm off the DHD. "We're Moving" Sheppard said. As Ford pointed out the fact that we were on the surface, i looked around at everyone who was stand there with us. "What happens now?" i asked.

"I was hoping for another day. Looks like we just got a whole lot more than that. Let's not waste it." she said as i pulled away from Sheppard

. Me and Ford started organizing everyone from earth and the Athosians in the control room. I walked up the stairs toward to hear Sheppard, and McKay talking about something.

"On the surface without a shield? We're target practice" Sheppard said, "I'm acutely aware of that, Major, but thank you for reinforcing it" McKay said with his "I can't believe he just said that" tone.

"When can you tell me where the Wraith took Colonel Sumner and the others?" Sheppard asked.

"Even with the six symbols lieutenant Ford provided there are still hundreds of permutations.." Sheppard cut him off by saying "Seven hundred and twenty". "Yes, I knew that of course. I'm just surprised you did" McKay said.

Sheppard told McKay to get a lock on it and then send it up. Weir and Sheppard went outside to go have a talk. "What do you think their talking about out there" I asked looking from McKay to Peter.

"Who cares, why you don't come help me "McKay said," fine whatever" i said walking over and trying to come up with a match.

"Major i should go with you" I said as he started getting ready to go find Colonel Sumner and the others that were taken.

"No, we don't know what the Wraith will do to us; if we get caught and you're not in the military" He said, "now go". I went to go walk back to the control room. "Good luck, Major Sheppard" i said walking away.

"Ready?" Weir asked, "I have no idea. This technology is so far beyond us, I haven't clue what we're dealing with. For all i know, we could-, Yeah ready" McKay said as i laughed and looked at peter with a smile.

As McKay argued with Major Sheppard about calling the puddle jumper a gateship. I smile at the fact that i was getting in over my head about a guy i barely knew.

Major Sheppard and Ford had pulled off their mission and we were having a party to start our time in Atlantis.

"Major. Lieutenant, I thought the occasion merited opening this. Compliments of General O'Neill" Weir said. I walked away as soon as Weir started talking about the mission.

"How come I never make friends like that?" Beckett asked "You need to get out more" McKay said, " we're in another galaxy, how much more can you get out?" Beckett said, "You could go party it up with the Wraith that would be more out" I said laughing.

Chapter 2 Are you okay?

We had been in the city for at least 2 weeks; McKay had already got the gene from Beckett who had made a gene therapy to give the ATA gene to anyone who didn't have it.

Jinto said good morning to Weir as he ran past us.

"Good morning and be careful, I think we need to dedicate some recreational areas" Weir said, "Yes" Peter said as we kept walking.

"We certainly need to clear the hallway, get everything put away as soon as possible, and can we lose the 10,000 year old dead pants?" Weir said pointing.

"Of course. We're still in the process of making sure that everyone's been assigned living quarters. Major Sheppard seems to be taking his time Okaying enough space" Peter said.

"Well, the safety and security of this expedition are his" Weir didn't get to finish we heard Mckay said "ok ready".

Sheppard pushed McKay off another balcony right by the Stargate. "Whoa, did you see that?" Sheppard said looking up.

"Yeah, we did Major, why would you do that" I said running down the stairs with Peter and Weir.

"Look, Beckett's gene therapy worked. I was able to activate this. It's a personal shield acts like a protective skin and it must have inertial dampening features too, because i didn't feel a thing.

Watch this, hit me" McKay finished, Peter hit McKay and jumped back.

"Didn't have to swing so hard, and notice he didn't even hesitate" McKay went on.

"I'm still trying to understand, how you thought it was good ideas to test this device by having someone throw you off a balcony?" Dr. Weir said.

"Oh, believe me that am not the first thing we tried" McKay said, "I shot him, in the leg" Sheppard said shrugging off the looks we gave him. "I'm invulnerable" McKay said.

"Aren't you the one telling me how proper and careful scientific procdre must be a peered to" I said.

We dealt with that. I was headed back to my room; McKay hadn't been able to get the shield off. I was almost to my room when Major Sheppard came behind me and taped me on the shoulder.

"What the" I said turning around, "Hey, Where are you off to" Sheppard asked, "Major, I'm going to my room but before i do, mind telling me what you want" i asked, "John please and just wanted see you" he said smiling, "ok well _John,_ i don't want to see you" i said taking off.

My whole life, I've walked away from things that could have got me into SGC a lot soon then when i got in. My parents had been a mess since my mom had got hooked on meth and started acting all crazy, every time someone in my life started acting stupid and crazy, I would say "Don't go and pull something like my mom". No one here on Atlantis knew anything about what had happened to me almost 3 years ago. I was in a good or what i thought was a good restionship with a guy named Tommy; he was two years old then me. About 6 months into the restionship, he started abusing me, when i finally had enough; i went to go break up with him.

He started getting all mad and started yelling, when i went to leave. He pulled my hair so i fell to the floor, then he started to beat me up, I was in a coma for 2 weeks before i woke up. He went to jail and they said he was going to stay for a long time, but i haven't been back to Denver, Colorado for 3 years now. I was walking back to my lab after getting some lunch and thinking over everything that has happened for the last 3 years.

We were up in the control room where peter was telling us about the self destruct.

"The self destruct system requires two separate codes. Now each code is unique and everyone here will be required to memorize their code" Peter said.

"Well don't bother giving me one, sorry" McKay said, I look over at the Major and he's trying to hold in a laugh

. "As far as we know, this gate is the only Stargate in the Pegasus galaxy that is capable of dialing earth, which would make it the last line of defense against the Wraith, if they're going to attack which we must consider a very real threat. We simply cannot let them gain control of this complex" Weir said.

"If both codes are properly entered the naquada generator will overload. It will take 30 seconds" Peter said.

"You sure it will do enough damage" I asked, "Ever seen a 20 kiloton nuclear explosion?" McKay asked looking up.

"I have, not up close, look i think we should tell Teyla what's going on here" Major Sheppard said as i nodded.

"At this moment we still don't know if it was one of the Athosians who tipped off your arrival to their planet" Weir said, "but i trust Teyla" Sheppard said.

"So do i. But Teyla trusts her people, if we tell her, she'll want to tell them, and I need more time to get to know them" Weir said looking at us.

Major Sheppard was telling the Athosians kids horror stories from earth even though they didn't really understand it.

"Well, they thought he was finally dead, but when they turned their backs to go, his cold dead eyes opened beneath his hockey mask and he rose up with his bloody knife" Sheppard said in a creepy voice. "What's a hockey mask?" Jinto asked.

"Hockey is a game, the guys skate round try to get a puck into the net. The goalies wear masks it's really scary" Sheppard said.

"Tell us more of this game" Jinto asked, "Can we play it" another kid asks.

"Actually, I don't really see any attraction, now football. Football is a real man's sport, but we'll save that for another time" Sheppard said.

"Yes, it's time for bed" Halling tells the kids, the kid's aww. "And remember tomorrow night kids, another tale called 'Nightmare on elm street'" Sheppard said. Teyla gets the kids the get up and leave.

Halling thanks the Major, "Hope i didn't scare em to much" Sheppard said, "I don't think so" I said, "Good" Sheppard said smiling.

Parents came and got their kids and took them back to their rooms, we were started walking with Teyla again. "Listen Teyla. Don't tell McKay what I said about Hockey not being a real man's sport because it's a Canadian thing. A little touchy about it." Sheppard said.

"I'm interested in hearing more about this football you say you love so much" Teyla said.

"Teyla, football is more for guys then girls" I said, "Don't tell her that, Alex" Sheppard said, "Why not? It's true Major" I asked.

"Listen i can do one better" Sheppard said walking off as we start following him.

We were watching a football game in a room with Teyla, McKay, and Ford. Sheppard passed the porncorn down to McKay. "Not me" McKay said with a sigh. "OH here it comes, watch this" Sheppard said pointing to the screen.

The commentator was talking then called the Hail Mary.

"Oh, that is beautiful, can you believe that?" Sheppard said, "Should I not" Teyla said.

"Well the defense didn't cover the receiver because he didn't think the quarter back could throw that far" Sheppard said, "They seem very happy" Teyla said.

"Well they just won one of the best games of all time against all odds" I said. Sheppard looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Thought football was for guys not girls, Alex" he said.

"I said guys watch it more then girls do, but that doesn't mean I haven't seen this game before" I said.

"What your dad make you watch it" he said smiling. "More like my dad and my brother Jason" I said laughing

. "I guess i can start calling you one of the guys" Sheppard said moving away from my punch. We were talking when walked in.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" She asked, "I'm teaching Teyla how football's the corner stone of western civilization" Sheppard said looking back.

"And you didn't invite me" Weir said, "You like football?" I asked, "No, not really" Weir said as i laughed.

"Oh, come on. It's real, it's unpredictable, and it's full of passion and beer, hot dogs" Sheppard said, as weir takes popcorn from Ford. "Cheerleaders" McKay said.

"I just don't understand, you're allowed one personal Item and you chose this" Weir said as i nod in agreement.

"It's a metaphor. Don't you see this entire expedition is the biggest hail Mary in human history?" Sheppard said. "What's a hail Mary" Teyla asked.

"It's a play, you just saw it. It's a named after a prayer, see. There was this woman and her name was Mary and she. Did i tell you much i like Ferris wheels?" Sheppard said.

I get up to go get another soda but McKay put his foot out and i started falling. I tried to catch myself but it didn't work and then Sheppard jumped up and grapped me right before i hit the floor.

I didn't notice when everyone had left. "Wow, umm.. Thanks" I said trying to stand back up. "Hey are you ok?" Sheppard said still holding me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let go of me major" I said, "Please call me John" Sheppard said.

"Fine, John let go" I said again trying to stand up. "No" he said leading down as he pressed his lips into mine. I kissed back knowing i shouldn't but couldn't resist his sexiness.

He pulls me up but not breaking the kiss, i warp my arms around his whist moving my hands up to his hair. As he backed me up into the wall, i grabbed his hair and ran my fingers through it. 

He pulls back, "Maybe we should take this to my room" He says smiling. "Umm... Sure" I said still in shock, we walked to his room hand in hand when we got there, he opened the door but as soon as the door closed, he started kissing me.

An hour later we were lying in bed with our clothes back on. He was reading his book 'War and Peace' when someone started knocking on the door.

I jump up and run to the bathroom while John went to the door. "Major! Major!, Jinto's missing, I can't find him. I told him to be careful. Anything he touches can be dangerous" Halling said from the door, another little boy said "What if there are monsters here". "Don't worry, we'll find him" John said.

I waited until John came into the bathroom.

"Jinto is missing" he said acting like he was doing something. "I heard, should i wait and then come help you" I said.

"Yeah, wait about 5 minutes then come find me" he said kissing my cheek. I waited for 5 minutes like John said then i ran out and radio John to find out where he was. "go to the control room, Alex and I'll be there as soon as i can" he said closing the link.

"Can we use the sensors to locate him" I asked as i ran up the stairs.

"Alex didn't know you knew what was going on" Weir said. "Yeah, talked to Jo-Major Sheppard a little bit ago" I said sitting down next to McKay.

"We don't have nearly enough power to activate the whole city at one time" McKay said.

"Even if we could the sensors don't distinguish. Individuals" I said, the lights flicker.

"For all we know there could be shielded areas or a non functioning sensor. We're getting a pretty strange energy reading in one of the unexplored areas across the city" McKay said.

"Activate the communications system" Weir said. "Done" McKay said.

"Jinto, this is . If you can hear me please respond. Jinto, If you're lost, If you can't" Dr. Weir got uncut off as everything shut down.

"We're lost power" Peter said jumping up from the seat he was sitting in.

"No duh, Peter but why" I asked. "We've still got lights" McKay said.

Then all the power came back on. "Don't know why that happens" I said. As the gate shield activates Peter raised his hands "That wasn't me!" he yelled. Then the gate started dialing. "Shut it down now" Weir yells.

I look around and Weir speaks again "What the hells going on?" She said.

"I don't know" McKay said. "Nothing like this ever happened before" I said.

"We've only been here for a couple of days, this stuff is pretty old. It's that. or there really are ghost" McKay said.

When John radios us, I felt better. "Control room, this is Sheppard. Lights just went out" He said.

"Major, we're experiencing some technical malfunctions" Weir said.

"Couldn't it been something to do with the interfaces between our naquada generators and the city? Or that or the way we isolated some of the certains systems could be causing erroneous operations in the ancient programming" I said

. "Good thinking, Alex. I'll run a diagnostic on the power flow" Peter said as i smiled.

"Who wouldn't have thought you didn't believe in ghosts" Weir said.

" I never use to. but then I heard about thing called Wraiths, that could suck the life out of you with their hands. What the hell is that" McKay said.

", Alex" Teyla said. "Teyla, I'll be right there. Do what you can" Weir said then follows me to Teyla.

" this is marta" Teyla said. "Pleased to meet you" she said. "It's alright tell her what you saw" Teyla said, "A shadow" Marta said. "A Shadow?" I asked.

"The wraith project them make you see things that aren't there" Teyla said, "are you sure?" Weir asked as the girl nods.

"and yet I sense no Wraith here" Teyla said. "Teyla, have you ever been wrong about that?" I asked as Weir radios John.

"Major Sheppard, this is Weir. One of the athosians is claiming to have seen, what she's calling a shadow" Weir said. "She does not believe me?" marta asked. I started to say something when Weir said. "Teyla, says that she sense's no wraith here but I'm still concrened".

We were still trying to firgure out what was going on, when John showed up "I've secured access to control tower and living quarters" he said.

"Two more athosians reported seeing shadows" I said looking up. "Now see I don't get that, that means the wraith would be here" Sheppard said.

"you don't think so?" Weir asked. "I don't think they want to scare us. But when they decide to come, they're going to start blowing the crap out of this place with their ships" John said.

"So what the athosians are seeing things" I asked "Well, like Teyla said. It's a scary place for them" John said.

"Not just for them"McKay said. "Halling wishes to speak with Jinto" Teyla said.

I get up from my chair to go stand by John. "Jinto, if you can hear me, I'm not angry. I just want to know that you are safe, so if you are lost or hurt. stay where you are. Make some noise if you can. We will find you. Delay nu mae a tempo ah tei" Halling said.

"is that Latin?" John asked "It's ancient. Fathers of light of the ever lasting temple" I said. "It is a prayer to the Ancestors" Teyla said

"If you are angry that we have unrightfully inhabited your great city. We humbly apologize, we mean no harm. We will leave if it is your wish. But I will not go without my son" Halling said.

Then the lights go out and i jump as John takes my hand. then the lights come back on and he lets go but McKay had collapsed.

We were in the Infirmary. "He fainted" Beckett said. "Oh there's got to be a better word" McKay said.

"I'm pretty sure faint is the proper medical term" I said. "I passed out from, Manly Hunger" McKay said. "Well hang in there. , this is Sheppard. McKay's okay. he-uh-he fainted" John said as we walk out.

We were walking out of the infirmary when the lights went out. "get behind me" John said pulling my arm.

I fall behind him as i grab his belt. he puts up his P-90, we walk slowly and then there is a loud buzz.

John aims his gun at the blob, we step away and the shadow moves past us and it passes peter.

"Not the phatoms the Wraith make you see but I can see how the athosians would be confused" I said in the control room, "What did it look like?" Weir said. " it looked like a.." John said moving his hand.

"Darkness, it surrouned the Naquada Generator and started to grow.

Like it was feeding off the energy" I said, "when you shut it down the whole, whatever it was just went away" John said.

"If this thing feeds on energy we could be in big trouble and when i say we, i mean you because I won't be around for much longer" McKay said.

"So we need to figure out exactly what it is and what to do about it" Weir said.

"Well we know its attracted to engery" peter said. "how about shutting down the Generators" I said.

"Well people also give off heat energy. but no, granted it's negligible compared to that of the Naquada Generator but you take away this things only other obvious sourse of food and" McKay said.

"You're saying it could come after us?" I asked.

"Well I only know one thing for sure and that is that flying darkness that needs energy can only be very very bad" McKay said.

"Ok. We keep the power on. Groden, Alex figure out way to detect it and in the mean time Major. Establish a constant suverillance at all the generators. If one of them is targeted, we'll shut it down remotely. And hopefully we can keep this thing busy until we can figure out a way to get rid of it." she says as she hits the communicator.

"Attention everyone this is Weir, for the time being we need you all to remain in your quarters until otherwise instructed. If you see anything out of the ord-" Weir almost finshed.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?" someone said, "Jinto?" John said. "Major Sheppard!" Jinto said. "Are you ok?" I asked, "I'm scared" he said.

"Where are you?" John asked, "I don't know" he said.

"Jinto start from the beginning, tell us how you got to where you are" Weir said.

"I was in the hall outside my quarters" Jinto said, we went to his quarters "Where did you go next" John asked "I can't remember" Jinto said.

"he's used to the forest. Being able to see the stars at night" Teyla said. "I found a small room filled with boxes from Earth" Jinto said, "No boxes" I said "They are here with me" Jinto said.

"So what we're looking at is a nice closet" McKay said, "This is definitely not a closet. Did the Panel start to glow when you stepped inside" John asked.

"Yes" Jinto said. "did you touch it" John asked "Yes" he said again, "What exactly?" John asked. "I don't remember" Jinto said, "Before he disappeared we got an unsual energy reading, from this area, wait, wait, wait. no no no noo" McKay said as the door closed.

We were standing there waiting then John radioed us, "We've got Jinto. He's ok." John said.

Me and Peter were in the control room and we finally got figure out how to treck the entity.

"As far as I can tell there is only one entity, now the bright blue spots are the active naqada Generators. This blob is our entity, it was just a matter of calibrating the sensors. Your idea is work, so far We've been able to anticipate it's approach to the active generators and shut them off remotely. Here watch. Got it running in cricles" I said simling up at Weir then at Peter.

"Good Job" said, "Thanks" Peter said.

"I hope we're not making this thing mad" Weir said sighing, "Peter, its heading toward Ltd Ford" I said as peter radioed Ford, "Ltd, this is . I'm tracking the entity heading your way.

You might want to get out of the hall you're standing in" Peter said. "Roger that" he said, then he radioed us again "This is ford, a bulkhead just blocked our way. There's no panel on the wall to open it, that we can see" Ford said. "Roger that" I said.

"McKay" Weir said, "We didn't touch anything. It could be the entity causing random malfunctions. The proximity to that large an energy disturbance could cause the ancient technology to-to go haywire" McKay said over the radio.

"I found a door on the east side they can go to" I said, "Ltd double back and try the door on the east side" Weir said, "Its not won't open either" Ford said. "Pull open console in the wall" McKay said, "What next?" Ford asked "I'm not sure what do you see?" I asked.

"Three crystals" ford said, " Take out the middle one put the tops one down" I said.

"This door opens, go I'll be right behind you, not working" Ford said. "Ford, use the middle one to bridge the other two" I said, "You sure about this?" Ford asked me, "Not exactly" I said. "Man down. I need a medical team" the marine that Ford was with said over radio.

Beckett got Ford in the infirmary and me, Weir, and John went down there to see how he was.

"Are we in any danger here?" Beckett asked, "I wish I could tell you" I said, "How's ford" John asked.

"Looks like he was hit by lightening" Beckett said, "He's going to be okay?" I asked, "He's a tough kid" Beckett said as we walked over there.

"Sir" the marine said, "hey" John said. "Would tell this guy there was nothing he could do" Ford said, "There is nothing you could of done" John said with a smile. "I could have tried to pull him out, sir" the marine said.

"Yeah then we'd both look like this" ford said, "Oh you don't look so bad" I said.

" says your going to be back to pretty boy in no time" John said.

I wasn't going to go down to the room with John and but John asked me to so i didn't think i could say no.

"Apparently it's also an elevator" I said, "Really?" McKay asked "We can stop taking the stairs everywhere" Weir said.

" Oh how nice for you all" McKay said. "So, what have you got?" I asked, "Well believe it or not. Jinto didn't touch anything of any consequence other then that." McKay said pointed at something, "Has it's own power source like the jumpers" McKay said.

"What is it" Weir asked, "Well it's some sort of containment vessel for the engery creature" McKay said.

"Let me guess, Jinto released it" I said, "Well it seems that way. As I suggested, the entity's what's been causing most of our technical problems, now it was captured for observations. The ancients were resarching a sentient" McKay said.

"Really?" Weir asked, "What exactly is a sentient?" John asked.

"Well at some point in their ecolution the ancients reached a..advanced state of being where they were able to rid themselves of their physicals bodies and rise to a higher plane of existence. One in which they-they live as pure energy. I know it sounds ridiculous, but-but this is the first indication that their may have been evolutionarty intervention to get there" I said.

"A little gene therapy of their own huh?" John said.

"Well I haven't read all the notes but what i do know is that the entity is energy. It feeds on energy forces. Lucky, I mean the more it feeds the bigger it gets, the bigger it gets, the more charged it becomes and the more deadly it will be" McKay said.

"Is it intelligent?" Weir asked.

"Well according to the research it is sentient but, if-if you're thinking about trying to talk to it, You'd have more luck with a great white shark. This thing is going to suck the power out of our generatprs amd then it will kill us all" McKay said.

"Alright, what do we do about it?" I asked, "The energy's been trapped in here since before the ancients abandoned the city" McKay said, "I know I'd be pissed" John said.

"And hungry. But the point is, this device was design to attract it, capture it and hold it for observation. There's still a chance we may be able to get it back inside. I'm just going to be need a little more time to figure out how" McKay said.

"It's not falling for the same tricks anymore" I said, "How smart is this thing?" John asked. " Rodney?" I asked.

"I don't know, but this is much simpler than I thought. It's kind of like a mouse trap. This button here causes the device to emit an energy signature that attracts the creature. This one shuts it in, the only downside is someone's acually gonna have to be here to press the buttons" McKay said, John looked at me, then weir.

"I'll do it" John said, "Ok" McKay said then goes to walk off, "Wait a minute, Rodney. You're still wearing the shield, is there a chance that if something went wrong that would protect you" Weir asked.

Then the sheild fell off McKay's chest, he grabs a power bar and he starts eatting it.

"I had a feeling" said, "What do you mean? Had a feeling about what?, You think I wanted to to come off just now? You think I'm scared? I'm not scared i'll stay, I'll do this" McKay said.

"No, that's okay you might faint again" John said, "Well it's just not working anymore, see it doesn't work on you either" McKay said.

"I just meant that it wasn't going to let you die" Weir said. "Well it is just a coincidence that it happened to stop working now. I need a drink" McKay said.

"Major, can I talk to you" I asked, "Sure, lets go" John said as we walk over out of ear range.

"What's up, Alex" he asked, "be careful, John and if and when you get though this, I think we need to talk about what happened between us" I said.

"I will be careful, don't worry. I'll talk to you as soon as this thing is done" he said kissing my hand.

We went up to the control room, "So the shield device just came off by itself?" peter asked, "Yeah, just stopped working. He even tried it on Sheppard" I said, "It wouldn't work on Sheppard" peter said.

"Why not?" I asked, "McKay didn't tell you guys, the text we were studying says the shield imprints on the wearer, If we're right, it wouldn't work on anyone else" peter said.

Then McKay walked in and of couse hes eatting, "we ready?" Mckay said as me and peter sit down.

"You do realize that when we shut everything down, we're going to lose the sensors, we're not going to be able to track it" I said, "We have security personnel posted round the living quarters.

"At least we have some warning. Teyla told the Athosians children that lighting a candle would help protect them" Weir said as she lights a candle.

"And you're doing it because" McKay asked, "It's going to get dark in here" Weir said, "hmm" McKay said turning on his flashlight.

"Okay, Major go ahead, Now" Weir said. "Its coming" John said over the radio, we were all anxious and McKay was stuffing his face as always.

"Think we're going to need a bigger vessel" John said, "Size doesn't matter" McKay said "That's a myth" John said.

"It will fit. The device traps the creature in Subspace. You just need to wait til its all around the containment vessel" McKay said, "keep coming" John said.

My heart was racing, I wanted to scream at John to tell him to run and get out of there while he could. I knew that I couldn't get to him in time but a part of me wanted to be there with him.

"Son of a bitch" John said, "what happened?" I asked, "Damn thing took one look at it and went away. It's a lot smarter than we thought" John said, it was daytime so we didn't really need the light.

"We need to know right now where it is" Weir said, "We need to turn the power on to use the sensors" I said. "You can't do that" McKay said, "Do it, just the operations tower" Weir said "What now?" John said as he walked in. "It's headed this way" I said simling at him, "Because you turned the power back on" McKay said.

"We can't go on like this" Weir said, "Do you think its wants to be here?" Teyla asked, "What do you mean" i asked her.

"Its been trapped here for thousands of years. Alone" Teyla said, "It's not alone anymore" Weir reminded her.

"it doesn't think on that level. It thinks about eating that's it" McKay said, "well you would know" John said.

"If we stay it will kill us" Teyla said looking at us, "Not unless we kill it first" I said, "Well I don't see how" McKay said. "Then either we must go or it must. Maybe it wants to go, If we open the stargate" Teyla said.

We were standing in the gateroom, I wanted to talk to John about what happened between us so bad but knew this wasn't the time or the place.

_Why did i ever sleep with him, your stupid. I can't believe i'm falling for him, I mean come on i'm in a differnt qalaxy. _

"Alex, you okay?" John said waving his hand in front of my face, "sorry, i was thinking" I said. "This is a bad idea" McKay said, "You said that already" Weir said "Well it's worth saying again" McKay said.

"Its coming" Teyla said from the control room, "An open stargate is a huge power source this thing is smart, It knew enough not to get trapped in the ancient containment vessel again.

"How much do you think it's going to follow a naquada generator though a wormhole" McKay said, "You got a better idea?" John asked.

"Good luck" McKay said running off, "you okay?" I asked. All John did was nod, "Its almost here" Peter said, " Do you have an adress?" Weir asked "m4x-337, Barren wasteland" I said. "Dail it" Weir order. McKay starts dailing, "That was good thinking" Weir said as Teyla nods.

"It's not going anywhere" McKay said, "Can't see if the malp got though" Weir said, "The entity could have drained the battery" I said.

"It could be feeding off the generator, off the Stargate. This is disaster" McKay said, "Shut it down" Weir said.

McKay hits the shut off button but nothing happens, and he keeps pushing it. I push him out of the way and hit the button as hard as i could, "I can't" I said.

"the consoles are dead" peter said, "there must be something we can do" Weir said.

" We don't know if the malp is still down there. Its possible the entity will still go through the gate once it's depleted the energy in the Naquada generator on the Malp" peter said.

"Or it could just continue to feed of the Gates energy" I said, I was standing next to John now and our hands were behind our back, he grabbed my hand as like he was trying to say it would be okay.

"McKay" John yelled as McKay runs down the stairs to the entity.

"Rodney, what the hell are you doing" I yelled, we didn't know what he was doing but then the entity was going out of the gate and when it was all gone. I looked down and McKay was laying down on the floor.

"McKay?" Weir asked, "It must have been drained by the entity" I said, as i grabbed the shield off.

"Medical team to the gateroom" John said into his radio. "He's not burnt, he's breathing. McKay? McKay?" Weir said.

McKays eyes open, "What happened?" he asks, "you did it" Weir says as i smile, "I did?" McKay said.

"it went though the gate" I said, "you must have passed out" John said. "Oh, thanks for no saying the other thing" McKay said.

"That was a hail mary" John said standing up and pointing to McKay. We all simle and the medical team runs it and we knew McKay was in good hands. "Thank you, take your time. Man down" McKay said.

Chapter 3 Why did we do that anyway

After McKay went to the Infrimary, me and John went to go talk.

"So, alex i don't have any regeats" John said sitting down at the table. "me either, but John we are 3,000 light years away from earth. Do you really want to start a reastionship" I asked, "If its with you then yeah" John said.

"ok, i guess we can give it a try" I said simling, "okay, cool" John said pulling my arm for me to sit down.

We ate then i started following John but he stopped and turned around to face me. "Where are you going?" he asked, "With you?" I said. "well I have a mission tomorrow but i'll come get you for beakfast" John said.

We were in the mess hall eatting, it was me, John, Teyla, Ford and McKay.

"So i still can't believe you threw the genertor though the gate" Ford said, "well I can be brave when the time comes" McKay said.

"Right whatever" John said as I laughed, "Since when do you laugh at what Sheppard says" McKay asked, "Since-" I was still thinking of what to say when John cut it. "Since I started making fun of you" he said.

John, and his team left for their misson. I was working in the control room with peter when fords idc came in and he said "Atlantis base, this is Ford. Jumper one is inbound with a medical emergency. Please respond" he said.

"Whats going on?" Weir asked. "The reconnaissance team is reporting a medical emergncy, I've alerted and he's on his way" i said.

"Put on major Shepperd" Weir said, "He's the one who's injured" I said looking down.

"Flight, Jumper one on final approach" Ford said.

"This is Weir, what's the nature of Major Sheppards injury?" She asked.

"Some sort of funky alien bug attached itself to his neck, He's competely imobile" Ford said.

"What's it doing to him?" I asked, "We don't know, but we can't get it off him and we tried everything." he said.

"You understand the risk of bringing something like that back to Atlantis?" Weir asked.

"Yes Ma'ma, i do, but we really don't have a choice in the matter" Ford said.

"Understood Lieutenant, good look." Weir said to ford then turned to a soldier "Quarantine the jumper bay".

We were waiting for the Puddle Jumper to come though the gate but it never did. "Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know, the gate's still active. All indications read they should be through by now" Peter said.

"Jumper one, this is Weir, what's your status?" Weir asked.

"This is Ford, it's good to hear your voice. The four of us are still here but, Markham and Stackhouse are inside the event horizon" Ford said.

"Say again?" Weir asked, "Ma'ma, Jumper one is lodged in the Stargate. Teyla, Dr. Mckay and myself are in the rear compartment with the Major. He's in bad shape. Markham and Stackhouse are in the forward section" Ford said.

"How did that happen?" I asked, "Engine pods.."McKay started saying.

"We think it was one of the engine pods. But there's no way to be sure" Ford said.

"Its the only viable possibility" McKay said. I didn't know what to think, it was most likely true that when the engine pods starting going back in, one of them got snuck but I was so sraced for John that i didn't know what to think.

"If I understand you correctly, you won't be able to access the flight controls" Weir said.

"Yes Elizabeth. It's an extremely intriguing conudrum and one that I'd love to discuss with you in detail until this Stargate shuts down and this ship is cut in two" McKay was going on.

"Rodeny, calm down" Weir said.

"At which point of course" McKay started again.

"Rodney! If i'm going to be any help to you at all, I need to catch up. Lieutenant Ford, back it up for me" Weir said.

"We couldn't I.D the wraith base of operations from space, like we did the last time we were there... so we went to the same landing coordinates as before to get a closer look" Ford said.

As i looked at Weir, I heard McKay say "She hardly meant begin at the beginning".

"This is intel she needs to know" Ford said, "And we have less then 38 minutes" McKay said.

"Hold on! Why 38 minutes?" Weir asked and before McKay could tell her.

"Because that's the mazimum amount of time a Stargate can remain open in non-relaitvistic conditions. It's one of the more immutable laws of wormhole physics" I said.

"Oh my, look at the time. It's now more like 35 minutes. Are we all caught up?" McKay said.

"I get it. What do you need?" Weir said, "Help" McKay said.

"Alright, let me put Kavanaugh, Gordin, Wilson and Simpson in a room. See what they come up with" Weir said, as I got up.

"That's good, and the Czech, the Czech, The Czech whose name I can never remember" McKay said.

"?" Weir asked, "That's it. We'll work it at our end" McKay said.

"What else?" Weir asked, "We'll call you. thank you" McKay said.

The transimisson ended and Beckett came in as i started to go get everyone we needed.

"Where's my patient?" Beckett asked, "There's been a problem. Conference room" Weir said looking at me then him.

"Oh no" Beckett said.

We all got briefed and were about to start working. "All right, you've all been briefed. We have less than half an hour. Where's Dr. Zelenka?" Weir said. "He's working up a simulation in Puddle Jumper two- he went straight there" I said.

"That's good" Weir said, "IF there was time, it would be" Kavanagh said.

"Lets not admit defeat just yet, Doctor. There are six people on that ship" Weir said.

"I'm just the medical doctor here, so forgive me if this is a stupid question. If they just stepped through the event horizon, wouldn't they come through the front part of the shop when the gate shuts down?" Beckett asked.

"The front half won't rematerialize on this side" Kavanagh said.

"The Stargate transmits matter in discrete units. The front half of the shop can't re-materialize until the whole ship has crossed into the event horizon. The Stargate is essentially waiting for the contiguous components, meaning the jumper and everyone inside, to enter completely before it can transport them" I said.

"She says the gate only sends things through in one piece" Weir said.

"Right, sorry" Beckett said.

"Unfortunately, the outgoing Stargate won't transmit the matter stream until the demolecuarization is complete. When it shuts down. The entire forward section, along with the men inside will cease to exist" Peter said.

"And what about the others?" Weir asked

"The ship will be severed instantaneously along the event horizon. They'll be exposed to hard vacuum, in 29 minutes" I said.

"What if they closed the bulkhead doors?" Simpson asked, "The rear portion of the ship would remain pressurized, become a sort of lifeboat" Weir said.

"It will leak atmosphere like a sieve" Peter said.

"But it could buy enough time to send a second jumper" Simpson said.

"And do what?" Kavanagh said without hope.

"Figure it out. Contact jumper one and make the recommendation" Weir said.

"Jumper one, this is Atlantis" I said, "still here" McKay said, "We recommend closing the bulkhead door" I said. "Oh good thinking. What else?" McKay asked sounding irritated.

"We're still working on the problem. We'll get back to you. Atlantis base out" I said even though i wanted to ask how John was. I walked back to the room me, Kavanagh and Simpson were working on problem.

"If you activate the field, they'll die" Simpson said, "Hey, we can always open it again and if they fix the problem.." Kavanagh said. "But they may not have time" I said.

"IF they don't, we could destroy this facility!" Kavanagh said, "Well, I don't.." I was cut off. "You're supposed to be working on solutions" Weir said.

"We think the jumper must be damaged for this to have happened in the first place. Ancient systems are too advanced for his to have been pilot error" Kavanagh said.

"So?" Weir asked, "So depending on the extent of the damage, we can't rule out a catastrophic power feedback in the drive manifold" Kavanagh said, "Without the technobabble, please" Weir said.

"Dr. Kavanagh was pointing out that there is a very slim chance that with the cockpit controls interrupted and the pod damnaged, the main drive could overload" I said.

"She means to say explode. Especially if McKay starts nosing around inside the control conduits to retract the drive pods manually. And he will. I know I would" Kavanagh said. "And Zelenka is working on sumulations. I just came from there" Weir said.

"If there is a catastrophic overload, the full force of the explosion will break up the jumper follow the burning fragments through the Stargate like a bomb" Kavanagh said worrying more about his ass then about John and his team.

Weir nodded and then looked at me, "You think the risk of this happening is minimal?" Weir asked, "In my opinion? yes." I said, glaring at Kavanagh.

"You all agree?", then we take the chance" Weir said. "I thought it was important to point out the risk" Kavanagh said.

"Fine, You did. Now please, worry a little bit more about their lives and less about your own ass" Weir said. I tried to hold in my laugh but it didn't quite work. "What's so funny?" Kavanagh asked, "Nothing, Nothing" I said getting back to work.

"We're receiving" Peter said, "Jumper one, This is Weir. 's come up with something." She said.

"Zelenka. Why can I never remember that name?" McKay said, "He's positively identified the control systems on the port side of the jumper that retracts the drive pods. I'm relaying the schematics to your datapad" I said.

"Thank you, now we're getting somewhere" McKay said, "What?" Ford said with hope in his voice.

"Zelenka's identified the control pathways to the engine pods, which means that's increasing my chances of fixing this from one in a million to one in a thousand, but, uh... its something. Elizabeth?" McKay said.

"Yes?" She asked, "I'll only have seven to nine seconds to warn you if I accidentally tigger a catastrohic overload, so if I tell you to raise the sheilds... Don't hesitate" McKay said.

"We're aware of teh risk Rodney. Do your best" Weir said. "We're starting with iodine" Ford said.

As Ford and Teyla started working on John, I ran out of there and went to his room. I couldn't think, all i could do was hope that he would make it out of this alive. It had only be about 2 weeks since we first started dating but I started falling for him the day i met him.

I went back to see if anything had change. "Ford, what can you tell me?" Weir asked looking at me, "The puddle jumper has shifted slightly. The rear compartment has now breached the event horizon. Dr. McKay..., is still hopeful he can retract the drive pod in time" Ford said.

"Understood. We haven't come up with anything yet, but there's still time" Weir said. "Yes, Ma'am" Ford said.

"How is Major Sheppard?" I asked, "I'm still here" John said, I sighed in pain, "Hang in there, Major. We're working on the problem" I said. "I know you are. Listen, uh, I'd like to say something while I still can" John said.

"Don't! you're going to get through this" I said, "If I was... He wouldn't have let me go" John said. "Who wouldn't have let you go?" I asked.

"The wraith, I guess he saw me as good as dead cause he just walked away, so, What i wanted to say was" John said, "Save your strength, John, and tell me in person" I said. "This is important" He said.

"I'm listening" I said sighing knowing i failed. "We should send him through the event horizon. If Dr. McKay figures it out in time, we can fix the major up on the other side, and if he doesn't, we're all dead anyway" Ford said.

"Oh no pressure" McKay said, "Major Sheppard would effectively be in suspended animation for the entrie time" I said, "We can't risk that" Beckett said.

"Why not?" Ford asked, "If the creature reacted that violently to a few drops of water, who knows how it would react to Stargate travel?" Beckett said. "You're telling me Major Sheppard can't come through the gate while that thing is on him?" I asked.

"Then we must do something now" Teyla said, "Hit me with the defibrillator" John said. "You may be on to something, Major" Beckett said.

"You said that might kill him" Ford said, "That's the idea" John said. "I don't understand" Teyla said.

"Teyla, you said this creature is like a wraith" Beckett said, "Yes" Teyla repiled, "Then how do you think it would respond if, God forbid, Major Sheppard were to die right now, then?" Beckett asked.

"It would stop feeding" Teyla said, "Exactly, just as a wraith would" Beckett said.

"How is that an idea?" I asked, "We're suggesting that we food the creature into thinking its prety is dead by stopping the major's heart. If i'm right, it should let him go" Beckett said.

"So when the thing lets go, we give him another jolt?" Ford asked, "You could give that a try, if it doesn't work, send him through the event horzion. He'll keep there as good as a deep freeze" Beckett said.

"John, are you sure you want to do this?" Weir asked, "I want this damn thing off me" John said.

"Be prepared for a code blue in the jumper bay. Lieutenant Ford, do you know how to do this?" Beckett asked, "Yes, sir. Cut his shirt off." Ford said.

"What?" Teyla asked, "Cut his shirt off!" Ford yelled, "Charging to 200. Move his tags" Ford said, "What?" Teyla asked again.

"Remove his chains to the side" Ford told her. "Place the lubrication right on the paddles."Beckett said.

"Ready to go. Once the bug falls off, I'm going to have to kill it. I'll wait for it to charge up again and i'll give him another jolt. McKay, if we can't restart his heart, I'm going to need that bulkhead door open again" Ford said.

"Done" McKay said. I looked at peter and closed my eyes tight, I didn't want to think about what they were about to do to John but I didn't want to leave.

"One of us is going to have to get him through" Ford said, "I will" Teyla said. "Do it!" John yelled, "No pulse" Ford said.

"It won't come off" Teyla said, "Settle. it may take a moment" Beckett said, "Lieutenant?" I asked.

"Nothing?" I heard Teyla ask, "Nothing. Let's get him through" Ford said.

As we waited for Ford to tell us something, I started feeling sick. "This is Lieutenant Ford. There creature's successfully been removed from Major Sheppard, but we were unab;e to revive him. Both he and Teyla are now on the other side of the event horizon" Ford said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Rodney, you have seven minutes" I said.

"Time?" Weir asked, "Two minutes, twenty seconds" I said, "Rodney, we're down to two minutes" Weir said.

"I know the time. I've still got over two dozen circuits I haven't tried" McKay said, "Don't be so methodical, just pick one at rondom!" I said.

"If I do that, I run the risk of attepting to activate the same circuit twice" McKay said," Just try!" I yelled.

"I'm telling you, there's no way I can... WAIT!, I think i did it! Elizabeth, I think the engine pod's retracting" McKay said.

"Then why haven't you shown up?" I asked, "She's right. Why aren't we moving?" Ford asked, "Its inertia. The drive shut down before we went through the Stargate. We've shed all our forward momentum. You're wasting your time. For every action, there is an equal and oppoiste reaction" McKay said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Ford asked, "One minute" Peter said. "Wait, the rear hatch. Blow the rear hatch. It should give you enough thrust to make it through" I said.

"That could do it. But the only mechanism to blow the hatch is back here" McKay said, "You go through. I'll do it" Ford said.

"No, no. You'll get blown out into space" McKay yelled, "No,No, there's no time to argue. Just go!" Ford said.

"Make sure you hold on to something" McKay said, "Just go!" Ford yelled.

"Thirty seconds" Peter said. We waited and the jumper came throught the stargate and I started running to the Jumper bay. I got there and Beckett was trying to get Johns heart started again. I was guessing that Weir left soon after me because she was there when McKay said "He's going to be fine".

As McKay and Weir talked, I got closer to Beckett and John. "We've got a pulse. Getting stronger! He's going to be okay" Beckett said.

Me, Ford, Teyla, Weir and McKay were in the infrimary with John as he flirted with me. "Well, I for one, am back in fighting form, thanks to the lovely meal" Ford said, "My people were happy to oblige" Teyla repiled.

"It tasted like chicken" Ford said as me and Weir walked to the end of Johns bed. "How are you feeling?" Weir asked, "Starving" John said as i smiled.

"He's got quite the hickey, but says he'll be fine in a few days" McKay said, "We should let you rest" Teyla said.

"No, you should get me food" John said, "I think we can arrange that" Weir repiled. "Welcome back, sir" Ford said.

"I hhave to admit. It is a pleasant surprise" John said. Weir, Teyla, Ford and McKay all left and I turned to John. I sat down and starting thinking about what had happened that day and how many more times would I have to go through that? "By the way, what were you going to say?" I asked.

"When" John asked, "Before, when you thought, you know.." I said, "Oh that" John said.

"I didn't want you to say it at the time, but now I'm curious" I said, "I was going to say, um, take care of everyone" John said.

"That's nice" I said not beliving what he said, "Yep" John said, "You weren't really going to say that, were you?" I asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He said smiling, I smiled back knowing I would get it out of him one way or another. I had no clue what to expect for me and John but for right now, I was just going to go day by day.

Chatper 4 I could have stayed

Things between me and John got better and better everyday. It had been 3 weeks, John and his team were back out there trying to find friends as I worked day and night trying to busy myself with work while John was on a mission. Today they were out on a mission, I don't remember what John had told me about the mission.

I was of couse working in the control room, the gate atived and I looked at my compter, "It's Major Sheppard's IDC" I said smiling because he was early. "They've only been gone a few hours" Weir said.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard, we're coming in hot" John said over radio, "Lower the sheild" Weir yelled. I lowered it and the team ran in.

"Raise the shield" Weir said, Just before I could press the betton, a shoot came through and hit McKay in the head. "McKay!" John yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"Medical team to the gateroom!" I said into the radio, "I got a pulse" John said looking at me but saying with his eyes that he was alright.

We were in the infirmary making sure McKay was alirhgt and McKay woke up with his mouth slightly open. "How you feeling" John asked.

"Likae a thitua.I can' alk."McKay blapped, "You can't talk either" John said as I laughed. "I ow aths wat i sed" McKay blapped again.

"Your body experienced a full overload to its sensory and motor nervous system" Beck said, "Ah quwat?" McKay tried to say.

"You took one of those wraith stunners right in the face" John said, "It's really quite fascinating actually; the wraith weapon impedes a fire of neurons that enables the mescessary" Beckett said. "OHHAA" McKay said.

"The paralysis is only temporary. Don't worry Rodney. You'll be up and about in no time. Bloody good thing that wraith weapon is only designed to incapacitate... or he'd be dead" Beckett said as me and John nodded.

"Quwat?" McKay tried talking again, "Major? Could I see you for a second?" Weir asked.

"Allo? Alllooo?" McKay yelled, "He's going to be fine" John said to Weir.

When I went to go get lunch, I ran into Bates, "Hello" I said smiling at him, "What?" Bates said.

"Do you have a problem with me, Bates" I asked."Maybe i do, I've noicted have close you and the Major have gotta" Bates said.

"So, I don't think any of that is your buisness" I said walking away. I got lunch then McKay and Dr. Zelena wanted me to help with the Jumper.

"I mean I don't think it's too much to ask.." Zeleana said, "What is it?" McKay asked.

"nothing...nothing...nothing.. Just can't bear the same meal... day after day after day" he said.

"Well buck up a little...I'm trying to run a diagnostic" McKay said.

"sorry" Zelena said.

"I mean... we are stranded with limited resources in another galaxy. Come on the nearest bob-big boys is three hunderd million light yeras away.. we have to make do.. If that means you have to eat my favorite food two days in a row.. so be it" McKay said.

I just sat there smiling at the fact that they were talking about food while they worked on the Jumper.

"You enjoy military rations?" Zeleana asked, "I know.. it's weird.. Hospital food too. The only reason I don't like airplane food is you can't get seconds and I'm an absolute...Hello" McKay said.

"What is it?" I asked, "Well its a command sub routine I've never seen before" McKay said.

"What is it's function?" Zeleana asked.

"I don't know.. because I've never seen it before. Ok... I'm going to cross reference this with the ancients database up in the control room.. I'm just going to grab the a.. what'd you touch?" McKay yelled lookin at me then Zeleana.

I looked at Zeleana so did McKay. "No, no, Nothing, Nothing" He said stepping away.

"No you were just" McKay said, "No, no, no I didn't" he said.

More sounds and as we walked out of the Jumper the roof started opening. "I had no idea the roof could do that" McKay said, "Neither did I.." Zeleana said.

I was sitting in my room reading when I heard a knock, I got up to go see who it was and of course it was John. "Wanna go on a ride in the Jumper?" he asked, "Hell yes I do" I said jumping on him. "Then come on" he said as we started walking.

Ford ran behind us, "Sir" Ford said, "Ford" John said looking at me, "Heard the got a sun roof open on the jumper bay" ford said.

"Yep" John repiled, "Also heard you're planning to take a Jumper out" Ford said, "I figure thats what the roof is for" John said.

"Anyone call shotgun" Ford asked, "Yup, i did, ford" I said turning back around and smiling.

"Plus, Ford, we just gonna drive around the planet check it out" John said, "Oh you're just checking out the planet...oh never mind then that's cool" Ford said.

"Bye" I yelled running to catch up to John. "get ready" John said as we got in the Jumper. "That was mean, John, I could have stayed" I said.

John got up and kneed in front of me, "Well I didn't want him to come and I didn't want you to stay" he said smiling at me then kissing me.

"Ok fly-boy, lets get this out of here" I said. "Flight, this is Jumper three we are go for bay launch" John said.

"Jumper three you are good to go" i heard peter say.

"Yes we are" John said looking at me and smiling.

"Strange not pulling into Gs" i said, "Yeah..kinda miss it. Although at this rate of acceleration we'd be dead by now" John said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Oh yeah..without inertial dampening, we'd be hit by so many Gs our eyes would pop...the skin would pull away from our faces, our brains would squish up the back of our skulls and our internal organs would be crushed into these chairs" John said.

"Thanks, didn't really need a picture of that" I said laughing.

"Flight we're going to take a low orbit around the planet. We'll advice when we're back in radio range" John said, "Copy that Jumper three..Good Luck" Flight said.

"Did ford try and name the planet yet?" I asked, "I told him that the ancients should have a name for it" he said.

"John, is that land?" i asked, "Yes it is" John said.

"Wonder how big it is?" i asked, As the HUD came up john said "Big".

"really big" I said.

We were in the interview room talking to McKay, Bates and Weir. "It's huge" I said, "Define huge" McKay said.

"15 million sqaure miles, give or take" John said, "Well that would make it approximately the size of..I have no idea but it sounds huge" McKay said as I laughed.

"How long would it take us to get there?" Weir asked, "25 minutes by Jumper from ground to ground... I saw some sweet breakers on the south table, there may be surfing in our future" John said as me and Weir grinned.

"We should send a team to go get soil and water samples" Bates said, "He's right if the land's arable to could solve a lot of our food productions problems" McKay said.

"Actually I was thinking of something else" Bate said, "Not surfing?" John asked.

"No sir.. We can't resume off world missions as long as the Athosian remain in the city" he said, "So you want to dump them on the main land" I asked.

"Sound like we're sending them out to die, Wilson" Bates said, "We how the hell would you know" John said.

"It looked pretty wild down there" I said, "A second ago we were going surfing" Bates said.

"Well that was after we check for monsters and bugs.. and other space related thing" John said.

"I can't imagine it would be wrose than their original home world" Bates said, "That could be just failure of imagination on your part" I said.

"And any case a suvery would tell us what we need to know" Bates said. "You're not seriously thinking about this? We're the reason they had to leave their planet in the first place" John yelled at Weir.

"This is a complicated situation.. Major" Weir said, "Well what does that mean" John asked.

"It means I'm not about to rule anything out..at this point" Weir said.

Johns team were about to leave again to go on another mission. "Anxious to step through the gate again Major?" Weir asked, "Yes I am" he said.

"WE all are" Teyla said, "You like us to bring back anything special?" John asked.

"Uh..no thanks" Weir said, "gorceires? A new outfit? Flatware" John asked, "Hmm.. no.. just yourselves.. in one peice please, Dial it up, be safe" Weir said.

I started dailing the gate and right before John walked through it, I looked at him.

I was still in the gate room when the team called back saying they were coming in hot again. "Shut it down, they're right behind us" Stackhouse yelled, I jumped and shut it down.

I ran down the stairs as John got rushed off, "We have to go back" McKay said, "Teyla? ?" Weir said, "still on the planet, we have to go back now!" McKay said.

"I'd advice against it. You have wraith all over the gate" Stackhouse said, "We can't jus leave them there" McKay said really annoyed.

"How many?" Weir asked, "Its hard to say most of them were behind the tree line" Stackhouse said.

"I'm not going to send anyone through that gate until I have all the facts doctor. How did Teyla and get separated from you?" Weir asked, "They went to check out the area and try to make contact with some of the natives" Stackhouse reported.

"And whose idea was that?" Bates asked, "Mine, she was following my orders" John said.

I sighed in realif knowing he was alright. "Shouldn't you be back at the imfrimary?" Weir asked.

"No, I'm fine, I didn't take a full blast" John said."Why didn't you go with them major?" Weir asked.

"Well the natives of that planet are easily spooked. Teyla thought we'd scare them off with a big group" John said.

"Teyla did" Bates started to say, "What's that sergeant?" John asked.

"She was conveniently absents during the ambush" Bates said, "So was ford maybe it was him?" McKay said.

"I'm just starting a fact sir" Bate said, "Sergeant, I am only going to say this once" John said, "With all due repect Major. You can reprimand me if you wish... but it's been six times your team has been compromised. Only one Athosian knew about this last misson" Bates said.

I yelled at them, "we have an unscheduled off-world activation...It's Teyla's IDC. Receiving a radio transimission" I said.

"This is Teyla.. Lt Ford has been wounded. The wraith are closing in on our position" Teyla said, "You put down that shield and we could be opening up this base to a wraith attack" bates said.

"Atlantis.. Please let us through" Teyls said, " can you confirm the situation" Weir asked.

"He is unconsoius. Our situations grows desperate. Son we will have no choice but to go through the Stargate" Teyla said.

"We drop that shield and who knows what she'll bring through the gate with her" Bates said, "Open up the damn gate, Alex!" John yelled, "Lower the shield" Weir said. I droped the shield and Teyla came through dragging Ford.

John, Weir and Bates went in the interview room to talk and I went to the infirmary to see if Ford and Teyla were alright.

"Alex?" John asked as he walked in, "John" i said walking up to him, "What are you doing here" he asked. "See how Ford was doing" I said.

John had asked Ford to tell him what happened out there, "We were on our way back, when we came under fire. Didn't even see them. We returned fire they made for the gate. I was shot behind. She saved my ass back there Major" Ford said.

"Of course she did" John said, "Major I, Oh ford how are you feeling.. pins and needles all over?" McKay asked.

"Oh yeah welcome to the club" John said, "No sir, I managed to dive out of the way of the stun blast. i must have hit my head on the way down" Ford said.

"You hit your head?" I asked, "Major I need you to see something" McKay said. I didn't see the harm in going with them so I followed behind them.

As the three of us walked into McKays lab, I saw some of Teylas stuff laying out. "What the hell is this?" Me and John said at the same time. "I know how it looks. It was a special request from Sergeant Bates" McKay said.

"I'm gonna bust that Son of a Bitch" John said, "Major" McKay said.

"Teyla has nothin to do with this" John said, "The thing is he was right" McKay said.

"Bates was right?" I asked, "I know I was as surpirsed as you guys are. Look at this, Its her locket.. It's a transimitter, It's been broadcasting a continous signal.. I wouldn't even have noticed if I hadn't been looking for it specifically" McKay said.

"I found it" John said, "What?" McKay asked. "Back on her planet...the first time we met, Teyla took me to the old ruins..That was half buried in dirt..I have it to her" John said.

"The ocket isn't powerfull enough to send a signal very far.. certainly not through subspace my guess is there are probably reply devices that probably pick up the transimission and alert the nearest hive ship. Those were the planets we were attacked" McKay said.

"Boy do we owe a few people an apology" John said.

"Teyla had no idea she was giving awya your position" I said, "She said it was a present from her father.. she lost ti when she was a kid" John said.

"It was probably dormant till Major Sheppard picked it up..activated it" I said, "If she wore it as a kid why weren't they attecked back then" Bates asked.

"Did I just say it was dormant?" I said, "But if it was ctivated by touch" bates said, "You're not listening.. I said Major Sheppard activated it" I said.

"As far as the wraith are concrened Teyla is just another human being" Weir said, "They would have no interest treaking her.. Now Major Sheppard on the other hand" McKay said.

"Has the Ancient gene" Weir said, "Exactly.. now at one piont the wraths and the ancients were at war.. the wraiths created a transmission device to detect ancients" McKay said

"So some Athoisan thought this wold make a nice little necklace" John asked, "How could I possibly know that? What am I answer man? The point is.." McKay said.

"It wasn't Teyla.. or any other Athosian for that matter" Weir said.

"If that's the case.. we can use it against them" John said.

John and his team were about to leave to go get a wraith but i didn't want him to go, "Major, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"sure" John said walking with me, "John, don't do this" I said, "I have to, if its the last thing i do, which it won't be" He said.

"You promise?" i asked, "Yes I promise, I'll be home before you know it" He said kissing my check.

As i went to dail the gate for them, I saw Bates looking at me and John weird. I knew he was on to us but I didn't really care. I watched as John, Teyla, Ford, McKay and another team went to go risk their lifes yet again.

John and his team came back 2 hours later with a wraith. He told me that he didn't like the fact that he couldn't tell me ahead of time to go to his room. I got the feeling that he was scared that if the wraith broke free, i might have been hurt.

Chapter 5 Be that way

"Why did Alex come again?" McKay asked from in the back of the jumper, "Because she asked if she could go on a off-world mission and this one seemed safe enough so I said yes" John said.

"Oh you don't care how safe the missions I go on are" McKay said, "Thats because your a regnler off-world team member and Alex isn't" John said.

"Anything look familiar to you, Teyla?" I asked, "No, I do not believe this is a world I have visited before" she said.

"WIthout landmarks how can you tell?" Ford asked. "It is difficult by air but every world is unique in its own way" Teyla said.

"Hmm.. i've heard a lot of reports from the SG teams on missions like this one specifcally the mission reports of Colonel Samantha Carter... She and I...worked together to avert global catastrophe a few years back... and she and I...aiiayaya..anyway..what was I saying?" McKsay said.

"mission reports" I said, "Right well apparently there's remarkable similarites between worlds taht support life. It makes sence really..for example the.. color of the sky is just a product of the..What was that?" McKay asked after the Jumper started shaking.

"Turbulence?" I asked, "Seems to be okay now. Wonder what that was" John asked.

"Getting seriously conflicting reading..looks like some sort of powerful engery field about 2000 yards over there" McKay said.

"Over where?" John asked, "18 degress from our current heading" I said. "you think it's worth checking out" John asked.

"Any signifcant engery emission generally indicates technological civlizations" McKay said, "So you think its worth checking out" John asked again, "I'm sorry, yes. Engery field good, Maybe not" McKay said.

I grabed on to the Johns chair hard as the Jumper started shaking. "It's getting worse" Teyla said, "That's enough.. I'm getting out of here, We're not gaining any altitude.. controls are unresponsive. Drive just went offline, We're going in" John said.

"Nice landing, sir" Ford said, "Thank you" John repiled.

"What happened?" Teyla asked, "He took us too close to the energy field" Mckay said, "Whose Idea was that?" John said.

"Ahh. you made mistakes. I made mistkates. Lets not get caught in the blame game" McKay said.

"Ok can you fix this ship or not?" John asked, "None of diagnostic equipment is working" McKay said, "if its not one thing its another thing with you, Fine i'll just have alex fix it" John said. "The sun is still high in the sky" Teyla said.

"What does that mean? McKay asked.

"We can make it back to the Stargate before dark" Ford sad, "If we intend to leave, we should start now" Teyla said.

"Zeleanka, Me and Alex can return and fix it" John said, "No,no, no... Major you don't understand.. its not just the jumper.. none of my equipment is working either" McKay said, "Alright.. lets gear up" John said.

"check it out sir. I think my compass has gone wonky" Ford said, "You brought a magnetic compass to another planet, in another galaxy.. You have absolutely no way of knowing if this planets magnetic field is.. wait a second let me see that" McKay said. I walked closer to John, and tried to keep up.

"THe disturbance is electromagnetic. That probably explains why all our equipment is out" McKay went on.

"Which direction is the gate?" I asked, "Don't ask me" McKay said, "fly-boy?" I asked.

"Alright..we should be able to figure this out" John said,"I believe it is this way" Teyl said.

"Let's move out" John said, we all start moving out. "Hey... Can we go that way for a bit?" McKay asked.

We all stop, I was tired and hungry. "Why?" John asked, "Its.. compass is acting weird.. Might be on to something" McKay said.

"How prescient of you" McKay said as we start walking in the direction McKay pointed. "This sucks" I said walking by John, "Hey your the one who wanted to go" John said.

"Well next time, I want to go on one of your missions remind of this" I said smiling, "fine, be that way" he said laughing and sticking out his tounge.

"Hello, hello... Oh yeah.. definitely this way" McKay said, "you know i still don't understand why you put up with him" i whispered, "Me either" John said.

"Didn't fly over this on the way did we?" McKay said, "I don't know I was kinda busy with the whole trying not to get us killed thing" John said as i laughed.

"These ruins are very old" I said, "Several huderd years at least I'd say, more more" McKay said.

"SO the population here is extinct?" Ford asked, "Check this out" McKay said. He showed John the compass.

"Ok, I give up" John said, "Well if the disturbance is manmade as opposed to natural its probably emanating from within these ruins...somewhere...over there" McKay said.

"So if we find it, can we shut it off?" I asked, "Its worth a shot. If we can shut down the field, we won't have to walk back to the gate" McKay repiled.

"I was thinking more of saving a prefectly good Puddle Jumper" I said, "That too" McKay said.

"Alright guys...stay here for a second. See if..McKay can" John said as someone drived out of the bushes.

I got behind John since I didn't have a gun. "They're kids ford" John said, "Yeah with weapons pointed at us" I said.

"Lower your weapon Lt..Hey..kids" John said, "We are not here to harm you in any way" Teyla said.

"That's right..what she said. We're friendly..ok?" John said, "we arrived through the Stargate..we were only trying to return home" I said.

"I don't think they understand" Ford said, "I believe they do" Teyla said, "why are they still pointing arrows at us?" I asked.

"Yo are full growns" a little boy said, "excuse me?" John asked, "You need to see the elders" The little boy said.

"Elders...sounds..good..just lead the way" John said, "Full growns?" Ford asked.

We followed the little boys as we saw homes that were bulit into the trees. I saw a skeleton of a wraith.

"Joh-Major" I said, "Now..where'd they get that?" Ford asekd, "It looks like a shrine" I said.

"You think they worshop the wraith do you?" Ford asked, "That'd be a first" John said.

"It'd be disturbing" McKay said, "Wraith bones" the little boy said, "Yeah..we know" John said.

"Its dart fell out of the sky years ago..we keep it here to remind us how use to be" the boy said.

"Use to be?" I asked, "Before" the boy said, "Fell out of the sky" McKay said.

"Yeah..I picked up on that" John said, "think what ever knocked us down.. knocked it down?" Ford asked, "It's possible.. but if that's the case we need to find it" McKay said.

"Why?" Ford asked, "because anything powerful enough to knock out a wraith dart..is a big deal" I said, "yeah..that would be nice to have" John said.

"the elder are ready" the boy said. John had ford go first then Teyla, McKay then me. "Hi, nice to meet you" John said, "I am Keras...one of the village elders" Keras said.

"I'm sheppard, this is Ronday, Teyla, Ford and Alex..say you're one of the elders?" John asked, "yes" Keras said.

"How old are you?" I asked, "24" Keras repiled.

"And that makes you an elder?" John asked, "How did you get here Sheppard?" Keras asked.

"We used the Stargate to travel from our world to visist yours" John said, "you do know of the stargate" Teyla asked.

"It's a big round...thing" I said, "No one has come through the well for nearly...500 years" Keras said.

"Yeah well here's the thing...ummm..We're a little lost" John said.

"and you're all older then 24?" Keras asked, "Ford, Alex how old are you guys?" John asked, "I'm 26" I said, "25" Ford said.

"Ah..I guess so. Is that a problem?" John asked, "Please..sit" Keras said.

"They are trespassers sir, we don't have to explain ourselves" Aries said, "I apologies, you're familiar with the wraith" Keras said, "yes" Teyla repiled.

"Well we're not friends..or anything like that" John said being a smartass, "The wraith used to farm our planet, as we used to farm livestock and beasts of burden..only we were their herd" Keras said.

"Yeah they seem to do that everywhere" I said.

"Our ancestors fought them..but our weapons were not strong enough...our people tried to hide from them..but they were always found...none died peacefully..none could enter into the eternal rest" Keras said.

"eternal rest?" McKay asked, "To die at the hands of the wraith..to breath your last brathe amongst such..hatered and evil. There's no way to move on peacefully into the next world when that is your faith. My ancestors decided that..to beat the wraith we must learn to think as they think..We ensured that we would never provide the wraith with a crop worth picking" Keras said.

"By?" I asked, "None of us passes the age of 24" Keras said.

"How do you mange that?" McKay asked, "On the eve of our 25th year..we make the sacifice...both for our people..and for our own safe passage into the eternal rest" Keras said.

"what?" McKay asked, "You kill each other?" I asked.

"No...we take our own lives..and so the wraith have not returned for 500 years" Keras said.

Me, John, Ford, Teyla and McKay walked out of ear range and talked, "Never in my life have I ever felt so..old" Ford said, "Tell me abou it" I said.

"This is without a doubt the most screwed up way of life i can imagine" John said, "hmmm"McKay said.

"They seem to accept it" Teyla said, "They're kids, what the hell do they know?" I asked.

"Kids that don't want to keep us around" Ford said.

"It is their belief our presence may bring back the wraith" Teyla said.

"They can't be right can they? Will the wraith just ignore them? Because they're young? I mean I don't eat veal..but it can't be the same thing can it?" Ford asked.

"Course it's not the same..veal is delicious. The Wraith don't come by anymore because when their darts fly close to the villages the electromagnetic field takes them out..much like what happened to our puddle jumper" McKay said.

"Why do they not just land outside the disturbance and take the village by foot?" Teyla asked, "I'm sorry..perhaps I'm not being clear...Nothing works here. Not their stunners, their darts..even their shields wouldn't function correctly..I mean why would they risk, they're advantage when there's a schmorgesborg through some other Stargate" McKay said.

"Our guns still work right?" Ford asked, "Because they're relatvely primitve...they don't generate an EM field" I said.

"We must tell them" Teyla said.

"Not before I've had a chance to look at thos ruins we don't" McKay said, "They're sacrifiing themselves for no reason" Teyla repiled.

"What are we going to tell them Teyla?...Listen..kiddes...everything you believe is wrong and trust us because we've been here for..almost an hour" McKay said annoyed.

"We've talked it over..you can stay until you've fixed your ship..but you must work quickly..your being here makes our people...uncomfortable" Keras said.

"Fair enough..We'll work as quickly as we can" John said.

"There may have been something in the ruins we picked up..that..caused us to lose control of our ship" McKay said.

"They should be watch at all times" Aries said.

"Aries!" Keras yelled, "No..it's fine..totally understandable" John said.

John wanted me to go to the jumper but didn't want me to go alone so he came with me and Teyla stayed at the village while McKay and Ford went to the ruins.

Me and John tried everything we could to get the Jumper to work but I figured that the EM field needed to be shut down first. So we went back to the village and John talked to Keras as I watched little kids run around.

We were just standing around when the radios started working, "McKay? Our radios are working" John said, "Which is how I'm able to speak with you yes. Do you have a second?" McKay asked.

"Tell me you found the field generator" I asked, "I found the field generator" McKay repiled as I smiled.

"Now obviously the off switch" John said, "better than that. The device is powered by a zero point module. It's definiely possible the EM field been online for centuries. As far as I know only a ZedPM is capable of powering it that long. I've shut it down everything's working now" McKay said.

"So you disabled the shield?" John asked, "Just temporarily..I need to get the ZedPM back to Atlantis see if its worth taking" McKay said.

"We can't just take it.. It is their only source of prtection against the Wraith" i said, "There's no evidence that the wraith have been here in years..besides if this is a fully functioning ZedPM. We could bring them all back to Atlantis..how hard could that be?" McKay said.

"Hard..but a ZPM could give us the power to make a lot of problems go away" John said, "Exactly I need to get it back to a lap"McKay repiled.

"How do you plan on doing that...?" John asked.

"Well I've had the gene inoculation and..you're already given me a flying lesson" McKay said, "It's going to take more than a shot in the arm and a five minute lesson" John said.

"Listen I'm not going to be dog fighting wraith darts. Ford and I can handle it" McKay said.

"Alright, fine. You can go. But get back to me before tonight..we sort of have a dead line." John said.

"Right"McKay said signing off.

"I think it is dangerous to leave the villagers unprotected" Teyla said, "McKay's got a point..the wraith haven't been around in a very long time" John said. "This is reckless Major, you must see that" Teyla said.

"Come on..what are the odds they're going to show up in a few hours it takes McKay to run those test" McKay said. "John what is that" I asked pointing to the thing blinking in the shrine.

"Why were the guides sent back to the village?" Aries asked, "Were they?" John asked.

"Yeah they were" Aries repiled, "Must have been nap time" I said.

"You think this is a joke?" Aries said getting in my face, "WHOA! Take it easy Aries, no reason to get in her face" John said kinda pissed off.

"I don't find much of what's going on around here to be funny" I said, "What's wrong" Keras asked.

"Two of the full growns are out unwatched" Aries said. "Its fine Aries" Keras said.

"Should be getting ready for tonight cleansing cermony is set to begin and you have to" Aries said.

"Fine. I'll go ready myself" Keras said, "What were they talking about?" I asked.

"He's supposed to sacifice himself tonight" John said, "Keras?" Teyla asked.

"I tried to talk him out of it" John said, "If we tell them abou tthe field taht protects their villages" Teyla repiled.

"I'm working on it..but we can't do anything till we figure out what to do with the ZPM" John said.

As John went to go talk to Keras, me and Teyla just watched and waited. I didn't know what to do think, why would people set up a law where they had to kill themselves at the age of 25!

"Sheppard, it's McKay" he said, "This is alex, Major sheppard is unavailable" i said, "What does that mean?" McKay asked.

"Keras has asked him to take part of the cleansing ceremony" I repiled, "That doesn't sound good" McKay said.

"Are you back?" I asked, "Ford and I are back at the old city..I'm just going to put the ZedPM back" McKay repiled.

"Good. I'll let Joh-Major Sheppard know" I said, "I've parked the Jumper outside the EM field so we should be able to leave as soon as I finish" McKay said.

"Alex!" John yelled so i jumped out of the way, he ran and drived for what I saw earlier.

"Major Sheppard has just found a wraith bracelet that has already begun transmitting..We need that field up as soon as possible" Teyla said into the radio. "Stop him!" Aries yelled.

"Sorry, I had to do that" John said as they drive him to his knees, "How dare you defile our remembrance!" Aries yells, "It was nescessy" John repiled.

"Necessary? You broke the laws, you must be punished" Aries said, "That's not up to you Aires" Keras said.

"It isn't up to you anymore. You've had enough time. You must fix your ship and go! How long do they expect us to play chance with our lives? Every second a full grown is in our village is a second we are no longer safe from the wraith"Aries said.

"I'll take you to the well. You're not safe here." Keras repiled, "McKay and Ford are in the ruins" I said.

"we'll pick them up along the way" Keras repiled.

"Put the ZPM back" John said, "There's been a set back" Teyla said. "What'd McKay do?" John asked.

"Friends Please..the full growns have agreed to leave.. and never come back. I will take them to the well myself. All this will be over son and we can get on with the ceremony" Keras said.

We got to the ruins and we were all hoping McKay would had it fixed already. "Please tell me, you have this working" John said.

I don't know what I did these things are usually plug and play. This device was using an older version of windows" McKay said, "Get to the point" John said.

"What I'm saying is there is a sequence to istalling the ZedPM which I haven't got yet" McKay said.

"None of that matters now. Just grab what you can and come with me..Aries will be sending men behind us" Keras said, "What made the bracelet start broadcasting?" Ford asked.

"I don't think it was anything we did" I said, "It's possible it was like an emergnecy beacon that activated when the dart crashed...the EM field been keeping to quite ever since"Ford said.

"So it must have begun transmitting as soon as McKay turned off the field" John repiled.

"Listen to me! We have to move on..Now!" Keras yelled, "We cannot do that" Teyla said.

"Keras..this is hard to explain but we can't go anywhere till we fix this device" John said.

"We?" McKay asked "Fine, McKay and Alex" John said.

"You just have to abandon your ship..You're risking your lives if you stay" Keras repiled.

"This is not about our ship..It's about the protection of your villages" John said, "What?" Keras asked.

I knew we didn't have time for all this, I just wanted to get the ZPM working and get the hell away from this place. Things from my past started running through my mind as McKay was telling Keras what we were talking about.

I finally stopped thinking about my past enough to listen and talk again. "what they're saying is the wraith didn't stay away because of your sacrifices...they stayed away because of this shield" John said.

"That can't be true" Keras repiled.

"It's not entirely true actually.. the shield doesn't protect the whole planet... It doesn't have enough power. I believe the idea of the sacrifices was brought on so your society never lef the confines of the shield. Look the sacrifies play a part in your surviail but not the reason you believe" I said.

"It's impossible" Keras repiled, "I can prove it to you but you have to give us time to bring this device on line" John said.

"Coming throught..coming through..excuse me..alright...and again...still in the way. Thank you" McKay said.

"This will never work" Keras repiled, "We don't have much of a choice" John said. I sat down inside the cave and started thinking again.

I jumped up at the sound of John talking to someone, "Ah. It's my fault. We just received word from McKay that our ship has been repaired. In fact..he's back there now waiting for us..we were just saying goodbye to Keras" John said.

"Where is the other full grown girl that was with you?" Aries asked, "she is back at our ship too" John repiled.

"You think i am a fool?" Aries asked, "No..I just think you're a little cranky..look..if you want to escort us back to the ship.. you can watch us leave" John repiled, "Lead the way" Aries said.

I poked my head out and came back in, "Their gone" I said as McKay worked again.

We hear rustling and McKay pulls out his 9mil and then these two litte kids jump out. "Oh you scared me" McKay said.

"You scareded us" the little girl said, "Sorry" McKay said.

"It's ok..we came to see if you'd left any chocolate" the little boy said. "Oh..yes, yes of course. What? oh you want some. ok you can have this. But you're got to promise to le me work ok?" McKay said, "Ok" the little boy said.

"Quietly" McKay said. I watched as McKay tried to get the ZPM to turn back on. I finally learned the names of the little kids, their were Cleya and Casta.

"Somebody's coming" Cleya said, McKay held up his 9mil while i proected the kids. "What is this? You must come with us now!" a boy yelled.

"Can't do that..listen I have to finish my work here. I've seen how the wraith deal with other planets..they don't care how old you are. I need to get this device turned on and I'm soclose to figuring it out. So just give me one more shot. Look both of you go to your rooms! You're not buying this are you?" McKay asked.

As we heard a noice from outside that sounded like wraith, "Hey! come, no" McKay said. McKay was still trying to get the ZPM back up and running.

"McKay, maybe you should let me try it" I said, but just then teh device closes. "It works" the boy said, "Of course it works" McKay said, "I must tell Aries..come with us!" The boy yelled.

"Hey you guys okay? Head back into the woods, you'll be fine" McKay told Cleya and Casta as I ran after the boy.

I ran as fast as I could, knowing that Aries was pissed and I really didn't want John, Ford or Teyla to get hurt bcause of this. As we got closer, I could hear what they were saying.

"We will defend ourselves..and believe me. You don't want that" John said, "Archers ready" Aries said as I ran in front of John.

"Aries! It works" the boy yelled, "You alright, McKay?" John asked, "Just let me catch my breath" McKay said out of breathe.

"Alex, are you okay too?" John asked, I nodded, "I didn't even lose any breathe" I said.

"Get the medical kit from the Jumper, You'll be ok" John said to Keras.

As John and me patched Keras up and after McKay went back to the ZPM, I had John tell me what had happened and that he was alright. We were about leave, "That ought to boost the cover by..50% with out too much of a power increase...so..should be enough for a..sizeable population growth" McKay said.

"Thank..but you have no idea how long the shiela will last?" Keras asked, "There's no way of knowing..but there's a good chance you'll be a grandparent before it..before it goes" I said.

"We'll be happy to come by..check in on you every now and then..In fact Ford would be happy to come back and explain how to be a 25 year old" John said.

"I look forward to it" Keras repiled, "You have to get use to a few things. Now that everything's changing around here..but we can talk about that next time we visit. Just promise me you'll stick around" John said.

"I will" Keras said, "Have all the villages agreed to suspend the sacrifie?" Teyla asked.

"They will require us to change some laws..but for now..yes" Keras said, "Sir" Ford said.

"Oh right..here" John said passing Keras something, "what's this?" Keras asked.

"Well where we're from you get presents when you turns a year older" Ford said, "See..him..there" McKay said.

"Happy Birthday" I said, "You can" McKay told the little kids. We took off and after all of what we went through, I went and laid down in the back of the Jumper, letting McKay have the co-pilot chair for the ride home.

Chatper 6 Who cares?

I woke up in a room but not my room, Johns room. "how did i get here?" I asked. "I carried you here" John said rolling over to face me.

"OH, didn't anyone wonder why you were carrying me to your room" I asked, "No! I don't think anyone really cared" he repiled. "Besides bates" I said under my breath, "What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing, John." I said smiling getting closer to him, "Yeah right, tell me" he said, "Bates knows about us, well he might not know everything but he knows something is up between us" I said.

"How do you know?" John asked, "Because he told me" I said, "Who cares?" he asked, "I do, John" I said.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, "because he can use it against you" I said. We talked more about bates and what we were going to do about it but the next day he had a mission so I made sure I was working in the contorl room.

"Alex, you might not be a medical doctor but they have some techology you might want to check out" John said as me and peter sat down for lunch, "huh?" I asked turning around.

I didn't know what John was talking about so I turned back around and started eating, "Hoff, thats where we are going, they have some kind of drug that will kill wraiths well it will once its prefected" John said. "I guess i'll go, did you clear it with ?" I asked.

"Done and done, all you have to do is gear up, come on i'll go with you" John said, I waved good-bye to peter and off i went. We went through the gate and of course Beckett came with us.

"It's not that I mind lending people a hand" Beckett said, "No, of course not" John repiled laughing a little.

"you're a generous man, Carson" McKay said.

"...But it's the principle of the thing, isn't it? You can't go volunteering someone for something without consulting them first. That's not even vlounteering, is it? It's being pressed into service. Not to mention the fact that I'm not.." Beckett went on and on.

"Not military, I can't give you orders. I know." John said as i laughed, "Nononono- he just doesn't like going through the Stargate" McKay said.

"He's worse then Doctor McCoy" I said, "Who?" Teyla asked.

"The TV character that Doctor Beckett plays in real life" I said, "Converting a human body into energy and sending it millions of light years through a wormhole, bloody insanity" Beckett said.

"C'mon, how often do you get to travel to an alien planet?" McKay asked, "I was already on an alien planet!" Beckett repiled.

We got to the Hoffan Sicence Lab and Carson was walking around looking at things and he picked up some test tubes. "Should you be messing with that stuff?" I asked, "I know what I'm doing, Alex, thank you. From the looks of things they've mastered a few basics- Biochemistry, physiology, perhaps even some form of molecular biology. Faily impressive condsidering" Beckett said.

'It is our people's legacy. This room repesnts hudreds of years of medical knowledge, I am Perna, cheif scientist for the project" Perna said. I could tell from the first moment eyes hit Perna that he liked her.

"John Sheppard, Uh, and this is Teyla, Alex and Lieutenant Ford" John said, "Carson, Beckett. Doctor. I mean, call me Carson" Beckett said grinning.

"I'm, uh, Doctor McKay, Doctor Rodney McKay" he said handing out his hand for her to shake.

"I hope you will find our facilities suitbale" Perna said, "Oh, they're charming! Prefectly charming!" Beckett said grinning again.

We left Beckett with Perna and Druhin (I guess was his name) escorted us giving the grand tour. "Long ago, this city was once a testament to our imagination, our creative spirit, to endless possibility" Durhin said.

"How long ago was that?" I asked, "It is true that we have been forced to rebuild many times and never to our potential. That is why perfecting the drug is so important. It is more than just a defense against the Wraith, it is our future" Durhin repiled.

"With respect, Chancellor, you cannot prevent the culling, it is a face of existence" Teyla said knowing everything about Wraith. "A fact we challenge. We will always search for a way to end the cycle of destruction" Druhin repiled.

"The wraith will always prevent any race from advancing too far" Teyla said, "You figure you can beat 'em?" John asked.

"Yes through knowledge" Durhin repiled, we reached a guarded door and as the guards unlocks the door and inside it was a huge library that every nerd back on earth would kill to have.

"A number of archives like this one are hidden throughout the city. Their existence is known only to a few" Durhin said, "This is very impressive" I said.

"We meticulously preserve the accomplishments of each generation before they are wiped out by the Wraith" Druhin said, "So everything your people ever learned is in here?" John asked.

"And in other archives identical to this one" Durhin repiled, In case they destroy one. You guys are serious about this" McKay said.

"Standing on the shoulders of our forefathers" Druhin said, "How long have you been working on this Wraith drug?" Teyla asked.

"One hundred and fifty years ago, our scientists were close to creating a viable prototype, only to die before seeing its fruition" Druhin repiled, "So you're hoping that, if this world's no good to them, they're just gonna move on?" I asked.

"The Wraith cannot possibly perceive us as a threat" Durhin repiled, "Y'know, to tell you the truth, I don't know how they would react" John said.

"If they choose to wipe you out of existence, you will be helpless" Teyla said, "We cannot hope to control their actions. We can only do what we can to end the cycle that has gone on for far too long" Durhin repiled.

We went back to Atlantis, for a little while. "John, wanna come watch a movie in my room with me?" I asked, "I'll try to get it up there, I'm going to go see how our Wraith is doing" John said smiling.

"Be careful" I yelled as he ran away, "Always am" he repiled as I shaked my head. I didn't want to go back to my room alone, so I walked around the city looking at the most beautiful place I have ever lived.

I heard John and his team were going back to Hoff so i was going to ask if I could go, but when I saw John come up with all his gear, i didn't know what to think. "John, what's going on" I asked, "We are using the Wraith to test the drug on Hoff" he repiled.

"well I'm coming with you" I said, "No you're not" John repiled, "Why not?" I said a little mad, "Because I don't want you to get hurt, I can't have you getting hurt because of me" he said. I gave in and said i wouldn't go but I wanted to be the first person to know when he was back.

I waited in Johns room until I fell asleep, I was going to stay up and wait for him but no matter what i did, my eyes kept closing. So I just gave up and went to sleep.

"Alex, wake up" John said shaking me awake, "what?" I asked rubbing my eyes noticing that I was under the covers. "Weir wants you" he repiled, I got up and took a shower, got dressed and kisses John good-bye as he went to go on his mission and I went to go talk to Weir.

"Alex, have a seat" Weir said as i walked into her office, "Major Sheppard told me that you wanted to see me" I said sitting down. "Yes I heard that you and the Major have been getting really close lately" she said.

"I'm guessing Bates told you that" I said looking down, "How did you know that?" Weir asked, "He is right, , me and the major have been getting close" I said.

"Friendship close or more then friends close?" Weir asked, "More than friends close" I said knowing I couldn't lie to her. "Are you sure this isn't going to cause problems with the major being the commdering officer of this base?" she asked.

"I can't know that, but he said it won't and I trust the major with my life" I said, "so do i but having a imaite relations out here might end badly" Weir said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I mean to say, that if you guys have a bad break up then it might be hard on you guys being cut off from earth" she said.

"I understand but that won't happen" I said, "Alright, just be careful ok?" Weir said. I went out of her office right as John was walking in. I smiled and John turned around and told me to come back in.

"Explosives? This is a scientific expedition Major" Weir said, "I know that" John said.

"But you want us to become arms dealers" Weir said, "Have you ever tried to clear a stump by hand?" John asked.

"Yes..It's a hobby" Weir said as i laughed, "They are taking a chance by giving us so much of their crop this year" John said.

"Plus the medicines I already agreed to? I think in the future Major..I should do the negotiating" Weir said, "I did say I had to ask you first" John said.

" terms you already agreed to" Weir said, "yes" John said nodding. "Do you see why I have a problem with this?" Weir asked.

"Do we need food or not? We are on the verge of as much as I would like to devote every off world mission to the pursuit of" John said.

"I get your point. Tell them we agree, Alex I would like you to go with the Major and McKay back to the planet" Weir said. I went and geared up and me, John and McKay left.

"You have no idea which way to go do you?" McKay asked, "Just trying to get my bearings" John said smiling.

"Translation. I'm lost. They were very clear which route to take" McKay said, "I prefer a straight line" John said.

"Yes, Of everything's a Short cut in Sheppard's world...Ok..here it is again" McKay said.

"What?" I asked, "I'm picking up a strange reading from rigth over there" McKay said pointing.

" strange" John said, "You don't know what strange means?" McKay asked.

"I know what strange means Rodney" John said, "Weird, freakish...odd" McKay said.

"I'm just trying to determine whether it's worth getting off the route back to the village" John said.

"Pretty accurate reading of the omnish world..Your call. We're lost anyway what difference does it make?" McKay asked.

"I am not..lost..alright..lets check it out" John said, As we head over to what looked like a hut. we move some hay and find. "Now that is defrinitely strange" I said.

"Yeah and not that amish really" McKay said, "no..not so much" John repiled.

"Wonder if they even know it's here" McKay said, "This hatch has been oiled recently..we have to check it out" John said.

"really?" I asked, "Yeah of course we do, alright" John said. John went down first then McKay then me last.

"The constructions architecturally advanced. I don't think the Gini could've made this" McKay said.

"I'll tell ford where we are...Ltd come in..Ford" John said.

"This place is built like a bunker..must be a shield against the wraith..the reading stronger this way" McKay said.

"What kind of readings?" I asked, "It's a palm reading" McKay said sarcastic, "McKay!" John said.

"Its neutron raditation..Its definitely a...a powerful energy source" McKay said, "Ok lets check it out" John said.

"I really think we should..we should get out of here" I said.

John opened a big metal door and we saw some sort of storage, "Yeah this is strange" John said. Then of course two guards turned up behind us with their guns raised.

We were in some sort of interview room, i was close, really close to John and McKay was on the other side of him. "Maybe they exist as two separate cultures" McKay said.

"Maybe..who cares..how long are you boys planning on keeping us here?" John asked.

"You know if people could just learn to keep their secret underground haches locked.." McKay was in the middle of saying something when the doors behind us opened up and the three of us turned and looked.

"So much for two separate cultures" John said, "What am I going to do" Kalan said, I remembered John telling me his name earlier that day.

"Oh..can we be careful with that..it's just its rather fragile.. and if its" McKay said, looking pissed because Kalan threw it on the team. "Who is this?" he asked.

"My name is Alex Wilson" I said, feeling Johns hand on my leg, "Well why are you here?" he asked, "Because i was told to come" I said.

"We have a problem" Kalan said, "Then we have something in common" John said rubbing my leg.

"Normally you would have already been shot for discovering our sercet" Kalan said as I started freaking out.

"In which case more of our people would show up with questions about our disappearance" John said.

"We would simply tell them that the Wraith took you with no evidence to the contrary they would believe us" Kalan said.

"You were saying" John said, "You have technology, knowledge new to us. This C4 of yours" Kalan said, "Not for blowing up stumps?" I asked.

"We have a more sophisticated application for it" Kalan said, "Look..what you people do with your C4 is none of our business. We just need food. As far as your little secret down here goes..well err" John said looking at McKay.

"We say.."What giant underground bunker?" McKay said, "I want more than that" Kalan said.

"Well maybe we can give you..more" John said, "You have weapons more powerful then your C4?" Kalan asked.

"Oh are you kidding..weapons'r'us..we're uh" McKay said, "We might" i said,

"What if I wanted more then weapons?" Kalan asked.

"Oh uh..Did i mention that I know almost everything about almost everything" McKay said.

"For Teyla emmagen to have joined with you..you must have something much more" Kalan said.

"Look...I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say we're looking for allies against the wraith. How about you guys?" John repiled.

As they brought Ford and Teyla down in the interrogation room, I wonder if they were going to let us out of there ever. I didn't know what to do or what to think.

"You missed a hell of a hervest ceremony sir" Ford said, "I can imagine, Oh Teyla" John said.

"I'm surprised as you are by all of this Major" Teyla said, "I don't know I'm pretty surprised" John repiled.

"Oh alex, i didn't think Weir would send you with the Major and McKay" Ford said, "Why?" I asked.

"No reason, just didn't think you would be needed on a mission like this" Ford repiled.

"Teyla and her people ony know us as the simple farmers we have shown to outsides. The secrecy of who and what we are is the only defense we have against the wraith. One day..althat will change" Kalan said.

"Do you think you could do that with an atomic bomb" McKay asked.

"Now its you who surprised me" Kalan repiled, "Oh radiooactive readings, your fascination with C4" McKay said.

"You're just mentioning this now?" I asked,

"It just came to me when he said one day all that would change. I assume you're hoping our C4 will solve your super critcality problem" McKay said.

"Will it?" Kalan asked, "It might. Depends on your designs. There's a host of other considerations" McKay repiled.

"You know how to make an A bomb?" I asked, "Alex, most of my high school chess team could design a A bomb. The actual hard part is having sufficient fissional materials of appropriate grade" McKay said.

"And we do" Kalan repiled.

"You do?" I asked looking up.

"The Gini were once a great confederation of planets. A millennia ago, the wraith had driven us to the brink of total annihilation. Our four fathers sought the protection of bunkers suck as these, orignally created for wars long forgotten and it was here, the same number of our people managed to surivie undetected. Our the course of many, many years. Generation after generation, we have made technological develpments here in secret" Kalan repiled.

"So the whole farmer thing is just..a front" John said, "so the wraith do not suspect" I said.

"More than that. We do have many mouths to feed below. I want to show you something. Come with me" Kalan repiled.

"Oh that thing, so carelessly thrown on the table..can i..take that along?" McKay asked.

Kalan picked it up and threw it at him and we started walking.

"Come, stay as you are" Kalan said. We walked down underground and Kalan starting telling us about it.

"Down below our militias train as our scientists create weapon for them. With our atomic weapon we believe we finally have waht we need to defeat wraith once and for all" Kalan said.

"You do realize that long term exposure to these levels of radiation is extreemely dangerous" McKay said.

"Our scientists tell me otherwise" Kalan repiled, "Well..they're wrong" McKay said.

"Are we in danger now?" John asked, "Oh it would take days or weeks at these levels of radiation but I assume the Gini spend days or weeks down here?" McKay asked.

"Many of our people have spent their entire lives here" Kalan repiled.

"Their entire short lives. But we'll be fine..as long as you weren't planning on having children" McKay said.

We walked a little farther then we went into some sort of lab.

"We..you're on the rhink track. We're about sixty years ahead of you. That is if you survive. This shielding is woefully inadequate. Uranium, How much do you have?" McKay asked.

"Much more" Kalan repiled, "But its no where near weapon grades" McKay said.

"We have had problems in our purifying methods. The molecular structure of the unwanted meterial is very simliar to that of the desired meterial" Kalan said.

"Diffusion. You need to separate the 2-35 from the 2-38. When you remove the barrier between two substenaces the slight differences in their mass cause them to separate at different rates" McKay repiled.

"You could do this?" Kalan asked, "Of course I ju-" McKay was cut off by John.

"I think the real question is..right now..are we aillies...or are we still prisoners?" John asked.

"we keep thanks to our new friends" Tirus said.

"You don't think there's lemon in this? Do you?" McKay asked, "I'm sure it's delicious" I repiled.

"Have you seen someone in anaphylactic shock?" McKay asked

"Eat" I said, "I hope taht by sharing this meal we can make up in some small way or past offences" Kalan said.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine" John said, "What method..did your people use to intiate fission rection in your protype reactions?" Kalan asked.

"Well there's two different approachs actually..umm..implosion and gun type bomb. Both are designed to suit a supercritical mass obviously" McKay repiled.

"Obviously" John said.

"Eithr way you go you need an amount of refined 2-35 roughly equivalent to the size of..err..my fist or his fist actually" McKay said.

"Well...our dreams may soon be a reality. With your help..before the next culling we plan to vaporize the wraith as they sleep" Kalan said.

I looked at Teyla, who looked at John and he turned to Kalan.

"What exactly is your plan?" John asked, "We intend to take advantage of their overconfidence. That is their weakness" Kalan repiled.

"Over confidence" John said.

"They hibernate between cullings aboard their great ships...Sometimes for centuries at a time" Sora said.

"There are always wraith to watch over the sleepers but they're small in number. Small enough to be overpowered. We intend to sneak aboard their ships with our new weapoons" Trius said.

"That may no longer be possible" Teyla repiled, "Teyla" John said, "Major?" Teyla asked.

"You think we should listen to their whole plan before we start poking holes in it?" John asked.

"If we are to work together then they need to trust us..and we need to trust him" Teyla said giving Kalan a look.

"Please explain" Kalan asked.

"I and several of my people had been captured by the wraith..you must understand..it was a resuce mission to save us..I am only alive today thanks to them as a result of that resue" Teyla said.

"You awakened the others" Tirus said, "They found out that there were more people where we came from" John said.

"Father they will all awaken" Sora said, "Look we took one of them prisoner" John said.

"The next culling was suppose to be decades away" Tirus said.

"They said theat they were in no hurry. They would take their time to come after us" John said.

"We had hoped to test our first atomic weapon five years from now..Do we have that much time Sheppard? Do we?" Kalan said pissed.

"No" John said.

Kalan slamed his hand down on the table and got up and left and John got up to go after him but I got up right after John. "No alex, hes pissed I can't have him hurting you" he said walking after Kalan.

"We started our experiments confident the wraith would not appear for many years. They will detect us the same way yo did" Tirus said.

"But if we work together-" I was saying, "Have you done enough" Sora asked.

"We haven't even started yet. I can get your program right back on schedule" McKay said.

"How?" Tirus asked, "I built an Atomic bomb for my grade six science fair exhibit" McKay repiled.

"They let you do that in Canada?" I asked.

"It was only a working model, still I was questioned for six hours by the CIA who believed I was part of a secret pre-teen organization actually that's my per" McKay was babbing when Kalan and John walked in.

"Major Sheppard has convinced me that we may yet prevail" Kalan said, "He has?" Tirus asked.

"If we work together" Kalan said.

We were in the Scince lab, I didn't think that working with the Gini was right but I wasn't the CO of the mission so i couldn't say anything about it. I also didn't really know if their A-bombs would work with McKays help in the first place but if I tried to say that to John, he just said that I was worrying about nothing.

"Many generations ago..during a culling the Gini were able to shoot down a Wraith dart. Although many lives were lost that day, the ability to resist even in some small way..gave the Gini the seeds of hope" Kalan said.

"This data storage device was recoverd from the downed Wraith Dart" Tirus said.

"It's a flash memory jump drive" I said.

"It contains infomation about the hive ship that was deployed from" Tirus said.

"Tirus and his daughter have been able to successfully access that infomation" Kalan said.

"How?" I asked, "Through this interface" Tirus repiled.

"Really?" I asked, "we believe this..is where a wraith ship still sleeps" Tirus repiled.

"The wraith..tend to self destruct..Its hard to get a hold of something like this. You been able to access any other data?" I asked.

"WIth the this interface device..we can access the Wraith ships data core" Tirus repiled, "So this is what your whole plan is based on?" John asked.

"Well how does getting access to a wraith ships computer help you?" I asked.

"With this interface device we can learn the location of all the wraiths ships" Tirus repiled.

"So you know where to deliver your new bombs" John said, "makes sense" Ford said.

"Well if the wraith are in no hurry to rally their forces as you claim. Then it will be" Tirus repiled.

"This ship is no wehre near the Stargate. Approaching it undetected by foot is impossible" John said.

"That is where your ship comes in Major Sheppard" Kalan repiled.

"I was wondering when my ship would come in" John said.

We were back in Atlantis, I wanted to go on the mission, I knew I could be useful but John said he wasn't going to let me if Weir didn't say yes to the plan first.

I was sitting in the gateroom on the stairs waiting for John to get out of Weirs office and she didn't look so happy about plan either. I waited there for 2 hours then finally John and Ford came out.

"We're on" John said, going to get geared up again, "So i'm going?" i asked, "I don't think thats a good idea" John said letting ford get in front of us.

"Why not?" I asked, "because what if you get hurt, Alex?" John asked, "I'll be fine, just please, it will more helpful with two people that can open doors there then just one" I said.

I got John to say yes and we flew the Jumper there and landed.

"We have to get in there and out as fast as possible" John said, "I've been studying these plans all my life" Kalan said.

"Right..then we'll follow your lead. Keep it covered in the breech and downward" John said.

"Exit plan?" Ford asked, 'Same as we came in..You stay with the Jumper" John said.

"yes sir" Ford repiled.

"I should be going with you' Sora said, "There's a good chance we could end up in a fire fight" Ford said.

"Sora is a skilled fighter. Expert Marksman Ltd Ford. Still..she must stay here..carry on if we don't come back" Kalan said.

We all head out as I sat down behind John, I waited until no one was looking and whisper in his ear "If anything happens to me, it won't be your fault".

John and Kalan talked as we flew away.

"How many of these ships do you have?" Kalan asked, "Just the one" John said lying.

"There" I said pointing, "Have they awoken?" Kalan asked.

"Don't see any activity..same as last time. Alright here we go..Through the front door" John said.

We landed and set off on foot. "Alright hold the fort" John said, "Yes sir. Good luck" Ford said as we walked off.

We scan to make sure that there was no sign of wraith. we see a corridor with bodies, wrapped in a cobweb sort.

"Oh my god" McKay said bending down.

"These people were cocooned for a later feeding. Some of them may still be alive" Teyla said.

"We don't have time for this" Kalan repiled.

"They could be your people for all you know. Ok Teyla take care..We'll meet you back at the ship. McKay, Alex you're with me" John said as we start off.

"This is it but the ships plans I memorized did not include the details on how to operate this door" Kalan said.

"try to blow this door..Its gonna make too much noise" John repiled.

"So find another way..ok..can I have some light here" McKay said

"McKay we don't have-" John said, "Look I don't even know if this is gonna, work" McKay said the door opened and then shut again.

"Alright..I'll cover your six go" John said. As we walked around, Teyla came over the radio.

"Major, we have been discovered" Teyla said, "We got to get out of here" John said.

We run out of the room we were in and starting to run faster.

"Got it" McKay said.

"Hurry more are coming!" Teyla yelled, As I pushed myself harder, I didn't really want to think about what would happen to me or anyone else if we got caught.

"Where's Tirus?" Kalan asked, "He was struck by a wraith weapon" Teyla said.

"But he may have only been stunned" Kalan said, "By now the wraith with be upon him" Teyla said.

Kalan hits the ship as I flinch, "Go. Go!" Kalan yelled.

"Alright alright...hold on" John repiled. We got back to the planet and walked off the Jumper and Sora was out ther but we didn't know what to say.

"Where is my father?' Sora asked, "He did not survive" Kalan repiled.

"How? What happened?" Sora asked, "I think we should find out, Take aim" Kalan said.

Soldiers came out of the trees aimming at us and we are surrounded.

"Kalan..I thought we were just learning to get along" John said.

"She killed Tirus" Kalan said, "No" Teyla repiled.

"By leaving him to die, you might just as well have killed him yourself" Kalan said.

"He shot the man we were trying to save" Teyla repiled, "It was a mistake to try and save anyone. It jeopardized the mission. We will keep this intelligence infomation" Kalan said.

"You're making a mistake" John said.

"And your ship and whatever quantites of C4 you have in your possession" Kalan said, "that is all you ever intended to use us" I said.

"And for efforts I will spare your lives" Kalan repiled.

"Generous of you" McKay said, "Guess the tava beans are off the table" John said.

"Your weapons" Kalan said, "No I don't think so" John said.

"We have the advantage major" Kalan repiled, "Yeah" John said.

"This is waht your father died for. In the name of those who would lie and steal from those they would call friends" Teyla said.

"Well I lied to. Jumpers 2 and 3 exeute" John said.

Jumper 2 and 3 decoak and I smiled as John smiled too.

"You didn't really think we only had one ship did you? Tell your people to get back and nobody get hurst. Jumper two get ready to fire on my mark" John said.

"Wait! You promise to leave" Kalan repiled/

"Well.. that's the plan. Guess we'll have to go somewhere else to find our tava beans. But.. I think its only fair we end up with something" I said taking the data device.

"You do not want to make an enemy of the Gini" Kalan said.

"You know what. Same here" John said as we all back on into the Jumper.

I was in the control room when John walked up.. "Major..I thougth you might like to see this" Weir said.

"A lot of the infomation we downloaded from the data storage device was encrypted so we're still working on that" I said.

"Yeah, i didn't think it would be easy" John repiled.

"But we werea ble to ascertain the existence of 21 wraith hive ships just in our quarter of the Pegasus galaxy alone" I said.

"21?" John asked, "and there are indications of far more elsewhere in the Pegasus" I said.

"How many more?" John asked, "Well there's no way of knowing for sure..perhaps sixty or more" I repiled.

"That's a lot of ships" John said, "Some of them appear to be on the move already" I said.

"Toward us?" John asked.

"That's the part we're still working on" I repiled, "So even if we were to have helped the Gini build nuclear war heads" Weir said.

"We only could of nuked a handful of them, instead of all of them simultaneously" John said.

"Exactly" Weir repiled, "There's far too many wraith ships for a coordinated attack" I said.

"The Gini plan never would have worked..with or without our help" Weir said.

"I'll see what else I can find" I said leaving, "Thanks Alex" Weir called out.

Chapter 7 I knew I was in love with him

John had a very serious talk with Bates about putting our business out there in the open. He had told me that Bates said he would back off, but I didn't know if I should take Bates word for it. McKay was sick for their next mission and wasn't trained to go off world yet so I had to go to on their next mission with them.

Bates didn't back off and told Weir he thought I was using John to go off world all the time, I didn't know why Bates had a problem with me but I knew that i would get him back one day.

We were on M5S-224; it was difficult to tell if there was any plant or animal life because of the fog that coved the area, "I've never seen so much nothing" Ford said.

"And I've never walked so far to see it" John repiled.

"How did McKay not know the only structures on this planet would be in the immediate area around the Stargate?" I asked.

"There's the gate-dial it up" John said, "Wait. The energy readings here are exactly as they were a mile away" I said.

"So?" John asked, "I really think we should stay for a while" I repiled.

"I thought you hated wearing these suits" Ford said.

"No that's McKay, but theses energy readings are amazing. It's like it's coming from all around us" I said.

"And yet you cannot explain it" Teyla said, "Not yet" I repiled.

"You can't figure out a way we can use it?" John asked, "Not yet!" I repiled.

"Alright. Then let's call it a mission" John said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. This thing is pure science- not everything has to be immediately useful" I said.

"McKay talked me into coming here because he thought those energy readings indicated the presence of a civilsation. There are no buildings, no people, no nothing-just fog" John repiled.

"It's not technically fog. There's no actual water vapors in the atmosphere. I mean, you know, for that matter, I don't think we need to wear the Hazmat gear" I said taking my helmet off.

John and Teyla did the same, "Now you tell me! Dial the Gate" John said.

Ford dialed the gate and as i look at my energy monitor i see something.

"Let's move out" John said, "Wait, Wait, wait. Hold on, you wanted useful?" i asked.

"What are you talking about?" John asked, "When the wormhole connected there was a wild fluctuation in the energy field. If I read these numbers right, it looks like the Gate is actually drawing power from the atmosphere" I said.

"How much is a lot?" John asked, "What? In terms of joules or ergs?" i asked.

"In terms of lots" John repiled.

"Well, lots and lots. Enough to open a wormhole back to earth" I said.

Weir had asked me something about the gate and I repiled with "It is, but that's because it's the only one with an additional control crystal that allows an eighth chevron to lock".

"It's probably a security measure" John said.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we have the control crystal, McKay can get the other gate to work" I said.

"You're suggesting we remove it from our DHD and bring it to M5S-224?" Weir asked.

"Yes" I repiled.

"Isn't that risky?" Weir asked, "McKay will be fine" I said.

"I think she means in terms of breaking our own gate" John repiled.

"I know McKay knows hes doing. Besides, the control crystal's useless without enough power" I said.

"You said you didn't know where the energy on the other planet is coming from" Ford repiled.

"I believe it is being generated somehow in the atmosphere itself" I said, "the fog" Teyla said.

"Yes" I repiled,"you said it wasn't fog" John said.

"Whatever it is" I said, "Well how do you know?" Ford repiled.

"I don't yet- but the fog, or the mist or whatever you wanna call it is the only thing around for miles and the energy readings were constant." I said.

"Ok, even if you can pull this off, we have to assume that the Earth Gate lacks a power source capable of establishing a wormhole back to Pegasus, so whoever went, they'd be taking a risk that it might be a one-way trip" Weir said.

"I'm sure someone will volunteer" I said, "You?" John asked.

"Believe it or not, I would only go if I knew there was a good chance I could come back. At least we can send a message to Stargate Command letting them know that we're ok" I said.

"Well, we're gathered a lot of intel-we should send it, if we can, even if it's over a radio" John said.

I got McKay to do the rest, I didn't want to think about things that might happen if John went and got stuck back on Earth. I knew I would have to find a way to go back there too. As much as I wanted to stay in Atlantis for the mission, Weir told me i needed to go since I helped in the first place.

We were in the control room waiting for Rodney to get the crystal for the DHD. "There- that's it" McKay said.

"So how easy will it be to put that thing in the other DHD?" John asked.

"The Atlantis DHD is unique, it's not like there'll be an empty slot waiting for us to plug it in" McKay repiled.

"Meaning?" John asked, "Meaning that there may be some disassembly reqiured" I repiled.

"You wanna take the DHD apart?" Ford asked, "We will put it back together again" I repiled.

"Do you not run the risk of disabling the other Stargate?" Teyla asked, "Only if McKay screws up" I said.

"Which is extremely unlikely" McKay repiled.

"Eight hundred and four years" John said, "What?" I asked.

"That's how long it will take us to come get you by Puddle Jumper if McKay messes up" John repiled.

"But you would do that, right?" I asked sarcastically, "Of course we would" John said simling.

"Well, it won't be necessary. However, I may require some assistance" McKay said, "Major?" Weir asked.

"Lieutenant?" John asked, "Alex?" Ford asked, "Fine i'll go" I repiled.

Me and McKay arrived on the planet but we didn't have Hazmat suits.

"Atlantis, this is McKay" he said, "Go ahead" Weir said.

"We're ready to begin work on the DHD" McKay repiled.

"You're sure about this, Rodney?" Weir asked, "Postive. Next time you hear from us we'll be delivering the good news" McKay repiled.

"Good luck" Weir said, "back in time for supper" McKay said.

"Right-let's get started" McKay said.

We started getting to work, I didn't really know exctly what to do so mostly i just stood there watching McKay work.

Rodney was lying and the ground working on the DHD and I was squatting nearby him helping him as much as I could.

"So if this works, would you wanna go?" I asked.

"I don't think it matters what I would want" McKay repiled.

"Why not?" I asked, "Because Atlantis can't afford to lose me, I'm their foremost expert in Gate theory, wormhole physics and myriad of other sciences too numberous to mention, yet too important to ignore" McKay repiled.

"I'd love to see my dad again, She thinks I'm somewhere in afghanistan or something" I said.

"Oh the other hand, If someone's going, it should be someone that commands the repect of SGC and yet has the patience, knowledge and determination to bring them up to speed and find a way to bring the cavalry back here" McKay said.

"So what you're saying is you're invaluable everywhere" I said.

"Granted, it would create a void if I were to go, but you can all take comfort in the knowledge that I'll be on the other side spearheading the effort to return with reinforcements, freash supplies and big Macs for all" McKay repiled.

"I-I feel better already" I said sarcasilly, "Yeah, good" McKay said.

As we got it to work, we dailed the gate back to Atlanits to let them know we got it working.

"Rodney?" Weir asked, "Elizabeth. I'm done. The crystal's installed in the DHD and as you can see" McKay said.

"Well done. Uh, sorry- what about the energy readings?" Weir asked.

"Same as before. All indications are that the Gate's drawing power from the atmosphere and there's enough for an eighth chevron mark" I said.

"Ok, you stay put. We're on our way" Weir repiled, "Right" McKay said.

Elizabeth, John, Teyla and Ford joined us on the planet, we all stood by the DHD facing the gate.

"So, are we,uh,ready?" McKay asked, "What's there to be ready for?" John asked.

"Well, it's a big moment and I thought, we haven't been incontact for some time" McKay said.

"Horray" John said sarcastically, "Go ahead" Weir repiled.

"Please work" McKay said.

As McKay pushed the central button the DHD, the gate ativted and we all stare in awe.

"Stargate command, this is Doctor Elizabeh Weir of the Atlantis expedition. Do you read?. I repeat, this is Doctor Weir, come in please" Weir said.

"This is Sergeant Harriman of Stargate Command. Whoever you are, this better not be a joke" Harriman repiled.

"No joke Sergeant. I'm sending my personal IDC for confirmation" Weir said.

"Sorry about that, Doctor Weir. We're just a little surprised to be hearing from you" harriman said.

"Understandable" Weir repiled.

"The Iris is open, you're clear to come through" Harriman said.

"Thanks, but we're not ready to risk a one-way trip" Weir repiled.

"You don't understand, Doctor. Things have changed around here. The Asgard are in the process of fitting Prometheus with engines capable of reaching other galazies. We were mapping a mission to find out what happened to you" Harriman said.

"Is he serious?" I asked, "are you serious?" Weir asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. Come through now and you could be back in Pegasus inside a month" Harriman repiled.

"Well, who's going" McKay asked.

I was back in SGC and General Hammond wanted to me to Beief her on Atlanits.

"And while the Pegasus galaxy does hold many dangers, I fell its potential rewards justify the risk of maintaining a continued persence on the Atlantis base" I said.

"Unfortunately, Doctor, your preliminary report has given Pentagon cause for concern. If the Wraith are as powerful as you say, that would make them an enemy even more dangerous than the Goa'uld. There are those who believe it would be prudent to cut our losses and abandon the Pegasus galaxy altogether" Hammond said.

"General, you can't" I repiled, "We're talking about a race that defeated the Ancients" Hammond said.

"Over its years in operation, Stargate Command has encountered a number of threats that could well have brought about the destruction of this world. Now, that never stopped you from continuing to send teams through the gate, General" I replied.

"By the time SG-1 had returned from their first mission, the damage had already been done. We'd alerted the Goa'uld to our presence, and shutting down operations wouldn't have changed that. In the case of the Wraith, however, we have a choice" Hammod said.

"So we're just going to turn tail and run?" John asked, I had forgotten that John had came back with me. It didn't take me long on M5S-224 to get John to come back to earth with me. He didn't want to wait until I came back to see me again and he really wanted to see earth again.

"The pentagon would prefer to call it a strategic withdrawal" Hammoed said, I snorted, "But how can we be sure they won't come after us?" John asked.

"He's right. General, they feed on human lifeforms. Now they know there's a smorgasbord waitting for them here" I said.

"I don't think we have a choice. We need to continue to explore the opportunities for technological advancment Pegasus galaxy has to offer-not to metion our responsibitily to the other humans who live there" John said.

"Responsibility?" Hammond asked.

"We did wake up the Wraith, and while, yes, that would have happened eventually without our interference, our access to Ancient technology puts us in a unique position to help those people. We can't just walk away" I said.

"Rest accused your recommendation will be given consideration at the highest level" Hammond said.

Me and John were walking around when John saw Hammond, I let him run off to talk to him as i went to go get lunch.

We were in a air force car and because John wanted to spoil me, he was bored while I had fun getting new clothes.

"Thank you, John!" I said kissing him, "You're welcome" John repiled.

"I've never been spoiled like this before" I said, "Why not?" John asked, "I don't know why but still this is great" I repiled.

"Well, I'm gald your enjoying youself, Alex, you picked out a nice outfit" John said, "thanks John" I said sliding over to him and resting my head against his chest. "I'm starting to wonder about a few things" John said.

"What?" I asked, "Nothing feels wrong to you? I-I don't mean one thing, I mean everything" John said.

"I don't understand" I repiled, "scuse me. Uh, could you take us to the green moss park area?" John asked.

"Sure thing" the driver said, "Thank you. I think i'll have a better idea of what's bothering me once we get there" John said.

We got to his house and we walk in and it looks a guys house but most of all a single guys house.

"Oh yeah! Just like I left it!" John said, "So much space for just one person" I said.

"Well, a guy's goota have a lotta space. I bet there's still a, Perfect! Nice and cold" John said handing me a beer.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at Johns face, "I was just thinkin' again, about Doctor Weir and everyone else on Atlantis" John said.

"Of course. I am sure she is fine, as I am sure they are all fine" I repiled. We hung out a lot, went swimming, played pool, video games and talked a lot too. I didn't think John would never be able to get closer to me but the more we talked the more I felt he was opening up to me.

I was getting into the shower so we could go out to eat, John knocked on the door, "need some help?" he asked laughing. "NO John, your such a guy" I yelled laughing, I finished up my shower and got dressed.

As I sat there thinking about what John was talking about eariler, I started feeling like there wasn't something right about John, well he was perfect but what was going, to have a great chance to come back and then we might not get a chance to go back to Atlantis. Something didn't feel right! I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something really wrong.

John got in the shower next, laughing and telling me that if i wasn't here, he would be singing in the shower right now. I was laughing so hard, I fell off the bed. John came running in because he heard me sream. I stood up laughing saying i was fine and he just started kissing me.

I moaned into his mouth as he ran his hand down my back and grabbed my ass, I jumped a little too. He laughed as he pushed me toward the bed, I walked backward as we fell on the bed.

I pushed him up and unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, he took my shirt off next and then my bra. I took his pants off. Him being inside of me like that was the best feeling i had ever, I knew I was in love with him but didn't want to say those three words because in my mind, John just wasn't the kind of person to say that.

An hour later, John jumped up threw my clothes at me as he got dressed, "Let's get out of here" John said.

"Why?" I asked, "You have to miss something right? its out there" John said, "I thought you would want to spend time in your house, visist with friends or family" I said.

"There is an idea" John repiled, then we heard the door bell ringing, "Get dressed!" John yelled as i started getting dressed.

I got dressed and came out of Johns bedroom to find two men there, I wondered who there were but didn't want to bother them, but I looked around and noisted all the people in the house and outside I noisted a girl in a orange bikini jumping into the pool.

"Alex, this is Dex and Mitch" John said, "Nice to meet you" I repiled shaking their hands.

"So you are this Alex girl that John was just talking about" Dex said.

"I guess i am" I said giving John a look.

Dex and Mitch seemed nice but I noisted that Dex was rather drunk and their started their story again.

"Our boys were pinned down, so hot shot here takes his chopper right over this bridge" Dex said, "and we're supposed to follow him" Mitch said.

"Well, that's no way I'm flying a black hawk over a bridge with enemy tanks on it" Dex said, "Wait, with what on it?" Mitch asked.

"Tanks" Dex said "You're welcome" Mitch repiled. As they started laughing and others joined them, "I still love that, huh!" Dex said.

"Yeah, that was, uh, priceless" John said smiling, "But, uh, we got that Special Ops team out there, didn't we, Shep?" Dex said, "Yes we did" John repiled.

"Tell you what, that was some flight, Shep" Mitch said. John walked to the door as the doorbell rang again, and all of sudden it was Ford walking in laughing, "No, sir, I just caught the guy on the way up" Ford said.

"I was just thinking about you. Why don't you come in? Looks like we...are having a party" John said.

"Yes, sir!" Ford repiled.

We were laughing and having a good time as Dex was telling another story. "We didn't know what to think. I mean, this guy was supposedly one of the most ruthless warlords in Afghanistan and suddenly he just sits down at our table" Dex said.

"Sir, you got hear this" Ford said, "Yeah I was there, Lieutenant" John repiled.

"Oh yeah, you remember. Turns out he just wants to practice his English on us. Shep spent half the night talking to Skippy!" Dex said.

"Yeah that was funny" John repiled, "He wouldn't even let you get up to go to the bathroom, remember" Mitch asked.

"Then,uh, three days later, you guys were killed outside Khabour" John said as silence fell.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "Their chopper took an RPG when it touched down for med-evac. There was barely enough left to bring back for a military funeral" John repiled.

"What?" Dex asked, "You guys have been dead for years. Now, don't get me wrong it's really nice seeing you. You too Miss Watson" John said. 

"John?" I asked, "She was my sixth grade teacher and I don't even remember your name, but I remember you wouldn't even date me!" John said.

"Shep, I think we should take you to see a doctor" Mitch said.

"Oh, really?" John repiled, "Yeah, you're acting pretty strange" Dex said.

"Oh, I'm acting strange, huh?" John asked, then he reaches down and pulls out a gun and aimed at everyone but me and he aims it at Dex and shoots him. "John!" I yelled. I didn't know what to think, this wasn't the John i knew.

"You shot me!" Dex yelled, "You're already dead!" John yelled back. "Sir, gimme" Ford said.

John swung the gun around and pointed at Fords chest, "I'm beginning to have my doubts about you too, Lieutenant. I wouldn't put them to a test. Now somebody explain to me what the hell is going on here!" John repiled.

All of sudden we were standing on the ramp in front of the Gate, and John was standing just as he had been but he didn't have the gun or beer bottle in his hands. We looked around and was trying to figure out what was going on and Teyla showed up then Rodney and Ford and Elizabeth appeared out of nowhere.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I drew you together from your fractured realities" Hammond said, "I'm talking about the beer I had" John repiled.

"Major Sheppard discovered the truth some time ago" Hammond said, "He did?" McKay asked.

"Well, home for the last eleven months has been a research base in Anterctica...although I did dream about a bachelor pad like that" John said.

"Major Sheppard seemed uniquely capable of manipulateing his own fabricated reality" Hammond said.

"When I think about the scenarios I could have thought up, I'd kick myself" John repiled.

"The realities you experienced were fabrications of your own minds. We noisted how close you and Major Sheppard were and you shared Major Sheppard's illusion" Hammond said.

"I thought that was you" John said looking at me smiling.

"It is unfortunate that you all became aware so quickly. However, you may now create a fabricated reality of your own choosing in which to live out the remainder of your lives" Hammond said.

"What?" I asked, "That's not gonna work for us" John said.

'I'm afraid the matter is beyond your control" Hammond repiled.

"Well, we'll find a way to fight you" John said.

"That would be quite impossible, major. Even now you are simply experiencing a shared fabrication. It would be best if you try to make a life for yourselves" Hammond said.

"This isn't life. What do you want us to do, just pretend?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can offer you" Hammond said.

"Wait, why would you do this?" Weir asked, "To protect ourselves" Hammond repiled.

"From us?" I asked, "We did not intend to harm anyone" Teyla said.

"Unlike you, we exist in a non-corporeal form susceptible to the destructive effects of the Stargate on our home world" Hammond.

"What destructive effects?" Weir asked.

"So the energy readings we picked up, they were life signs. You were in the mist" I said.

"We are the mist, and every time the Gate is activated, lives are lost. Over time, explorers have come and gone, completely unaware of our existence. Sacrifices are made to ensure our secrecy, but when you came back we grew concerned. To learn your intentions, we had no choice but to enter your minds. When we discovered what you were about to do, we were forced to take preventive measures" Hammond said.

"But you just said you let others come and go. Why not allow us to do the same?" I asked.

"Your desire to return to your home world was too strong. The amount of energy required to gate to another galaxy would have killed millions of our kind" Hammond repiled.

"So we...dialed the Gate?" Ford asked, "You never dialed the Gate, you just imagined you did. You're unconscious even now on the planet's surface" Hammond said.

"So none of this is real? The cute brunette, of course, I should have known! How do you go from, you're a pig, but I like your cat to, to I missed you?" McKay said.

"We lacked a sophisticated understanding of your world. As a result, the illusions we created from your thoughts were ultimately flawed" 'Hammond' said.

"The dead people were a dead giveaway" John said, "dead people? What were you doing?" McKay asked.

"If you'd just told us, maybe we could" Weir said.

"Whoa, wait. I just realized something. You're saying that our unconscious bodies are still on the planet" McKay said.

"Yes" 'Hammond' repiled.

"Yeah, well, so we need food, we need water, I mean, we need food" McKay said.

"What he's saying is we won't live long in this state" I said, "Then I suggest you make the most of the time you have left" 'Hammond' repiled.

"You're killing us to save yourselves" Weir said, "To save millions of our kind. I believe you would do the same" 'Hammond' repiled.

"If we do not go back, our friends will come looking for us" Teyla said.

"Others of your kind?" 'Hammond' asked.

"They'll show up. What are you gonna do, kill them too?" John asked.

"More will come" Ford said.

"Sooner or later they'll figure out how to access the Gate; Then millions of your kind will die. We don't leave people behind. If you were really General Hammond you'd know that" John said.

"But if you allow us to leave, here we promise we will never return-ever. You will not have to fear us ever again, I give you my word" Weir said.

"How can you make such a promise when you so desire to return home?" 'Hammond' repiled.

"Sure, we'd like to go home. We're not willing to kill millions of your kind to do it. Now, you're been in our heads. You're-you're in our heads right now. You should know we mean that" I said.

"I understand" 'Hammond said.

The fantasy world dissolves and we wake up on M5S-224.

"I don't mean to sound negative because that would be, you know. so not me, but, uh, how do we know this isn't a double fake out? I mean, how do we know that this is, uh" McKay asked.

"This is the reality. You have my word" 'Hammond' said in the sky i guessed.

"I'm starving. Gotta be right" McKay said.

"Wonder how long we've been out?" I asked, "I need to get the control crystal out of the DHD. Shouldn't be more than a few minutes" McKay repiled.

"I'll give you a hand" I said.

"Thank you-for trusting us. Rodney be careful with that. I wanna make sure we can get back home" Weir said.

"uh, you mean Atlantis?" McKay asked, "I think that's what she meant" John said.

"How do I know she wasn't suggesting we pull a double fake-oyt of our own and dail earth?" McKay asked.

"Forget the double fake-out, get the damned crystal!" John said. We got back to Atlantis and we all went to bed after what had happened, we were all tired and just wanted to sleep.

Me and John laid there not being about to sleep, "Do you think the sex was real?" I asked, "I'm sure it was" John said kissing my neck.

"Ok, because it felt real to me, let's go to bed" I said rolling over.

Chapter 8 I'll be back in your arms

Teyla had asked me if I wanted to go to the mainland with her to see the rest of the Athosians. "Teyla, I'm not sure that's a great idea" I repiled as we started practicing. Teyla had also started helping me with sparring lessons since I was that skilled in fighting, she figured she could help me out.

"Why not?" Teyla asked as she swung her sparring stick at me, I blocked and tried to push her back as much as I could.

"Because Bates as already given us enough trouble about me going on missions with you guys" I repiled.

"I asked and forget about Bates and his stupidness" Teyla said.

I swung my sparring sticks at her, as she blocked, I went for her legs but she blocked again and right before I got up, she flipped me on my back and I was panting as I stood up and sat down on the bench next to my bag.

"Stupidness?, Where did you learn that word?" I asked, "John has been teaching me earth saying for quite sometime now" she repiled.  
As much as i didn't want to go, Teyla got me to go. We were flying over the ocean and John and Teyla were talking.

"Haven't been to the mainland in a while. How's everybody settling in?" John asked.

"Halling believes the first crops will have a good yield" Teyla repiled.

"You still miss home?" John asked, "There is still talk of returning, even though I've told them the Wraith have scorched Athos bare in revenge for our resistance" Teyla repiled.

"Well, maybe in time this place will start to begin to feel like home" I said.

Teyla didn't say anything to what I said but she was staring at something that was in front but to the right of the Jumper.

"Do you see that?" Teyla asked

John looked up to see a huge black storm cloud in the distance, I looked at it closely knowing that there was no way it was a storm.

"That can't be a storm, it stretches across the whole horizon" John repiled

"I've never seen something like that from so high" Teyla said.

"I've seen a lot of things from this aaltitude, but nothing like that. Atlantis base, this is Jumper One. We're gonna change our heading to investgate a storm" John said.

"Major, this Weir. We didn't copy that. You're breaking up" Weir said over the radio.

"I said there's...ermanence headed right...the weather forecasting" John said.

We fly over the top of the cloud and it looks like a hurricane. "Do all storms look like this from above?" I asked.

"No. This must cover twenty percent of the planet" John repiled.

"Is it headed toward the mainland?" Teyla asked.

"Tracking right towards the settlement" John repiled.

"And after that?" Teyla asked looking concerned for her people.

"Straight to Atlantis" John repiled.

We were in the conference room with Dr. Zelenka. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen if that storm hits us and us without a sheild. I couldn't think or talk I just let McKay and everyone else talk around me.

"This planet is basically the same size as Earth. Now, hurriances on Earth never get as big as this bad boy because once they hit the shore, the brakes get put on. Without as much landmass to slow it down, here, it's just, uh, ganing momentum" McKay said.

Then I thought about what I saw and had to speak up. "Both of them are" I said.

"Yes" McKay said.

"Both of them?" Weir asked, "We saw only one" Teyla repiled.

"It only looked like one. Now, according to the Ancient database, every twenty or thirty years the sea gets unseasonably warm. Now that, for reasons too boring to get into, means that hurriances are much more likely to occur" McKay repiled.

"Well, like EL Nino, the ocean" Zelenka said.

"Like I said, too boring to go into" McKay repiled, "Focus" Weir said.

"Well basically, if you have a situation where there are a bunch of hurricances out there, the likelihood of two colliding is greatly increased, that's what's happening" I repiled.

"IT's more like a merger than a collision. They are intersecting and combining their power" Zelenka said.

"And, it's headed right towards us" McKay repiled.

"You just sadi the Ancients experienced these storms every twenty to thirty years. Atlantis must have some sort of percautions put in place." Weir said.

"In the past, the Ancients have been protected by the sheild or submarged deep enough in the water not to be affected" I repiled.

"Ok, stike those options. What else have we got?" John asked.

"Nothing. It is a real threat. The high winds alone will werak havoc" Zelenka repiled.

"C'mon guys! This city's been around for a long time" John said.

"Storm surge is inevitable" I said.

"Not to mention the fact that by moving over a landmass just before hitting us, the likelihood of tornadoes and electrical activity is greatly increased" McKay repiled.

"This is Atlantis! I mean, they've gotta be able to handle that...right?" John asked, "No" McKay repiled helplessly.

"Why not?" Weir asked.

"The people who built this city knew they had a forcefield capable of holding back anything Mother Nature or, for that mater, the Wraith could throw at them. Without that protection, Atlantis is remarkably fragile" McKay repiled.

"Even our conservative calculations project widespread structural damage" I said.

"Flooding could sink the city entriely" McKay repiled.

"How could something as big as Atlantis just sink?" Ford asked.

"I'm sure the passengers on the Titanic were asking themselves the same question" John repiled.

"Yes, well let's not!" McKay said.

"So what you're saying is, if Teyla, Alex and I hadn't discovered this,we..." John said.

"We would be in even bigger trouble. Alright, what's the plan?" Weir asked.

"By my calculations we have just under, what, twelve hours until the storm hits, so, uh, we plan to have a plan" McKay repiled.

"Yeah" I said, "By then" McKay said.

Me, McKay and Zelenka went to go start working on a plan in McKay's lab, We were working fast and hard. We still couldn't figure anything out.

No,no,no,no, no, I've already thought of that" McKay said.

"He may be onto something" I repiled gesturing toward the scientist who had suggested something to him.

"I've already thought of it, it doesn't...Yes, the naqahdah generators could be used to power select setions of the city but when you subtract the areas that need to be secured just to protect themselves, it doesn't leave much power to shield anything else and the city breaks apart because of a tidal swell" McKay said.

"We could relocte some of them put them closer together" Zelenka repiled.

"You're right, if only we had a magical tool that could slow down time. I foolishly left mine on Earth, did you bring yours?" McKay asked sarcastically.

"You know, you're not pleasant when you're like this, McKay" I said.

"I'm always like this" McKay repiled.

"My point exactly" I said.

John and Ford walked in, I was guessing that their were there to tell us about the plan to go to Smeadon and the Manarians to see if we could stay there.

"Well, I got a green light from Smeadon and the Manarians. I'm not sure how pleased he'll be if we get stuck there, though. That's not gonna happen, though, right?" John asked.

"Of course it's not. We can alwasy gate off to another planet" McKay repiled.

"Comforting! Thank you!" John said.

"Are we sure there's no part of the mainland we could go to?" Ford asked.

Then of course Elizabeth and Teyla walk in too, "Everywhere that we've explored is in the path of the storm. My people are evacuating even now" Teyla said.

"Still, Ford's right. I mean the mainland's the size of North America. You're telling me the entire continent's gonna get hit? It's just I'd rather not own Smeadon any favours" John repiled.

"If we lose Atlantis, we'll be stuck on the mainland without any access to the Stargate" Weir said.

"Well, McKay will come up with something" John repiled, "I will try, but despite what you all may think, I am not Superman" McKay said.

"Was anyone seriously thinking that?" John asked, as me and Elizabeth shakes our heads and John rounds to Ford.

"No, sir" Ford repiled, "never!" Zelenka said.

"Fine! My point is, the storm will affect over seventy percent of the mainland, and Atlantis isn't safe either. If you want everyone to live, you gate them offworld" McKay repiled.

Me, Zelenka and McKay got back to work and started talking about anything else just in case we couldn't come up with anything.

"In the Czech Republic we don't have to deal with hurricances" Zelenka said, "We don't get that many in Canada either, except one called 'Hazel' " McKay repiled.

"Hazel?" I asked, "mmm, Forty years ago" McKay repiled.

"That's interesting" I said even through it wasn't.

"Not really" McKay said, "No, not really" I said.

"I was once almost struck by lightning" McKay repiled.

"lightning?" I asked as i was inspired by a though, me and Zelenka turn to face Rodney and Rodney must have thought of it too.

We hurry into the control room to talk to weir. "What is the one thing keeping us from having a sheild?" McKay asked.

"That would be..." Weir was saying, "Power. and what does the mega-storm from hell have lots of?" I asked.

"Power" Weir repiled, "In the form of...?" McKay asked, "You wanna build a windmill!' Weir asked.

"Electricty" I repiled, "Atlantis is designed to withstand substantial lightning strikes. There are lightning rods all over the city" McKay said.

"All those rods are channelled into four main grounding stations" I said.

"In turn, those grounding stations discharge electricity back into the ocean, keeping Atlantis safe from massive electric shocks due to lightning strikes" Zelenka repiled.

"Now, many of the hallways are lined with a superconductive material that allows a safe, low-voltage transfer of power throughout the city" I said.

"Which of course means" Zelenka said, "Yes, I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Let's say the grounding stations were around. Every time lightning struck the city, those halls would become supercharged" I said.

"So wait, you want" Weir said, "If we were to disable to grounding stations" McKay repiled.

"which we think we can" I said, "Every tmie lightning struck the city, Atlantis would experience a momentary massive power surge" McKay repiled.

"Now that energy, if it's channelled correctly" I said, "Yes, of course if channelled correctly, could coneivably be used to charge up the shield generator. Now, the more sever the storm, the more energy's produced, and will keep the shield running" McKay repiled.

"It's an ingenious plan, really" Zelenka said.

"I'm inclined to agree" McKay repiled, "The only downside is we have no way of storing all that energy" I said.

"Ah, once the storm stops, the lightning stops stirking" McKay said.

"Yeah, we have no way of charging up the generator" I said.

"And we're back to square one" McKay repiled, "so the city would survive" Weir asked.

"Mmm, it might give us a better than ninety percent" McKay said, "Seventy" I said.

"Eighty precnt chance" McKay repiled.

"Ok, so we should still evauate" Weir said.

"Yes, but not just because of Zelemka's pessimism" McKay repiled.

"Zelenka. If the plan works, the city will become highly charged with electicity. Really the only safe place to be once the lightning begins to strike is..in the Control room" Zelenka said.

"Mmm. We need to eveacate everyone offworld until the storm passes and excute the plan with the smallest team possible" McKay repiled.

"Ok, good. Get on it" Weir said.

"Right. To the grounding stations" McKay repiled.

"No, I think we should go to the power distribution centres first" I said, "Oh, good point, good call" McKay repiled.

We figured it out and as we start walking away, I let McKay and Zelenka handle this one by themselves as I went to go pack. I was almost done packing when John walked in.

"Hello" I said turning around, "Alex, as much as I hate to say this, you have to stay" John repiled.

"What? why?" I asked, "Because I need you too and so does this city" he repiled, "No, the city has McKay, you and Weir to save it." I said.

As much as I knew I should have gone, I didn't. I stayed to help McKay, Weir and John save the city.

The last of the crew went through the gate to Manara, as the last of them goes through, the gate shuts down and it was just me, McKay, Weir, John and two Marines.

"That's everybody. We've got,uh,uh just over four and a half hours until the storm hits. Let's get down to the labs" McKay said, "Evacuate the people on inbound Jumper two as soon as they come in." John told the marines.

"Yes, sir" one of the guards repiled as we walk off.

We walk down to the lab and we start telling Weir and John about the lightning rods.

"There are dozens, possibly hundreds of lightning rods placed strategically around the city" I said.

"Wait a second" John said, "What?" I asked, "Why?" John asked, "Why what?" I asked again.

"Why are there hundreds of lightning rods placed around the city? Wouldn't the shield protect against lightning?" John asked.

"Yes, yes, it would but running the shield all the time is only good for one thing, draining power" I repiled.

"Right" John said, "you're aware that there's a time element to what we're doing here, right?" McKay asked.

"Yes, it's been brought to my attention" John repiled.

"Like I was saying, there are lightning rods, a lot of them, placed all over the city. Now, as it stands right now, all the energy they capture is routed into four main grounding stations. In turn the stations ground all that energy into the ocean below" I said.

"So instead of sending all that energy to ground" John said, "We use it to power the shield" I repiled.

"How?" Weir asked, "by directing it right down to corridors of Atlantis and into the shield generators" McKay repiled.

"The city can handle that?" Weir asked, "Yes, theoretically" McKay repiled.

"Like dinosaurs turned into birds theoretically, or theory of relativity theoretically?" John asked.

"What? uh,sort of between. Elizabeth, you take grounding station two; I'll take grounding station one; Major you take station three and Alex you take four" McKay said.

"Woah, woah, wait a second, where are stations three and four?" John asked.

McKay points to them on the map of Atlantis and they are both at the edge of the city.

"Here and here" McKay repiled, "and we are?" I asked, "Here, yes. I need to get done quickly so I can start working on the subroutines, and Elizabeth was complaining about her knee the other day" McKay said.

"Wait, wait, wait a second. Are these things even close to a transporter?" John asked.

"Uh, yes, Elizabeth's is" McKay repiled, "Mine and Alex's?" John asked, "Uh, it's a brisk walk away" McKay repiled.

"And by brisk, you mean far" John said, "by 'walk', I man run" McKay repiled.

"OK" John said, "you need to radio in once you're got to your first station" McKay said, "Alright. Let's do it" John said.

John didn't do his and came to help me with mine, "I'm here!" John said radioing to McKay, "I told Alex to contact me, when she was at hers" McKay repiled, "I know but I'm here to help her" John said.

"Oh, sorry. I've already done mine" McKay repiled.

"That's great! Good for you!" I said, "Me too" Weir said, "Good for everyone!" I repiled.

"Where are you now?" McKay asked, "I'm at the damned grounding station, McKay!" I repiled.

"No, no, no,no, not you" McKay said, "I'm in the transporter" Weir said.

"There you are" McKay repiled, i guessed he saw Weir, "There I am" Weir said.

"Glad everybody's having such a good time. What do I do?" I asked.

"There should be a keypad right on the console of the station" McKay repiled.

I walk away from the balcony and i go over to the station, "Got it" I said.

"Punch in the Ancient equvalent of oh three one five four seven, that do it?" McKay asked, "Yeah!" I said.

"Good, three down, one to go. They all seem to have the same separation code, so get to the next one, repeat the procedure. We'll meet you in the Control room" McKay repiled as me and John started to go to the next one.

Me and John were running toward grounding station three and Elizabeth started talking over the radio.

"Apparently there's wounded incoming" Weir said.

"doesn't make any sense. They said it was Wraith-related?" I asked, as me and John stop running.

"We'll ask them ourselves ina second, hold on. What the hell is going on?" Weir asked.

"Doctor Elizabeth Weir" said some man that we didn't know.

"Yes" Weir repiled, "And you must be Doctor McKay" Said the man, "That is him" Sora said.

I look at John and he nodded knowing that it was Sora that I heard over the radio, "Where is Major Sheppard? I would like to know the whereabouts of Major Sheppaard" said the man again.

"You seem to know a lot about us. Who are you?" Weir asked, "they're Genii" McKay repiled.

"There's only one thing you need to know, Doctor Weir. As of right now, we are in control of Atlantis" said the man.

John told me we were going to go the Jumper Bay and contcat Ford and the other team so we ran to the Jumper bay and got to the PuddleJumper and he gets a lifesigns detector and then he activates the comms.

"Jumper Two, this is Sheppard, come in...Jumper two, do you copy?" John asked, "This is Ford, sir. We decided to wait out the storm in the Jumper" Ford repiled.

"You're still on the mainland?" I asked, "Yes" Ford repiled.

"We've got a situation here. From what I can ascertain, a small Genii strike force has gated in" John said.

"The Genii? The folks who wanted us to build them a A-bomb?" Ford asked, "Yeah, that's them and they've got Weir and McKay hostage. They've also got control of the Gateroom" John repiled.

"You're breaking up, sir. Did you say hostage?" Ford asked.

"Affimative" John repiled, "Ah, no!" Beckett said, "We're on our way" Ford repiled.

"What d' you think you're doing?" Beckett asked, "You heard him!" Ford repiled.

"Take a look outside, hot shot. We're not flying through this" Beckett said.

"McKay and Weir were taken hostage, Doc. I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing" Ford repiled.

"Neither one of us are real pilots. It was a bad idea an hour ago, It's an idiotic one now" Beckett said.

"We're gonna hev to take our chances" Ford said.

"Doctor Beckett is right, Lieutenat...Major this is Teyla. The hurricane is in full force outside. We could attempt to fly through it but it is doubtful that we could make it back to Atlantis, and we have three young passengers" Teyla said.

"That's bad news" John repiled, "I'm sorry" Teyla said, "so am I" John said.

"Sir" Ford said, "It's ok, Lieutenant. Just get your ass back here as soon as you can. I could use a little back up" John repiled, "good luck, sir" Ford said as we cut them off.

As I sit down wondering how we are going to get out of this, John kneed down and kissed my check, "Alex, you have to stay here" John said, "No!" I repiled, "Alex, please, I'm not going to let you get hurt, I promise" he said.

"It's not me i'm worried about" I said looking down, "I'll be fine, I'll be back in your arms before you know it" he repiled kissing me one more time before taking off. I sat there in the front of the Puddlejumper with a 9mil in my hand just crying.

I didn't want to get up so I could check if there was anyone coming but as much as I didn't want to get up, I heard someone coming since John was the only one who knew I was here, I didn't think much of it. As the foot steps got closer and closer, I didn't move I just stood there waiting for whoever was coming to peak in so I could either shot them or if it was John I could run into his arms.

Then all of sudden two men I didn't know walked into the Jumper and I ran up to them punched both of them and got closer and knocked them out. I tied them up and sat there when I heard something over the radio.

"Let me tell you what you did wrong here, Kolya. A: you lost two of your men, B: you damaged the switch before I could separate the grounding rods, which I'm sure you're gonna get an earful form McKay for; and C: you lost all of what little credibility you had with me" John said.

Then of course I heard McKay over the radio, "Do you have any idea of how big a setback that is? I may not even be able to activate the shield. I mean, I can't possibly. get off me!" McKay said.

"You killed two of my men" Kolya said, "I guess we're even!" John yelled, "I don't like even" Kolya repiled.

"I'm not finished yet!" John said, "Neither am I. Sasy goodbye to Doctor Weir" Kolya repiled.

"The city has a self-destruct button. You hurt her, I'll activate it. Nobody'll get Atlantis" John said.

"Even if it exists, Major, you need at least two senior personnel to activate it, and I'm about to take one of them out of the equation." Kolya said, I had a image of Elizabeth being scared beyond breaking point.

"Kolya? Kolya? I'll give you a ship! I'll fly it out of here for you myself!" John yelled with pain in his voice. I wished I could have been there to help him but I knew he won't be able to handle it if Kolya got his hands on me too. I wanted to sream for Kolya to take me instend or at least do something.

John started talking again "Kolya! Kolya! Don't do this!" John yelled again. I wanted to sream at John to tell him that I was here, and I would come help him, I looked at the two men I had knocked out and tied up, I knew they couldn't be kept alive, so I did what John would have done, I went up to the first one and broke his neck and did the same to the other man. I heard talking on the radio again and I sat in the front of the Jumper again to listen.

"Major Sheppard...How's this for credibility? Weir is dead" Kolya said, as i hit the ground as hard as I could.

"I, Am Going to Kill You" John said with lots of aruger and pain in his voice.

"Maybe..stay out of my way, or McKay will join her" Kolya repiled.

I sat there crying knowing that John might have to face against this man didn't help me anymore then the thought that we might get through this alive. I sat there in the poilt chair crying until I heard someone coming, I jumped up and hid and the side.

"Alex, Alex, are you okay?" John asked, "John, please tell me your okay?" I asked jumping into his arms.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" John asked, "Weirs-weirs, shes dead" I repiled, "I know I heard, listen I gotta go after them, I have to save me, you and McKay even if its last thing I do" John said.

"Ok, let me come with you though" I said, "No, alex by the way whats with the two dead guys?" John asked, "I had to kill them" I repiled, "I know, I gotta go, they have to be tracking me" John said kissing my check and running off.

I heard John and Kolya over the radio again, "Kolya, I'm having a hard time keeping up...what's the score again?" John asked.

"My men have informed me that not only have you hisabled some crucial generators..but you're stolen key componets that make it impossible to be restored" Kolya repiled.

"Yeah I did that" John said, "There are two flaws in your plan" Kolya repiled.

"Always open to constrvctive criticism" John said.

"One, the assumption that I would believe you would rather destroy the city than let it fall to us...is childish" Kolya repiled.

"Doesn't sound like me" John said as I laughed a little knowing he was being a smartass.

"Second. If and when I determine Atlantis unsalvageable. Doctors Weir and McKay become obsolete" Kolya said as it felt like my heart stopped.

"Weirs alive?" John asked, "Doctor McKay was able to make a strong case for keeping her alive" Kolya repiled.

"Let me talk to her" John said, "Sheppard! We're both here!" Weir said, "It's good to hear you're voice" John repiled.

"Yeah, it's good to hear" Weir was saying, "We have less than one hour until the storm hits full force. If the power is not returned to the grounding station three within the next 10 minutes dies" Kolya said.

"Again you mean?" John asked.

"Her death will buy you another 10 minutes. After which should the power still be out. Dr McKay dies. We will then leave with what we can, and the city will be destroyed" Kolya repiled.

"Well that's not enough time!" John said, "if you don't mind destroying Atlantis, stay where you are for the next 20 minutes. Starting now" Kolya repiled.

As I sat down, I saw another Jumper come in and I see Ford, Beckett and Teyla come out. We walk down to the amory and Ford started talking to us. 

"Don't load up so much. It will slow you down. Two extra magazines each" Ford said, "What you need that for?" I asked.

"Anything I see moving is gonna get shot" Ford repiled.

"What if it's the Major?" I asked

"Then he'll get hit with a wraith stunner instead of a P-90" Ford repiled, "What if he sees us first?" Beckett asked.

"He'll probably hear you first" Ford repiled, "Are you telling me to shut up again?" Beckett asked.

"Again" Ford said, "Right" Beckett repiled, "let's go" Ford said.

"Which naquada generator would power the third grounding station?" Ford asked, "You're asking me?" Beckett asked.

"Which ever one it is...it's gonna be an ambush. We've got to be there" Ford said, "there's one here" Beckett said.

"Is that a guess?" Ford asked, "Aye but it makes sence" Beckett said, "It's the closest. Alright I'll take point. Teyla you're on our six. Alex your with Teyla. You don't open your mouth until I say so. Only shoot at waht I tell you to shoot at" Ford said.

"Don't be so bloody pushy" Beckett repiled, "That's an order" Ford said.

We get the the generator and its unguarded and I looked around and wondered why it was unguarded.

"Is it the wrong one?" Beckett asked, "Yeah I'd say so" Ford repiled, "Oh don't you blame me for this. I'm not an engineer I really only have a basic understanding of how Rodney and his team configured the power so don't expect me to" Beckett said.

"You just can't stop talking can you? Can't help yourself...No matter what I say...You" Ford said, "Aye and you're such a nice young lad. Until you're put in charge, you cheeky little bugger" Beckett repiled.

"Wait! What if this is the right station and the Major has not made it back yet?" I asked.

"She's right" Beckett said, "No,no this ones working" Ford said, "How much time?" Teyla asked.

"Two minutes. There's five generators..if it's not this one. Can't be the one that powers the control tower. That leaves three..we've got a one in three chance of guessing the right one" Ford said.

"Even so...we may be walking into the very ambush we're trying to save him from" I said.

"We are not far from the transporter are any of the generators near a transporter station?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, There's two" I repiled.

"Well let's go" Ford said, "Okay now..if I remember correctly" I said, "Remember correctly" Ford said.

"I think they're here and here" I said, "which one are you sure is next to a power generator?" Ford asked.

"Okay, just give me a moment" I said thinking, "No moments. Just pick one" Ford repiled.

"I'm the one you're gonna blame if it's wrong" I said, "We have to go now" Ford repiled.

I pick one and turn taking a big breath as the door shuts. We get off and start walking and I see John standing there with two guards pointing their guns at him and he said "You turn around".

"What?" one of the guards asked, "if I have to turn around, you should turn around" John repiled.

Ford shoots the guards with teh stunner and we walk over to John. "What the hell took you guys so long?" John asked.

"Well there's a storm" Ford said, "Just hold that thought" John repiled and inserts the componet of the generator.

"You ok sir?" Ford asked, "I've been better..I've been worse. My shoulders a little sore" John repiled.

"You want me to take a look at that?" Beckett asked, "Take a rain check doc" John said.

"We should leave this area more Genii will be on their way" Teyla said, "I couldn't agree more" I repiled as we move out.

We walk down the corridors talking about what happened, "McKay figures if he can harness the storms lightning he can fire up the shield" I said, "This lightning?" Beckett asked.

"SG teams have done it before to power the Stargate" I said, "There's a big difference between powering a star-" Beckett started talking.

"I didn't say you could talk" Ford said. As we countied to kept walking down the halls, Beckett and John were talking about McKays plan to power the shield.

"What kidn of plan is that?" Beckett asked, "A Rodney McKay kind of plan. It's all we got" John repiled.

"Which means there's only one place to go" Ford said, "Where the Genii will also be" Teyla said.

We kept walking and John said what we all knew. "Anybody left in the hallway...is as good as dead" John said walking up some stairs. We walked some more and I was wondering about the four young Athions Teyla said they had with them but it was like she read my mind.

"Will the young hunters in the Jumper be safe?" Teyla asked, "Jumper bay is part of Stargate operations so they'll be protected" I repiled.

"So maybe that's where we should be headed" Ford said, "Once the shield goes up over the city, Weir and McKay are expendable to Kolya. We've got to take the control room first" John repiled.

"Would really kill them because they are of no further use to them?" I asked

"No, he'd kill them to punish me. Now here's the deal. Ford and I get into position just below the control room stairs. Teyla, Alex and Beckett head for the Jumper bay" John repiled.

"I intend to fight along side you" Teyla said and I nodded with her.

"And I intend you to fight with us, once you get in position lower the ship into the gateroom, open the weapons pods that should create a distraction for Ford and me to go in. We take back the control room...get the shield up..city safe...Weir and McKay safe. Take the rest of the day off" John said.

"Sounds like a plan sir" Ford said, "Stay on channel 2. Let's move out,. You're not gonna need that thing. Shoot to kill" John said as me, Teyla and Beckett headed the opposite direction.

We were making our way to the Jumper bay and Beckett was talking non-stop. "I'll be glad when this following orders business is over" Beckett said and he was knocked out by someone.

"Drop it. I'll kill him. I would hate to kill you so quick" Sora said to Teyla and I backed up but started going toward Sora. "No, you go now!" Sora yelled.

"I'm not leaving Teyla" I repiled, "Go, Alex, I'll be fine" Teyla said. As I ran to go to the Jumper bay, I ran as fast I could, I knew I shouldn't have left Teyla but I had to go help John.

I wasn't even close to the Jumper bay when John came over the radio. "We're in position" John said, "This isn't right" Ford said.

"What?" John asked. They cut off and I ran faster.

"Teyla, what's your position? Teyla?" John said, I felt my ear to see if I had my radio but I didn't. _Damn it, I must have left it in the Jumper! John hold on, just hold on, I'll be there soon!_.

I thought as I ran faster, I didn't want to stop and I knew I couldn't stop yet but I also knew that running this fast, I wasn't going to be able to do it much longer. I stopped running to take a breath and heard John over the radio again.

"Teyla, Alex and Beckett fall back to the control room" John said, I turned around and started running to the control room. I ran as fast I as could and when I finally got to the control room, I saw Sora, Teyla and Beckett there and I ran up and fell down just breathing as McKay was about to active the shield.

"Rodney go!" Weir yelled, "Going" McKay repiled, "What's happening?" Weir asked.

John walked over to me and rubbed my back making sure I was okay, I nodded at him to let him know I was fine just out of breathe.

"Its working, it just needs to build ip enough power for the shield generator to activate. Wait for it" McKa said.

I starting catching my breath and I laid back breathing hard. "Carson" McKay said looking at him, "Rodney" Beckett repiled.

"Just in time to see how this ends huh?...Now" McKay said. I look outside to see a big wave coming and the shield goes up and the wave passes over us without doing any damge.

"Nice work Rodney" Weir said, "Did you ever doubt me?" McKay asked, "Yes. Several times" Weir repiled.

Oh was all McKay could say to that. "I see you've made a new friend Teyla" John said.

I was sitting there as our people started showing up and I walked over to John and Weir as they talked.

"What do you want to do with her?" I asked, "Oh, I don't know yet. We'll keep her locked p for the time beign. Maybe releasing her to the Genii will help ease tension" Weir repiled.

"You're extremely optimistic you know that?" John asked, "You think so?" Weir asked.

"Everyone getting back ok?" McKay asked, "It looks like it" I repiled.

"How fairs our city?" Weir asked.

"Well...we've begun pumping out the lower levels of the east peer which was flooded. There is structural damage but nothing to serious. Beckett suffered from a minor concussion..as for me look at this. I had to do this myself. Still..on the bright side I've had my first decent meal in 24 hours so...all things constidered I'd say we are just fine" McKay said.

"YOu say these things happen every 20 years right?" John aked, "That's what they tell us" Weir repiled.

"How far in advance can we book days off?" John asked. I starting laughing and McKay gave me a weird look but John punched his arm. Me and John walked off to go to bed after everything we had been through, we weren't in the mood for anything but sleep. I sat there at the edge of John's bed just thinking about the men I had to kill to save myself. Something I never wanted to do, nor did I think I would have to do it.

I couldn't believe after everything that had happened, we all beat the odds yet again and came out of it alive and well. I looked over at John sleeping and smiled, I laid back down and got closer to John and fell asleep.

Chatper 9 i guess John told you

The next day, John, McKay and two other people had a mission, I didn't really want to work in the control room because I didn't want more crap from Bates about me working in the control room everytime John went on a mission but John said that I didn't have to worry about it so I went up to the control room and sat down next to Peter and starting working on whatever Weir wanted me to.

I sat there waiting for John to report back about the mission even though he told me it would take 15 hours to get to where they were going, I was starting to get a little worried.

Then they radioed in talking about some wraith ship, "Are you sure it's wraith? In this solar system?" Weir asked.

"I know. Celestially speacking it's right in our back yard" McKay repiled, "We figure the Ancient satellite shot the Wraith ship down in the fanil battle for Atlantis" John said.

"And it's still putting out a signal after thousands of years? I asked, "It's a very weak signal. Look, If any part of that ship is intact, the wealth of scientifi and military knowledge we could acquire is unvaluable" McKay repiled.

"so what are you saying?" Weir asked, "We _have_ to go down and take a look" McKay repiled.

"You have to? It took you almost fifteen hours to get there" Weir said, "All the more reason we should have a look. We're already here" John repiled.

"I shoudl mention that the planet's atmosphere is extremely ionised. Radio communication could be difficult" Gaul said, I knew it was Gaul by how much sraced he sounded.

"And it would take at least fifteen hours to send out any sort of resuce" Weir said, "We'll be fine" McKay repiled.

"Major?" Weir asked, "I agree with McKay" John said, "Of course you do! How could either of you resist exploring a crashed alien spaceship?" Wier asked.

"Exactly" John repiled, "I assure you our interest is purely professional, Elizabeth" McKay said.

"Seriously, the amount of intel we could gather from their weapons system, codes, shields" John said, "Alright. Proceed with extreme caution, please, and check in with me in three hours" Weir repiled as I frowned because I was hoping she would say no.

"Three hours is hardly enough time" McKay was saying, "will do! Jumper one out" John said.

I started shaking my head with a smile knowing that John would have smacked McKay for saying that. I went down to the mess hall for some lunch and Weir told me that I could have an hour for lunch so I figured that 10 minutes for lunch then I could go do some reading to pass the time.

I was working on some power problems when Ford and Teyla and a team of marnies walked into the control room, I looked at my watch, John wasn't overdue so I was trying to figure out why they were all geared up.

"They're not even overdue yet" Ford said, "It doesn't matter. Call it intuition, paranoia, or we can just call it a drill. Either way I want you to go now" Weir repiled.

"We can always be called back, but if they are in trouble" Teyla said, "Every moment counts, exectly. Ford who's your pilot?" Weir asked.

"Marco" Ford said, "Good. he could sue some piloting pratice" Weir repiled, "And I've packed enough ordnance to fight a small war" Ford said.

"Let's hope you don't have to" Weir said, "yes, ma'am, Let's move out" Ford said. I started working again but all of sudden Weir came up to me and asked me to come into her office with her. I got up and gave peter a look and he just sruged his shoulders and I walked into her office.

"Yes ma'am" I said sitting down, "I know that the fact that Major Sheppard on a mission and he might be hurt must be hard on you right now" Weir repiled.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth, I'm sure he is fine, I know that he will get out of whatever he got himself in" I said smiling, "Of course but I'm giving you the rest of the day off, after what happened with Genii, i know you must be in need of sleep" Weir said.

"I guessing John told you that I had to kill two of the Genii stike force" I said looking down, "Yes, he did. He also told me that you have been having problems sleeping because of it" Weir repiled.

"Yes, ma'am" I said, "then go sleep" she repiled as I got up and nodded. I walked back down to my room and starting falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I didn't know what time it was when I fell asleep but it was in the middle of the night when I woke up again.

I walked out of my room and started toward John's room so I could see if he was alright. I knocked and I heard someone jumping up and running to the door. "Alex" John said as he opened the door, "John are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" he asked, "i'm fine, I just woke up and wanted to know if you were back and alright" I repiled. Me and John spent the rest of the night talking about our childhoods and drinking beer and eatting junk food. A week pasted and nothing really instering happened then one day McKay got Weir to let me, him and a bunch of other people to go look through the parts of the city that was flooded.

Chapter 10 Our first real date

It was the day before me, McKay, Ford and some other people were due to go look around the parts of the city that was flooded from the storm. I was in the mess hall getting some food when John walked up, I smiled and went to get some food when he started shaking his head.

"Am I not allowed to eat now?" I asked, "Yeah, but not here, come on! I have a place i want to show you" he repiled graping my hand and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked simling, "To a place, ok we are almost there, close your eyes" he repiled putting his hands over my eyes. I didn't know where I was going so I took one of John's hand to guide me to where he was taking me.

"Ok here we are, open your eyes" John said taking his hand off my eyes and I looked around seeing there was a blanet set up with sandwhichs, soda and some fiut. "What's this?" I asked.

"Our first real date" John said leading me to the blanet, "ok" I repiled sitting down. We ate our lunch and after that we went our spetece ways. I went back to the control room to work and he went to go train with Teyla, around 6, Teyla came to get me for our sparring lesson.

Me and Teyla walked to the gym and started working out, I looked up to see Teyla simling. "What?" I asked, "Nothing, it's something I figured out last night" she repiled.

"What would that be?" I asked laughing, "That would be you and the Major are together" she repiled. I stopped laughing and stared at her.

"How did you know?" I asked, "because you guys have been quite close lately and its not that hard to figure out if you see the way he looks at you" she repiled.

I swung my sparring stick at her as she blocked it and threw her move, as I fliped backwards and blocked her hit. She swung again as I went to go down, she fake swung at my head but swung lower at my feet and filpped me on my back.

I stood up and starting laughing, I looked at my leg and saw a little blood, so I put my sparring stick back in my gym bag and walked away. Teyla took me to the infarmiy and I got patched up and started heading for my room. John came and got me as soon as he was done with his work, and we started kissing as he pushed me against the wall.

I moaned and pushed on his chest so I could push him back father and we fell on the bed and he took our clothes off as I smiled up at him laughing. An hour or two later, we were back in our clothes sleeping, I didn't want to leave his arms the next morning.

Me, McKay, Ford, Zelenka and some guy named Hays were checking out one of the peirs that was flooded during the storm. "Seven thousand, five hundred forty-nine" Zelenka said, "Oh, please. Prime. Four thousand and twnety-one" McKay repiled.

"Ah, nice try! Uh, not prime. ok- Lieutenant Ford: five hundred ninety-nine" Zelenka said, "I don't care if it's a prime number or not" Ford repiled.

"Oh, come on. Yes or no?" Zelenka asked, "no" Ford repiled, "Ha! It's incredible! Ten for ten!" Zelenka said as I starting shaking my head.

"He is terrible" McKay said, "So I suck at prime/not prime. Somehow I'm going to sleep tonight" Ford repiled.

"At this point it's gone way beyond you not knowing your prime numbers" I said.

"It's a true/false game. Statistically, just by guessing, you should be getting at least half of these right. Look: nine ninety-three" McKay said.

"Prime" Ford said guessing, "Oh, come on, that's an easy one! You hearing this, Hays?" McKay asked.

"Not really, guess I've been tto busy doing my job" Hays said simling at me, for a while now he has been smiling at me and touching me and I knew I should have told John when we talked over the radio earlier but I didn't want him coming down here and sacring the crap out Hays.

"We'vd already been through this section of Atlantis, Doctor Killyjoy. It's structurally sound" McKay repiled.

"Lieutenant Ford, would you mind being a subject of research paper on statistical probablities?" Zelenka asked as he starts giggling.

"This is some sort of pay-back for guys like beating up guys like you in high school right?" Ford said as I started laughing, I patted Zelenka on the back and saw our other groups ready to pack up and go back to the real world of Atlantis.

"So, Rodney, what's it like out there in the suburbs today?" Weir asked, "Essentially, with the exception of the upper level Storage room, which the lovely and tatlented Dumais informs me is in no immediate danger, this peir's in releatively good shape" McKay repiled.

"Even after all the flooding form the storm?" Weir asked.

"Well, it's dark, it's damp and it smells terrible, but from an engineering standpoint we're good" I said, "Head back" Weir repiled.

"Headhing back. Alright, you clowns, listen up! I don't often get a chnce to say this, so savyour it: good work, boys and girls! Let's go home" McKay said.

"wait, wait, wait. We're missing Johnson and Wanger" I said, "Wagner, Johnson, what's your position?" McKay asked.

"We need back-up! They're coming at us!" Wagner repiled, "What?" I asked, "Where are they?" Ford asked.

"Down this corridor" Zelenka repiled, "We're on our way" McKay said.

"Johnson, Johnson, you ok?" I asked, "McKay. He's dead!" Ford said.

"They got him" Johnson said, "Who got him?" I asked.

"Calm down. There's notin here" McKay said.

:Can't you see them? They're everywhere!" Johnson yelled, "Beckett, I need a medical team here, stat!" I said.

Johnson kept swing at nothing, and Hays and Zelenka help me hold her as we are trying to calm her down. Her legs buckle under her and we carefully lower her to the ground and she clutches her head then sreams in anguish. I knew she was dead but I had to be sure so I put my fingers to her neck.

"It's no use. She's gone" I said, Carson repiles to me through radio. "Alex, this is Doctor Beckett. What exactly is the nature of the emergnecy?" he asked.

"It's too late. They're gone" I said, "Who's gone? How?" Beckett asked, "Wagner and Johnson. I need a containment team here" I repiled.

"I'm sorry?" Beckett asked, "A containment team? why?" Ford asked.

"People don't just see things and drop dead, Lieutenant. We spent the last hour surverying unexplored areas of this city. I think Wagner and Johnson were exposed to something" I repiled.

"Yeah, but..." Ford said, "And if they were infected, there's a very good chance that we were too" I said.

"I recommend a Level four quarantine until we know what we're dealing with" McKay said.

"Agreed. Carson, you hear all that?" I asked, "Aye. We'll get to the mazmat gear and head down. Sit tight. I'll make sure Doctor Weir's beifed" Beckett repiled.

"Thank you very much" I said. I sat down and just looked at Wagner and Johnson, I didn't understand how they could just drop dead, I didn't know why this was happening but I was damned if today was my last day alive.

"So, wait, what, we're just gonna stay here?" Peterson asked, "that's the plan, yes" I repiled.

"May I say it's a terrible one?" Peterson asked, "No, you may not" McKay repiled.

"I think we should get the hell out of here" Peterson said.

"If it is an airbrone agent, we may already be infected. Heading back to the city would only endanger the rest of the population" I said.

"What if we're not infected yet?" Peterson asked, "Well, there's no way of knowing" McKay repiled.

"But I feel fine. I fell perfectly fine!" Peterson said, "End of discussion. Peterson, we're staying here. Actually-wait a second, everyone follow me" McKay repiled as everyone fell into step behind him.

"Isnt't this the same section Johnson and Wagner were exploring?" Ford asked, "Yes" McKay repiled.

"So we're retracing their steps" I said, "That are right. Don't worry, my motivations are based entirely on self-preservation" McKay repiled.

"Wait, wait wait! Wait! Alex's right. Doesn't this increase our chances of getting infected?" Peterson asked.

"Alright, let me spell this out for you, OK? If there is a bacterial agent and it is not airborne, then it should be relatively safe for us to look around as long as we take the proper precautions. However, if it is an airborne agent, then there's a very good chance we've already been infected" McKay said.

"Well, shouldn't we wait for Doctor Beckett to decide that?" Ford asked.

"Those men were only down there for twelve hours. Even if they were infected right away, that's an alarmingly shot incubation period. Now, if anyone else is infected- as in, I don't know, maybe us, seconds are gonna count, Lieutenant. Alright, Light. Let's go" McKay repiled.

I didn't know what to think, all I knew was that if John knew about this and the fact that I was staying down here and there was no way to me, he is not going to be a happy man. I fell into step behind Ford and just starting thinking about everything.

Finally we come to a partialy open doorway and Rodney looks in seeing some kind of lab, "Right, everybody stay here. Ford" McKay said.

"You just told me to" Ford said, "Everybody exept Ford stay here. You think I'm going in there by myself? Uh-uh. Don't touch anything. This is not good" McKay said. I came in next looking around at all the broken glass and knew this was really really bad.

I saw this as a sign that there was an airbrone agent in the air and it was going to kill all of us down here. I just wished that was a way to say good-bye first. I never felt this way before, but I looked around then looked at McKay. I could see that he knew this was bad.

"Any number of thse smashed and open containers could have released the virus that killed Johnson and Wagner" I said.

"And how would something like that survive for all these years?" Ford asked.

"Virses can remain dormant for long periods" Dumais said, "I'm hoping the answer will be found in the databse. OK, I think that we" I said.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes. It doesn't appear to be networked in the rest of the Ancient systems. In fact, if you look, it only contains information about the experiments that took place in this room." McKay repiled.

I realises something and I hit my radio to activate it, "Weir, it's Wilson" I said.

"Go ahead, Alex" Weir repiled, "Where's Beckett?" I asked.

"He's on his way. It takes some time to load a while medical team into suits" Weir repiled.

"Well, we seem to have stumbled across something that I find...a little troubling" I said.

"That's not what I wanted to hear" Weir said.

"I think we may have found an Ancient viral lab. Wagner and Johnson must have been exposed here. Now, it'll take weeks to sift through all this data, and there's no way of knowing whether the Ancients were just studying the viruses or actively creating them. Either way, the storm's done quite a number on this place and I've got. Dumais, Dumais? Dumais" I yelled as I see Dumais trying to fight whatever it was that was getting to her.

I looked at McKay knowing that this was really bad, she turned to peterson and starting yelling that it was all over him and she was trying to brush something of him.

"Dumais? Dumais!" Peterson yelled trying to fend her off, "They're all over you! They're all over you!" Dumais yelled.

Rodney rushes over and tries to pull her off peterson, I went over to help, Dumais started sreaming and cluthches her head just like Johnson did and started to convulse. I knew she was about to die, and then blood started coming out of her nose, mouth, and ears. I checked her pulse but she was gone, I shaked my head at Rodney.

"Tell Beckett to pick up the pace- I've just lost another member of my team!" McKay said, "Where's Peterson?" I asked.

"What?" McKay asked, "Peterson!" I said. I looked around, I knew that he had taken off, out of everybody in this room and the only one I knew was going to cause troble for us was Peterson.

Beckett and his team finally got done to us, A doctor named Biro was doing the autopsy. I was just sitting around waiting for something. Biro reported something about 10 minutes after Beckett got there.

"Doctor Beckett, I have the preliminary autopsy reults form the first two victims, sir" Biro said.

"Anything of interest?" Beckett asked, "They both died of a ruptured sacular brain aneurysm, which in itself, isn't all that remarkable. I mean sure, the chances of two people standing next to each other and dying of it is statistically improbable, yes, but it's not the smoking gun we were hoping for, cos I know you said" Biro went on.

"Get to the good part, Doctor Biro" Beckett said.

"Yeah, sorry, sir. What is truly interesting is taht both ruptures happened in the exactly the same place, right above the visual cortex" Biro repiled.

"And the third one, Dumais?" Beckett asked, "Just getting to her now, sir. I'll let you know" Biro repiled.

"She did say brain aneurysm , right?" I asked, "That's right" Beckett repiled.

"That's the best news I've heard all day. Let me show you something" I said.

"I've read the entire entries- it's incredibly long, but thsi looks like our guy. Six hour hibernation, reoccurring visons and best of all, so I've left it til last, brain haemorrhage, or aneurysems" I said.

"That defintiely sounds familiar" Beckett repiled.

"Maybe there's something in here about how to..." I was saying when I saw a dark ghostly mist coming at me and I sreamed and ducked down. Everybody turned to look at me and I just straightened up and looked around, I didn't feel sick or anything, but I knew I was one of the next ones.

"Sorry" I said, "Alex?" Beckett asked, "I've been seeing things" I repiled, "Since when?" Beckett asked.

"About an hour. First you think it's just your eyes playing tricks on you but eventually" I repiled, "They get worse" Hays said.

"You too?" I asked, "They come right at you" Hays repiled, "It's like a ghost" I said.

"I've been going over the survery schedule. Johnson and Wagner started off on their own, but then crossed paths with Dumais an hour later" Zelenka said.

"Dumais died almost exactly an hour after Johnson and Wagner. Who did they meet up with next?" Beckett asked.

"My greater concern is who Dumais met up with next" Zelenka said, "Dumais? Who'd she run into?" Beckett asked.

"Me. She ran into Hays, and me. We're next" I said. I looked around, I had to get out of there, but I knew it wasn't safe. I just sat down and looked at the ground. How could everything feel so hopeless?, I didn't know what to do.

"Is this really necessary? I am about to die of a brain aneurysm- how does being attached to a heart monitor help?" I asked, "If you die like the others, we'll have better idea of how" Beckett said.

"At that point, I will cease to care" I said, "There are a lot of pther people that live in the city" Ford said, "Yes, the living" I repiled.

Doctor Biro reported back to Beckett about Dumais, "Doctor Beckett" Biro said, "Any progress, Doctor Biro?" Beckett asked.

"Just finished Dumais' autopsy. Would it surpise you to learn she died of a reptured brain aneurysm above the visual cortex, sir?" Biro repied.

"No, it wouldn't. Thank you, Doctor" Beckett said, "Didn't think so" Biro repiled.

"You know, the position of the rupture could explain your visions. Swelling in that area before the breakage could absoultely account for the hallucinations" Beckett said.

"I'm no MD but wouldn't brain swelling on the visual cortex just mean that we experience washes of colour of weird visual anomalies?" I asked.

"It would depend on the person" Beckett repiled.

"Yeah, that's my point. All of our visions are so simliar. If they're the result of arterial swelling, wouldn't the visions we experience be more random?" I asked.

"Most likely, yeah" Beckett repiled, "Well, the things we're seeing are pretty damn identical!" I said.

"And you think it might have something to do with the nature" Beckett said as we see the rate of Hays heart monitor begaun to speed up.

"There's a good chance" I said, "No! Nooo!" Hays yelled, "Hey! It's not real remember? It's not real!" I said.

"No! No! They're coming right at us! Can't you eem them?" Hays asked.

McKay and Beckett were augring and then Beckett started chest compressions by counting to five then having the medic's pumps air into Hays lung. I looked around knowing I was next.

Ford came over to me, "How are you feeling?" he asked, "I'm..I'm...Listen I have a brother. We're not close, I don't even know how you'd find him" I said.

"Don't talk like that" Ford said, "He's my twin and well just tell him what happened, well I don't know if you can make it sounds good. McKay and Zelenka, I've got some theories on looping the power on the Gate to charge a dummy ZPM. It probably won't work, but-but you should have someone look at it cause it might lead somewhere else" I repiled.

"We'll look at it look" McKay said, "Look, you seriously have to stop interrupting my last thoughts. I mean this is important stuff you need hear. Now, tell John that I-I love him and that he needs to move on" I said.

McKay and Ford looked at me weird, I looked at them. I coudn't believe I was saying what I was saying. I looked at Beckett, "Beckett, you have to tell John that, OK?" I said, "Ok, I will" Beckett repiled.

I looked around, "Ok, I should be dead now" I said, "You ran into Dumais at the smae time?" Beckett asked.

"Exactly the same time" I said, "Then,yes, you should be dead" Beckett repiled, "Oh, God! I'm still here!" I said.

"Yes, you are" Ford repiled, "Interesting" Zelenka said, "_Interesting_?" I asked, "Don't take this the wrong way, but" Beckett said.

"..Why?" Zelenka asked, "Exactly" Beckett repiled, "I don't know but right now, I don't care. I really don't care!" I said.

I had Beckett take me to where Brio was doing her autopsy on Hays, Carson and me just stood nearby. "Are you certain you really wanna see this, Alex?" Beckett asked.

"It's too accurate. How could something orgianic be that efficient?" I asked, "Again, we're in the middle of another galaxy. Just because it's our of the ordinary for us doesn't mean it's not commonplace here" Beckett repiled.

"No, no, no, I don't buy that. Most of the habitable plaetns we've encountered thus far are-are-are carbon copies of Earth in terms of envionmetal conditions. Unless" I said running off.

I look around and I start going through the database, "Incubation to completion is exactly six hours. The visions are identical for all the infected, and the locations of the aneurysm is the same for every single deceased" I said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Beckett asked, "It's ananovirus. One manufactured to kill humans" I said.

"A nanovirus" Weir said, "That's right" I said, "OK, Let's pretend I don't know exactly what that is" Weir repiled.

"Nanotechnology- It's,uh,technology that operates on a nanite scale. It's around, uh, around a billionth of a millmetre" I said.

"Basically, they're microscopic machines that are able to carry out very specific tasks suited for their size" Beckett said.

"It's the whole idea of being able to swallow a pill and having a million little robots go to wkr and cure whatever ails you" I said.

"You're all infected with emicroscopic machines?" Weir asked.

"Yeah, they're no bigger then a single-celled organism-although instead of haviong a sole purpose of curing a disease or mending a blood vessel" I said,"The virus is programmed to terrorise its victims by tapping into their visual cortext and then rupturing an artery in their brain" Beckett said.

"Infecting others along the way as they can" I said, "There's one good thing: I doubt they can multiply. I don't know how many nanites it takes to kill a human but eventually I imagine they'll spread themselves too thin" Beckett said.

"Could it be Wraith?" Weir asked, "That would definitly be my first guess" Beckett said.

"I'm not so sure about that" I repiled, "But the visions; the shril sound you told me they make when they" Beckett said.

"I'll give you that they're equally terrifying, but why would the Wraith even create the equivalent of WMD? They're killing us, not becuase they sadistically want us dead, but because they need to consume us for food. Look- it would be like the equivalent of cattle farmers creating mad cow disease. I don't buy it" I said.

"You did come across it in an Acient lab" Weir said, "What, so wiping out the Wraith's food supply was a last ditch consideratinon?" McKay asked.

"I don't believe taht for a moment. The Ancients would never create something like this" Beckett repiled.

"It doesn't explain the visions either" I said, "Ok, for the moment, who built the virus is really the least of our concerns" Weir said, "Good point" McKay repiled.

I looked around, then I had a thought, John could go to McKays lab so I ran the plan through with McKay and Beckett. "Major Sheppard, This is Wilson" I said, "What is it?" he asked.

"I could use your help in McKay's lab" I said. I sat down waiting for the visions to come back but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe that Hays died but I didn't, I hated the fact that I was still standing here working out how to get everybody out when Hays wasn't.

"Hays and I were infected at the smae time. There's only one thing that explains why I survived" I said, "Alex has the Ancient gene; Hays did not" Beckett said.

"But Alex is not an Ancient" Weir said, "Aye, but she has the gene" Beckett repiled.

"You're saying the virus is designed to only kill humans?" Weir asked, "Well, I'm human!" I said.

"Yes, yes, we're making a point, Alex" Beckett said, 'So we give everyone the gene therapy" Weir said.

"No-it's not gonna do it" I said, "I've already been given the gene weeks ago- it didn't take" Zelenka said.

"I know. I'm already on it" I said, "The gene therapy is only effective in fouty-eight precent of recipients" Zelenka repiled.

"If I was given the gene shot right now, How long would it take to kick in?" Ford asked, "A minimum of four hours" Beckett repiled.

"I don't have four hours! I met up with Alex, and Hays ninety minutes after they met up with Dumais. I have, a little under an hour before my brain explodes" Ford said.

"Aidan, listen to me. You're been up for almost twenty hours now- you're not thinking straight. Just try to stay calm" Beckett repiled.

Calm? You told me I have a million tiny robots running through my veins whose only purpose is to terroise and kill me. You stay calm!" Ford yelled, "We are about to have hallucinations. We are infected, Carson, how do you ecpect us to act?" Zelenka repiled.

"There's gotta be another way" Ford said, "I have already told you, I am working in it" I said.

"Alright, McKay, I'm here" John said over the radio, I didn't know if hearing Johns voice made me feel better or if it was the fact that this was about to be over with.

"Do you still it?" I asked, "Is it the big thing in the middle of the room?' John asked, "Yeah, that's the one" I said.

"Should I pay attention to all these warnings?" he asked, "Not today, no" I said.

"What are you gonna do?" Ford asked, "well, small as they are, the nanovirus is still effectivelly just a machine run by a computer. The best way to knock out a computer is with an electromagnetic pulse. Thankfully, that's something we can do" I repiled.

I told Weir to have everyone shut down the gear we brought from Earth, "We're about through shutting down all the electronic gear we brought from Earth. We're still locked out of the Ancient controls, though. There's no way to power them down" Weir said.

"Well, it's not gonna be necessary. Ancient technology works differently than ours. An EM pulse shouldn't have any long-lasting effect on 'em" I said, "We're ready" Peter said.

"We're all set, Alex" Weir said, "Ok. Here we go" I said, "Wait! How're we gonna know if ti works? Weir asked.

"Well, Sheppard's dailling up the most powerful pluse the generator can manage. It probably won't make it all the way down here but it should affect most of the central tower. I imagine once it wipes out he cirus, the city should return control of it to you and end the lockdown" McKay said.

"It won't make it here?" Ford asked, "If the pulse works, it will simply be a matter of walking down to McKay's lab, sitting you down in front of th EMP and repeating the process. Major?" I asked.

"It's working. When should I hit the discharge button?" he asked, "Ok-there should be a read overload light" I said.

"yeah I see it" John said, "Wiat til it comes on, give it a good ten count, and then discharge" I repiled.

"A ten count?" he asked, "Don't worry- I've probably been around more EMPs than anyone" I said.

"This is gonna be, uh, I'm gonna be fine right?" John asked, "Yes. That's yes, you'll be fine" I repiled.

I heard the discharge and then we waited, I knew it didn't work, John didn't say anything.

"Anything?" I asked, "is it possible it might take some time?" Weir asked, "Doubtful" McKay said sighing.

"Are still locked out of the Ancient mainframe?" I asked, "Got any other ideas?" Weir asked, "Twenty-nine minutes" Ford said.

"I've already tried that- It's blown" John said, "That is before we re-set the sub-switch" I said, "Well maybe we shouldn't have overloaded it so much, Alex" he repiled.

"Look, it's fixable, it's fixable. We just need to use a little trail and error" I said, "Look, even if we get this thing working, who's to say the pulse is gonna get any bigger? Ford, McKay, Zelenka have twenty minutes before their arteires rupture. Are you sure an EMP will kill this thing?" John asked.

"Yes" I repiled, "Alright. I have an idea" John said. John went through his plan with Weir first, "What do you mean, no?" John asked.

"It's too dangerous" Weir repiled, "You'd rather lose a third of our population?" John asked, "We're not there yet, Major" Weir said.

"We are there! Ford, McKay and Zelenka are next. The people in the Mass Hall have a little over three hours. This is full-blown outbreak. People are gonna keepy dying unless we do this" John said.

"Even if we were able to get the EMP generator back online, the chances are slim that we would ever be able to get it powerful enough" I said.

"Can we bring the infected to the generator?" Weir asked, "We can't. The city won't let infected personnel through any of the doors" John repiled.

"The Major is right, the only way to create an EMP strong enough to wipe these little guys out is to" McKay said.

"To detonate a nuclear exxplosion in the atmosphere! Yes, I heard the first time!" Weir repiled.

"I know it sound severe but if the Major was able to overload a naqahdah generator twenty miles above the city, It would be perfectly safe from a radiological standpoint and the ensuing blast would be capable of creating a devastating electromagnetic shockwave- definitely enough to knock this virus out" I said.

"Hopefully without destroying all our own computer equipment!" Peter said, "It's worth the risk" John repiled.

"Ok. You have a go" Weir said, I sat back down and just wanted to sream. I didn't think that I would ever have to fear little robots but now I do. I looked around at all of the helpless people that could die if this doesn't work.

"I'm almost in position" John said, "Understood. Would the EM pulse have any affect on the Puddlejumper?" Weir asked.

"I'm hoping not. Either way, I'm more worried abou the shockwave" I said, "Good luck" Weir said, "you too" John repiled.

"You're only gonna have thirty seconds once you release it before it explodes. You need to get as far away as you can" McKay said.

"Get as far away from the nuvlear explosion as possible- that's good advice, Rodney, Thnaks!" John repiled.

"You're welcome" McKay said, "I'm releasing the generator..now!" he said.

We were sitting there waiting for the countdown peter was doing to be over with. Peter got to one and I closed my eyes tightly hoping that John got out safe.

"Major Sheppard, come in. This is Weir, please resond" she said, "Communications may have been disrupted by the blast" Peter said.

"Major, do you read me?" Weir asked, "This is Sheppard. I've cleared the blast, I'm returning home" John repiled.

I sighed, and listened to what they were saying again, "I'm glad to hear it, Major" Weir said, "Did it work?" John asked.

"We're about to find out" Weir repiled, "ou should know almost right away" I said.

"The pulse only lasts a couple of microseconds and then" McKay said, "The city's already ahead of us, Rodney. You have a green light to return" Weir repiled. I claped my hands together then gave Ford and Zelenka a high five. We couldn't believe we had beaten the odds yet again.

Weir, John, McKay and Beckett had a meeting before we all headed off to bed, I was so tired and I think John was just happy for me to be alive that we didn't say anything, we just kissed each other and fell asleep.

Chapter 11 I love you

Things started to fall back to nomal as time went on, we all forgot about how we almost got killed by tiny robots but we never forgot the people that we did lose that day. Johnson, Wanger, Dumais and Hays were all great people, I didn't understand why they had to be killed, I guess everything happens for a reason. Teyla had told me that John's heart almost stopped when he remembered that you were one of the people stuck down there.

I asked her what he had said or done, and she told me that he almost started beating the crap out of the wall, he had told her something, that she couldn't tell me because I had to wait until he said it first. I kept thinking about what was it that John could have told Teyla but made her not tell me. I thought and thought about everyday but then one day I was sitting there, in the Mess hall eatting lunch and I relized what he had told Teyla that day I was stuck in the suburgs. I jumped up and sream, everybody turned to me as I sat back down and covered my face.

John and his team had yet another mission the following day after I figured what John had told Teyla, Weir gave me the day off to rest up or to find something new to figure out what it does. I mostly just read in the libaray that we had found, I heard John and his team were returning with a woman from the planet they had landed on after being attcked by the Wraith and the was some sort of weapon that destoried the Wraith darts in seconds.

I was walking into the gate room when I saw the woman they brought back with them, I couldn't believe how beatiful she looked, I could feel tears as I saw the way John looked at her, I must of gotta what Teyla said, John said wrong. I looked at her but I forced myself to nice as Weir waved me over to say Welcome to this little bitch. She thinks she can steal John away from me but she can't well at least I hope she can't.

"Welcome to Atlantis" Weir said, "Thank you" the woman said, "I hope you don't mind but our doctors do require a medical exam of all offworld team members and our visitors but after that prehaps you would like a full tour" Weir said.

"I would love that" the woman repiled, "Major Sheppard has alreayd promised to do so" Teyla said.

"Of course he has" I said, "Of course I have" John repiled giving me a weird look, "Nice to meet you, who are you?" the woman asked me.

"My name is Alex Wilson, nice to meet you too" I said, "My name is Chaya" she repiled, I simled as John and McKay talked.

"Please if you'll follow me to the infirmary" Weir said, "maybe I should tag along in case you have nay questions the Major can't answe" McKay said, "I think I can handle it Rodney" John repiled.

I laughed and walked away, John didn't say anything to me at all, just let me walk away. I wanted him to run after me and to ask me what was wrong. I didn't want to feel like this woman had made her way into his heart already.

"Where are we at?" Weir asked as I walked into the control room, "Either she knows where the weapon is and she's playing us, or she has no idea. In which case we are wasting our time" McKay said.

"So what do you suggest?" Weir asked, "I say we send her ass back to where she came from and forget back her" I said as McKay gave me a weird look.

"Take another team back in the jumper. Scan the planet for energy signatures. Chaya's people won't have a clue what we're doing from orbit unless they are technically advanced race which they pretend not to be. Which has happened before" McKay said.

"Did you find naything abnormal? I mean something that would suggest they are more advenaced than they claim to be?" Weir asked.

"No. They're either pathetically pre-technological or brilliantly post technological" McKay said, "And there's no way this can be a natural phenomenon?" Weir asked.

"Well a perfectly timed, directed energy burst that only affected the Wraith ships?" I said, "That's a no?" Weir asked.

"That's a no" I said, "Doctor weir I have those results" Beckett said over the radio.

"Thank you carson we're on our way" Weir repiled as we headed off to the infirmary, I knew I had to help McKay make Chaya look like a liar. I didn't want to make her look like one unless she wasn't one already, I just didn't want her to win over John before he said what he told Teyla he was going to say tonight.

"Blood work shows no viral, bacterial or parasitic infections. MRI reveals no tumors or cancers. No heart defects of any kind. Blood pressure 130 over 70. Total cholesterol 107. She's in perfect health" Beckett said.

"I'm happy for her...Why did we need to see this?" Weir asked, "Because Doctor, she's too healthy" Beckett repiled.

"What does that mean?" I asked, "There's no trace of any diseases or congenital conditions that you typically find in pre-technological societies. No rickets, no fungi, STDs" Beckett repiled.

"Perfect health" Weir said, "Aye. And from what she told me..this might be the norm among her people" Beckett said, "But she is human?" I asked.

"Oh without a doubt" Beckett repiled, "So how is that possible?" Weir asked.

"I can't say that for certain without visiting the planet myself, but if this data's accurate, thenn people on Proculus live in optimal health for a very very long time" Beckett repiled.

"You make it sound like some sort of.." McKay said, "Paradise? Aye because it is" Beckett said.

"And that's a problem..because?" Weir asked, "because..human life, quite simply Doctor Weir...is more fargile..than that. I don't care what galazy we're in...it's unnatural" Beckett repiled.

Me and McKay were trying to figure out more about Chaya when Peter radioed us telling us to come to the control room right away, we ran out of McKay's lab and ran to the control room as fast as we could.

"You got it working?" I asked, "Yeah" Peter repiled, "Well..do we know what it does?" McKay asked.

"It would appear to be an internal-external biometric sensor array" Peter said, "See now..sadly I understood that. Where did all those saturday nights go?" McKay said.

"These seem to be the bio-signatures of everyone in Atlantis" Peter repiled, "How can you tell? I can't make hed or tail of that mess" I said.

"I've been working on deciphering the Ancient logarithms. I suspect that this was designed primarliy as an early warning system to singal any alien presence in the city. The Wraith" Peter repiled.

"And you're saying that it activated when our visitor touched it?" I asked.

"Which must mean taht she has the Ancient gene" Peter repiled.

"Or it was intialized already and only activated because it was detecting her. I mean she could be some kind of an alien and this thing knows more about her thean we've been able to decipher. Look someone should be keeping an eey on her" McKay said.

"Major Sheppard is" Peter said, "Oh..I'm sure he is" I said, "Not entriely for the reason you think. Dcotor Weir asked him to" Peter repiled.

"I'm sure she did" I said hurring off. I didn't want to think about what John and that Alien thing were doing. "You want to send her back?" Weir asked.

"All I know is she's not who she's pretending to be" I repiled, "You know this because?" Weir asked, "What I'm not allowed to have intuition?" I asked.

"You? No" Weir said, "Oh" I said, "I asked Major Sheppard to keep on eye on her" Weir said.

"Well, which is like asking the fox to guard the hen house" I said laughing, I knew I was saying stuff about John that I shouldn't have been saying but I was sacred that Chaya might hurt him or even win him over.

"What?" Weir asked, "Look the biometric differential is in insignificant Elizabeth. What I'm saying is...the woman set off an alien alarm" I repiled.

"Come on you don't know that for cetain. Now Grodin says you are nowehre close to understanding what the nature of that device is" Weir said.

"There are too many unkown variables. There's the erergy weapon, the fact that they claim never to have seen the Wraith..what baout the fact that she's essentially a text book case of healthy" I said.

"All very mysterious yes. But what does it prove?" Weir asked, "That we should give her a one way ticket back home" I repiled, "There is obviously something very..different about her yes. But that doesn't necessarily make her a threat" Weir said.

"It doesn't rule it out either" I said, "Then for the moment I think what we can gain by securing a treaty is worth the risk of her being here" Weir repiled, "fine" I said.

I got up and walked to the gym, I felt a lot of aruger and stress that I deiced that the punching bag would help to get out. I started beating the crap out of it. I didn't know what do think, I couldn't see past the fact that Chaya wasn't who she said she was.

I didn't want John to get roped in, and then be hurt by this bitch, I couldn't let that happen. I wanted to talk to John, to hear his laugh and to just be with John. I knew he was going to be with Chaya all night so in stend of going to John's room, I went to mine. The next day, I went up into the control room and Weir was happy and looked like she sept good.

"Did you guys sleep last night?" Weir asked, "No. This is the data from the biometric sensors. I can't tell you exactly what all these signatures mean but look at this. These are ours and this, this is hers. There's a distinct difference" I repiled.

"She was born on another planet in another galaxy" Weir said, "They're differemt from Teyla's too" I repiled.

"That doesn't mean" Weir said, "Elizabeth, she's not what she seems to be" McKay said.

"I sense nothing but a very honest and spiritual person" Weir repiled.

"Alright, there may be a way to find out. You're opening negotiations with her this morning, right? OK, well let me sit in. I'll pretend to be taking notes on the laptop when really I'll be scanning her for anomalies: radiation, EM scans, energy signatures. That way, if I am crazy, you and I are the only ones who need to know. What's the harm?" I asked.

"Alright but be discreet!" Weir repiled, "I'm Miss discreet!" I said.

It was me, Elizabeth, John, Rodney, Teyla and Chaya and I had secreted sensours under the table. I started working on my laptop as they satarted talking.

"I admit to being impressed by most of what I've read of Earth religions: the Torah, the Koran, the Talmud, the Bible. most of tehm eveal a diverse and deep desire to grasp the divine" Chaya said.

"So we do have something we can offer you" Weir repiled, "But I've also been reading about your history. Even now, somewhere on your planet, you are at war" Chaya said.

"Yeah, that's true" John said, "I made no attempet to hide that fact from you. Chaya, we are definitely not perfect" Weir said, "There's a lot about you as a people that I find disturbing" Chaya repiled.

"Can that not be said of any people?" Teyla asked, "No. Evey soul a Proculus is free from the hatred and the anger people from Earth seem to feel for each other" Chaya repiled.

"Come on, we're not all that bad, you know that" John said, "I do" Chaya said simling and putting her head on Johns. I wanted to lean over and punch her in her face for touching John like that.

"We're not talking about the people on Earth. I'm talking about every member of my expedition team here in Atlantis; and I'm talking about the friends we've met since coming here, like Teyla's people" Weir said.

"There are some among you- yourself included, Doctor Weir, that I know Othara will welcome with open arms. But there are others" Chaya said looking at me.

"I handpicked every member of this expedition, and I know Teyla feels as confident about her own people" Weir repiled.

"I'm sure" Chaya said, "At the end of the day, this is a matter of trust" Weir said, "Yes, it is Doctor Weir. Have your scans found anything yet, Alex Wilson?" Chayay asked.

"Um...uh..actually no" I said closing my laptop, "What the hell is this?" John asked, "I'm sorry Major. There was cuse for legitimate concern as to" Weir said.

"Whether I was or not who I claimed to be" Chaya said, "I'm sorry, Chaya. I honestly felt it would do no harm" Weir repiled.

"Stop apologising, Elizabeth. How did she know?" I asked, "Alex!" John said angrily, "She's an Ancient, John" I said.

"She's what?" John asked, "I'm right, aren't I? The perfect health, the energy weapon, the fact that she has the gene. It's the only ogical explanation" I said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" John asked, "I just don't understand the act. I mean, you must know we'd give just about anything to talk to you, to learn from you. I mean, waht is it? What, are you checknig us out?" I asked.

"I see that in my desire to come to Atlanits, I have revealed too much of myself" Chaya repiled, "She's right?" Weir asked.

"I'm right?" I asked, "I am what you call an Ancient. And it is also true that I can never offer your people sanctuary. But you are wrong as to why I cam here" Chaya said.

"Why did you come here?" John asked, "You, John" Chaya asked, "Me?" John asked.

"I have lived in solitude for so long that when you asked me to come to Atlantis, I" Chaya said, I couldn't believe what she was saying. She had come to Atlantis to steal my boyfriend away, I looked at John hoping he would say anything about me.

"This was never about, uh. Could we just have a moment to ourselves here?" John asked, "why?" I asked as everybody else said no, "Alex, god this isn't what it looks like" John said.

"So this is your girlfriend Alex, I knew you said something about her last night" Chaya said, "Of course I'm his girlfriend but it seems like he forgot that" I said.

"No, I didn't" John said, "That's alright. I've stayed here long enough." Chaya said, I looked at John as he followed her.

"C'mon, Chaya. You and your people are the reason we came hre in the first place" John said, " I can't. I can't" she repiled as i see her start to collapse and of course John was there to catch her. I looked at him but he never looked up. I felt tears in my eyes as I ran off to my room.

I didn't think that John would follow her but what I heard from McKay was that the Wraith had attcked Chaya's planet and John followed her there. The next day, I was going to get dressed when I heard a knock on my door.

I went and opened it to see John standing there looking at me, "What?" I asked, "Listen, nothing ever happened between Chaya and me, she fell in love with me and I told her that I had someone else" he repiled.

"and?" I asked, "I-i-i love you" John said, "wait what?" I asked, "I love you" John repiled, "I love you too" I said. I didn't think he would still want to say it after what had happened. We sat there most of the day just talking, and forgiving each other about the Chaya thing.

Chapter 12 A new place

I was up in the control room watching John, Ford and Teyla as the investiagte part of the city. McKay was there with me, pissing John off. "Alright, we're done with teh living quarters. Moving on" John said.

"Woah,woah,woah,woah, woah. Before you go. You see anything better than our current quarters?" McKay asked, "A few. Some of them are pretty nice, actually" John repiled.

"Well, what kind of square footage are we talking about?" McKay asked, "What am I , your realtor, Rodney? We're here to unlock the secrets of Atlanits" John repiled.

"Yeah, well, I'm looking for a one-bedroom with a den, preferably with a balcony, but I'm not married to it. Look" McKay said.

"sir, Check this out!" Ford said, "We might as weel be comfortable, at least until the Wraith get here" McKay said. I laughed and tried to listen to what John and them were saying.

"Shut up for a second" John said, "What? What is it?" I asked, "Some sort of laboratory" Teyla repiled.

"We've come across dozens of those. The city's full of them. Something unusual about it?" I asked.

"i'd have to say..yes" John repiled, I didn't really know what he was talking about, so me, McKay, Carson and Weir all walked down to where John, Ford and Teyla was.

"Well, we could stand here looking at her all day. What we've gotta do is gether out of this box" I said.

"Alex, we can't take that chance. Look at her-she's at least a hundred years old" Carson repiled.

"Which is why every second counts! I mean, she could drop dead while we stand here aruging" McKay said.

"How could she drop dead? You said she was frozen" John asked, "Technically she's in a state of metabloic statsis. Ageing slowed considerably, yes,but not entirely suspeneded" McKay repiled.

"You are saying this woman is still alive" Teyla said, "Yes" Beckett and McKay said that the same time.

"Lifesigns systems indicate viability. According to the intial data I've been ale to access, she's been in that chamber for ten thousand years" I said.

"Ten thousand years?" Ford asked, "doesn't look a day over nine thousand" John said.

"She'll continue to age at a very slow rate until she dies wich, judging by the look of her, seems more likely to occur sooner rather than later, bringing me back to my original point" I said.

"Look at her. She's so old, I'm afraid the process of reviving her might actually kill her" Beckett said, "We cannot let this chance to talk to a living, breathing Ancient slip through our figners- again" McKay said throwing a black look at John.

"And who knows what state of mind she'll be in? Not to mention the fact that she might be carrying some horrifying contagion" Beckett said.

"And who knows what she knows about our city? More importantly, does she know about any ZedPMs lying around?" McKay said.

"Ah, there's a thought" John said, "Revive her" Weir repiled, "But, Doctor" Beckett said," it's my call" Weir said.

"Thank you" McKay said, "The whole time we thought this city was abandonded" I said, "Is it possible the Atlanteans left her behind when they abandonded the city for Earth?" Teyla asked.

"Mayb she wanted to stay behind" John said, "maybe they forgot about her" Ford said, "In which case she's gonna be really pissed when she wakes up" John said.

"If she remembers anything at all" I said, Carson had her taken up to the infirmary and he checked all her vital signs. "Breathing shallow. Pulse rapid, I'll run an EEG to determnie any brain activity" Beckett said but he looks down seeing something and he takes a piece of paper from the womans clenched hand.

"What is it?" I asked, "Don't know" Beckett repiled, "It's gate addresses, five of the,. M7G-677, we've been to this planet" McKay said.

"Doctor Weir?" Teyla asked, as we turn around to see the woman opening one of her eyes.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Weir asked, "Yeah, that's what I was afriad of. Freezeer burn" McKay said.

"I thought she wasn't frozen?" Ford asked, "ten thousand years, d'you expect her to dance a bloody jig?" Beckett asked.

"It's the eyes, Carson, you look at the eyes. The light are on but nobody's home. Don't take a medical professinal to know that.." McKay said realiseing that she's listening to him.

"Of course she can see us and hear us. Hello. How are you feeling?" Weir asked, "It worked" the woman said.

"What was that?" McKay asked, "She said, 'it worked' "Weir said, "What's that mean?" McKay asked.

"I assume something worked" John said, "yes, that's very sharp!" McKay repiled, "Thank you!" John said.

Hello? She fell asleep. Once you've got her more stable, transfer her to the infirmary. and I want video on her at all times recording everything. We might not get a scond chace at anything she may say" Weir said.

"Let's hope we get a first, huh?" McKay said. I went to go get lunch then went back to the control room to see what was going on, I see John and McKay with their feet up on the console looking at a screen map of Atlanits.

"Too big, huh?" John asked, "I'm not saying it's too big, I'm just pointing put its dimensions" McKay repiled.

"Huh. It's not that" John said, Gentlemen" I said, "We were just wondering whether there were any other forzen bodies out there in Atlantis that we haven't discoved" John repiled.

"And I was just saying there's no way of knowing in the short term. it'd be like searching every room in every building in Manhattan. It'll, uh, take a while. God knows what kinds of surpires are out there not showing on the sensors" McKay said.

"Well, that's what we're here to find out" Weir said walking in, "Doctor Weir" Beckett said over the radio.

"Yes?" she asked, "you'd better come tto the infirmary" Beckett said, "Is our patient awake?" she asked, "Aye. and she's syaing the most peculiar thigns" Beckett said, We told him that we were on our way and ahead out.

"She's drifting in and out-still very weck. But there's something a wee bit odd about this woman. She called me Carson. She knows my name" Beckett said, "Maybe she overhead you talking with someone" I said.

"No. I was alone in here when she woke up" Beckett said, "Well, what about subconsciously? I've read stoires where coma patients have been able to hear" Weir said.

"No, no. It's more thean that. She knows things" Beckett repiled, "How are you feeling?" Weir asked.

"Look at you! I didn't think I'd see any of you again. Missed you all so terribly even you, Rodney!" The woman said.

"You see?" Beckett asked, "I'm sorry? Do we know you?" Weir asked, "Oh yes. I'm you, Elizabeth" the wmoan said.

We were in teh conference room talking about this woman that said she was Weir, "Time travel?" Ford asked.

"Tha't s what she siad. She somehow found a way to travel back in time to when the Ancients inhabited the city" Weir repiled, "How did she do this?" Teyla asked.

"That will be one of the the first questions I asked her when she wakes up again" Weir said, "If she ever wakes up again" John said.

"Well, let's not be too quick to exclude the possibility that the woman might be,umm, what is the clinical term..nuts?" McKay said.

"She may be senile, yes, but that doesn't explain that she knows so much about all of us" Weir said,"Is time travel even possible?" Ford asked.

"Well according to Einstein's General Theory of Relatvity, there' snothin gin the laws of physicis to prevent ti. Extremely difficult to achieve, mind you- you need the technology to manipulate black hoes to create wormholes not only through points in space but time" I said.

"Not to mention a prety nice Delorean" John said, "Don't even get me started on that movie!" McKay repiled, "I liked that movie!" John said. Carson came in with a data padd, "The results of the DNA test. It's a match. She is you" Beckett said.

McKay and Weir went back to the infirmary while me and John headed to go get some snacks and go to the the east Peir. the east Peir was where John took me on our first real date as he called it. I loved the place now and the fact that we have told each other everything we feel about each other, it was so much calmer to be in each other arms.

I didn't know what to think about the ALT weir, it was a little weird, but that was mostly what me and John talked about. I wondered why only she lived, what happened to me, John, Ford or even Rodney. How come none of them have been found yet? Did we even live?

Me and John headed back to the conference room when Weir radioed us telling us that ALT Weir was going to tell her story. Teyla, Ford, McKay, Weir, and Beckett were there.

"Seeing the city like this, sitting on the surface of the ocean. You can't imagine how relived I am" ALT-Weir said, "What are you saying? The city didn't rise the first time round? I asked.

"No,no. The city was in serious trouble the very moment we arrived" ALT-Weir repiled. She started telling us about what had happened and everything sounded right until she said Colonel Sumner had drowned. If I was right, it sounded like Weir didn't have John and Sumner go looking for a new place.

"Colonel Sumner drowned?" Weir asked, "And he wasn't he only one to perish" ALT-Weir repiled.

She told us about McKay trying to save the city, and how it didn't work. "Despite your efforts, there was nothing you could do, Rodney. Within seconds the Control Room was flooded" ALT-Weir said.

"I died?" McKay asked, "You never gave up trying, right until the end" ALT-Weir repiled, "Well, a man wonders how we would choose to go out, given such dire circumstances. Now I Know" McKay said.

"Trying to save the lives of others" ALT-Weir repiled, "But ultimatley faling!" John said, "I'm sure if I had a few more seconds, I" McKay said.

"Wait a scond. Why didn't the failsafe mechanism engage and raise teh city to the surface?" I asked.

"Because there was no failsafe the first time. Atlantis remained on the ocen floor. The shield completely collapsed. Water came crashing in, flooding every room in the city. You three drowned while attempting to get our people into ships. And we, along with Doctor Zelenka, we found ourselves trapped" ALT-Weir repiled.

"We were under attck. We didn't know were we were or who was shooting at us. And that's when John" ALT-Weir said as she passed out, "Carson!" Weir yelled.

"This is Beckett, I need medical assistance in the conference room, asap!" Beckett said, they took ALT-Weir back to the infirmary. Me, John,and Weir went with them.

"How's she doin?" John asked, "Stablised but still very weak, and getting weaker" Weir repiled, "You own mortality staring you right in the face. I can't imagine how you must be feeling" John said.

"When she looks at me, It's as if she's sensing my thoughts, and I'm sensing hers. It's very unsettling" Weir repiled, "Just when you thought this place couldn't get any weirder!" John said.

"Well, it obvious. The puddlejumper they escaped in must have been some sort of time machine; had to have an additional compnent built into it" McKay said walking in.

"Flux capacitor!" John said, "...Yeah, the question is, where's the time machine now, hmm?" McKay asked.

"why don't we ask her?" Weir asked, "What Happened?" ALT-weir asked, "Can you tell us: the ship that you escaped in, where is it now?" Weir asked.

"It's gone" Alt-weir repiled, I looked around at John, McKay and Weir wondering what they were thinking.

"The next thing I knew, I woke up here" Alt-weir said, "You mean now?" I asked, "no. then" Alt-weir repiled.

"Ha! Ah, the bitter taste of ultimate failure, humm?" McKay asked, "Well, if you'd just figured out how to fix the damn shield in the first place, none of us would have died" John repiled.

"I did everything I could, including valiantly attempeting to save your sorry" McKay said, "Gentlemen, Foucs. Please continue" I repiled.

"Needless to say, I was very confused. He explained to me that the ship we had escaped in was a time machine. He was the one who built it. After I was feeling better, he brought me before the Atlantean Council" Alt-weir said.

She went on telling us about how she met the council and what they had told her about the Wraith. "They told me of beings called Wraith, a vicious, formidable enemy whose power and technology rivalled their own" Alt weir went on.

"Yes, actually, we've already, umm" McKay said as Weir shot him a look.

"The Atlanteans sent a delegation protected by their most powerful warships in the faint hope of negotating a truce. One on one, the Atlantean ships were more powerful, but Wraith were so many. After that great battle, it was only a matter of time" she said.

Carson came in to talk to us, and Alt-weir didn't look so good, "The last of the test results only confirm the obvious: her skeletal, musclar, circulatory and neouro endorcrine systems have all been decimated by age. I'm seeing renal failure, liver failure, and evidence of a stroke from her recent collapse" Beckett said.

"How long does she have?" I asked, "I doubt she'll live out the night" Beckett repiled.

"Please. I don't know how much time I have left to tell the story I have waited so long to tell. Oh...the Council. They were very upset." Alt-weir said, "Yes, you said they decided to destory the time machine" Weir said.

"I tried to talk them out of it. I didn't give up hope. Thankfully, I had an ally. Of course Janis refused to concede defeat. The more someone told him not to do something, the more he had to do it. So he came up with an alternate plan behind the Council's back. It was all I could do to try to keep pace with him" Alt-weir said.

She went on into her story saying that their inbound ship was taking heavy fire and they had to leave right now. I listened but I sat down on bed across the room with John leading into him.

I guess we must have fall asleep, I couldn't stop dreaming about how John and me were together but now most of everyone knew we were together so it didn't bother me anymore. I never liked the fact that I am the one thing everyone can hold above John, and use me against him.

We wake up to Weir next to us and she looks at me and smiles. "The note she left, coordinates of planets to have know ZeePMs" she said.

"They could still be there" I said, "M7G-677's on here! I mean this is amazing! Elizabeth, we've got" McKay said as he realised what has happened to the other Weir. After that we all went our different ways, I went back to John's room for more sleep, John followed Weir and McKay, I think went to go get something to eat.

I woke up with John sitting on the edge of the bed just staring at me, I got up and smiled. I notised a smirk on his face, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just I found something and I cleared it with Weir and she said if you said ok then we could have it" he repiled, "What would that be?" I asked.

"A new place" John said, "really? As in a bigger room and bigger bed?" I asked, "Yup, only if you want to though" John said.

I jumped up and yelled yes, John smiled and kissed me. We both had work that day, so he went off to go find Teyla, Ford and McKay for their mission and I went to the control room.

Chapter 13 this is perfect

John came back only to have lunch and tell Weir about the mission so far, me and John of course had lunch together talking about things that I had never talked about with one of my boyfriends, we laughed and finished eatting, he kissed me good-bye and he headed out again.

Me and Zelenka were working in the control room that day, "I didn't know we had deep space sensors" Weir said, "Yes,well...no one did. From what I can tell they're been running silently in background along with our other primary systems" I said.

"In the background?" Weir asked, "Yes" Zelenka repiled, "So why this sudden leap to the foreground?" Weir asked.

"Excellent question" I said,"we don't have an answer for that yet, do we?" Weir asked.

"Not as of yet..no" Zelenka repiled, "OK well keep me in the loop" Weir said, "You are the loop" Zelenka repiled.

"Isn't that a nice thing to say hmm...you're more than welcome to keep walking with me..but if there's something that you needed to do" Weir said, "" Zelenka said as he ran to catch up with me.

Yes, get a team together and go to section seven" Weir said to some marines, ", Dr. Weir. we were finally able to interface out computers with the atlantian long rage sensors" I said.

"Excellent" Weir repiled, "Theres an unidentifed craft abou the size of a wraith dart heading for the city" Zelenka said.

"What?" Weir asked, as we rushed off to the control room, "I'm sory the sensors picked it up days ago but its taken me until now to. Finally decipher what they've been trying to tell us" Zelenka repiled.

"A dart. How is that possible?" Weir asked, "Well perhaps it was modified to get here as quick as possible" I said.

"The hive ships are light years away still" Weir said, "Well it could have used neighbouring stargate to fly towards us at mazimum speed ever since wraith discoverd we were here. At it's current velcoty..it will be here in 27 minutes" I repiled.

"We need to get jumpers in the air" Weir said, Jumpers started flying outside, I knew John wasn't going to be happy that I was here when this was happening but I couldn't go off-world with him everytime he left.

Weir had order most of the population to stay in their quarters, Any word from John yet?" I asked.

"No, I've been unable to reach him. His entire team is off radio" Weir said, "It's still closing in very fast. Who are we going to get to fly the third jumper?" Weir asked.

"Number two is away. All three are out" I said, "Good luck, Carson" Weir said, "Thanks, i'll need it" Beckett repiled.

"gentlemen, you should have visual in 30 seconds" I said, Bates and Beckett agrued as I saw the dart getting closer to them, "It's coming right at you" Zelenka said.

"Atlanits, Malcolm and smith have been taken out" Bates said, "Its headed for the city" Beckett said.

"Shoot it down!" Bates yelled, "It's right in the middle of the city. I don't have a clean shot" Beckett said.

"Whats it doing?" Weir asked, "Its scaning us" I repiled, Hold tight! Second" Beckett said, "Yes!" Bates yelled.

"We didn't do that. At least I don't think we did" Beckett said, "well whatever happened it dead. Atlantis we have a kill" Bates said.

"Good news Jumper two. Now head on home" Weir repiled. Bates and Beckett came back, Beckett went to go back to the infirmary and Bates came to the control room.

"so what happened out there?" Weir asked, "As soon as we had a clean shot, it self destructed" Bates repiled.

"Why?" Weir asked, "Ma'am I have no idea. I don't think it came here to fight. I didn't seem that interested in the jumpers until we blocked its way to the city" Bates repiled.

"Darts are not long range fighters. The fact it came so far alone...it was a scout" I said, "But why would it self destruct. Scouts are meant to relay infomation" Weir said.

"But it did relay infomations. Look. Just before..it exploded. The dart was transmitting data" I said, "I don't suppose you could" Weir said, "Not any time soon at least" Zelenka repiled.

"Can we determine where it was sending it" Bates asked, "I could direct long ranger sensors to that area. See what shows up. Give me a couple of hours?" Zelenka repiled. I went off to have lunch, I walked slowly. I started feeling a little dizzy.

I saw Bates up frther in the hall, I couldn't stop spinning, I saw Bates look behind him as I started falling down. I woke up in the infirmary, "What happened?" I asked.

"Alex, lad, you passed out walking down the stiars from the control room" Beckett repiled, "Oh, why?" I asked, "I'm not sure yet" Beckett repiled.

"Well can I go now?" I asked knowing that John would be back soon, I didn't want him to find me like this. "Let me take some blood then you can go, but if you feel dizzy again, I want you to come back" Beckett repiled.

I nodded in agreement and as soon as Beckett was done with taking blood, I walked back to the control room.

"Did you try to explain" Weir asked, "I tried. believe me. We tried" McKay repiled as I came into the control room.

"We could of used it" Weir said, "could have used what?" I asked, "The ZPM that the botherhood had" John repiled.

"Of course we could of" McKay said, "No you don't understand. While you were offworld a wraith dart flew over our city" Weir said.

"I'm sorry" John said, "We lost a jumper along with Malcolm and smith" said, "We what?" John asked.

"And it scanned us" Weir said, "We just lost wo of my men and a jumper and this is the first time I'm hearing about it?" John asked.

"I tried to reach you but you've been out of radio contact for over 12 hours. Now the dart sent a message deep into space and then it self destrcted before we could get to it" Weir said.

"We scanned the area with our deep space sensors and then" Zelenka said, "We have deep space sensors?" McKay asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story" I said,"And we found somthing else. Rather unsetting" Weir said.

"I'm already unsettled. Show me" John repiled, "What are those?" McKay asked.

"Wraith hive ships. Three of them. The systems analysis shows that" Zelenka said,"Wait. Where are they headed? John asked.

"If they maintain direction and speed, they'll be over our planet within two weeks" Weir said. I looked everyone faces and I could tell that we were all afraid and shocked. I couldn't believe that while Zelenka had to do all this work alone, I was laying in the infirmary.

I wanted to ask Bates not to tell John about what happened, but I didn't think that he would. So I just told John myself, he wasn't to happy about the fact that he had lost two of his men, I was in the infirmary with no one by my side and a wraith dart flew over the city. John had a bad night, moving all around in his sleep. I tried to wake him up but it never worked.

The next day before we had a meeting with Weir. Me, John, Ford and Teyla moved mine and John's stuff into our new place, I looked around for the first time and noisted that was a balnoy off to the side. Ford and Teyla left us to spending time in our new room together. "Its perfect" I said, simling at John, I couldn't believe that I was going to be living with John, I mean I was sleeping in his room sometimes but I wasn't living in there.

Chapter 14 Hello Jason

Well, we knew they were coming; at least now we know when" Weir said, "That's something" John said, "That's something?" McKay asked.

"It means there's still time, Rodney. There's no reason to panic..yet" John said, "Where there is time, there is hope" Teyla said.

"Agreed. So recommendations?" Weir said, "Other than panic?" Beckett asked, "Other than panic, yes" Weir said.

"I realise this might no be cool,but we should considr M7G-677" Ford said, "As a possible evacuation site?" Weir asked.

"No, Ma'am. I'm suggesting we take their ZeePM" Ford repiled, "Their only means of protection from the Wraith? A planet populated mostly by children" I said.

"He rasies a vaild point. We've already established that the ZedPM is nearly depleted, but it could be of some limited use to us" McKay said.

"You asked for suggestions. It's a matter of survival" Ford said, "I see. Well, we're not quite there yet, and as long as I'm in charge, we will never be there" Weir repiled.

"I agree, Doctor Weir. If this is to be our end, it is best we face it with both dignity and honour" Teyla said.

"To that end, I actually have an idea, in addition to panic" McKay said, "Let's hear it" John repiled.

"it's really a long shot, but I think it's,uh,most likely worth the effort. Of course, it will mostly be my effort, so" McKay said.

"What is it?" I asked, "I think we can send a message back to Earth through the Stargate" McKay repiled.

"Excuse me?" Beckett asked, "I thought we didn't have enough power" Weir said.

"Not to send a person, no. We'd never be able to maintain the wormhole long enough. But I think if we were able to tie together all of our power-generating capabilites, we might and I emphasise might, be able to establish a wormhole long enough to send a message" McKay said.

"How much time are we talking about?" John asked, "well, approximately,uh, one point thre seconds, give or take" McKay repiled.

"That's not much time" Beckett said,"Time enough to say, "SOS"!" Ford said.

"Don't be so analouge! One point three seconds is more than enough time to send a message if it's in the form of a high compression data burst. Now, I helped refine the encoding for the US Air Force a few years back. Colonel Carter should be able to, uh, decipher it on the other side" McKay said.

"You're suggesting this now?" I asked, "Because it probably won't work, and there;s a very good chance it could overload our naqahdah generators in the process" McKay repiled.

"Well, then we take the risk! No power, we won't have a chance in hell!" John said.

"There are three Wraith hive ships on the way, Major! Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, I spent the last few days working out ways of minimsing the risk" McKay repiled.

"Assuming it's possible, how much infomation could we send?" Weir asked, "Everything. I mean, uh, mission reports from all the snior staff, uh, a ton of stuff on Atlantis, things we've learned in Pegasus" McKay repiled.

"All that, one second?" Ford asked, "One point three" John said.

"See, you joke, but if i can finesse the compression ratios, you'll be looking for things to add" McKay said.

"Do it" Weir repiled, "doing it." McKay said getting up and leaves the room.

Me, Weir, John, and Teyla were looking at the long distance scanners. "They don't seem threatening as dots on the screen, do they?" Weir asked.

"Which is why we need to do recon and see what we're up against first hand" John said.

"How?" Weir asked, "I've been tracking their progress. The Wraith ships apparently go in and out of hyperspace periodically, either because their hyperspace technology is limited" I said.

"Or they're stopping to feed along the way" John said, "The point is, the pattern is predictable. I can guess with some certainty that they'll be making stops, here, here and here" I said pointing to the places on the screen.

"Even so those ships are light years away. How do you expect to reach them in a Puddlejumper?" Weir asked.

"We fly to a Stargate em route that Alex thinks they're gonna drop out of hyperspace and we watch 'em pass by" John repiled, "That's good" Weir said.

"Well, I have my moments. Teyla and I were just deciding which planet to go to" John said, "I am familiar with the people of this world. Their Stargate is in the open and so accessible by ship" Teyla said.

"And you think you can remain undetected by the Wraith as they go by your position?" Weir asked, " Stealth mode. They won't even know we're there" John repiled.

"Ok, go. Get what intel you can and get back before Rodney sends his message. I need the both of you here" Weir said, 'Won't even stop at te duty free" John repiled.

John headed off and I went back to our room, I didn't really know how to deal with what was going on. I must have been sitting there for at least an hour because Weir radioed me asking me to come to the conference room.

"Alright, we have our city specs, mission reports and tactical assessments all raedy to do. What else?" Weir asked,"Well, I've included a ton of data that we've been able to decipher from the Ancient database" McKay repiled.

"Really? That is incredible!" Weir said, "Well, the algorithm I've devised is extraordinarily effcient, yes" McKay said.

"Oh please!" I said, "It must be, in order to fit all that data inot one point three seconds" Weir said.

"Point three seconds, actually" McKay said, "We have a whole extra second to fill?" Weir asked, "Mmm. A whole extra one, yes" McKay repiled.

"Is it enough to include personal messages?" Weir asked, "Uh,sure, I mean, several housr of video. Much more if it was strictly audio" McKay repiled.

"I think it'd do wonders for morale, especially now" Weir said, "I could tell my grandma what i've been up to all this time" Ford said.

"Well, if your grandmother had security clearance, yes, you could! But for now you can tell her that you're well and that you miss her" Weir said.

"This is all very charming, but, um, I have work to do, shouldn't I, uh..?" McKay said walking away, "Lieutenant, maybe you'd like to handle this? Give everybody a few minutes on camera to send a personal message to their loved ones" Weir said.

"I'd love to, Ma'am" Ford repiled,"Off you go!" Weir said. I went off to go get some lunch after I had gotta lunch, I went to find Ford. I saw Ford coming out of the infirmary, "Yo, Ford" I said running up to him.

"Oh hey alex, what's up?" he asked, "Nothing, do you know when I'm going to recond my video" I said, "now, if you want to" Ford asked. I nodded and looked at Rodney coming up to us.

"Lieutenant Ford" he said, "Ah, are you ready to record your message? you'll have to wait until alex is done" Ford said.

"Already done. Actually, I think the liberty of doing mine in private. Now, it may require some, uh, editing." McKay repiled, "Editing?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, I, uh, I went on a bit. Actually, I used the entire tape" McKay repiled, "you talked for an hour?" I asked, "YOu see, I found it rather therapeutic, actually. Now, I'm fairly confident I've come up with several valuable insights, in fact I'm sure of it, but, uh, I've only slept six hours in the last few days, so, um" McKay said.

"Who's it for?" Ford asked, "Humanity in general; my sister..look I don't expect you to cut it down to just a few minutes. I mean, there is gold in here- so just make sure mine's last and that way, if it gets cut off, fine, but if the gate holds the conection a few extra milliseconds, then we won't have wasted the time" McKay repiled.

"Well, I'll look forward to it" Ford siad,"Well, enjoy" McKay said walking off, "Gold!" Ford said laughing.

I started laughing, and we walked off to go tape my video, I sat down on mine and John's bed, "Ok, do you want me to leave?" Ford asked, "No, you can stay" I said, "Ok, well talk whenever you ready" Ford said.

"Hey dad, Hey Jason, I can't believe how long it has been since I've talked to you guys. I'm doing well, Dad hopefully you understand why I just left and didn't say anything about where I was going or what I was going to be doing. I love you guys, can't wait until I get back, and get to see the little Jasons running around annoying the crap out of you Jason" I said.

I started crying and Ford turned off the camara and sat next to me. I just laid back and tried to go to sleep. I woke up when John radioed me telling me to get my ass to the conference room.

"Are our guests comfortably settled in?" Weir asked, "Yes" Teyla repiled, "Good. so tell me:how bad is it?" Weir asked.

"Bad. Each hive ship acts like a carrier group with cruisers and hundreds of Darts escorting it. Gordin's downloading the sensor readings right now" John said.

"I have never witnessed a culling that took so many" Teyla said, "We saved a few, that's worth something" John said, Rodney came up looking at us. I smiled down at John and hugged Teyla, they went through a lot today and I didn't want them to think they were alone.

"Rodney, are we ready to sned our message?" Weir asked, "When you are" McKay said quietly, "Ok" Weir repiled.

"Lieutenant Ford is just finished recording the personal messages from all the team members. If you'd like" Weir said, "I'm good" John repiled.

"OK. Well then, along with a short note of my own, I took the libety of recording messages to the faimlies of the people we've lost" Weir said.

"It's a good idea" John repiled, "But there's one in particular, I thought maybe you'd like to do yourself" Weir said, I already knew who she was talking about. John went with Ford to go recond the message for Colonel Sumner, and I went back to our room so I could think or sleep which ever one I could do.

I coldn't believe everything that had happened that day, the fact that we were about to go against something that big. I was sleeping when John woke me up saying Beckett needed to see me. I kissed John on the cheek and ran off to the infirmary.

"What's up?" I asked walking in, "Well, your blood work came back from the other day, and well I found some DNA that well shouldn't be in there" Beckett repiled, "What?" I asked.

"Different kind of DNA, one that isn't Human" Beckett repiled, "How can I have some DNA that no one knew was there. I've had other blood work done" I said. Beckett siad that it was most likely something to do with the ATA gene. I wasn't so sure, I was pretty sure the ATA gene didn't show up at alien DNA.

Chatper 15

He said he would run some more test to figure out what it was. I went back to my room, I told John what was going on, and he didn't seem bothered by it. The next day, we had a meeting with Weir so me and John had beskfast then headed up to the conference room.

"According to Doctor Zelenka's calculations, we have less than one week before the Wraith arrive. I want options" Weir said, "You mean, besides crying ourselves to sleep. Well, not me! I haven't slept in days" McKay repiled.

"And what do you have to show for your sleepless nights, Rodney?" Weir asked, "Well, since we've got here, we've uncovered an umber of defensive weapons systems beyond the shield. Wh" McKay said.

"We think our best option is the conrol chair" I said, "I was gonna say that" McKay said, "Yes, but you were taking too long as usual" I said.

"Yes, but the point is, this may not be our best chance" McKay said, "Name a better one" Zelenka said.

"Gentlemen!" Weir yelled, 'Of course, like the shield, power will be our biggest problem" McKay repiled.

"We haven't even been able to intialise the chair yet, much less determine whetheer we can meet the power requriements to run it" I said, "Ok, keep me posted. Sergeant Bates: Where are we with our Alpha site?" Weir asked.

"We've completed the ground and aerial security sweep and are ready to begin establishing base camp. We're just awaiting final inspection by Major Sheppard" Bates said, "Right after lunch" John repiled.

"Good. Teyla: are the Athosians getting prepared for an evacuation?" Weir asked, "Yes, but may believe there is no other world that is safe from the Wraith" Teyla repiled, "They want to stay?" Weir asked.

"As we have heard from our allies and seen for ourselves, there are culling happening all over the galaxy. My people have spent their lives hiding form the Wraith" Teyla repiled.

"Yes, well, the difference here being we do intend to destory the city, rather than let it fall in the hands of the Wraith- and if it comes to that, anyone left on the mainland will be cut off from the Stargate for good. Now, thanks to Rodney's discovery of the Gate's control crystal. We at least know we'll be able to take that with us and hopefuly use it to access Earth again some time in the future" Weir said.

"We understand that, Doctor Weir" Teyla repiled, "I'm sorry, what?" Weir asked, "I am merely saying the people of Athos wish you to know that if we are going to stay and fight, they too will help defend the city of the ancestors" Teyla repiled.

"Well that is very honourable, but I.."Weir said, "Oh, please! We can't possibly consider staying and fighting" Kavanagh said.

"I disagree. I think it's entriely iwhtout the realm of possibility" John said, "There are ten of thousands of life-sucking aliens in highly advanced spaceships on their way here to destroy us, and we have-what?, two hunderd people, most of whom are scientists who've never even fired a gun before" Kavanagh repiled.

"Shockingly, first time ever I've found myself having to agree with Kavanagh" McKay said, "All i'm saying is, let's not give up, just yet" John repiled.

"Now what was that we were supposed to all remember? It was something important..uh,oh yes, that's right- the Alamo!" McKay said, "Granted you guys are scientists. No-one's considering putting you guys on the front line, but science can turn the tide of war. Look at the...A-bomb" John repiled.

"Not exactly our proudest moment" I said, "The fact is, the Wraith aren't here quite yet, and until that moment I would like everyone to remain foused on what it is they do best. Like I said off the tip, if there are any options, I want them. that's all" Weir said.

The day went by slow, first John went to check out eveation site, and I went to work with different things, getting lunch. Talking to Beckett but he didn't really find anything out of the nomal yet. He said the test hadn't came back yet but he was sure he would find the answer soon.

Me and Teyla were called to see Beckett and Weir in one of the labs, "Good morning. You look like how we feel" Teyla said.

"Uh, well we've been up all night" Weir repiled, "You wanted to see us?" I asked, "You guys better sit down" Beckett said.

"What is it?" Teyla asked, "Well, I translated the first part of the log you brought back, and..are you sure you don't wanna have a seat? The wraith were coducting experiments on your ancestors. I-it was just one Wraith, actually, and he was doing it against the wishes of the other Wraith, which was why he was doing it in secret" Weir said.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, "we are getting to that" Weir repiled, "What was he doing?" Teyla asked.

"I think he was trying to make their food source more compatible with their species" Beckett repiled, " I do not understand" Teyla said.

"It was very easy to miss. In fact, I couldn't even make this kind of comparison necessary to isolate the specific strand. We need Wraith cells, which we eventually got, but then we need a full mapping of the genetic code contained within those cells, which wasn't even fifty percent complete" Beckett said.

"Please! tell me" Teyla said, "you have some Wraith DNA in your genetic make-up" Beckett repiled, "And so do you, Alex" Weir said. I couldn't believe it, I had alien DNA in my blood, I couldn't talk, I just didn't know what to say.

I was up in the control room when John, Elizabeth and Kate walked through, I got up to see what they were saying. "Doctor Beckett has her sedated and she's resting comfortably. She seems fine, but I would like some time to let what she's been through sink in. She may still be in shock. I have no idea what the long-trem psychological effect will be" Heightmeyer said.

"She said she could see some typer of control room- maybe a map, an attack plan. She just needs to get a better look" John said, "John, you were there. A wraith had control of her" Weir repiled.

"Incoming wormhole!" Peter yelled, I ran to the computer, "Getting sergeant Bate's IDC. It's the Alpha site" I said.

"This is Sergeant Bates. Code red! We're under attack, we're coming in hot!" Bates said over the comms, "Lower the shield" Weir said.

"Move it! Move it!" one of the marines yelled, "That's it, we're clear!" Bate said, "Rasie the shield!" John yelled as I hit the button. "Is everybody OK?" Weir asked, "I guess that planet isn't safe anymore" John repiled.

"They showed up by ship and dropping some sort of device by the gate as we were leaving" Bates said, "I've seen it before, they're tagging the planet" John said.

"If we're gonna evacuate Atlantis, we're gonna need a new place to go" Bates said,"That planet was supposed to be uninbaited. What do the Wraith want with it?" Weir asked, "I don't know! It's almost like they knew we were there!" Bates repiled. We looked at each other, and went up to the conference room.

"If what you're saying is true, then chances are it was Teyla who gave away the ocation of our Alpha site to the Wraith!" Bates said, "I don't think was there was time" I said.

"You don't think that they didn't have a ship in the general area" Bates said, "Look, I adimit, in retrospect, asking Teyla to connect with the Wraith may have been a mistake" Weir said.

"With all due respect, I don't think there's much doubt about that!" Bates repiled, "Take it easy, Sergeant, It's not like she wilfully gave away our position" John said.

"She wants to try again. Look, she says she was getting close to something big, something she's convinced we need to know" Ford said, walking in.

"No, I'm sorry. The problem is, I'm not sure Teyla's thinknig what's best for herself" Weir said,"Or that she could compromise us further!" Bates said.

"At this point, we have more to gain from the Wraith than they do from us" John said, "She wants to do it. Fact is, there may not be anything we can do to stop her from trying. So isn't it better if we all there?" Ford asked.

"OK, close your eyes and relax and listen for the voices" Heightmeyer said, "Teyla?" I asked, "Break the connection" Weir said.

"It's no working" Beckett said, 'No!" Teyla said, "Teyla!" Beckett said. Teyla's eyes snap open, she looks at Beckett and punchs him across the room. Then she jumps off the bed, grabs the drip stand and snaps the top half off. John ducked out of the way and she swings it at the montiors and smashes them

Teyla looks at John and still ducking down, she slams the stand across his back. Ford runs toward her but she throws him across the room. Then she turned to me and Weir and she started walking toward us then all of the sudden, a Wraith stun blast hit her in the back.

"Teyla? you thirsty? Can I get you some water?" Beckett asked, 'No, I am so sorry. I really thought I could throw off the" Teyla said.

"No, no it's fine" I said, 'We are concerned that the Wraith can connect to you at will, though" Weir said, "It has never happened before. And, no, I am sure I have to connect with them first. I saw their plans, the route their ships are taking to get here" Teyla repiled.

"That's good!" Weir said, "There is more. They do not just want Atlantis. They know about you" Teyla said, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sumner. The female Wraith wasn't just feeding on him, she was interrogating him" John said, "That is why they are all waking up. That is why they are coming here. They know that Atlantis is the only way to get to a new, rich, feeding ground" Teyla said, "Earth" John said.

I knew that was the reason why the Wraith were coming here, John and me stayed up all night, talking about the fact that I had Wraith DNA and the Wraith coming here to get to Earth. We both knew we couldn't let that happen even if it was our last thing. We weren't going to let the Wraith get to Earth no matter what.

Chapter 16 The siege PART 1

"Not only has Teyla been able to ascertain that the Wraith are more interested in Earth than Atlantis, which is..you know, terrifying, she realised that the hive ships will go right past the only surviving LAGrange point satellite" McKay said.

"The last of what we assume were dozens of defence satellites destroyed during the Ancients' last stand with the Wraith" I said, "Yes, yes,yes. The point is, we think we can use it to our advantage" McKay said.

"I thought you said it was dead" John said, "It is, but we think we've learned enough about how it works to bring it back" McKay repiled.

"If we are right about waht is wrong with it" I said, "yes, of course if we're right about what's wrong with it! But if we're right and it's just out of power, the Wraith have simply been ignoring it" McKay repiled.

"Our preliminary estimates indicate a single naqahdah generator would be enough to bring it back online" I said, "Why can't we use our generators to get the weapons systems of Atlantis working?" Ford said.

"Because those sysytems were designed to be poered by the Zero Point Module and the satellite isn't" I said, "And you think it's powerful enough to take out a wraith hive ship?" John asked.

"According to the Ancient database, it should be able to take out all three when fully charged. Keep in mind that the Ancient technology was far superior, they only lost the war because they were vastly outnumbered" McKay said.

"Well, we're vastly outnumbered!" John repiled, "And outgunned!" Bates said, "But they don't see the satellite as a threat" I said.

"In military parlance, surprise..is an element on our side" McKay said, "What do you need?" Weir asked, "The satellie's fifteen hours away by Puddlejumper. I recommend that we put together a small crew, say myself, Grodin and a pilot" McKay replied.

"I'll go" John said, "no, Miller can handle it. Major, I need you to keep searching for alternate Alpha sites, just in case this fails" Weir repiled.

"The give ships will be in range of the satellite in foty-nine hours. We;re gonna need every last second of that time" McKay said, "Questions? OK, let's get onit. Well Rodney, I don't mean to put any undue pressure, but at this moment, that satellite is the only thing standing between the Wraith and Atlanits" Weir said.

"No undue pressure" John said, as we walk pass McKay and we head downt to infirmary, "I am fine" Teyla said.

"I'm looking for something a little more enthusiastic then fine" John said, "I am ready to be put back on active duty" Teyla said.

"I'm srue you think so, but, uh" John said, "tell him I am fine" Teyla said turning Beckett, "She is, Major. I see no further reason she should be kept here under medical supervision" Beckett said.

Alright. You're back on active duty" John said as we get up and walk away. Me and John went to the east peir, just to talk. We both had a lot on our minds, the more we talked, the better we felt. John wanted me to help him with finding a new Alpha site with Bates and Weir. So of course I couldn't say no.

"M85-393?" I asked, "No. We've only been there at night and it gets ridiculously hot during the day, so no, not really an option" John repiled.

"We wouldn't be having this problem if the damn Alpha site that we'd picked hadn't been marked by the Wraith" Weir said, "They're a real pain in the ass, aren't they?" John asked.

"Yes they are!" Weir repiled, "How about M4H-212?" John asked, "No, crawling with Genii spies" Bates repiled, "You know that for a fact, Sergeant, or is your spidey sense just tingling?" John asked.

"It's a fact, sir" Bates said, "Here we go: M1M-316. Stackhouse reported lush surroundings, and as far as his team could tell, it seemed uninhabited" Weir said.

"I'll get my team together and check it out" John said, "Ok, good. Remeber, Major, we don't need ideal. I think we'd all settle for close" Wer said.

"I'm on it" John said getting up and Bates followed him, I went to lab to work with Zelenka and Weir followed me.

We had done a simulation of the self destrust for Atlanits, and Zelenka and me were showing Weir it. We didn't really think we could save the city unless that satillte got fixed.

"This is a simulation I've put together. It shows how the city will be destroyed once we trigger the self-destruct" Zelenka said, "I'm so glad you felt I ened to see this! I was just thinking all my nightmares needed to be more vivid!" Weir repiled.

"It's not going to be enough" I said, "What?" Weir asked, "Our self destruct plan. It's nowhere near effective enough" I said.

"Now that seemed pretty effective to me" Weir repiled, "Atlantis is more than just a city. It is an intergalactic spacecraft" I said, "Yes?" Weir asked.

"Yes, well, Teyla said the Wraith are not interested in destorying Atlanits. They're coming here to get to Earth. They can only do that by going through the Stargate" I said, "Which means stealing the city, which is why we have a self destruct in place" Weir repiled.

"Yes, but if they are even the least bit resourceful, which I must assume that they are, they can easily revese engineer their own intergalacti engine from the wreckage on the sea bottom" Zelenka said, "So we need a bigger bang, break it into smaller pieces?" Weir asked.

"Yes, well that would certainly help, but I'm more concerened about Ancient database, it's ability to back up data. It's incredibly redundant" Zelenka repiled.

"Incredibly redundant?" Weir asked, "Yeah, that one never gets old. But seriously, if the Wraith recover even the smallest part of the Ancient database...That is my concern, exactly" Zelenka said.

"Alright, how hard will it be to destory all the database termials?" Weir asked, "Impossibly hard. We need to figure out a way to delete the Ancient database" I said.

"Well can you do that?" Weir asked, "Could find out" I said, "Ok, find out, but, beofre you wipe anything out, we're gonna have to consider" Weir said, "Doctor Weir!" Bates said reporting in over radio.

"yes?" Weir asked, "We have an unschedulted offworld actviation. Major Sheppard is coming in hot!" Bates said.

The three of us ran out of lab, and running up the stairs to the Gateroom, "What's going on?" I asked, "They ran into some sort of restistance. I'm thinkin' Wraith" Bates repiled.

"Wraith? I thought you said this planet was uninbaited?" Weir asked, "It was!" Bates said, we see John and his team run through the gate, I take off running down the stairs, almost tripping down them.

"I told you she was a liability sir! Now I'm not gonna let you rpersonal feelings endanger this faciltiy any longer!" Bates said, "What?" Teyla asked.

"Look, I'm not accusing you of doing it intentionally, but the Wraith must be getting infomation from you!" Bates said, "What the hell are you talking about? We ran into a...uh..what the hell was that?" John asked.

"Looked an awful like a T-rex, sir" Ford said, "Yeah, a T-rex! It wasn't even a Wraith! So why don't you check those accusations?" John asked.

"I take it you don't recommend the planet as an Alpha site, Major?" Weir asked, "Wouldn't be my first choice. If McKay doesn't get the satellite online, we're screwed" John repiled.

Me, John and Ford were walking down the hall, when we saw Teyla elbow Bates in the face. "What the hell's going on here?" John asked.

"I was simply stating an opinion, Major!" Teyla repiled, "She attacked me!" Bates said, "And for good reason!" Teyla said, John pushed Teyla away from Bates. "Yeah, what reason would that be?" John asked.

"My guess would be the Wraith!" bate said, "Walk away, Bates" John said as Bates tried to get past Ford and me. "Sir!" Bates said, "walk away!" John yelled.

"This isn't over" Bate said, "I would be disappointed if it were" Teyla said. John waited untilhe was sure that Bates was going away then he turned to Teyla.

"What the hell are you doing? You don't go around decking the head of secuity!" John said, "He said.."Teyla said, "I don't care waht he said! He says a lot of things. You just stay away from here" John repiled.

Teyla glared at him then nodded in agreement then turned and walked away. I gave John a look that said Bates was going to need a talking to. I went back to lab to start working on the deleting the Ancient database. Zelenka and Weir walked in.

"You know, the idea is simle enough- it's the execution that is prving to be very difficult" I said, "You're creating a vivrus?" Weir asked.

"Yeah, essentially, yes. A plain old computer vrius, once introduced into the system, wipes the database clean. It could be downloaded as a part of the self destruct countdown, might even affect the Wraith's systems if they try to access it" I said.

Weir walks across to the wall showing the database and stares at it, 'How much of it could we save?" she asked, "I'm sorry?" I asked, "Of the database. Now, we brought a lot of hard drives with us, how much could we transfer to our computers?" Weir asked.

"You mean, like, back it up, take a copy with us?" Zelenka asked, "Yes, exactly" Weir repiled, "Using McKay's compression codex, I'd say..maybe seven, maybe eight precent" I said.

"That's it?" Weir asked, "Yes!" I said. Zelenka said I should go help John and Ford will finding another Alpha site so I went back up to the conference room to help with that. I worked with so many people and worked on so many things that day, everything started to blur.

"What about M1K-439?" John asked, "Which one's that?" I asked, "The one with all the waterfalls" John repiled.

"The waterfalls. See, now, why don't we just call it Planet Waterfall? What? I say we should just give 'em names! Look, we've got a list a five planets here. That should be enough potential Alpha sites to get Stackhouse and his team started" Ford said.

"Major Sheppard. We have a situation at Generator Station One" a marine reported over the radio, me, John and Ford got up and hurried out. We went to generator station one to what was going on.

"What's the problem?" John asked, "It's Bates, sir" the marine repiled, "What about him?" John asked, "He's been attacked" the marine replied, we see Bates lying unconscious on the floor, "Get a medical team down here" I said into my radio. Me and John went to the infirmary with Beckett and his team to see what happened to him.

"Is he gonna be OK?" John asked, "It's still hard to tell. He's got five broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, and the concussion was quite severe" Beckett repiled.

"When can we talk to him?" John asked, "We can't. I put him in a medicaly induced coma until the subdural haematoma can be dealt with. We won't be finding out what happened from him any time soon" Beckett repiled.

"Teyla and Bates got into it pretty badly yesterday, John" I said, "A fistfight and a beating like this are a long drive apart, Alex" John repiled.

"I understand that, John, but they were in a fight; they were both looking to contnue it" I said, "Anything pointing to who did this?" John asked.

"I'm having a forensic exam of both his body and clothing preformed right now" Beckett repiled, "Let us know what you find out. Let's go get her side of the story" John said as me, Ford and him went off to Teyla's room.

"You do not think I had anything to do with it?" Teyla asked,"Of course not" John repiled.

"You and Bates did get into it pretty good yesterday" I said, "You know me, Alex. I never would have taken it that far" Teyla repiled.

"I know, so let's just see if we can't rule it out altogether" I said, "Where were you last night?" Ford asked, "I was here, in my room" Teyla repiled.

"The whole night?" I asked, "yes" Teyla repiled, "So there's no way of knowing whether you blacked out or not?" John asked.

"I have no way of proving it, no, but I did not leave this room last night, I am sure of it. I did not leave this room" Teyla repiled. John was in agreement that Teyla didn't do it, but Ford and me weren't so sure. I didn't want to believe that Teyla did this to Bates but we couldn't be sure. Me, John, and Ford went to Weir's office to report what we had found out.

"I know there's no ove lost between her and Bates, but I can't see her beating the hell out of the guy" John said, "Ford?, Alex?" Weir asked, "Ma'am" Ford said, "What do you think?" Weir asked.

"I worry about what she might have done unknowingly. The whole Wraith connection thing and her nightmares make me nervous" Ford repiled.

"Yeah, well, what are we gonna do about it? Stick her in the Brig? This is Teyla we're talking about" John said.

"We have a situation on our hands" Beckett said running in, "What's going on?" I asked, "I've completed the tests. I found DNA on Sergeant Bate's uniform" Beckett repiled.

"And it's not Teyla's?" John asked, "No, Major" Beckett repiled, "Who is it?" Weir asked, "I ran the tests twice to be certain. It's conclusive. We have a Wraith in the city" Beckett repiled. I look at him with a shocked look on my face, no way there was a Wraith in the city. How in the hell did it get in? I wanted it found, I couldn't believe there was been a Wraith walking around the city all this time and we didn't know about it.

Me, John, Weir, Ford, Teyla, Beckett and Zelenka were in the conference room while Marines were gearing up to search the city. "Someone tell me how this is possible. How can the Wraith get inside the city?" John asked.

"They didn't gate in" Ford said, "The dart" I said, "What?" John asked, "The Wraith Dart that scanned us. It made its way through the city, scaning for data. The second it was done, it self destructed" I said.

"So it beamed into the city" John said, "Can they do that?" Ford asked.

"The same technology that is used to sweep people up and into their ships must work in the opposite way" Zelenka repiled.

"So the pilot of the Wraith Dart scanned us, transimitted his infomation to the hive ships, beamed down here and destroyed his ship" Weir said, "Yes,yes. It seems possible" I said.

"That is precisely the time I started to sense the Wraith continually" Teyla said, "no wonder you were having nightmares" John said.

"Well, Sergeant Bates was attacked near the naqahdah generator that powers this tower" I said, "The wraith must have been doing recon. Maybe his job is to knock out the power before the hive ship gets here, leave us dead in the water" John repiled.

"Or to make sure any self destruct plan we had in place wouldn't work" Ford said, "Exactly" Beckett repiled.

"What we do know for sure is that we have a Wraith intruder in the city that we have to track down" Weir said, "I have an idea" I said.

I started to move the bioemtric sensor around one of the consoles, "This is a biometric sensor we've had online for past month or so. It detects irregularities in biometric rhythm and reports them" I said.

"Woudn't it have picked up on the Wraith?" John asked, "Well, it requires signifcant amount of power, so we've narrowed it field of fours to scan solely in the gateroom, figured that was the only place the Wraith.. or any other alien, for that matter, would likely enter the city from" I repiled.

"Ok, so that was wrong!" John said.

"Yup! Now, if I could only expand the scanning field to... My god!" I said seeing one red dot.

"What?" John asked, "that's him, look" I said, "It works very much like the lifesigns detector, but it's able to distinguish different lifeforms' Beckett said.

"That's him?" John asked, "That's him" I repiled, "you can track him in real time?" John asked, "Yes" I said.

"Ford, Teyla: we need two teams. Let's go get him" John said, "Yes sir!" Ford repiled. I didn't really want John running through the city with a Wraith in it. I wanted to kiss him right there, right in front of everybody in the control room, but I knew that wasn't such a good idea.

"Is stil in place, Alex?" John asked, "Yes. He's still in the same room. Hasn't moved since we located him" I repiled.

"Let's hope he's still sleeping. Ford, Teyla: you in position?" John asked, "Almost" Teyla repiled.

"My team's ready. We're gonna breach the room at the same time from different drections. If he tries to get out the other door, take him" John said, "Understand, sir. We shouldn't be more than a couple of minutes" Ford repiled.

"Alright. Stand by" John said. John and his teams got the Wraith and it was in the brig, John had went down there twice, once with Ford then once with Ford and Teyla. John said he felt more safe now knowing that the Wraith was in the brig, he was so glad that the Wraith never had a chance to hurt me.

"Yes!" Millier yelled over the radio, "We have a kill!" McKay said, "We copy that, Rodney" Weir repiled, "One down, two to go" McKay said. We were waiting and waiting for McKay to say we had another kill.

"Atlanits, this is McKay. We have lose the satellite" he said, "Did you manage to take out any more ships?" Weir asked.

"Negative. Two of the hive ships are intact. Elizabeth, Peter Grodin was aboard the satellite" McKay repiled. I looked down, I couldn't say anything or do anything, Peter was one of my best friends here in Atlanits, he understood a lot of what I went through when I was younger.

"Undersood. What's the status of the other two?" Weir asked, "They're not coming any closer. Looks like they're rethinking their plans. At the very least, he's bought us some time" McKay repiled.

"you can't do any more out there, Rodney. Return to Atlanits" Weir said, "On our way" Mckay repiled. I couldn't believe it, Peter was gone. I didn't know whether to cry or to sream.

"Put me on city-wide. May I have your attention, please? This is Doctor Weir. Our plan to stop the Wraith armada has failed. They will make it to Atlantis. Therefore we must begin our evacutation plans. I wish I could tell you that we will find a safe harbour when we leave here. I can't promise you that either. I can tell you this: up to now, you all have accomplished extraordinary thigns, and I believe that even in the fact of an uncertain future, as long as we stay together we have a chance to continue to do so. Now, we all have our evatcuation duties, so thank you, and I'll see you on the other side. Doctor Zelenka, put the virus programme on standby" Weir said.

I didn't know what to think, we were going to be forced from the place we had been calling home for the last past 10 months, we lost great people, we have found new friends, and we now have great enemys coming at us. We didn't know what to do, or to think. Weir went and got John and they both walked in as McKay was coming down the stairs from the Jumper bay.

Chapter 17 the seige PART 2

"Welcome back, Rodney" Weir said, "Where are we?" McKay asked, "Our scanners show the hive ships have started moving again, altough their pace has slowed considerably" Weir repiled.

"Obviously you gave them something to think about" John said, "If they gget here in two hours or two days, doesn't change the fact that we're out of options. We can't hope to fight them. So unless either of you have any more ideas" Weir repiled.

Ford walked in, "The last group is assembled and ready for evac" Ford said, "All right then. Let's get this done. Ready" Weir said as she and John approach laptops.

"Self-destruct is armed. Prepare to load the virus into the Ancient mainframe. Rodney, dail the alpha site" Weir said, "Dailing" McKay repiled.

Before McKay could finish the dailing, the gate started dailing, "We've got an incoming wormhole" I said, "Receiving IDC" McKay said.

"Who is it?" John asked, "Stargate Command" McKay repiled, "Are you sure?" Weir asked, "Postive!" McKay repiled.

"Lower the shield" Weir said, McKay lowers it and we run to the gate room. "Doctor Weir" said a man, "Yes" Weir repiled.

"Colonel Dillon Everett, United States Marine Corps" Everett said, "you should know that we" Weir said, "General O'Neill sends his compliments on a job well done under extraordinary circumstances. You are relived" Everett said.

"Sir, we're abou to evacate" John said, "Without a fight" Everett said, John hesitated but repiled, "Yes, sir" he said.

"On my order" Weir said, "That evacuation order is rescinded. I assume you've armed the self-destruct device?" Everett asked.

"Yes, we have, but as Doctor Weir was trying to tell you-" John was cut off, "I am going to need you to disarm it immediately" Everett said.

"Hold on a second, Colonel. I don't think you fully grasp our situation here:" Weir said.

"You have three Wraith hive ships bearing down on your position and precious little to defend yourselves with. That about sum it up?" Everett asked, "You got our message" I said, "We got your message" Everett repiled.

"It's down to two hive ships. We managed to destory one" Weir said, "Good for you! That should make my job a little easier" Everett repiled.

"What exactly is your job, sir?" John asked, "I should think that would be obvious to you by now, Major. We are going to defend Atlanits at all costs" Everett repiled.

"Colonel?" Weir asked, "Signed by General O'Neill" Everett said, "Colonel, it's not that we don't appreciate the thought. But if you had read the report on the armada that's headed this way, you'd know that there's not much we can do about it" John said.

"Oh, I've read our report cover to cover, Major" Everett repiled, "Must have found a Zed-PM. That's only way they could have dailed in from Earth" McKay said.

"It was discovered in Egypt by a team of archaeologists. Damn thing's been under our noses the whole time" Everett repiled, "Fantastic! Wa-Wait a minute. How can you possibly bring the ZPM back here? I mean, you need it to maintain the wormhole" I said.

"As we speak, it is being transported up to the Daedalus, our new battle cruiser" Everett said, "Oh, sister ship to the Prometheus. I didn't even know it was finished" McKay said.

"With a ZPM boosting her engine, she should be here inside of four days. That is how long we have to hold this base. Major Sheppard, dail Pegasus alpha site, recall all military personnel; as well, any civilans who'd like to return and help take part in damage control are welcome to do so. And when you're done with that, please join me in my offices and conference room. We'll discuss our tactial position" Everett repiled.

"Colonel Everett! Fine, you're in charge. But I should be at that breifing" Weir said, "When it comes down to any pther aspect of Atlanits, I will be happy to unclude you. We're talking about our tactical position" Everett repiled.

"I understand that-" Weir said, "Good! Somebody want to please turn off that self-destruct!" Everett repiled.

Me, Zelenka and McKay were standing outside the conferace room talking, "I should be in that meeting. I am the formost expert on the defense capabilies of this city" McKay said.

"You know how it is. When military steps in, scientists take a back seat" I said, "Till htey need us' McKay repiled.

"They don't think they need us" Zelenka said, "Yeah, they don't think they need us right up until the point that they need us, then they need us" McKay repiled.

"Then they need us. Take a look at this" Zelenka said, I was helping McKay in the control room, "He's not even trying" McKay said, "We;ve tried this a dozen times" Beckett said.

"Never with this power source" I said, "I'm serious. Major Sheppard's your man" Beckett said, "Of course he is, but he's training pilots and deplying space mines right now, so we're stuck with you. Now, listen to me very carefully, do exactly what I tell you to do, and hopefully no one'll get hurt" McKay repiled.

"Rodney, there must be someone else" Beckett said, "concentrate on powering up the chair. Nowthing else, nothing more, nothing but. Don't start thinking about" McKay said.

"Don't tell me what not to start thinking about, or i'll start thinking about it!" Beckett said, "Please power it up" McKay said. Beckett finally concentrates and the chiar lights up and reclines.

"Good, Good, good. And- oh no" McKay said, "What? Did I do something wrong?" Beckett said, McKay rushes out of the room, "So, see nothing to worry about" I said, "Get him out of the chair" McKay said.

I helped Beckett out and then ran after McKay, "Elizabeth! Excuse me. I've hooked up the generator, and the chair platform is operational" McKay said.

"That's good news" Everett said, "Not so much" McKay repiled, "Why? What's wrong?" Weir asked.

"We've down to just a few dozen drones" McKay repiled, "and you're just finding this out now?" Everett asked.

"Look, there was no way of determining that until the chair was intialized and that was only possible once the Mark 2 was tied in" I said.

"The chair in Antarcatia controlled thousands of the damn thigns" Everett said,"Yes, I know. They were proably used the first time the Wraith attakced the Ancinets" I said.

"Even a few dozen. It'll help us keep them at bay for a while. What is it?" Weir asked as an alarm sounds.

"We have incoming. I don't know where they came from; they jsut appeared all of the sudden" one of the technicain said.

"What's going on?" John asked running in, "We just detceted a wave of-objects approachign the planet" I said, "How many?" Everett asked.

"Hundred plus" I said, "How come they were' detected by the long-range sensors?" John asked.

"Because they're rocks. Asteriods. The Wraith must have harvested them from the system's asteroid belt and accelerated them towards us from a safe distance. The mainframe's taken this long to determine that they were a threat" McKay repiled.

"Can they do much damage?" Weir asked, "Oh yeah. Even if most of them burn up in the atmosphere, but that's not hwy they're doing it" I said.

"They're headed toward the mines" Everett said, "Well, can they be deactivated?" John asked, "No" Everett repiled.

"Well. That's that. Your mines make one hell of a bang, Colonel; I'm sure the Wraith's ears are ringing" McKay said.

"What's the status of the hive ships?" John asked, "There's no way of knowing. The mine detonation must have overloaded the sensors" I said.

"How long till they're back up?" Everett asked, "There's a lot of residual radiation" McKay repiled.

"It'll keep us blind for hours" I said, "yeah, well, they're still out there. We just lost our primary line of defense" John said.

I was still working in the control room when an alarm started going over, we called John and Everett up to the control room right away. "What's happening?" Everett asked.

"Multiple signals, sir. Closing fast. Doctor McKay must have been right about the nukes damaging the sensors. We couldn't see them until they were right on top of us" I said.

"Are my gunners in position?" Everett asked, "Yes, sir" I said, "How about our damage control parties?" Everett asked.

"They're all in postion" Weir repiled, "All right. Darken the city" Everett said, I darken the city and there aren't any lights on and John went to the control chair room and I stayed in the control room. There was a large explosion nearby and the room geoes almost completly dark.

"What happened?" Weir asked, "we lost primary systems" I repiled. McKay came back up from the control room to help me with the problem.

"Power's out in sections of the city, the long-range scanners and the internal senaors are down, but we're working on it" McKay said, "I want to know the status of those hive ships ASAP" Everett repiled.

"They're coming! That's their status! Tomorrow, the day after, the day after that, eventually they'll get here! Wheter we're here to greet them or not is anohter matter" I said.

"Alex.."Weir said, "Look, the chair is out of drones. How do you expect to handle the next wave?" I asked.

"I'm open to suggestions" Everett said, "Really?" I asked, "We target the hive ships" John said.

"With what?" Everett asked, "We fly the puddle jumper in stealth mode right down their throats" John repiled.

"Are you volunterring for a suicide mission?" Everett asked, "Well, it won't be a suicide mission, if McKay, Alex and Zelenka can figure out a way to remote control the jumpers" John repiled.

"Can you do it?" Everett asked, "I knew this was going to happen" McKay repiled, "Is that a fact?" Everett asked.

"yes, it's a fact! Look,, you show up here with your guns and your bursh cuts, and but when it comes to actually saving the city, you turn to the scientists. And every time, what you ask is impossible" McKay repiled.

"When was the last time you slept, Doctor?" Everett asked, "Du-du-du-du, shut up, I have an idea" McKay said.

"The chair" I said, "Of course the chair, the problem is trying it into the Jumper systems" McKay said.

"Without overloading the generators" Zelenka said, "Possibly using the drones on the Jumper themselves as a means of propulsion" McKay said, "While increasing the intertial dampening to maximum" I said.

"Won't be very maneuverable, but possible" McKay said, "Possibly" Zelenka said, we start to leave, "Is that a yes?" Everett asked, "No, it's a possibly" McKay repiled. Me, McKay and Zelenka went to the control room with Beckett.

"There's other people on this base that possess the Ancient gene. Doctor Kusanaki, for example. I'm sure she'd relish the opportunity to help" Beckett said.

"Okay, I'm exhausted and starving, so sit down. Carson, it's out of drones, you don't do any damge if you wanted to. Thank you. Okay, we're in business. Head down to the Jumper bay. Radio me when you get there" McKay said.

Me and Zelenka went to the control room, John and his teams were got sreaching the base for Wraith that beamed down when they sent Darts down here. I had P-90 and a 9mil that John made me carry because of the Wraith in the city. Me and Zelenka got to the control room and he was fiddling with controls. "Yeah, that's it" Zelenka said.

"Okay, give it a test" McKay said, "Standing by" I said, "Carson, I need you to clear your mind and think about the puddle jumper. Think about bringing it online" McKay said.

"Come on, come on, come on. Any tie now.." Zelenka said pacing as I sat down to relex. "Carson, look, I know you can do this. Just activate the Puddle Jumper" McKay said.

We were sitting there and the consoles started lighting up, "Yes!" I said, "Yes,yes,yes! Rodney, Rodney!" Zelenka said, "It works" I said.

"Thank god" McKay repiled, I returned to the labs to wait for McKay to come help us with the prototypes. "This is Weir. I've got the prototypes" Weir said over the radio.

Me and McKay went to go talk to Weir and Everett about the prototypes, "We have a problem" McKay said, "We have a lot of problems" Everett repiled.

"I've just finished examinign the Genii nuclear devices. They're incomplete. I can finish it, but it's going to take time" McKay said.

"How much time?" Everett asked, "About a day?" McKay asked, "We don't have a day, Doctor" Everett repiled, "Like he said, we have a problem" I said.

Me and McKay left, while Weir and Everett followed us. McKay called Beckett into the lab, "You wanted to see me, Rodney?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, I need something to keep me awake" McKay repiled, "Yeah, me too" Zelenka said, "Same here, I feel like i'm about to pass out" I said.

"I've already given you something" Beckett said, "Yeah, well, we're building nuclear bombs here. Staying awake is sort of a prerequisite" McKay repiled, "Snappy. All right. I'll get you another stimulant. Carry on" Beckett said.

"Thank you" I said, me, McKay, and Zelenka kept working and working. When a group of Marnies walked in, I knew time was up. "Time's up" one of the marines said, "Well, waht a coincidence. We're done" I said.

"So chair room?" Zelenka asked, I nodded, "Right" McKay repiled. Zelenka went to the control room to make sure they put the A-bomb in right, me and McKay went to the Chair room to meet John there.

"Rodney" John asked, "Generator's not powering up like it should be" McKay repiled, "They're sending in another wave! Major, we need to go!" Weir said over the radio.

"McKay!" John yelled, "There's something wrong. Power levels are dropping" I said, "Rodney, nothing is happening!" Zelenka said.

"Why are there no Jumpers in the air?" Weir asked, "We must have exhausted the Mark 2 energy output. It's dead" McKay repiled, I ran up to the control room to help up there.

"Colonel, we have a problem" Weir said, "What is it?" Everett asked, "We may need to give the order to evacuate" Weir repiled. John ran in, "Elizabeth, wait" John said.

He started going up the stairs, I turn around with Weir, and I saw him look at me, "You can't" I said, "I have to, and you know it" John repiled.

"John.." I said, "Go" Weir said, John nodded and ran up the stairs. I looked at Weir and couldn't believe she told John to go kill himself.

"What's the status on that damn Jumper?" Everett asked, "It's on its way" Weir repiled, "Doctor Weir, Major Shepaprd is taking the Jumper up" Zelenka said.

"I'm aware of that, Doctor Zelenka. Start prepping Jumper two" Weir said, "Teyla, I'm hearing gunfire. What's your status?" I asked.

"Teyla, do you hear me?" Weir asked, "Teyla!" I asked. John was up in the Jumper, Beckett was helping people to go through the gate and he ran into the control room and so did McKay.

"We can't stay here, Elizabeth" Beckett said, "He's right; they're beaming in all over the place" McKay said, "We're not going anywhere. Not yet" Weir repiled.

"You know, if this works...somebody might have to do it again" John said, "Understood" Weir repiled, "You let Sheppard fly that Jumper?" McKay asked. Weir didn't say anything, McKay and Beckett both were shocked.

"Help me arm the self-destruct in case this fails" Weir said, Weir and McKay armed the self-destruct device. I look over at the monitor and John was closer to the hive ships. "They haven't detected my approach. Weapon is armed and rady. I'm going in" John said. I stared at the screen helpless, I couldn't breath. My boyfriend had gone off to blow up himself and a hive ship.

Chatper 18 The Siege PART 3

"Detonation in five, four, three, two.." McKay said, "Target has been neutralised" I said, "He did it" Weir said with pain in her voice.

"Yeah, he did it" I said, "Doctor Weir, I'm picking up another ship" Zelenka said, "Another hive ship?" Weir asked.

"Negative. I'm reading ISF" Zelenka repiled, "Atlantis, this is Sheppard" John said, "John?" I asked.

"What other Sheppards do you know?" John asked, "Oh my god!" Beckett said with relief.

"No, no, that can't be. We saw the hive ship go up" McKay said, "I assure you, Doctor McKay, that Major Sheppard is alive and well" a voice said, "Who is this?" Weir asked.

"Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of the Daedalus. We are rady to assist you" Caldwell said, "Oh thank you!" McKay repiled.

"We are very glad to hear it, colonel. And I assume we have you to thank for saving Major Sheppard" Weir said.

"We were monitoring your transimissions as soon as we came out of hyperspace. We couldn't beam him in until he decloaked his Jumper" Caldwell repiled.

"Did take much convincing!" John said, "Doctor McKay?" Caldwell asked, 'Present, yes" McKay repiled.

"I trust you'll know what to do with this?" Caldwell asked, McKay looked confused and so was I. Then a bright light appeared and two marines were standing there with one of them holding a large metal box.

"Your ZeePM, sir" the Marine said, "How did thye do that?" Beckett asked, "Well the Daedalus is loaded with Asgard technology. The beaming technology's the first part of it. They've got things like" McKay said.

"Rodney. What say we get the shields back up?" John said interrupting McKay, "Yeah. What say we?" McKay asked.

"We still have Wraith all over the city" Weir said, "After we deal with this other hive ship, we'll assist you as soon as we can. Caldwell out" Caldwell repiled.

Me and Zelenka ran back in because we were outside looking at what was going on, "I brought up the shield's subroutine. When I give the word, all you have to do is punch it.." McKay said.

"Yes, I know waht to do. Go" Zelenka said as me and McKay saw Elizabeth and two marines.

"Whoa, whoa- whoa-whoa-whoa. What is this? This is my security escort?" McKay asked, "Well, we are spread a little bit thin right now" Weir repiled.

"Ok. You need to know that if we come under fire. You're gonna have to put your lives on the line to protect me" McKay said, "Rodney!" I said.

"Ok, I mean the ZedPM. You need to protect the ZedPM at all costs..and me. Am I wrong?" McKay asked, McKay walk off. I walked back into the control room and remember that we had lost contact with some teams.

"Doctor Weir?" I asked, "Yes?" Weir asked, "I've lost contact with some of our people" I repiled, "Who?" Weir asked.

"I can't get ahold of the teams led by Captain Radner, Teyla or Lieutenant Ford" I said, "Well, keep trying" Weir repiled.

I looked up at the screen and see a explosion, "we have a kill. The last hive ship has been neutralised" I said, Weir simled in relief and so did Radek.

"Elizabeth, You're got a problem" John said, "Yeah we see that, Major" Weir repiled, "We're moving to intercept but I don't think we can get there in time" John said.

"Not a chance. They're coming in tooo fast" I said, "Oh my God. Their approach is ballistic" Zelenka said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Weir asked, "Tehir impact velocitie will be excess of ten thousand kilometres an hour. No part of the city can withstand that" I said.

"You'd better get the damned shield up!" John said, "how much time do we have?" Weir asked, "Forty-five seconds" Zelenka repiled.

"Rodney, we need a shield up in forty seconds or we're dead!" Weir said, "What, are you kidding me?" McKay asked.

"No!" Weir said, "Cos I can't help but thinking we're reaching the point at which I completely snap" McKay said, "Rodney!" Weir said.

"That should do it! Fire it up" McKay said, "That didn't do it" Weir repiled, "What?" McKay asked, "It is not working" Teyla said.

"I know what she said!" McKay said, "Twenty seconds!" Weir said, "Ok, snap! That's it! You all happy now?" McKay asked.

"Rodney!" Weir repiled, "Ok, Ok, Okaaay. Try it now!" McKay said.

"yes!" Zelenka said, I see the shield go up and the darts smash into it. Radek joined us at the balcony door. then a static-filled radio message came through.

"Elizabeth...I repeat..This is Shppeard. What is your status?" John asked, "The explosions must have disrupted radio signals" Zelenaka said.

"We're still here. That's our status" Weir repiled, "Don't scare me like that!" John said, "Sorry. What about the Wraith fleet?" Weir asked.

"The remaining cruisers have withndrawn from the battle" Caldwell repiled, "Thank you Colonel. Thank all of you" Weir said.

"Glad to be of help. We're gonna stay in geosynchronous orbit for the time being. Can we be of any further assistance?" Caldwell asked, "We could use some help with the Wraith in the city" Weir repiled.

"We'll send in some people to help with that. daedalus out" Caldwell said, Me and Weir walked down the stairs into the gateroom as John and a bunch of Marines beamed in.

"Secure Stargate Operations. Well, I'm home" John said, I walked over to him, gazes at him and I didn't care what anyone thought, I had to hug him. "Yes, you are. I truly thought" i said, "Yeah, yeah, I thought the same thing about you a a minute ago. We gotta stop that!" John repiled.

"I'd like that!" I said nodding, "So, uh, where are we?" John asked turning to Weir.

"Well, most of our sensors are still down, but we do know there are at least a handful of Wraith still in the city" Weir repiled.

"still got some work to do" John said, "before you do anything, Colonel Everett insists on speacking with you. He's in the infirmary" Weir said.

John went to the infirmary to talk to Everett and I went up into the control room with Weir. Then later John and Radek walked in talking as they walked in.

"Preliminary count is forty casulites, maybe more. I'm still trying to line up lifesigns reading with actual people" Zelenka said, "There are no Wraith lifesigns?" John asked.

"The last one was trapped in one of the deeper parts of the city. He died trying to damge the city with one of their grenades" Zelenka said.

"Three of our men were injured. On the bright side, there was no flooding" Weir said, "Have we been able to locate Lieutenat Ford yet?" John asked.

"I'm sorry, no. We've searched everywhere in the city. It's possible he may have been beamed up into one of the Wraith Darts" Zelenka said, "Let's not make that assumption here" John repiled.

"Major, I'm sorry- we've searched everywhere insdie the city" Zelenaka said, "Well, how about outside the city?" John asked.

"I don't understand" Zelenka repiled, "Well, expand the sensors. Maybe he's in the water" John said.

"Even if that was the case, there's no chance that.." Zelenka said, "I'm not asking you to swim out there, I'm asking you to press a few damned buttons" John repiled.

"Even if you're right, I don't see how...Oh my god" Zelenka said, we see one human lifesigns in the ocean.

"Colonel Caldwell? One of our men is in the ocean outside our shield, most probably injured. Can you beam him to your ship and then down to our infirmary?" Weir asked.

"Atlantis? This is Doctor Novak on the Daedalus. You're gonna need some SFs in your infirmary before we beam your man down" Novak said.

"We already do, doctor. Beam away" Beckett repiled. Later on, me and John went to the infirmary to see how Ford was doing. We had heard the was a Wraith stuck on him when they beamed him up.

"How is he?" John asked as we walked, in, "I gave him a mild sedative to help him rest, but he should be dead" Beckett repiled.

"Well, he's a tough kid" John said, "Not my point, Major. he was laying face down in the freezing water for over an hour. I don't care how tough he is" Beckett repiled.

"So what are you saying?" I asked, "We still have no idea how it works, but during the Wraith feeding process, the victim is injected with a special enzyme. It strengthes the human body temporarily and ensures taht the heart continues to beat" Beckett repiled.

"Why would they wanna make you stronger?" John asked, "So the victim doesn't die immediately. The feeding process is so traumatic, without the special enzyme, we shut down far sooner than they like" Beckett repiled.

"They make you stronger so they can take more time to kill you" I said, "Lovely, isn't it? In most cases the enzyme is released slowly into the bloodstream throughout the feeding process. I can only ascertain that the Wraith died quite suddenly and that Lieutenat Ford's system became flooded with it" Beckett said.

"And that's why he was able to survive in the water for so long" I said, "Exactly. The problem is, now the enzyme is breaking down in his system. Eventually there'll be none left" Beckett repiled.

"well, that's not good" John said, "No. In fact, I'm quite certain it'll kill him. It's possible his body's become dependent on the enzyme to function" Beckett repiled, "What's the treatment?" Weir asked, walking in.

"We wean him off it, sneak his body chemistry back to normal incrementally" Beckett repiled.

"Then we're gonna have to get more of this enzyme" John said, "Aye. With your permission, Doctor, I'd like to harvest it from the Wraith bodies in the Morgue. I know it's a wee bit creepy, but.." Beckett said.

"Elizabeth, Major Sheppard and WIison" McKay said over the radio, "Do whatever you have to do. What is it?" Weir asked.

"You're gonna want to get up here" McKay repiled, the three of us leave, "Aren't you supposed to be getting some sleep, Rodney?" John asked.

"I was trying to do just that, but someone thought I should know the deep space sensors were back up and running" McKay repiled, "Yes? and?" Weir asked.

"We've picked up twelve more hive ships travelling in hyperspace" Zelenka said, "Their course and speed will bring them here in thirty-six hours" McKay said. Weir called a meeting, having Caldwell beamed down to join it, we were all sitting in the conference room.

"Twelve hive ships?" Caldwell asked, "The cruisers that got away probably called for reinforcements" John repiled, "Our research shows there are at least sixty hive ships in galaxy. I mean, who knows how many more could be on the way?" I asked.

"At least the shield's up and running" John said, "That only buys us time" McKay said, "I like time!" John repiled.

"Look, the first siege of Atlanits leasted for years. I mean, with only one functioning ZedPM, we can't expect to hold on that long" McKay said, "Can we submerge the city again?" Caldwell asked.

"It's a city, not a yo-yo. Look, I don't evenk now how they did it the first time" McKay repiled, "How long until they arrive?" Caldwell asked.

"A little over a day" Weir repiled, "You know what? I'm sick of this" John said, "I'm sorry?" Weir asked, "I mean, sitting around waiting for them to show up. I say we take the fight to them" John repiled.

"We've got one ship, Major" Caldwell said,"We've got one ship with an Asgard shield, an armory full of nukes, and beaming technology. That evens the odds a hell of a lots" John repiled.

"Tweleve ships and their escorts" Caldwell said, "I'm telling you, we've gotta send these guys a message. We're not like the Ancinets, we're not gonna sit around and wait. We don't back off, we have the capacity and the will to go kick asses for a change" John repiled.

"How do I fight a ship in hyperspace?" Caldwell asked.

"The Wraith faster-than light travel is not as efficient as the Asgard hyperdrive aboard the Daedalus. Not only are they slower, they need to travel in a series of jumpers. So, if my calculations are correct, they'll make one last stop here, fifty light years away, before they make the final jump to Atlantis" McKay said.

"Doctor Weir?" Caldwell asked, "It will feel good to have them on the defensive for a change" Weir said, "Alright then. Let's do this" John said. John only had time to kiss me good-bye and give me a hug before he left. I couldn't believe how long it felt.

Teyla and me were sitting with Elizabeth, "They are angry. i can feel it. Word of our success spead to other words. They want us silenced" Teyla said, "you can snese that?" Weir asked.

"The Wraith warriors were in such close proximity" Teyla repiled, "What about you, Alex?" Weir asked, "Yeah, I could feel it too" I repiled, I can't believe I almost forgot the fact that I have Wraith DNA.

"Scuse me" Ford said walking in, "Ford!" I said, "I'd like to report for duty, Ma'am" Ford said, "Doctor Beckett released you?" Weir asked.

"Why wouldn't he? I'm fine" Ford repiled, Caldwell and John reported in right after that. "The bottom line is, it didn't work" Caldwell said, "Well at least you gave them something to think about" Weir repiled.

"We'll see. I doubt very much that that tactic will work again, and the Daedalus has sustained damage" Caldwell said, "It was still the right thing to do. We should make it home before they do" John repiled.

"I hope so. We'll keep the porch light on for you. Ok, what are our options?" Weir asked, " Well, let me see, we've got slow death, quick death, painful death, cold, lonely death" Mckay repiled.

"Ok, you said yourself the shield, should buy us some time at least" Weir said,"where do you want me?" Ford asked.

"Lieutenat, I..."Weir said, "Lieutenant, what do you think you're doing here?" Beckett asked, "I'm fine, Doc, really. It's cool" Ford repiled.

"The hell you are. You should be back in bed" Beckett said, "I feel great. Just drop it" Ford repiled.

"I will not just drop it. Not twenty minutes ago you were at death's door. Now I don't care how spry you're feeling, you need to be under medical supervision" Beckett said, Ford glances round at him really angrily.

"I'm good to go" Ford said, "I appreciate your enthusaism, Lieutenant, but I.." Weir repiled, "I-I'm serious, just let me prove it. Just give me something to do" Ford said.

"I don't think so" Beckett said, "Don't push me around!" Ford said, rounds on beckett and slams into the wall.

'Lieutenant! Put him down, Aiden, he's trying to help you. Aiden" I said, Ford slowly lowers Carson, Ford also stared in horror at what he just did.

"I'm sorry, Doc. I don't know why I..." Ford said, "you need to be under medical supervision" Beckett repiled.

"He's right, Lieutenant. We just wanna know why you're suddenly feeling this way" Weir said, "Ok. I'll go back" Ford repiled.

"Good. It's what you should do" Weir said, "Yes, ma'am" Ford repiled, Teyla followed ford out of the room, weir got closer to beckett.

"Sedate him if you have to" Weir said, "aye" Beckett repiled as he followed Teyla and Ford.

I stayed up in the control room when Weir went down to the infirmary to see how Ford was doing. I wanted to see John's face, to hear him tell me that everything would be ok. The Daedalus finally got back and i radioed Weir.

"Doctor Weir, the Daedalus is requesting permission to land on the east pier" I said, "Permission granted. We'll meet them there" Weir repiled.

"Doctor Weir, the hive ships are emerging from hyperspace" I said, "We're on our way" Weir repiled. As Weir, McKay, John and Caldwell came in the room, chuck was where I was because I got up to greet John.

"They're getting into some sort of formation" Chuck said, "Move, move!" McKay said. I go over to my laptop and look at the readouts.

"The shield's holding under the bombardment but it's under incredible strain" I said, "How long will it hold?" Weir asked, "Well, if they stop firing it'll last almost indefinitely but.." McKay said.

"Are we talking months, weeks?" Weir asked, "Days. At this the ZedPM will be depleted within days" McKay repiled. We were in conference room, John and McKay were outside but they came back in as soon as Caldwell started talking.

"The Daedalus will be back in fighting form within the next twenty-four hours but I think the next engagment's gonna have the smae result" Caldwell said.

"Even if we were able to destroy these ships this instant, more would be here in a few days, and even more a few days after that. From where I'm stading, I just don't see how we can win this" Weir repiled.

"Well now we know how the Ancients must have felt" McKay said, "Atlantis is the only way to Earth. As long as they know we're here, they're just going to keep coming" I said.

"As long as they know that we're here" John said, "What do you mean?" Weir asked.

"Alex just said as lnog as they know that we're here, they'll keep coming" John repiled, "Yes, she said that" McKay said.

"Well, what if they thought we were gone?" John asked, "Then there'd be no reason for them to stay" I said, "Exactly!" John repiled.

"Exactly what?" McKay asked, "We disappear" John said, "destroy the city, you mean?" Caldwell asked.

"No, we just make it look like we did" John repiled, "How?" Weir asked, "we cloak it" McKay repiled.

"Yes, Yes! The Puddlejumpers aer equipped with cloaking technology which renders them invisible to the naked eye, and to Wraith scans. If we jus simply remove one of the cloak generators from Puddlejumper" I said.

"I wouldn't say simply, but yes. By interfacing a jumper's stealth cloak generator with the city's shield, we should be able to render the city invisble" McKay said.

"That's all well and good, but I think if they city were to suddenly disappear, they might be able to put one and one together" Caldwell repiled.

"Which is why we fake a self-destruct, have the Daedalus beam a nuke right above the city's shield, and then detonate it" I said, "Which their sensors are blinded, we cloak the city; when the smoke clears" McKay repiled.

"Nothing but ocean" Weir said, "What about hard radiation?" Caldwell asked.

"I should be able to calculate with reasonable accuracy how long to wait until we switch over to the cloak" McKay repiled.

"But what about the displacement issue?" Zelenka asked, "It's coparambulation, that's the easy part!" McKay repiled, "Ok. what about the hard part?" Zelenka asked.

"Hard part?" John asked, "Um, the cloak for all intents and purposes will replace the shield, which means that we'll be completly unprotected once the cloak's activated" I repiled.

"We'll be completely exposed?" Weir asked, "Well..yes" McKay repiled, "So if they're not fooled by the ruse" Caldwell said, "Then they destory the city, which I remind you, is exacly what we were gonna do anyway" JOhn repiled.

"What about the Daedalus?" Weir asked, "Well, if it doesn't work, our shields should be sufficiently recharged to break through their lines and escape. We know we can outrun 'em" Caldwell repiled.

"Alright. Let's get as many non-essential personnel on your ship as we can, just in case" John said, "I love this idea. I really do, but the Wraith are aware that we have cloaking technology" Weir said.

"They are close, close enough for me to connect to them. If I can convince them that we intend to destroy Atlantis rather allow it to be taken, just before the explosion occurs" Teyla said.

"How will we know whether or not they believe you?" Weir asked, "Well, if they stop the bombardment, we'll know" John repiled.

"He's right. If the Wraith believe that we intend to destroy the city, the last thing they'll wanna do is to help us do it" I said, "How much time do you need?" Weir asked.

"Oh well.."McKay said, "a week" Zelenka said, "A couple of hours" McKay repiled, "I'll take the scond estimate. Go" Weir said.

We come out of the conference room and Beckett runs up the steps, "he escaped" Beckett said, "What?" Teyla asked, "Who?" John asked.

"Lieutenat Ford. He was able to disarm one of the marines, and got awy with all the Wraith enzyme I had left" Beckett repiled.

"Ford, this is Sheppard, come on...Ford? I need you to come back to the control room, buddy. We're all goin home. Lieutenant, do you copy?" John asked.

"You're just afarid of me, Major. You're afraid of what I can do now. I'm not listeing to you" Ford said, "I'm going after him" John said runnign off.

"Now's not the right time!" Weir called after him. I ran after John, I lost him around a coner, so I went back to the control room to see what was going on. About 2 hours later, McKay and Zelenka were done and we were ready to put our plan in place.

"We're all set down here" Beckett said, "Good, we're almost ready up here. Rodney?" Weir asked, "Ready. Radek?" McKay said.

"Ready to go" Zelenka said, "Colonel Caldwell?" Weir asked, "Your people are securely aboard; the warhead has been armed and is ready for deployment on your mark" Caldwell repiled.

"Very good. Stand by" Weir said, "Doctor Beckett?" I asked, "We're good to go" Beckett repiled, "Alright. send our message" Weir said.

I stood there, thinking about everything that we all have been through since we had first came here. We lost great people and lost friends but what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Thats what something my dad used to tell me and my brother Jason all the time when we were crying over something stupid.

"Elizabeth, it's done" Beckett said, I look out the window with Weir. The bombardment ceased, "Seems like they heard Teyla loud and clear. Rodney?" Weir asked.

"yeah, I think i'm ready" McKay repiled, "You think?" I asked, "i am definitely ready" McKay repiled.

"Daedalus, lauch the weapon. Give me city-wide. Attention all personnel: prepare for detonation flash" Weir said.

"Shut 'em down!" McKay said, we all shut down the laptops. "The weapon is away" Novak said, "Rodney?" Weir asked.

"If we switch to cloak before the blast radius disminishes, we'll all be incinerated. Five seconds" McKay said.

"Ok, that was definitely five seconds!" I said, "We've cloacked" McKay said, "How can you tell?" I asked, "They're scanning for us!" McKay whispered, " I don't think they're detected us" I said, "Why are you whispering?" Weir asked.

"I don't know, it just seems like the right thing to do" McKay repiled, "Is it working or not?" Weir asked. I was by the stairs on the gateroom when I see the gate start dailing.

"What the hell?" Weir asked, John came running into the gateroom. "Where's ford?" John asked, "I assume that's him in the Jumper" McKay said, "Can they detect that?" Weir asked, " I don't know" McKay repiled.

"shut it down" Weir said, "I can't the Jumper's in control" McKay repiled, "Ford, stand down! This is a direct order!" John said. As soon as the gate was done dailing, ford went through the gate in the puddlejumper.

"Where he did is goin" John asked, "It won't mater if the Wraith can detect the Gate activity through the claok" Weir said.

"There's only noe way to know" McKay said, gazing skywards and he just waits, "This is Daedalus. Our sensors indicate the Wraith fleet is breaking orbit" Caldwell said.

"I can confirm that. They're headed for hyperspace. Look, I'm gonna keep the cloak up for a while just to be sure, but, uh, I think they bought it" McKay said.

I was already down the stairs next to John as Weir walked up. "The gate address'l be in the log. There's still a chance" Weir said, "It doesn't matter where he goes. The second he gets to wherever he's going, he's gonna ditch the Jumper, turn around and dail another adress. one we can't trace" John repiled.

"We'll find him" Weir said, "Maybe" John said, "Hey. At least we're still around to try" Weir said, "yeah" John said as he walked off.

I followed John to our room, he was just sitting there on our bed by the time I finally got there. I sat behind him and rubbed his back, knowing that this was a hard thing to go through. I know how to felt to feel like you lost someone you might never get back.

We just sat there, not one of us talking. I ended up falling asleep wit my back against the wall which messed up my back, sometime in the middle of the night, i felt John pick me up and put me under the covers and he got in too. I got closer to him, trying to get warmer.

Chapter 19 He didn't want to speak to me

Things were going great, we had gotta back to Earth. First we had the meeting then we could all go see family members if we wanted to. I wanted to go see my dad and my brother, they live in Colorado Springs so me and John over down. We got to my dads house and at first I didn't know if I could get out of the car.

John looked at me, "What's wrong?" he asked, "Nothing, I just don't know what to say" I repiled, "I'm sure, you can think of something" he said. John talked me to getting out of the car, I hopped out and started walking up to the door.

I was about to knock when my dad opened the door and hugged me. I smiled and started crying, it was so great to see my dad again. We just sat there, talking about ramdon things that we didn't really care about. Then my dad looked at John, "So who is this fellow?" he asked.

"This is Lieutent Colonel John Sheppard, hes my boyfriend" I repiled, "Nice to meet you, sir" John said.

"I'm not a sir, so you can call me David" my dad said, "Sorry david. Nice to meet you" John repiled.

"Nice to meet you too. You must be a smart, tough man to be able to handle my girl" My dad said.

"I'm very lucky to be with Alexurda" John said, "Alex, john. Not Alexurda" I said. I always hated it when people call me Alexurda, for as long as I can remeber i've been called Alex. I figured John was just doing it for my dad, even though my dad never had a problem with me being called alex.

We spent a couple of hours with my dad, Jason came home but he didn't even look at me or talk to me. He didn't want to speak to me. Me and John left to go back to the base, we ate dinner at black bear cafe. I just sat there in our room on the base thinking about how Jason didn't even want to look at me.

I was trying to figure out what I had done that was so bad where my own twin brother didn't want to talk to me. John thought I was just been a drama queen about it but I wasn't. My brother didn't want to look or talk to me. I couldn't find anything that I had done that was so bad.

I was the only sibling he had, we grew up together, went through hard times together. We were there for each other, every step of the way but now he wasn't there for me. My dad was but I wanted Jason to be there for me too. A week passed way to quickly, so then next thing I knew we were getting back on the ship to go back to Atlantis.

I couldn't wait to see that blue ocean and the city again. A month just stuck on the ship was going to be hell for me. John had new men to train during the time we spent on the Deadulas. I spent most of my time with McKay and Zelenka.

One night, me and John couldn't sleep so we went to the mess hall, Weir was there.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" Weir asked, "Couldn't sleep. Must be the, uh, burden of command- you know, ever since I was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel" John repiled.

"Alright, John. It's been almost a month. When are you gonna stop trying to bringing that up in every single coversation?" I asked.

"You two gotta understand. There's a lot of people in the Air Force who never thought I'd make it past Captain!" John repiled.

"Well obviously the people whose opinions matter the most thought otherwise" Weir said, "What about you, what are you still doing up?" John asked.

"I think I got used to falling asleep to the sound of the ocean" Weir repiled.

"Well, McKay says we're only at the edge of the Pegasus galaxy. You'll be fine once we get back to Atlantis. You know, it's funny. I spent the past year wondering if I'd ever see earth again, and as sono as I got there" I said.

"I know how you feel. It was extremely convenient to be able to step through the gate and be at Stargate Command in an instant, and now this feels extremely in convenient" Weir repiled.

"It must be the eighteen days cooped up in the ship to get back" I said, "Well until we find another ZPM to power the Earth gate, that's just the way it's gonna have to be" John said.

"Doctor Weir, Colonel Sheppard, Mss. Wilson. There's been an accident" one the airman said.

Me, John and Weir arrived at where Carson was bending over a man laying on the floor, "That's doctor Monroe. What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he's dead. Alright, one, two, three. Carry on." Beckett said, "How did he die?" Caldwell asked.

"I'm not a hundred percent certain, but there were burn marks on his fingertips" Beckett repiled.

"Obviously there was a short. Door's open, circuits are charred" John said, "There's not enough juice in those circuits to kill anyone. Doctor?" Caldwell said.

"I'll know more once I've had a chance to examine the body mroe thoroughly" Beckett repiled, "Do you know what he was working on?" Weir asked.

"It was computer diagnostics, strictly routine. I've got security camera footage" McKay said, "What happened?" Weir asked.

"I don't know, it's a camera malfunction" McKay said as he played the footage again, we see Monroe sitting at the console, gettnig up to work on another part. He reaches over to touch a pnael and then the footage goes staticly.

"Right before he was killed? Interesting coincidence" John said.

"Actually, I think it makes sense. Colonel Caldwell was right, there's not enough 'juice' in those circuits to kill someone, at least not normally" I said.

"What are you thinking?" Weir asked, "It's possible there was some sort of isolated power surge in this section. That would explain the lost camera, the malfunctioning door" I repiled.

"So, when the door didn't respond, he took out the pnael to bypass the circuits and received a fatal jolt?" Caldwell asked.

"Like she said, it's possible. Look, I recommend we drop out of hyperspace, run a full diagnostic on the power distribution systems" McKay repiled.

"No, if we drop out now, we risk being detected" Caldwell said, "That's true. I just think if we" McKay said.

"We'll be back in Atlantis in less than two days. YOu can do your diagnostic then" Caldwell said interrupting.

"Colonel, are you sure that's right?" Weir asked, "With all due respect, Doctor, you got back to Earth through the Stargate. This is my third trip on the Daedalus between galaxies" Caldwell repiled.

"I understand that, but this hsip is relatively new. There might be some problems.."Weir was saying.

"Doctor. A word please?" Caldwell interrupting. Caldwell wanted me to go help McKay and Hermiod in Engineering.

"If I may be so bold, what exactly are we looking for?" Hermiod asked, "Any indication that somebody's been tampering with the ship's computers" McKay repiled.

"Perhaps you could be more specific" Hermiod said, "Not really, no" McKay said, "What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing" Hermiod repiled, "Look, just check the major systems, propulsion, navigation, life support. Look for anything out of the ordinary. Once we've checked out the power distribution system, maybe we can figure out what caused the power spike" McKay said.

John walked in, "How's it going, Alex?" John asked, "It's going to take a while" Hermiod repiled, John was staring at him, "Don't stare, he hates it when people stare" I said.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's strange we're working with an alien?" John asked, "Intergalactic hyperdrive technology's kind of new to us, so we need his help" I repiled.

"Is he supposed to be naked like that?" John asked, I roll my eyes at him and look at the technician working nearby us.

McKay looks at me and makes me and Lindstrom leave the room, "Ok, let's speed this up, you take the logs and I'm gonna take a look at..junction box. I got nothing you?" I asked.

"Uh, give me a second..wait a minute" Lindstrom repiled, "What?" I asked, "I think I got something here" Lindstrom repiled.

"Well, what?" I asked, At the moment, alarms sound nad coolant starts sparying from the ceiling. "Coolant leak! We've gotta get out of here" Lindstrom yells but then crys out in pain as he is burnt.

"Lindstrom! Lindstrom! Lindstrom! Are you alirght?" I asked, i see him and hes coughing. I had activated the comms to the compartment.

"Yeah, I'm ok. How am I gonna get out of here?" he asked, "I don't know. Just sit tight. We're gonna need to shut down the leak and vent the" I was saying. "Alex?" Linstrom asked.

I can still see Lindstrom but I can't hear him anymore, "Lindstrom! Lindstrom, are you reading me? Lindstrom! Are you reading me?" I asked over and over again. I finally see that hes in a airlock and the alarms sound saying that it was opening.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, "Alex, help me!" Lindstrom yelled, "Lindstrom! Lindstrom!" I yelled as I stare in horror as lindstrom silently screams Alex, help me.

I see the airlock doors open and linstrom blown into space, "Oh my god!" I said. Beckett, John, Weir and Caldwell arrived.

Beckett has me holding a oxygen mask to my face, i lower it. "I already told you, I'm fine" I said, "She's right, it appear he didn't inhale enough toxins to cause any permanent damage, although a few more seconds of exposure would have been quite a differnent story" Beckett said.

"Thank you, Doctor. I assume this time we can defintiely rule out random malfunctions?" Caldwell asked, "Lindstrom found something, he was trying to tell me what is was when the leak happened" I repiled.

"What were you looking for?" Weir asked, "We were trying to trace the source of the power spike that killed Doctor Monroe" I repiled.

"Who else knew what were doing?" Caldwell asked, "A lot of people knew we were running diagnostics but no one knew we were in that particular room at that exact moment" I repiled.

"Security cameras. If the person who killed monroe was able to get into the system to erase evidence, there's no reason he couldn't do the same thing to keep tabs on our investigation" John said.

"Assuming it's a he" I said, "How mandy personnal on board have the technical skills to do something like this?" Caldwell asked.

"Almost everybody! That's what you get for assembling a team of brilliant scientists" I repiled, "I can't believe it would be one of own people, isn't it possible there's an intruder on board?" Weir asked.

"We used the lifesigns detctor to do a head count. We didn't get any extra singals" Caldwell repiled.

"Well, hibernating Wraith, they can avoid detection" Weir repiled, "We've seen that tactic before. Beam in, lay own, then look for the chance to cnoduct sabotage" John said.

"That was on Atlantis. It's been at least two months since this ship encountered the Wraith. There's no way one of them could have stowed on board for that long" Caldwell repiled.

"He's right. They did a full dcontamination sweep back on Earth. They would have found something" I said.

"Alright then. As of this moment I want our civilian personnel confined to their quarters" Caldwell said.

"What?" Weir said, "Persent company excepted, of course" Caldwell repiled, "Uh, Colonel, with all due respect, some of those people could be extremely helpful in the investigation" I said.

"I'm sorry, Wilson, but I can't trust any of them for the simple reason that I didn't have any say in thier selection. Somebody else was in charge of the process" Caldwell said. Me and Hermiod were still working on what had happened, when McKay walked in.

"Doctor McKay. You are just in time" Hermiod said, "For what? What are you looking at?" McKay asked.

"The sabotage we've been searching for" I said, "It's a virus" McKay said, "How perceptive of you" Hermiod repiled.

"Where did you find it?" McKay asked, "One of the navigational computers. There is evidence of it in communications and some of the propulsion systems as well" I said.

"So it's spreading" McKay said, "Yes, and changing" Hermiod repiled, "what do you mean?" McKay asked.

"It appears to be rewriting itself as it grows. It is unlike any human-engineered programme I have ever encountered" Hermiod repiled.

"Really? Clear the console, I need to be there" McKay said, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just checking something. I'm sure it is impossible. Crap!" McKay said, "What did you do?" Hermiod asked.

"I just ran it through a translation programme, it's Wraith" McKay repiled, "Crap' indeed" Hermiod repiled.

Me and McKay went to go explain what we had found to everybody else, "A wraith computer vrius" Weir said.

"It was probably downloaded during our last little encounter" McKay said, "Well, if it's been there all this time, why are we just noticing it now?" Caldwell asked.

"Well, in all likelihood it was transmitted in a compressed format, it took a while to unfold, to spread to the point where it could affect our systems. I think it probably happened during the return flight to Earth. Since then, it's been dormant, waiting for some kind of a trigger" I said.

"Like what?" John asked, "Possibly the fact that we're once again in close proximity to Wraith territory? I think it was ultimately desigened to take control of the navigational system, fly the ship right to them" I said.

"If they get their hands on the Daedalus, they'll not only have access to the intergalactic hyperdrive technology but they'll have all the navigation data that'll lead them straight to Earth" Weir repiled.

"That's what they wanted all along. A new feeding ground" I said, "That still doesn't explain who killed Doctor Monroe and Doctor Lindstrom" Caldwell repiled.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. It was the virus" McKay said, "Look, it's an A.I, an artificial intelligence. It can think for itself, adapt itself to new situations" I said.

"Protect itself" John said, "Ecactly. It knew that Lindstrom and Monroe were gonna expose it, so it got rid of them" Mckay said.

"Can it take over the whole ship?" Weir asked.

"Not entriely. You have to remeber that there are hundreds of individual computers on board. A lot of them are interconnected so we tend to think of them as one big machine but that's not really the case. There are dozens of back-ups and redundancies, and some systems like life support are deliberately isolated" I said.

"So they can't kill us all by venting the atmosphere?" John asked.

"That was the good news. The bad news is that some of the more complez systems like navigation and propuslsion require a certain amount of interconnectivty to function properly. In all likelihood, the vrius has spread so far through those systems that to isolate it will make the ship impossible to fly. Until we figure out how to get rid of it, we're stuck here" I said.

An alarm starts beeping, "Colonel Caldwell, sir. We just began broadcasting a distress call" the bridge lieutenant said, "What are you talking about?" Caldwell asked.

"It just came on by itself, sir" he repiled, "Shut it down" Caldwell said, "I'm locked out, sir" he said.

"It's the virus. That's what I mean about adapting itself to new situations. It doesn't have enough control yet to fly us to the Wraith so instead it's calling the Wraith to us and right now, we are sitting ducks" McKay said.

Me and McKay were working on stopping the virus when John came over to me, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Theroetically we should be able to cut power to the long range transmitter. You won't be able to send messages, but, uh neither will the virus" McKay said.

"Theiretucally" John said, "Well, it's pretty smart. So far, whatever we've tried, it's been one step ahead of us. Try it now" I said.

"It's no good, sir. We're still broadcasting" the Lieutenant said, "Alright, that leaves us one choice. We need to do a full systems shutdown. We'll wipe everything, reboot, load from back-ups" McKay said.

"WIll that really work?" Weir asked, "Absolutely...I think" McKay repiled, "How long will it take?" Caldwell asked.

"Well it's not like the ship's got an on/off button" McKay repiled, "We need some time to prepare, say an hour,, maybe two?" I said.

"And while we wait, we increase our chances of being detected. We need to shut off the transimmter array now" John repiled, "do you have an idea?" Caldwell asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do...But you're not gonna like it" John said looking at me as he said the last part.

Of course Johns plan was taking a F-302 out to shoot the Array. "Alright, Colonel, we've evacuated all sections in the vicinity of the array and sealed the bulkheads" Caldwell said.

"Understood" John repiled, "All personnel, prepare fro impact" Caldwell said, "What's our status?" I asked.

"Transmitter is offline. Distress singal has been disabled" the bridge lieutenant repiled, "Well done, Colonel. Return to the ship" Caldwell said.

"With pleasure. Uh, there's a problem. My controls aren't responding" John repiled, "Say again?" Caldwell said.

"Well, the Daedalus is behind me. I can't seem to turn around and..a lot more, we've picking up speed" John repiled.

"I should have seen this coming. The navigational software on the F-302 is compatible with our sublight system which has already been infected. The virus must have uploaded itself onto his ship" I said.

"What about the transport beam?" Weir asked, "That would work. Those systems are still clean" McKay repiled.

"Do it" Caldwell said, "John, this is Elizabeth. Rodney seems to think the virus has taken over your ship, so we're gonna try to beam you out" Weir said.

"Acknowledged" John said, "Stand by" Weir said, "Uh, small problem" McKay said, "What?" I asked.

"THe transport beam is tied to an Asgard sensor. It's what we use to lock on to targets" McKay said.

"So?" Weir asked, "So, so, that particular piece of equipment was located in the array that we just destroyed. The key is to lock onto his radio singal" McKay repiled.

"That's what they used to do on the Prometheus before they had Asgard sensors" I said, "You'd better do it quick, becuase in about three minutes he's gonna be out of range" Caldwell repiled.

"John, we've run into a slight snag. Rodney and I just has to make a few adjustments before we can get you out of there" I said.

"Ok" John repiled nervously, "Don't worry, we're not about to give up on you just yet" Weir said.

"Colonel? John, are you still there?" I asked, "Uh.."John said, "We're gonna use your radio to target the transport beam" Weir said.

"We'll have you out of there in just a minute" I said, "Sounds good. So I'm still in range, right?" John asked.

McKay turns off his radio and turns to Weir, "Truth is, this has never been tested from this distance" McKay said.

"Rodney seems to think you'll be ok" Weir said, "Well that's good" John repiled.

"We're ready. We're beaming him directly to the bridge" McKay said, I turn to face the front of the bridge and see John appear.

"Are you aliright?" I asked, "Yeah. Two arms, tenn fingers...I'll check the rest later" John said, "Alright, Doctor, I've had enough of this. I'd like to have my ship back, please" Caldwell said.

"Move! Yes. Do you mind?" McKay said almost bumping into John, "This is what I do when I have problems with my laptop. I turn it off, and then I turn it on again" John said.

"I think this is a little bit more complicated than that" I said, "I'm just saying that if we're taking a page from the John Sheppard Book of Computer Repair, we're really desperate" John repiled.

"Alright, Colonel, we're ready" McKay said, "Thank you. All personnel, this is Colonel Caldwell. Prepare for a full system shutdown" Caldwell said.

"And..."McKay said, as we shut down all the consloes and the ship goes dark.

"Engine room, what's our status?" Caldwell asked, "All systems are functioning normally. No sign of the virus" I said, "Looks like it worked, Colonel" McKay repiled.

"May I suggest we vacate this system? Our current position may well have been compromised" Hermiod said, "Can you give me hyperdrive?" Caldwell asked.

"That will take longer to get back online" Hermiod said, "I can get you sublights" I said.

"Damnit!" McKay said, as soon as Caldwell reported that we were going to wrong away, "Engine room, What's happening?" Caldwell asked.

"the virus, its back. IT must haev full control of sublight navigation" I said, "I thought all systems were clean" John said.]

"They were. When we did the reboot there was no sign of the virus. This shouldn't be happening" I said.

"Sir, we've got another problem. IT's our new heading, we're on a collision course with the nearest star" the Pilot said. John and Weir stayed in the Engine room as me and McKay worked on getting rid of the virus. I didn't understand the coding of the vrius so haking into it wasn't going to work.

"THe virus returned almost immediately after we restarted the system" Hermiod said, "At the risk of repeating myself, I thought you said we wiped it out" John said.

"We did. We must have missed something" McKay said, "And it's gonna crash us into a sun" Weir said.

"Not exactly. A more precise calculation of our heading shows that we will not collide with the star, but rather make a close approach near its coronashphere. The ship will survive, but the radiation will kill everyone on board" Hermiod said.

"Why kill everyone if they already have full navigational control?" Weir asked, "The virus has access to our database. It knows our tactis, our tendencies" I said.

"They know we'd destroy the ship before we'd allow it to fall into wraith hands" John said.

"Wait a minute. There was a situation similar to this back at Stargate Command. I remeber reading the report. An alien entity took control of the base computer, so they did a systems shutdown to destroy it. It survived by uploading itself into a MALP" I said.

"OK, we don't have any MALPs" Weir repiled, "No, we've got a bay full of F-302s. We already know the virus can upload itself into the ship's navigational computer, but it have used any one of those ships as a hiding place while we wiped the Daedalus systems clear. It's the only possible explanation" McKay said.

"So?" Weir asked, "So, we physically pull the memory strage modules from the 302s, we do another shutdown, that should do the trick" I said. "Contat the bridge and tell Caldwell we're on our way to the bay now" John said as I followed them.

Me, John and McKay make our way to the figher bay and we reach the access door and it closes in front of us. I pushed the button but nothing happened.

"It's not working" McKay said, "Lets try another way" John repiled, the another door we try closes too, "It's the virus, it must know what we're trying to do" I said.

"How's that possible?" John asked, "It's thinking ahead, anticipating our moves, like in a chess match" McKay repiled, "Well, I hope you're good at chess" John said.

"I don't get to play much, it's tough finding challenging opponents" McKay repiled, "Bridge, this is Sheppard. Are there any open pahts to the 302 bay?" John asked.

"That's a negative, Colonel. Looks like the entire section's been sealed off. We've tried to override it but we're not having any luck" Caldwell repiled.

"You're gonna have to beam us in" John said, "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. Wait a minute. The asgard beam wasn't designed to beam from one point to another point inside a ship. We could end up rematerialised half inside a wall" McKay said.

"Well, we're just gonna have to take that chance" I said, "Right! Of course! Why not?" McKay said.

Me and John steps next to McKy and he scruches himself down to make himself as small as possible. "Colonel, we're ready" John said.

"Stand by. Hermiod says we need to make a few adjustments first. Activiating transport beam now" Caldwell said.

"It worked!" McKay said, we walk forward and the alarms sound. Lights by the bay doors which exit into space start to flash.

"Oh boy!" I said, we stand there waiting for death to us but nothing happens, "We should really really be dead right now" McKay said.

"I don't feel dead" John said, "Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay, can you hear me?" Hermiod asked, "Yeah, we're reading you" John repiled.

"I have raised the figher bay shield in order to prevent the atmoshpere from escaping. However, the virus has invaded the system and it is only a matter of time before it gains control. Therefore, I suggest you complete your task as quickly as possible" Hermiod said.

We all run around pulling the modules, John was in one, McKay was in one and I saw one that no one had got so I got it. "Colonel Sheppard, how's it coming?" Caldwell asked, "We're getting there" John said. As we see the shields start to go down, I jump into a figher. I see John and McKay jump into one at the same time too. I sighed knowing that John was still alive.

"Colonel Sheppard, come in...Colonel Sheppard, do you read me?...Colonel Sheppard, do you read?" Caldwell asked, "This is Sheppard, we're OK. We managed to get into the last two F-302 before we lost atmosphere. Any chance you can beam us out?" John asked.

"Sorry, John, we lost the transport beam. You're gonna have to sit still for a while" Weir said, "We pulled all the memory units. Another shutdown should work" I said.

I look over at John's 302 and smiled at him, he rolled his eyes and pointed at McKay, I laughed a little knowing that I would do the same if I was stuck in the same fighter plane as McKay. The lights go out and I started freaking out but I calm down knowing I told them to do another shut down. The lights come back on and I hear John's voice.

"This is Sheppard, what just happened?" John asked, "Stand by, we're trying to figure that out. It didn't work. We're still on course for the coronashpere" Caldwell said, "this thing is like a damned cockroach, you just can't kill it!" John said.

:This should have worked. We've disabled every navigational computer in this bay. There's nowhere else on the ship the virus could hide" McKay said.

"You're right, there's nwhere on the ship for it to hide, but we didn't get every computer" John repiled, "What are you talking about?" McKay asked.

"We missed one" John said, I think and then get what John was talking about, It was the F-302 he was flying eariler. I see John starting up the 302 him and McKay are sitting in and I radio over to him.

"John, what are you doing?" I asked, "It's the last F-302, Alex. THe one we left behind, and it's driving us" John said.

"You can't go after it" I said, "I'll be fine. I love you just in case anything happens know that I do love you and I have always loved you" John said signing off the radio as he flew the 302 out of the bay.

I didn't know what was going on, no one from the other parts of the bridge had radioed me and told me what was going on with John and McKay. I wanted to scream and cuss at someone for letting John do this but then I thought about everything I've learned about him and knew he would have done it one way or another.

About 20 minutes or so after John left, I heard Weirs voice over the radio, "John, can you read me?...Rodney, come in?" Weir asked.

"Daedalus, this is Sheppard, target is destroyed. I repeat, traget is destroyed. If you try one more shutdown, I think it might just work" John said.

"Well done, both of you. You had us a little worried there for a minute" Weir said, "Sorry about that" John said, "This is caldwell, we'll redezvous as soon as we've eradicated the virus once and for all" Caldwell said.

After finally getting the shields back up in the figher bay, I got out of the 302 that I jumped in when the shields went down and started walking towards the door. I see the door start to open and John walks in. He runs up to me and hugs me.

I was so happy to be back in his arms, we went back to the room we had and fell asleep for the rest of the day and the most of the next day. We finally got to Atlantis and we walked up to Teyla, who had be in charged of the city while we were all gone.

"Doctor Weir, Doctor McKay, Doctor Beckett, Doctor Wilson, welcome back and Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard! Congratulations" Teyla said.

"Thank you. Anything happen while we were gone?" John asked, "There has been no sign of the Wraith. It would appear that they continue to believe that Atlantis has been destroyed, but I understand that your trop was not so happily uneventful" Teyla said.

"No, not exactly" Weir said, "My nose is peeling! Do you have any sunshield?" McKay asked Beckett, "Yes Rodney" Beckett repiled, "Well, maybe we should get that" McKay said, "Yes, Rodney!" Beckett said.

"Any word from your offworld contacts?" John asked, "We have received several intelligence reports. However, as of yet there is no news of Lieutenant Ford" Teyla said.

"I'd like to read those reports when you've got moment" John said, "I thought you might, I prepard you this copy" Teyla said.

"Thank you! Ladies" John said as he heads off, "I am sorry your journey was so difficult" Teyla said, "Well, we got here, that's what counts" Weir said.

"Still, it must have been plesant to return to Earth. A chance to reunite with your friends and loved ones" Teyla said. Redek hurries over to us, "Doctor Weir. Doctor Weir, I'm glad you're back. We have several reports from around the city. Ever since we installed ZeePM, we've made many interesting discoveries" Zelenka said as he goes to hand her his report but me and Teyla stop him.

"Could this not wait? Doctor Weir has only just arrived" Teyla said, "I'm sorry, I.." he said, "No, That's fine, really" Weir said taking the report. Things started to get normal again, I started working with Major Lorne who I had met in school and hadn't seen him in years. I senced that John was a bit jealus of mine and Evan's relationship. I had sat down with John and talked to him about it, I made sure he knew he was the only one I wanted to be with.

Chapter 20 He was so close

Doctor Parrish wanted me to come with him to this planet that could have new things to see. As much as I wanted to say no, John said it would be a good thing to get out of the city and go offworld.

It was me, Lorne and Parrish, "You know, when they told me I'd be travelling to another galaxy, visiting strange new worlds, defending humanity against unimaginable alien threats, this just is not what I pictured!" Lorne said, I laughed a bit as Lorne tried to trip me.

"We could be saving Earth, right here, right now, Major" Parrish said "Oh yeah? Hows's that?" Lorne asked, "Through a greater understanding of the long-term effects of severe ozone depletion on plant life. You may not want to admit it, but i'ts a real dange" Parrish said.

"Oh yeah! Sure! Global warming- Wraith attack. I see the similarity now, you're right! Yeah, its great!" Hey, not too far, Doct, OK?" Lorne said.

"Ah, not to worry, Major. I don't think there's much chance any animal could survive the long-term effects of exposure to the sunlight on this planet" Parrish repiled, "So not a place to build a summer home?" Lorne asked.

I laughed and tried to trip Evan, I looked over at him and smiled. I saw Parrish out of the coner of my eye looking at some planet. "Ah! It's the fact this vegetation is thriving! Somehow it's managed to persist despite what should be extremely destructive ionising radiation. Oh, would you look at that? Now what is a williamsonia suardiana doing here?" Parrish asked.

I started laughing but followed Parrish as Lorne stayed back a little, I was a little bit in front of Parrish when I saw something on the ground, "Major!" I yelled as I finally noisted what it was, it was a death Wraith. Evan squats down to check the Wraith out as we see bullet holes in him.

"Doesn't look like the sun killed him" Lorne said, "What do we do?" Parrish asked, "Kaufman, this is Lorne, any activity?" Lorne asked, "No, Sir" Kaufman repiled.

"We got a dead sucker here, looks KIA, no more than a day old. We're on our way" Lorne said, "C'mon, Doc, let's get you back to the Gate" I said.

"I-I don't understand" parrish said, "Well, neither do I. All I know is he didn't do that to himself. C'mon. Let's go" I said.

Me and Lorne were reporting to John and Weir, "Is the Gate covered?" John asked, "Kaufman and Reed, yeah" Lorne repiled.

"We found a dead Wraith. Shot several times" John said, as Teyla entered, "Looked like bullets, but it's hard to say. The guy was a mess" Lorne said.

"The Genii have such weapons" Teyla said, "Doctor Beckett is performing an autopsy. Oh! Here he is now" Weir repiled.

"I'm not done, not nearly, but I thought you might like to know this. The enzyme sac under the right arm has been removed" Beckett said.

"Ford!" John said, "What's going on?" McKay asked, "Thanks for coming, Rodney" John repiled sarcastically.

"What? I was right in the middle of a.." McKay said, "P3M-736. We found a dead Wraith, maybe killed by Ford" I said, "He could still be there" John repiled.

"Whoa, wait a second. 736? The UV index there during the day is something like a thousand" McKay said, "Bring your sunscreen. Be ready in ten minutes" John repiled. I laught but followed John, he walked so fast that it was hard to keep up but thank god, i've been working out lately because then I won't be able to catch up to him in time.

"John, I'm going back with you" I said, "No, your not" he repiled "Why not?" I asked, Because Fords not himself right now and I don't need you getting hurt, Alex" John repiled.

"John I need to go too. I knew Ford a long time, it might help to have me there" I said, "No, Alex. Thats the end of the story, I can't and won't let you get hurt because of him" he repiled as strong minded about it as anything he has ever set his mind too. Just as I was about to say something more about it, Caldwell walked up and started talking to John.

"Colonel!" Caldwell said, "Colonel" John repiled, "Something urgent?" he asked, "We think we have a bead on Ford" John repiled, "So I heard" he said.

"That was fast" John said, "Base protocol dictates all senior officers be notified of situations Code Orange and above" Caldwell repiled, me and John walked in the transporter and John presses a button on the panel. Caldwell jumped in right before the door closed.

"How does that go again? Red, Orange, Blue or the other way around? You mind if we go over that again when I get back?" John asked.

"Colonel!" Caldwell yelled, "You don't have to remind me of our respective positions or that you outrank me, sir" John said, "I was wondering if I needed to remind you that LIeutenant Ford is a significant threat to the security of this base" Caldwell said.

"He's also a friend in need" John said, "His condition forces him to seek out the Wraith. If he's caught, he would compromise" Caldwell said.

"Look, I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna bring him back" John said, "According to Doctor Beckett's report, there may not be anything that can be done to help him" Caldwell said, "With all due respect, sir, I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying" John said.

"Lieutenant Ford has already proved resourceful enough to prentrate security and escape the city. I'm saying if you encounter him and there's any chance whatsoever that his capture might prove elusive, you are duty bound to eliminate the threat. Lieutenant Ford may have been your friend, but he's not anymore. I know you understand, you'll do what's right. You didn't seem to have a problem with mercy when it came to Colonel Sumner" Caldwell repiled.

John walked away after Caldwell dismissed him, I looked at Caldwell. I wanted to punch him in the face, I knew John still regeted what he did to Sumner. "Caldwell, I know that I'm not in the Air Force or anything but John is smart and he will do what he think is right wether that is bring Ford home or killing him" I said.

"I never said he wouldn't do what was right" Caldwell repiled, "Thats what you were thinking though, you have been wanting John's job for a while now but just because he may mess up once in awhile doesn't mean he isn't a good Colonel and won't do his job right" I said walking off without another word to Caldwell.

It was a very long day waiting for John and his team to come back to the city, I tried to keep my mind off the fact that Ford could hurt John, Teyla, Lorne, McKay or any of the other men on that planet. I got caught up on mission reports and did a lot of working out while John was off-world. Working out was one of the best ways to get my mind off John in dauger yet again. I always had time to clean up and shower before John came back but this time I heard from Zelenka that they were back, I ran up to the conference room as fast as I could to see what was going.

"I shot him once. Didn't slow him down" John said as I walked in, "I shot him too" McKay said as poud as he could be, "He ran into the beam" John repiled.

"Are you suggesting he wanted to be taken?" Weir asked as she nodded to me to sit down, "I think he saw it was the only way off the planet" John repiled.

"Well, I can tell you from the quality time I spent with Ford, he was definitely not thinking staight" McKay said, "Now thanks to you, he's in enemy hands with infomation that could compromise all of us" Caldwell said to John.

"I don't think he'll give us away" John said, "Oh, thank you so much for your ssurance, Colonel. I'll be sure to include your 'feelings' in my report" Caldwell repiled. Me and John headed back to our room to shower and get ready for dinner.

After dinner, me and John went back to our room to get ready for the night, I was sitting there thinking on the chair we had set up outside our room. John walked behind him and wrapped his arms around hugging me, I turned around and kissed his forhead. I knew he just wanted welcome the quiet, the down time and the alone time we got together. We either worked together off-world or I was stuck here while he risked his life fighting for this city. We both knew that Ford might be dead right now but we just didn't want to talk because if Ford was brought up, it would be to painful to talk about right then and there. All John said that night outside was "He was so close".

Chapter 21 I thought it was kinda funny

About two weeks after we had found Ford on a planet that me, doctor Parrish and Major Lorne had been on, we were looking for survivors of a culling and thankfully I got John to let me tag on this mission.

"Alirght, I'm about ready to call this one. Doesn't look like there are any survivors" John said, "The cullings are getting more and more intense" Teyla repiled.

"WEll you said it yourself: too many Wraith woke up at the same time. Too many mouths to feed- or..hands to feed" John said, "Welll, we're heading back to the Gate, meet you there?" Lorne asked.

"Sounds like a plan. McKay, Beckett: you havin' any luck?" John asked, "Negative, Colonel, we haven't found anyone" Beckett said. I was with Beckett, Rodney and Lieutenant Cadman.

"Make your way back to the Gate" John said, "Will do. Beckett out" he repiled.

We continue to walk, Cadman reachs down and pulls up some flowers then turns to McKay.

"So maybe you should pick some wildflowers from around here, I think she'd get a kick out of that" Cadman said.

"What are you talking about?" McKay asked, "You've got a date tomorrow tonight with Katie Brown, right?" Cadman asked.

"She's a bontanist, she never gets to go offworld, so" I said, "What's this now?" Beckett asked, "It's nothing, nothing" McKay repiled.

"You have a date, Rodney? With a woman?" Beckett asked as I started laughing wondering if he was going to catch what Beckett said.

"It is simply two adults sharing some friendly..Yes, with a woman!" McKay said. "Well, she's excited about it. Now sure why, though" Cadman said.

"How would you know?" McKay asked, "Girls' poker night. She knows a lot of things, McKay" I repiled.

"I'm sure it's none of your business. This is an inappropriate field conversation" McKay said, "What? I was just suggesting you might wanna pick some flowers" Cadman said.

"Yes, and maybe you should just do your job, which is to protect us" McKay said, "Shut up" Cadman said as I heard the buzzing sound she heard.

"Shut up? Let me tell you something.." McKay said, "Stop speaking!" I yelled, McKay finally stops talking long enough for us to hear buzzing.

"Dart" Cadman said, as she activates her radio, "We have a Dart incoming". "Move it!" I yell as we all start running. I pushed myself hard. "Seeing us will blow Atlantis' cover. Anyone get a clear shot, you take it, understand?" John said into the radio as I turned around to see Cadman getting closer to Carson and McKay.

"Scatter!" Cadman yelled as she shoved Carson in one direction. McKay and Cadman kept running, "McKay!"

As I turn around to see Cadman reaching out to push McKay away but the transport beam sweeps down and whisks them both away.

"It is heading towards the Gate. We damaged it but it is still on its way" Teyla said, "Wait, McKay and Cadman have been beamed aboard that Dart!" I yell as I run up to John and silde on the ground almost crying.

"We can't risk the Dart making it back to the hive ship" John said. The dart comes into view and starts heading straight towards the gate. John of course open fires on it and so do the others. Carson still running across the feild, looks up and sees the Dart roll and start hitting the ground right near him.

"What the hell d' you think you're doing?" Beckett said, "It was reaching for the self-destruct" John repiled, "He's the only one that cang et Cadman and McKay out!" Beckett said.

"I seriously doubt he'd oblige" John said, "Well, we'll never know now, will we?" Beckett asked.

"Is everyone alright?" Teyla asked, "We're fine. Hason, radio Atlantis. We want Zelenka here asap. We've got a problem" John said.

A little while later, Zelenka showed up and was working on the Dart. I had tried to figure it out but I couldn't, so Zelenka took over.

"Colonel!" Zelenka said, just then, sparks fly from the interface and Radek jumps up in terror. "First time offworld?" John asked.

"Yes" Zelenka said, "Well, if there were any more Wraith, they would have attacked us by now" John repiled, "Really?" Zelenka asked.

"If it makes you feel better. Did you find what we want?" John asked, "Uh, well, yes, but it's very complex. This interface controls the machine that dematerialises people, stores their infomation and then rematerialises them again when commanded to" Zelenka repiled.

"Great. Command it to!" John said, "Uh, I can't" Zelenka said, "From what we can tell, the materialiser is storing two lifesigns" I said.

"Yes" Zelenka said, "Which is good!" John repiled, "Yes, but there is only enough power in the Dart's energy cell to successfully rematerialise one of them. Power to the rematerialiser has been completely severed and emergency back-up power has been completely run down" I said, "Ok" John said not understanding what I was talking about.

"No, no, no sorry, Alex was unclear" Zelenka said.

"You have to decide which one we're going to beam out" I said, "It's a terrible choice to have to make" Beckett said, "It's easy. Beam out McKay, he'll figure it out how to get Cadman free" John said.

"Yes, they just read as lifesigns" Zelenka said, "Perfect! Alright that one" John said, "Go. Stand aside" I said.

Zelenka activates his computer and a beam shoots out of the Dart and a moment later, Rodney is standing there.

"Rodney, you OK?" John asked, "Mmm" McKay repiled as he keels over and drops to the ground, unconscious. Beckett rushed over and checked his pulse.

"His pulse is stable but I need to get him back to Atlantis" Beckett said, "Teyla, Lorne, Alex, Help the Doc head back to the city with McKay. We're gonna stay here with Zelenka, try to bring as much of the Dart back as possible" John said.

I had helped Beckett with McKay as much as I could then left to go get a shower in before I had to go help Zelenka with the Dart. John radioed me about 10 minutes after I was done to tell me to meet him and Zelenka in the Hangar to start working on the Dart. Rodney, Beckett, John, Teyla and Weir walked into the Hangar about an hour after I started working on the Dart.

Rodney was looking at a piece of the broken transformer.

"Oh, nice work!" McKay said, "We were running out of power. I knew hardly anything about the machine. Who would have thought this could be one of the side effects?" Zelenka asked.

"So, instead of waiting to *understand* what it was you were doing, you just sort of mashed on the keyboard hoping something would happen!" McKay yelled.

"Well, you're alive, aren't you?" Zelenka asked, "He doesn't know how to fix it!" McKay said.

We all stare at him as if hes crazy, "What?" I asked, "I'm talking to her!" McKay said.

"You can hear her thoughts?" Weir asked, "No, not her thoughts, thank god. I can hear when she's speaking..when she's trying to speak" McKay repiled.

"Are you sure he should have been discharged from the Infirmary, Carson?" Weir asked, "According to the MRI, he's as healthy as he ever was" Beckett repiled.

"Well, we can't all be track stars, now, can we? It was her again" McKay said.

"Maybe there's something wrong an MRI wouldn't pick up, if you know what I mean" John said to Beckett, "I'm not crazy, I just have another consciousness in my brain" McKay said.

"So he just looks crazy" John said, "I'm sure I do, but only because Doctor Fumbles McStupid over here was in way over his head!" McKay yelled.

"Yes, Yes, *I* made a mistake trying to save YOUR life. Now, d'you want to try to fix it, or do you want to continue to berate me somewhat?" Zelenka asked.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing both at the same time. Now, I assume you've tried to run one of our own generators on it?" McKay asked, "It's not as simle as that" Zelenka repiled.

"The trick is having in interface with the Wraith machine in real time. The power fluctuations are, are, are huge. Er, if we overshoot just a little" I said.

"We're screwed up" Zelenka said, "Yeah, yeah. Um, I'm sure if we can maybe run an interface programme that will take care of all the. Uh, here's what I want us to try. We'll take a, uh, naqahdah generator. And, um...and uh, YES! WHAT?. WEll, stop asking stupid questions!" McKay said.

"Rodney" Beckett said, "I will get you out of here, OK? Now just be a good little girlie and keep quiet" McKay said.

"And do you have a degree in physics, hmm? Well, what about mechanical engineering, huh?" McKay asked, "Rodney?" Weir asked.

"YES? sorry, I'm sorry. What, please?" McKay asked.

"Why don't we let Zelenka handle this?" Weir asked, "I'm fine" McKay said, "No, you're not" John said.

"And I'd like you to talk to Doctor Heightmeyer" Weir said, "I think it'd be more useful if I was" McKay repiled.

"I think it'd be more useful if I was" McKay said, "Rodney. I'm not asking you" Weir said, "Fine" McKay repiled as he walked away. Me and John went go eat dinner after he was done testing the guy they had found when we ran into Ford.

We were just walking about to our room when we saw McKay walking through the halls, "You're up late" John said.

"Mmm. I couldn't sleep, I was, uh, trying to clear my head" McKay said, "I, uh, hear the transformer test didn't go so wel" John said.

"Well, you heard right" McKay repiled, "uh, listen. I wanted to know that I gave the command to take the Dart down" John said.

"Well, much as I'd like to pretend that this is remotely your fault, the thought of waht would've happened if you hadn't shot the Dart down is, uh.." McKay said, "so we're cool" John said.

"No, you're cool, I'm fine" McKay said, "you should get some sleep" John said. Pointing to his head, "She says she's tired" McKay said.

Me and John walked into the Gym later the next morning, John was late yet again for a sparring lesson with Teyla. When the door opened, we saw Ronon and Teyla sparring.

"I thought we were supposed to be sparring today?" John asked, "You were late. So Ronon and I" Teyla said as she turned her dead towards us. Ronon immediately knocked her sticks out of her hand and rushes over grabbing her by the throat. I jumped at the sight, Teyla struggled and he roars and throw her ferouciously to the ground, still pinning her by the throat.

John ran forward and beads down to them and putting his hand on Ronon's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" John asked, "I wouldn't have hurt her" Ronon repiled, "You sure in hell looked like you were going to. You OK?" John asked.

"I am fine. I told him that he didn't have to go easy on me" Teyla repiled as Ronon pushed me against the wall to get past me.

"You've gotta be careful what you say to this guy" John said. Me and John had a sparring lesson with each other, It was different sparring against John because he went to easy on me.

I kept telling him, I was just as good as him. Maybe even better than him but he wouldn't stop taking it easy on me. I loved how sweet he was but this is it, I pushed my sticks against his chest pushing him against the wall and kissing his check. He looked at his watch after kissing me back, after he saw what time it was. He went to go talk to Weir and than maybe go check up on McKay. I walked back to our room to shower from sweating so much, about half an hour later. I was walking down the halls to go get something to eat and when I saw Beckett and John running toward the Hangar, I followed.

McKay was there saying that he figured out how to fix it, "Hold on, Rodney, I thought all the mice died?" John asked.

"Well, what are we mice or men?" Mckay asked, "Are you sure about this?" Weir asked, "Absoultely, yes" McKay repiled.

"Ok" Weir said, "Just...give me a second. Well, Laura, it's been, um...unique. Good lock to us both, right?" McKay asked.

"Alright. It's ready. I suggest you take a step back" Zelenka said as I stepped back with John, Beckett and Weir.

"Wait!" Cadman's voice came out, Mckay turns and walks purposefully over to Beckett, grabs him by the lapels of his lab coat and pulls him close and kisses him passionately.

"Just in case this doesn't work. Just, just hit it" McKay said after Cadman.

"OK, it's reading as two lifesigns. Power levels are steady" Zelenka said, "get 'em out of there!" John yelled. After we got McKay and Cadman to the Infirmary, me and John went to go to bed.

We laid there not talking but I wanted to laugh so bad. Finally I couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing, John looked at me and I started laughing harder. He laughed with me for a while then we fell asleep.

Chapter 21 Are you sure you are ok?

John had a mission this morning, I wanted to go but Ronon was going this time so I stayed back to get caught up on some work. I was talking so many laugnges that morning, I wish i didn't learn so many. I radioed Weir asking if I could work in the control room.

As I was working in the control room, the Gate activated and we didn't recieved no IDC then the Gate shut down.

"What happend?" Weir asked, "The Gate activiated but nothin came through" I repiled, "Colonel Sheppard?" Weir asked, "So we assume. We recieved no IDC, a few moments later, the gate shuts down" I said.

"They should have returned by now. Dail the planet and try to establish a radio link" Weir said,"Yes, Ma'am" I repiled.

"Major Lorne, This is Weir" she said, "go ahead" Lorne said, "I may have to go offworld to assist Colonel Sheppard. I'd like you to assemble a team and have a Puddlejumper ready to go" Weir said, "Yes, Ma'am" Lorne repiled.

I had to go with Weir too, I asked her and she didn't seem to think anything was wrong with it. But she told me that if anything had happened to John that I must contorl myself.

"All set?" I asked, 'Ready to go. Don't worry, we'll find them" Lorne said, "I was hoping to negotiate a trade agreement" Weir said sitting down.

"Now I'm worried you are going to have to negotiate their release" I said, "We don't know that" Lorne said looking at me.

"Dail the Gate, but go the stealth mode the moment we're through" Weir said.

"They have not returned to the planet?" The magistrate asked, "No, and we haven't been able to establish radio contact with them either" Weir repiled.

"They didn't return to the city. Perhaps they travelled through the Ring to another Planet" The magistrate, "No, they would have radioed first" I said.

"Something must have happened on the island. I'll alert our security teams, have them begin a search" Marin said, "We'll join them" Lorne said, "I would advise against that" The magistrate repiled.

"Would you?" I asked, "The island is extremely dangerous. Our ships are heavily armoured. We know the terrain, as well as the prisoners tactics. Don't worry, we'll find them" The magistrate said.

"I hope you do, Magistrate, for all our sakes" Weir said, "Of course" The Magistrate said. I was siting in the room Marin and the magistrate lead us to.

"Lorne, do you think Johns alright?" I asked, "Of course, Sheppard knows how to take care of himself" Lorne repiled.

The magistrate came into the room, "I'm afraid the news is not good. Our rescue teams had just begun their search on the island when the Ancerstal Ring activated" he said.

"The Wraith?" Weir asked, "it appears a culling is under way. We're not sure how many ships are involoved but our teams were forced to fall back. We're not giving up hope. I'll send teams back in the moment the Wraith are gone. Hopefully, your friends will have evaded the culling. I must attend to this" he repiled.

About 2 hours later, Marin walked in looking back to make sure no one was following her.

"Marin? What's happened?" Weir asked, "No-one must know I'm speaking to you" she repiled, "of course" I said, "you should leave, as soon as possible" Marin said.

"Why?" Lorne asked, "The Magistrate has just rescinded my orders to send rescue teams back to the island" she repiled.

What?" Why would he do that?" I asked, "Several arrest have been made. Many people in the city have been apprehended for unspecified violations, to be sent to the island to increase the popation there" she repiled.

"To keep the Wraith fed" Lorne said, "It's been going on for some time, but never so bad so this. The numbers of arrests has.. I cannot keep quiet any longer. I have to speak out" Marin said.

The door open and the Magistrate walked in, "Lies! Seeding fear not onlt among your own people but now our guests. I cannot allow it" The magistrate said.

"I was only trying to understand why so many people are being arrested" Marin repiled, "Your job is not to question the actions of this government" The magistrate said as he gestures and a coupe of guards step forward and take Marin's arms.

"No! Wait! Help me! Please!" Marin said, "Where are they taking her?" Weir asked, "I'm sorry you had to witness that" He repiled.

"What crime has she committed?" I asked, "I've recently learned that Marin has been involved in a group seeking to undermine the Olesian government. She's become very adept at spinning lies to suit her organisation's treasonable agenda" The magistrate repiled.

"Did you or did you not rescind the order to send rescue teams back to the island?" I asked, "Why would I do that?" he asked.

"That doesn't concern me. My first concern's with the safety of my people and I promise you" Weir said.

"Everything is being done to ensure their rescue and safe return. If there's been any hindrance at all, it was because of Marin" he said.

"What's gonna happen to her now?" Weir asked, "She'll receive a fair trail in our courts" The magistrate repiled.

"And then what? Send to the island?" Lorne asked, "I'm sure where you come from, treason is also considered a very serious offence" He repiled.

"So that's a yes" Lorne said, "Tell me: what else is considered a serious offence around here?" Weir asked.

"Anything that threatens the welfare of the Olesian people" he repiled, "Are you sure it's the welfare of the people that concerns you? or just your own?" Weir asked.

"Choose your words very carefully, Doctor Weir" he repiled, "Oh, I do. Why, is that a threat?" Weir asked, "It's advice, from one ally to another" he repiled.

"Well, this alliance, it's just been rescinded. We're leaving. What, you plan to arrest us too? Because you do not wanna do that" Weir said. as the guards try and stop us from leaving.

"We've got a Wraith cruiser heading for the island and I'm picking up several more on approach outside the atmosphere" Lorne said, "Go to stealth mode. Let's find our guys before they do" Weir said.

We were approaching the cruiser when we see a drone shot up and hit the underside of the cruiser. "Colonel Sheppard. You've damaged the Wraith cruiser and it's leaving the area. But there are two more cruisers incoming" Weir said.

"Elizabeth, where are you?" John asked, "We're in Jumper two. We've cloaked, directly above you. Are you alright?" Weir asked.

"Our Jumper's disabled. Right now I need you to dail the Gate to one of the back-up planets for the Alpha Site. Doesn't matter which one" John repiled.

"Understood. Do it" Weir said, Lorne start to dail, John told us that we needed to keep the Gate open until the last of the guys went through then to dail Atlantis.

We all got home safety and we had to debelif. After we got done, me and John went to go get some dinner. We got to the mess hall and Ronon was sitting there.

"Hello Ronon, my name is Alexura Wilson but you can call me Alex" I said sitting down, "Nice to meet you" Ronon repiled.

"So how are you liking being on John's team?" I asked, "Its fine" Ronon repiled, "Alex likes to get to know people by inteorring them" John said laughing.

I hit his arm and laughed, we got done with dinner and went to our room. John sat down and put his hands on his head, "Are you ok?" I asked sitting down next to him, "Yeah, I'm fine" he repiled.

"Are you sure you are OK?" I asked, "Yes, Alex. I'm fine, i'm gald I'm home and happy that I'm with you" he repiled kissing my check. We fell asleep, waking up to McKay radioing us that he found something he wants to go check out.

John begged me to go with them because maybe I could explain things better to him then McKay could. I couldn't say no to tagging on a mission.

Chapter 22 McKay feels bad about what happened

McKay was talking to Ronon on the way to the planet, "I'm just saying as a team veteran to the new guy: heavy luch before mission departure- bad idea. I mean, even with the inertial dampeners, this whole flying thing's best done on an empty stomach" McKay said.

"Yeah, well, I've got a pretty strong stomach" Ronon repiled, "Hey, I can eat frozen dinners without thawing them. It's not as if it even affects me" McKay said.

"Alex, are you reading anything?" John asked, "Nothing. Life signs from the planet are negative" I repiled.

"Then it is a shame. From what we read in the Atlantis database, the Dorandans were a wonderful race of people" Teyla said.

"Well, the database is over ten thousand years old. You can bet things have changed around here" I said, "Sheppard" Ronon said as he stands.

John looks and sees that they are flying towards a bedris field above the planet. "Ok, that's not something you see every day" John said.

"There was a great battle here. That is a hive ship" Teyla said, "that was a hive ship" Ronon said.

"Something put a lot of holes in it alright. We should check it out" John said, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What if whatever put the holes in it wants to put holes in us?" McKay asked, "Well, Alex just said, a lot's changed in ten thousand years" John said.

John goes down towards the planet. As we break through the clouds, we see a ruined city.

"That would explain the lack of life signs" McKay said, "This is what usually happens when you fight back" Ronon said.

"These folks took out a fleet of Wraith ships. I'd say they did a pretty good job of fighting back" John repiled,"Hold on, I'm picking up faint energy readings coming from there. That would explain how they were able to put up such a good fight" I said.

"How?" John asked, "Because..they were Ancients" McKay said. Shortly after, we saw the building, we landed on the top, were a large weapon of some sort was there.

We climbed down a metal ladder into what looks like a laboratory. We were looking around with flashlights, McKay walks over to a console.

"Definitely Ancient design. Their latest stuff, too. Their latest being ten thousand years old" McKay said, "Looks a lot like the labs we found on Atlantis" John said, "So this is one their outposts" Ronon said "Yet the Ancestors made no mention of their presence here in the database. Why?" Teyla asked.

"Well, let's find out. Can you power it up?" John asked, "Working on it" I said, "I got two bodies here" John said.

"I got there more over here. Whatever happened here, no-one came back to claim the dead" Ronon said.

"Can't tell if they were fed on by the Wraith" John said, "Yeah, well something killed them" Ronon said.

"Something killed everyone on this world" Teyla said, "Now why is this outpost, if that's what it is still intact? Doesn't make sense. What do you think, Rodney?" John asked, "Ha! Sorry, I wasn't listening, but it just stuck me that, if this is an Ancient outpost, why would the Wraith leave it intact?" McKay asked, I look over to Teyla, Ronon and then John.

"It's a good question" John said, "Huh. Alright so" McKay said.

We went back to Atlantis and we reported to Weir about what we found, "So it's a military research facility" Weir said.

"From what we can tell, it's a ground-based version of the satellite weapon we used to destroy that hive ship" John said.

"With one major exception. Firepower. I mean, if that single outpost was resonsible for destorying an entire Wraith fleet" I said, "And you're suer it was this weapon that destroyed all those Wraith ships?" Weir asked.

"It had to be. There's nothing on the planet that suggests the Dorandans had anything capable of infilicting anywhere near that much damage" John said.

"If we could learn of such technology, we could defend other words from being culled" Teyla said, "It didn't save the Dorandans" Ronon said.

"Yeah, but at the end of the day the outpost was still standing and that means, uh...well, i'm not sure what that means, but it means something definitely worth checking out" McKay said, "Colonel?" Weir asked.

"He's right. It's definitely worth sending a reasarch team back" John said, "Good! Well, give me Optican, Collins, and Zelenka if he's over the stomach flu and oh Wilson. We'll try to access the computer's log books, see if we can decipher them. Once that" McKay said.

"OK! OK! Easy sell. Go" Weir said, "Oh good!" McKay repiled, and he hurries off.

John, me, McKay and half a dozen sicentist were in the lab. "I'm telling you, at least point zero nine percent" Zelenka said, "Oh please, please, move the decimal place. I mean, it's-it's-it's impossible, for God's sake" McKay repiled.

"Have we figured out what this is?" John asked, "No" I said, "No, I wouldn't say no, no we have a theory" Zelenka said.

"But we don't know yet" McKay said, "No, but based on the shielding around the chamber, what else could it be?" I said, "Have you tried turning it on" John asked, "That's what we're workingon. The problem is that there's no direct link btween it and the main power control systems, which among other things, has led us to theorise that it's an ancillary power supply for the weapons system" McKay repiled.

"Cool!" John said, McKay points to John's face while looking at Zelenka and me, "See that? See? See the way he lights up at the mention of that? It's like Doctor vogel at the mention of pastries" McKay said, "They found out a way to soup up their space guns" John said.

"Yes, but it's-it's much more than that" Zelenka said, "Well, the sticking point is that there's no tie between the power generator and the primary capacitor" McKay said.

"Meaning they would have a channel the power directly into the weapon" I said, 'Which I'm sure means nohthing to you" McKay said.

"It means they can fire multiple bursts without having to store up more power for the next firing sequence" John said, "Yes, very good" McKay said.

"Which leads me back to 'cool" John said, "Hmm" McKay said, "Yes, but it only makes sense if we're right" Zelenka said.

"About what?" John asked, "Tell him" Zelenka said, "Not yet" McKay said, "Come on, McKay, you read equations. What else could it be? An ancient typo?" Zelenka repiled.

"Well, we know they're not perfect, because they'll all dead. Look, I just, I just don't want you to get all excited over nothing" McKay said.

"Well, maybe you're right" John said, "Alright, I'll give you a hint. It seems that the Ancients were experimenting with high-energy physics on a level that we've never seen before" McKay repiled.

"Wow" John said, "Yes, wow. I just- I wanna be sure" McKay said, "I'dd do my best to wait" John said.

About an hour after that, we got ready to head back to the city. John radioed Atlantis, "This is Weir, go ahead, Colonel" she said, "We're on our way back. Rodney wants to fill you in" John repiled.  
"I take it you found something interesting" Weir said, "Interesting? How about the greatest discovery of all time?" McKay said.

"He's pretty exicted" John said, "So I hear. You couldn't even wait 'til you got back" Weir said, "I wanted to send an encoded data burst directly from the outpost to the secure network in my lab while the Gate was active. Now" McKay said.

"Care to fill me in so I can be excited too?" Weir asked, 'It's a weapon" John repiled, "It is much much more than a weapon. We think we've stumbled across the Ancients' last great discovery. It was too late to win the war for them but I think if I can finish the work they started, then" McKay said.

"What is it?" Weir asked, "It is the ultimate power source, something that would make Zero Point Modules seem like alkaline batteries in comparison" McKay repiled.

We got back to Atlantis and started to tell Callwell and Weir what we found, "It was called Project Arcturus and, from what we can tell, its ultimate goal was to render ZedPMs obsolete" I said.

"How?" Weir asked, "A Zero Point Module is an artificially created region of subspace time. It's kind of like a miniature universe in a bottle" I repiled.

"It extracts vacuum energy from this artificail region of subspace time until it reaches maximum entropy" Zelenka said.

"So what's the different about this thing?" Caldwell asked, "Project Arcturus was attempting to extract vacuum energy from our own space-time, making it pontentially as powerful as the scope of the universe itself" I repiled.

"It strikes me as something the Ancients would have tried first, even before ZeePMs" Caldwell said, "And they may have, but extracting zero point energy from our own universe is...well, it's, uh, definitely tricker" McKay said, "Explain trickier" Weir said.

"Well, because we actually have to live in our own universe, it presents a while range of problems" I said, "Well, obviously it's not that easy or Atlantis wouldn't still rely on ZeePMs" Caldwell said, "Well, you're right. The Ancients couldn't make it work" John said.

"I said I wanted to do all the talking" McKay said, "Come on, Rodney, Arcturus was a total failure" John repiled.  
"Failure, yes. Total, no. Look, the Ancients were losing the war against the Wraith when work on th Arcturus began. If they could have made it work, it could have turned the tide of war. I mean, we're talking about their own Mahhattan Project here" McKay said.

"The outpost was ordered by the Anceinets in Atlantis to defend the Dorandan people using their weapons powered by this new power source" John said.

"Yes, but despite their strong reservations that it was not ready to be tested under battle conditions" I said, "the point is, the Wraith won" John said.

"Yeah, but the Dorandans still inflicted massive damage on the Wraith fleet" McK said, "I'm not saying they didn't put up a hell of a fight" John said, "The logs indicate there was a major malfunction" I said.

"Well, yes, the Ancients in the bunker were forced to shut everything donwn, including the weapon" McKay repiled.

"The Wraith sent more ships, the Dorandans got wiped out" John said, "So if the malfunction hadn't occurred, the Ancients would have saved the planet?" Caldwell asked, "Definitely" Mckay said.

"Possibly. Don't sugar-coat this, Rodney" John said, "The Ancient scientists running Arcturus were rushed into testing before they had perfected a means of effectively contorlling the power output. I believe if they'd had more time, history would have played out differently on that planet, possibly in this galaxy" McKay said.

"I won't deny that this is something that we'd dearly love to get our hands on, but the Ancinets were pretty bright bunch" Caldwell said, "And desperate, and losing a war they'd alreayd been fighting for a hundred years. More importantly, they were they were like this close" McKay said.

"And you believe you can finish their work?" Weir asked, "I do" McKay repiled, "We do" Zelenka said, "They do" John said.

We were back at the outpost, we worked, worked and worked. John was there helping out, I was trying to control myself before I punched McKay in the face for being so annoying. McKay kept yelling at us and telling us what to do even though half of us already knew what to do. We were going to try and test the weapon, "Radek, talk to me" McKay said.

"I'm picking up some minor power fluctations. Chamber temperature's holding steady. There it goes again" Zelenka said, "Everything OK?" John asked after walking away from the window that went into the chamber, "Everything's fine. The containment bubble was designed to automatically compensate for any sudden changes in energy putput" McKay said.

"This never happened in the simulations" I said, "Maybe we should abort" John said, "I said it's fine. Collins, see if you can boost more power to the feild manually" McKay said.

"You got it" Collins said as he heads for the Command Access Tube, "Prepare for test firing on my mark" McKay said.

"Levels just spiked into the red" I said as I saw OVERLOAD flash on my screen, "What?" McKay asked, "Shut it down. Shut it all down" John said.

"I'm trying" McKay repiled, "The interface is not responding" I said, "Alright, I'm gonna switch to back-ups" McKay said.

"Levels are going off the scale!" I said, "McKay?" John asked, "I have given the command to shut down. Something's draining the overload" McKay repiled, "we should evacuate" John said.

"Just give me a few seconds" McKay said, "We may not have that time" John said, "Wait, wait, wait. It's stabilising" I said, "Generator is offline" Zelenka said, "What the hell just happened?" John asked, "Obviously there was a surge of some kind. Look, Colli...Collins!" McKay said.

We run over to the Command Access Tube, we open the door to see Collins lying on the floor, smoke rising from his body. We can't see his face but he is burnt really badly, we take him back to Atlantis to get Beckett to look at the body. The whole way back, I couldn't stop seeing his body in my mind, Collins was a great guy, me and him became friends when he first came here.

We were in the conference room, "Officially my report will indicate Doctor Collins died due to radiation exposure, causing severe burns to well over ninety percent of his body" Beckett said.

"But it was more than that?" Weir asked, "Aye. Much more. To be honest, I have no idea what sort of radiation it was. I've never seen or heard of cellular decay this massive, not when exposure only lasted mere seconds" Beckett repiled.

"Collins' next of kin have been notified" John said, "Good. What went wrong?" Weir asked, "We're still analysing data from the test. All we know for certain was there was a massive power surge which, in turn, caused the containment field to expand asymmetrically in the direction of the Command Access Tube. As to why" I said, "How about human error?" Caldwell asked, "Excuse me?" McKay asked.

"Well, according to your reports, during the test, Doctor Collins made an adjustment to the containment field. Is it possible that he triggered the surge himself?" Caldwell asked, "Are you looking for a scapegoat, Colonel?" Weir asked.

"Not at all, Doctor. I'm admittedly looking for a rationale that would allow Doctor McKay to continue his very important work. Is there something work with that?" Caldwell asked, "No, Collins knew the system just as well as any of us" McKay repiled.

"He wouldn't have made that kind of miskate. Everything was going well; everyone did their job" I said, "Then what?" Weir asked.

"I don't know. In terms of physics, it shouldn't have happened" McKay repiled, "We're still analysing the data from the accident, it's going to take time" Zelenka said, "What I do know is the device did what it was supposed to do" McKay said.

"No, Rodney, it didn't" John said, "Well, apart from the obvious containment issues" McKay said, "It overloaded and you couldn't stop it" John repiled, "Well, we won't know for sure until we go back down there and try again" McKay said.

"Try again? Are you serious?" John asked, "Yes" McKay repiled, "A member of your team is in the morgue" John said, "And I am responisble for his death, yes. I am painfully aware of that. I sent him in there and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. But we have responsibility to understand what happened and learn from it" McKay repiled.

"Rodney, we don't even know what went wrong" I said, "Which is why we have to go back" McKay said.

"I know how important this is to you, Rodney, but we knew when we came to Atlantis that we migth encounter certain technologies which, for the moment, are out of our reach" Weir said.

"It's not in this case" McKay said, "You have the data from your first attempt. You can run all the simulations you want" Weir said.

"C'mon, Elizabeth, you really think the military's gonna let this go, huh? I mean, at the very least we should be the first ones in there to spearhead the resarch" Mckay said, "That's what this is about? You wanna beat them to it? I'm sorry, the answer's no" Weir said.

Later that night, John was coming back from training new marines, I was laying on the bed. John came in then heard a knock on the door.

I stood by John while listening to McKay talk, "Harry K Dalling" McKay said, "Who?" John asked.

"He was a scientist worked on the Mahhattan Project at Los Alamos. He was only twenty-six years old. Accidentally irradiated himself while performing a critical mass experiment on two half- spheres of plutonium. Took him a month to die. While his body was slowly shutting gown from radiation posioning, you know what he did with his last thirty days, hmm? He worked. He tried until his last breath to understand what had happened to him so that others could learn from the tragedy, so that his work, his death, wouldn't be rendered meaningless. Now, have you considered what would have happened if they'd just shut the Project down after that?" McKay asked.

"This is different" John repiled, "Is it? Collins' death is a pointless waster of life unless something comes of this, and I am not sure that I can...I think I know what happened" McKay said.

"Let's hear it" John said, "Can I come in?" McKay asked, "No" John repiled, "The Ancients had it wrong. Our mistake was using their equations. Look, I just did the calculations again myself. I did them three times just to be sure and I am positive the problem is in the automatic containment protocols" McKay said.

"Ok, what'd you fix?" John asked, "I am propsing that we adjust the field strength manually" McKay repiled, "You saw how fast it spiked on you" John said, "So, we don't operate the generator at anywhere near its potential. Look, there's no need to be greedy. Even operating at fifty percent, it'll still generate the power of a dozen ZedPMs" McKay said.

"How come the Ancients didn't figure this out?" John asked, "Maybe they were caught up in the heat of battle. maybe they thought they needed as much power as they could get. Maybe they weren't smart enough" McKay repiled.

"And you are?" John asked, "No, I didn't say that, but I have the beneift of hindsight. They didn't, look this is big. This is the wheel, the light bulb, the hot dog big" McKay repiled.

"Best case scenario?" John asked, "I win a Nobel Prize" McKay repiled, "Worst case scenario?" John asked.

"We tear a hole in the fabric of the universe..which is much less likely to happen than the Nobel Prize. I mean, look, the risk are nothing compared to the potential benefits. Elizabeth will listen to you. I have never asked this of you before, but I think I've earned it. Trust me" McKay repiled.

John got Weir to say yes to going back to the planet, I had tried to get John to let me come but he said no, and that he didn't want anything happening to me. I was working in the control room and trying to help Zelenka finish going over the accident data. When we found something, "Doctor Weir, we need to speak to you right away" Zelenka said.

"What is it?" Weir asked, "I finished going over the accident data. I think I know why the Ancients abandnoned this technology" Zelenka repiled, we dailed the gate and radioed John.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Atlantis" Weir said, "Go ahead" John said, "Is Doctor McKay with you?" Weir asked, "Of course I am, but we're a little busy getting ready to run a test here" McKay said, "Actually, I would like you to delay the test firing" Weir repiled.

"Why?" John asked, "We have reason to believe that the weapon's power source, it may not be contollable at any power level" Weir said.

"Radek?" McKay asked, "Rodney?" Zelenka said, "OK, we have been over this. I am doing this manually, at half power. It's a cakewalk" McKay said.

"I don't think it matters how much cake you walk on. I've been doing calculations of my own and I believe that the very act of trying to contain vacuum energy rom our own space-time creates an environment where the laws of physics cease to apply" I said.

"What are you on about?" McKay asked.

"As power output increases, new and exotic particles are continously created and destroyed inside the containment chamber, interacting with each other and with the field itself. Eventually particles are created that cannpt be prevented in this space-time, and they breach the containment field as hard radiation" I repiled.

"As long as I'm monitoring the energy output manually, I can stop that before it happens" McKay said, "You can't predict something that is inherently unpredicatable" I repiled, "Rodney?" John asked.

"I know what I'm doing" McKay repiled, "Rodney, I am trying to tell you as a friend, I have serious doubts" I said.

"Well, you're wrong. I'm sorry, but there it is. And to bring this up now when I am just about to do this smacks of nothing but professional jealously" McKay said, "Fine! Kill youself, just like the Ancients did!" I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean by that?" John asked, "I believe if the overload is allowed to continue, the weapon acts as a sort of release valve to prevent catastrophic containment failure. The Ancients barely managed to shut it down, and they lost their lives in the process" I repiled, "What we're suggesting is that the Wraith didn't kill everyone on that planet, it was the weapon itself" Weir said.

"That would explain why this place is the only thing left standing" John said.

"Congratulations- you've solved the mystery of how the Ancinets screwed up ten thousand years ago. It doesn't mean that I will do the same. Look, I don't know how else to say this, but none of you are capable of understanding this on the same level that I do. And Zelenka, that includes you" McKay said.

"Rodney, I cannot afford to lose either one of you. Now tell me: can you do this?" Weir asked, "Yes" Rodney repiled.

"Are you sure?" John asked, "Yes" McKay repiled, "Are you sure you're sure?" John asked, "I said yes!" McKay repiled.

"Because if you're wrong" John said, "I'm not!" McKay said, "I'll can you back after the test, how does that sound?" John asked, "You'd better" Weir repiled. McKay ended up being wrong and destroyed three quarters of a solr system, John didn't trust McKay that much anymore, Rodney tried to get me to talk to John for him but I told him he needed to earn John's trust back his way. Not by having me talk to John for me, I was laying in bed that night, "John, McKay feels really bad about what happened" I said as I rolled over to face him.

"I know but I just don't know if I can trust him again" he repiled closing his eyes to go to bed.

Chapter 23 What the hell happened?

About three weeks, after what happened with John and McKay. John's team had a mission and I was working with Zelenka, me and Zelenka got to become really good friends.

We laughed and had fun but also worked hard to understand more about the Wraith, I was trying to use my Wraith powers as I called it like Teyla did but it was hard to work on them when Teyla was offworld.

Around lunch time, Zelenka told me to go take a break so when I heard John was in the Infirmary, I headed down there.

"A drug that allows the Wraith to survive without feeding?" Weir asked as I walked in, "That's what he said" John repiled.

"Is such a thing even possible?" Weir asked, "We don't know enough about Wraith physiology to say for certain, although I must admit it's intriguing that this Doctor Zeddik said the Wraith survived on normal food for a time" Beckett repiled.

"Why?" John asked, "Well, if he's telling the truth, it might be the answer to a very puzzling question. Right now, our best guess is that the Wraith evoloved from the iratus bug" Beckett repiled.

"Like the one that attached itself to my neck a year ago?" John asked, "that's right" Beckett repiled, "I hate those bugs" John said, "Trust me, I know. We speculated that they evolved into the Wraith when they began to take on the charactersitc of the humans they were feeding on" Beckett said.

"Now, there are many aspects of human physiology that are quite useful: bipedal motion, oppsable thumbs, large brain capacity...but the human digestive system serves no purpose in the adult Wraith. So why have one at all?" Beckett said

"Becuase they eat normal food when they're young?" I asked, "Exactly! Then at some point, they lose the ability to sustain themselves with that food" Beckett repiled.

"So it's a teenage thing? Pimples, rebellion, life-sucking?" John asked, Weir has her 'must you always joke?' face, then smiles slightly at John before turning back to Beckett.

"Something like that! The question is, what causes it? If it's due to some chemical dficiency, like a diabetic's inability to process sugar, then it's possible to maybe address with some kind of drug" Beckett repiled.

"Zaddik could be telling the truth" Weir said, "I'd like to go to the planet and check into it" Beckett said, "Is that really necessary? I'm sure we could get a sample, bring it back here for you to analyze?" Weir asked.

"It's not just the drug I'm interested in! This young Wraith could be very important for our research" Beckett repiled, "What research?" John asked.

"We're working on a retro-virus taht would alter Wraith DNA, essentially stripping out the bug elements of the genertic code and leaving only the human aspects behind" Beckett repiled.

"A drug that turns Wraith into humans?" John asked, "Effectively, yes! But so far we haven't had much success, partly becuase we lacked the living tissue and blood samples we need to test it" Beckett repiled.

"You think this..girl would be willing to provide them?" Weir asked.

"Look, I realize we can't bring her back to Atlantis, but I could take the retro-virus and equipment nescessary for the analysis with me to the planet. A few days with a coopative test subject could be worth months of tehoretical research. Elizabeth, I don't have to tell you how important this could be for us" Beckett repiled.

"Is she dangerous?" Weir asked, "She's a Wraith! Although..I have to admit...she does seem a little different" John repiled. After Beckett and John left, I went back to my room. I thought about this Wraith girl, she was part human but part Wraith.

Just like me and Teyla but me and Teyla looked like humans, I wondered what it would be like to grow up knowing that I had Wraith DNA in me. I didn't know until last year, Beckett found out when Teyla was having nightmares about Wraith and we found out she had Wraith DNA in her too. I fell asleep then got a radio call from Lorne saying that John and his team were back but I need to come to the Infirmary asap.

I walked into the Infirmary to hear John say, "I'm sure it will" John said looking at McKay, "This doesn't sting?" Beckett asked.

"No" John repiled, "I know you have a high threshold for pain, but this.." Beckett said, "This is what?" I asked, "Gone" Beckett repiled.

"What?" John asked, "The feeding mark. It's completely healed" Beckett repiled, "Maybe the wound wasn't that bad" John said.

"Then where'd all the blood come from?" Beckett asked, "I don't know, maybe it just looked a lot worse than it was" John repiled.

I don't see evidence of any cut at all" Beckett said, "That's weird, because it hurt like hell" John said, "You're sure the skin was broken?" Beckett asked.

"I'm pretty sure. There was a lot of blood! Maybe it was hers?" John asked, "It was definitely human" Beckett repiled.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a nosebleed" John said, "Is that supposed to be a joke, Colonel?" Beckett asked.

"Believe me, this isn't funny" John repiled, "Give me half a day to run your bloodwork and analyze it with the data we already here. We'll figure it out" Beckett said, "And until then?" John asked,"You're welcome to look over my shoulder" Beckett repiled.

"That's tempting, but..."John said smirking, "Just go about your day" Beckett said. John and Ronon went to go running, while I left to go get the whole story about what happened with this Wraith girl. It turns out that the Wraith girl took the reto-virus and started turning to a bigger and badder Wraith. John of course went after her and she jumped on him and attacked him, I didn't know what to say half to time when McKay was telling me about it.

Me and John were sparring because Teyla was tired and didn't really want to, while we sparring suddenly he pushed me against the wall, he kissed me but it wasn't like the other kisses we had shared this was weird, not John at all.

Beckett radioed John and told him he had news for us, We walked down to the Infirmary.

"The good news is, we can now say with some certainty that Ellia didn't drain away any of your life" Beckett said, "We already knew that" John said, "I suppose" Beckett said, "That's the best good news you could come up with?" John asked.

"It looks like you've been infected with the iratus bug retrovirus. The one we were working on to turn Ellia into a human" Beckett repiled, "You mean the one that didn't turn her into a human" I said, "Ellia administered the treatment prematurely. It wasn't even supposed to be.." Beckett said, "I'm not blaming you, Doc" John said interrupting him.

"But you're right. Then transformation was into a creature closer to the itatus bug thean to a human, and I know how much you.." Becektt said, "hate those bugs?" John asked, "Yes" Beckett repiled.

"But, for one...Ellia was a Wraith. And she tooka massive dose of the retrovirus. I mean, do we know how the Colonel's system might respond to the drug?" Weir asked, "I have no idea. It was never engineered to be given to a human. It was never intended" Beckett said, "Doc" John said, "To be given to anyone!" Beckett finished.

"Let it go" John half-whispered, "The problem is, I have no idea how your body will react! I can't even begin to guess" Beckett said.

"Well, if how I feel is any idication? I'm fine" John said, "It's certainly possible that it's already breakin' down in your system. Ellia transofrmation was extreme, and immediate" Beckett said, "See?" John said looking at Weir then me and he didn't take his eyes off me for at least 5 minutes.

"But then again, the wound on your arm healed unnaturally fast!" Beckett said, "If there was a wound" John said.

"There had to be! Otherwise, I don't see how you got infected in the first place!" Beckett said, "She was spitting an awful lot!" John said.

"So what, we just monitor it for now?" Weir asked, "Aye. You'll need to check in every six hours" Beckett repiled.

"I can do that" John said, 'And you should probably" Weir said, "Suspend my off-world activiaites until we know more?" John said.

"Thank you" Weir repiled, "See ya in six hours!" John said. I looked at Beckett and mouth that I would watch him and ran after John to keep up with him. We went to go get lunch then we went to our room, John sat down and looked down at his arm, I went and sat down next to him and saw what he was looking at.

It was a pale, scaly patch of skin surrounded by the same bruise coloration, John prods at it hesitantly and then radioed Beckett.

"Hey, Doc? This is Sheppard" he said, "Yes, Colonel?" Beckett repiled, "We may have to bump up our first check-in" John said.

Me and Weir were standing by Beckett far from John, "The retrovirus isn't breaking down in his system like we hoped it would" Beckett said very softly, "You're postive?" I asked, "Yes. In fact, it's beginning to alter his DNA. If this is allowed to continue, he'll deolve into a creature simliar to what Ellia became" Beckett repiled.

"How long do we have?" Weir asked, "I'm not sure exactly" Weir repiled, "Ballpark! Months, weeks?" I asked, "Days. We have days" Beckett repiled.

"OK, what's the plan?" Weir asked, "I've injected him witha viral inhibitor. It should slow down the retrovirus as far as his cognitive abilites are concerned, but I'm afraid that's it so far. We're exploring various treatments that may or may not be effective, soo" Beckett said.

"No, Carson, we don't have any time to explore. C'mon, there's got to be something in the Ancient database that can help you find a treatment!" I said, "I know, Alex. We're doing' our best!" Beckett replied.

"I'm sorry, I know . Of course you are" I said, "You should talk to him. He's hiding it very well, but if I was him? I'd b e scared to death" Beckett said.

"How'm I doing?", didn't say anythin, John looked me up and down, then frown, "Anything that has you speechless has me concerned" John said.

"You're gonna be fine" I said, "Wow, that's dead man talk " John repiled, "No, it isn't" I said, John turned up his right arm, showing the scaly patch has grown a but and changed to an ickily shiny, carbuncle- looking thing.

"How you seen this?" John asked, "Beckett is gonna figure this one out" I replied, "I think I already have. You know who I'm starting to feel like? Ford" John said.

"Now, what happened to you is completely different" I said, "I know, I know. Still, I can fell it. I mean, I can feel it changing me inside...like he did" John said.

"I don't think that's even possible, Look, you're very worried" I said, "No, no. No, it's...uh...one of the best weeks of my life was when I got my wisdom teeth out. I was on condiene for a full seven days. This is kinda the same. I know I should be in pain, or at the very least freaked out by this, but Hey! I'm not..and that freaks me out more than anything" John said.

"We're gonna bet this" John, "We're gonna beat this? Beckett'll figure this out? You're gonna be fine? you really suck at the whole bedside manner thing" John said.

"I know, I'm sorry" I said looking away, John pulled me closer and looked at me, "But I appreciate the effort" John said.

Beckett went to go figure out how to stop this as Weir went to go talk to Caldwell and I stayed with John until I went to go find Weir.

Me and Weir talked about what was going to happen with John, I told her I was scared out of mind for him and I couldn't lose him. I knew I couldn't live without him, John walked in and his neck was a lot bluer from when I left him in the Infirmary.

"Look! I made a new friend!" John said, I looked up as so did Weir, "It's only protocol" Weir repiled, "That's your answer for everything" John said, "You look well" I said.

I saw his hand and it looked claw-like and he put it in his pocket, "Should you be out of bed?" Weir asked, "I was goin' a little crazy down there, so they said I could walk around for a bit" John repiled, "That's good" I said softly.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I want to go on this mission" John said, 'Hey, you said it yourself. You are not ift for any offworld activity" Weir said.

"The inhibitor that Beckett's got me on, the one that's keeping me lucid? They keep having to up the dose" John said, "I know, they told me" Weir said.

"I don't know how much time I have, but the last thing I wanna do is sit on my...mutating hands, while my team puts their lives on the line trying to find me a cure. I should be with them!" John said.

"No, I'm sorry" Weir repiled, "What's the worst that can happen? I, I..die?" John asked, "You could compromise the mission. They have enough things to worry about.." Weir said.

"Oh, no no...so, what? Suddenly I'm a liability?" John asked, "Your condition can change repidly" Weir repiled.

" I know, and I know I can do this!" John said rasing his voice, "I'm gald..you feel that way. But it would be irresponsible of me" Weir said, "This is my life we're talking about" John said.

"I know that" Weir repiled, "I'm going on that mission" John said, 'No, John! You're not" Weir said, "Damnit!" John yelled.

His face twisted in rage as he turned and smashed his evil fist through the plate glass wall, the Marine pointed his stunner at John and people came into the office, "It's OK! Put it down" I said, "I'm betting that didn't sell you?" John asked.

"No, no, not really" Weir said, "I should go back to the infirmary" John said, "Yes" Weir repiled.

About an hour after John's team left on their mission to save him, I went to our room, an armed guard was standing in front of our door.

"John?" I asked as I walked through, I went to go turn on the lights, "Leave 'em off" John repiled, "What?" I asked, "The lights. Leave the lights off" John said in a harsh voice.

"OK. I thought I should come by and pratice my bedside manner. How are you?" I asked, I moved forward, "My body's mutating into a bug. How are you?" John repiled, "Would you like an update on your team's progress? They found an iratus cave and they've headed in" I said.

"Good" John said softly, "They should locate some eggs and be back here in no time" I said, "No time?" John asked, "Yes" I repiled, "Then what?" John asked, "Honestly? I don't know. Hey? Are you all right? Would you like me to call someone?" I asked, "Who would you call?" John asked.

"If you need to see a doctor" I said, "I need a bigger security detail" John said, "Excuse me?" I asked, I walked within touching distance. "At least two men, stationed at my door, sooner rather than later" John said, "NOw, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Just turst me, Alex. You're going to need it" John repiled, "Listen, John...if..., he turned sharply and I saw his righ eye has gone all slit-pupiled and yellow-gold. "Oh my god" I finished.

"They need to hurry" John said, "You should be in the infirmary" I said, "The infirmary isn't secure. The inhibitor's only keeping me lucid, it's not slowing the retrovirus" John repiled.

"Still" I said, "DON'T ARUGE WITH ME! I'm not safe to be around anymore. Tell Weir, to get some more men at my door and get the hell out of here" John yelled.

I looked at him one last time before leaving, I turned to the guard, "Radio Doctor Weir and tell her to double the detail" I said. I went into the gym, I saw the punching bag up and started punching it, I couldn't help but think this was all my fault.

I was in the gym by myself for at least 2 hours, before Lorne came and found me. "Alex you ok?" he asked, "Yeah, I'm fine. I need to go see John" I said walking out of the gym to go see John.

I came up to his room and saw the Guard, "I wouldn't go in there, Ma'am" the Guard said, "I'll be fine. John? So this is when I usaually ask you a stupid question, like 'how are you felling?' John? John? Our team got back from the mission" I said.

There was a thump behind me, I turn to see John standing right there, I gasped at the sight of him, the blue/gray ridging has now travelled up into both of his cheeks, ears and has wrapped around his forehead, both of his eyes have now got slit pupils.

"The nest wat to well proteceted. We were unable to retieve the eggs. They tried their best" I finished talking, "Best?" John, "The bugs attacked" I said, "Try again" John said.

"Can't do that" I said, "Why?" John asked, "John" I repiled, "No" he said, "I understand" I said, "If you won't, if you love me, then kill me now" John said.

"John, I couldn't and wouldn't. I would never do anything to risk your life or take your life away" I said with tears in my eyes, "It's better for the both of us" John repiled, "I can't do that" I said.

"Then try again" John said, I stared at him, I shake my head and John suddenly surges forward, grabs me by my throat with his right hand, pushing me backward and pinning me against the wall.

"We lost Walker and Stevens. We can't risk more lifes!", John releases me, I fall to the floor, he walks away and approaches the door, it opens and he runs out, "This is Wilson. We have a security breah! Colonel Sheppard's quarters!" I radio the control room.

They chased John all around the city before they finally got him, Ronon of course got him. He was in the Infirmary, "I put him in a medically-induced coma for now. I was afraid he might break through the restraints" Beckett said.

"That's a good call, Doctor" Caldwell said, "So what now?" I asked, "The retrovirus has wreaked havoc on hi system and it's taking over" Beckett repiled.

"What does that mean?" I asked, "It means if we dont' find a way to stop the tretrovirus in the next twenty-four hours, what's life of the John Sheppard we know will be gone" Beckett repiled.

I went to the gym after spending a couple of hours with John, and of course Lorne was the one to find me. I ran up to him, hugged him and started crying into him. I couldn't stop crying, I didn't want to lose John, I only had 24 hours and Beckett needed to figure this out soon. I knew that there was chance I could lose him forever, I didn't want to think about it, but it was the only thing that was on my mind.

Beckett radioed me and Lorne followed, "I'm sorry, it just came to me. The fact that his mutaion has prgoressed as far as it has may be his salvation" Beckett said, "Explain that" Weir said.

"His sweat glands are actually producing trace amounts of their sigunature pheromone" Beckett said, "And?" I asked.

"When we were in the cave, those bugs knew we didn't belong there, so they didn't really fancy us getting close to their nest" Beckett repiled.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. I see where you're going with this. If we can artificailly create the pheremone, it might be able to confuse them enough to leave us alone" McKay said.

"Aye, that would work" Beckett said, "Well, that's an excellent plan, Carson!" McKay said, "Aye, I wish it was" Beckett repiled.

"You can't do that in time" I said, "No, it'd take days" Beckett said, "But you said Sheppard only has twenty-four hours befroe the damage the retrovirus was causing him would be irreparable" Weir said.

"Exactly" Beckett said, "Well, then, that's a terrible plan, Carson!" McKay said, "There's only one person on this base that wouldn't need the artificial pheromone" Beckett said, "Sheppard?" Weir asked, "He could walk right in that cave and the bugs wouldn't pay him any mind" Beckett repiled.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but Colonel Sheppard's not feeling very well" McKay said, "He stopped taking the inhibitor we were administering. It was able to keep him luicd" Beckett said.

"I thought it effectivness has worn off" I said, "True, but I believe if we give him another massive dose, he mayb be clear-headed enough to complete the mission before we lose him completely" Beckett repiled.

"Yeah, but won't giving him that much inbitior, like.." McKay said, "Kill him? Yes, it's a definite possibilty. Even if I know it was for certain, I'd be tempted to offer him one last hour of lucidity" Beckett said.

"Do it. Gear up, take him as far as the cave" Weir said, "I'm going" I said, "No, Alex. You know that John would kill us if we let you get into any harm" Ronon said.

"John? John. Hey. You're in the Infirmary" I said, "Sorry about the headache. It's a side effect of the inhibitor" Beckett said.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Joh asked looking at me, "No, not seriously" I repiled, "Did Ronon shoot me?" John asked, "You had it coming! Look, we don't have a lot of time. This dose of the inhibitor drug will only last about an hour. How would you like to go on a mission?" I asked. I sat there, just waiting all night, I didn't want to think that I would lose the John Sheppard I had fell in love with. The one who always was there for me no matter what, I couldn't lose that John. About 2 hours after they left, the team got back and Beckett got John cured.

"It's not gonna happen overnight, you can bet on that. BUt the transformation has begun to reverse itself" Beckett said, "So eventually he'll be back in uniform?" Caldwell asked.

"Eventually" Beckett repiled, "Well done, Carson, for once again elevating medicine to actual science" McKay said.

"Well, thank you, Rodney!" Beckett siad, "We'll all finally be able to get some sleep. Keep me posted" Weir said.

"We might, uh.." Ronon said, "stay a while" Teyla finished for him, Well, if that's alright" McKay said, "Of course" Beckett said smiling at me. About 3 weeks after Beckett cured John, I was in the gym working out and he walked in and smiled at me.

"John! Should you be up and about?" I asked, "Well, I've been cooped up in that damned Infirmary for a couple of weeks. Give me a break" John said, "You are looking well. Are you feeling mroe like yourself?" I asked.

"Well, according to my DNA, I'm a hundred percent John Sheppard again...although, I gotta say, I'm looking forward to getting rid of this thing one day. Doc says it'll clear up eventually. Ah, so listen. While I've been laying there the past few weeks, I've been remembering things. Some things I might have done that you could call out of character" John said.

I knew what he was talking about but I deliberately misunderstood him, "You mean when you attacked the security detail" I said.

"Yeah, that was one of them" John said, "Yes" I said simling, "There's another thing I should probably apologise for" John said.

"Give it no more thought" I siad, "Good! I won't" John said, "Nice to have you back...John. I love you" I said stepping on my tip toes to kiss him. He kissed me back and it was the John I knew and loved, we went to our room and had mind-blowing sex! We woke up next morning, and smiled at each other, I knew he was back and I was so happy about that. I laughed as he overed over and fell out of the bed, I smiled and started laughing again. I remembered what I asked Beckett when I saw John laying there in the bed, "What the hell happend?" I yelled. I was so arugy, I thought it was Ronon's fault at first, telling him that he should have never let John go off by himself but now I know it wasn't anyones fault. But I was happy to have the man I loved back and that was alright with me.

Chapter 24 We could have had a new ship

About 2 weeks after what had happened with John, we were in the mess hall eatting when Lorne sat down next to me and smiled. I felt John's eyes on me as if I did something while he might have died, I looked up at him and leaned over the table to kiss him. I knew everything was going to be ok, John knew I loved him and only him. Lorne was one of my best friends on Atlantis, before he was in the air force we had gone to school together. We were really close, one night after Tom tried to get one of his friends to hurt me. Lorne came over to make sure I was ok, I kissed him and after that things just weren't the same.

I dropped out of college about 3 weeks later, and Lorne. I didn't know what he was going to do or even if he was still in college, I hadn't know he dropped out of college until he showed up in Atlantis after we got back from Earth. He said he didn't even know I was working here or that I would even be allowed to work on Atlantis. He figured that if I wanted a job, here that they would look around in my backaround and find out about the time I got into trouble because I hacked into the schools system.

I laughed as I looked at John's face when he heard that I hacked into the schools system and changed the lunch menu, "What?" I asked.

"You hacked into ur schools comptuer system to change the menu?" John asked, "Yup, I didn't want to have green beas, I wanted peas" I said smiling. I was still when I saw Ronon walk in. We waved him over to us soon after that, McKay and Teyla had joined us too, I listened to McKay wine about Zelenka thinks he knows everything. Teyla said that she didn't want to spar with Ronon anymore, Ronon saying that it wasn't his fault that the towel fell off the seat and made Teyla fall on her face.

I sat there staring at John as he told McKay to shut up, I wondered how someone like him could want anything to do with a girl like me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't nostie it when me and John were the only ones left at the table. I smiled up at John as I grabbed his hand. We walked away and back to our room, I ran fast enough to get the shower first. I hated taking a shower after John. Mostly because he always lefted me little hot water, I heard John cussing as I jumped into the shower.

I laughed as I let the hot water run down my back, I smiled knowing that nothing could happen that could take away John from me. Even if things were very unknown in Atlantis because of the Wraith, even with the chance that the IOA might do something to ruin everything I have with John. John was there for me no matter what, he had told me that a million and a half times.

McKay had found a warship so Team Sheppard headed out to go check it out, I didn't need anything more problems with the fact that I was with John so I didn't go on the mission. I got word that my brother Jason had been put on the list to come out here the next time the Daedluas went to earth.

When John and his team got back, they debriefed and I found out that it didn't go according to plan and of course next another thing got in our way to get a new ship.

Chapter 25 What do you mean Ford?

"You're back early" Weir said as me and Lorne walked through the gate room, "Uh, Jenev is kind of a closed society. Very polite and very courteous but completely uninterested in having anything to do with us" Lorne said.

"Well, better that than hostile, I suppose. Colonel Sheppard's team, three hours overdue" Weir said, "Wouldn't be the first time. Any radio contact?" I asked.

"None since they left" Weir said, "Well you know those guys" Lorne said, "What do I know about those guys?" Weir asked.

"Just that they tend to get all caught up in whatever it is they're doing and sometimes they don't check in. They forget how much you worry. That we worry collectively, I mean" Lorne said trying to dig himself out.

"Yes, we do" Weir said, "Yeah. We do. Ok, you guys, it looks like we're headin' back out" Lorne said, "Thank you, Major" Weir said smiling.

"You're welcome" Lorne said, as we headed back to the planet to where John and his team were on. We did all the scans that we could do on the planet and didn't find anything.

"We just finished our scans, ma'am. They're not here" Lorne said through the radio to Weir, "Do you think they're headed to another planet?" Weir asked.

"It's possible, but you know, it's standard procedure to check in and tell us first. They didn't do that, so…" I replied, "They might have been taken off world against their will" Weir said.

"Yeah" Lorne said, "Alright. Can you give me the last few addresses dailled from the DHD?" Weir asked, "Maybe somebody can, but that's a little out of my skill set" Lorne said.

"Alex, get on it" Weir said, "Yes ma'am, Wilson out" I said, I was sitting there under the DHD trying and trying to find something we could use, I stood up and started speaking Russia.

"That good, huh?" Lorne asked, "These things are not designed to store Gate addresses" I replied, "what can you give us?" Lorne asked.

"Well, every time the gate is dialed, a slight residual imprint is left on the control crystals" I said, "Which means?" Lorne asked, "Well, I've managed to mine about fifty addresses, but, no idea if they're correct of what order they wre dialed in" I replied.

"Fifty? That's a lot of planets to check" Lorne said, 'yes, and that's assuming that they're correct" I said.

"Ok, so long story short?" Lorne asked, "It's going to be next to impossible to find Colonel Sheppard and his team based on what I can get from this DHD" I replied.

"Great. Ok, pack it up, let's take what you've got. We'll go over it on Atlantis. Weir's not gonna be happy about this" Lorne said as we dialed home.

Me, Lorne and Weir were in her office talking, "If they were ok, they would have radioed in by now" Weir said, "I that understand that, ma'am" Lorne said.

"I want everyone who is cleared for off world activity to help with the search. The Daedalus is on its way from Earth, then they'll be able to help, but until they get here, it's up to us" Weir said.

"And I know that, but I need you to understand that it is going to take a very long time to search all the planets on our list. It…it could take months" Lorne replied, "We can't afford months, Major" Weir said.

"And I know that too" Lorne said sighing, "good" Weir said, me and Lorne got up and walked up out of the office.

I was up in the control room when the gate was dialed, "Unscheduled activation! It's Doctor McKay's IDC" I said, "Lower the shield" Weir said as we both ran down the stairs.

"I know what I need to do!" McKay said, "Rodney, what's happened? Where are the rest of them?" I asked as the gate closed down.

"There's no time, no time. The planet, not Ford's, the one the, uh, ship's headed towards, we need to get there and we don't have much time. I was barely able to escape myself but I managed to take out the guards. Oh, you should have seen me! I was amazing! I wish we'd got it on camera because…that's not the point" McKay said.

"Rodney, slow down. Are you alright?" I asked, "Yes, yes. I mean, um….I don't know. I mean, I did take out the guards and they were huge and dumb and stupid and" McKay said.

"What guards?" Weir asked, "Ford's guards! Haven't I mentioned Ford?" McKay asked, "No, you didn't, and you haven't even mentioned Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon either" Weir said.

"Yes! They were there too, and there were the two guards. They were huge and massive and I had to take 'em out so I had to inject some of the enzyme" McKay said.

"You took some of the enzyme?" I asked, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't take some of the enzyme. I took a lot of the enzyme, because I had to, because I had to take out the guards, which I did and you should have seen me, I was amazing!" McKay replied.

"Are you insane?" I asked, "yes, yes, now that I've taken the enzyme, yes" McKay said, "Rodney, focus. Where is Colonel Sheppard?" I asked.

"No, no, no I had to take the enzyme because, because I had to take out the guards! But that's not the point, the point is we don't have enough time. We need to stop the ship from getting to where the ship is going" McKay replied.

" Come on, come on, let's take a walk to the Infirmary, alright?" Weir asked, "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, what are you doing, where are we going? No, no, no, I don't wanna go to the infirmary. I want to go to the, to the, uh, the, umm" McKay said.

As McKay fell to the floor, Weir told Beckett to tell them we were bring McKay to them. About an hour after that, I heard that Caldwell was on Atlantis, which meant that Jason was on here too. I asked Caldwell where Jason was before he headed to the Infirmary.

I found him setting up his room, after he turned around and smiled at me, I was happy that he was here, but at the same time I wasn't happy because what if something happened to him.

After talking for about 3 or 4 hours, I went up to the control room to see McKay there, "Well, look at you" Weir said. "Ah, yes. Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, as the idiom goes" McKay said.

"You gave us quite a scare" I said, "It was very strange. The whole time I was under the influence of the enzyme, it felt like I was, uh, I was perfectly lucid, eloquent, even. That it was you who wasn't making any sense or listening to reason. I was very peculiar. I think I kind of understand how Ford must have been feeling this whole time" Mckay said.

"Rodney? What happened out there? And where are the others?" Weir asked, "I don't know exactly, but I think I can figure it out. I told you Ford's alive" McKay replied.

"Well, you told me, but I didn't believe you" Weir said, "The man is nothing if not resilient. He's been busy, too. He gathered himself together a little gang, doped them all up on the enzyme. They're the ones that caught us, drugged us and coerced Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon to join them on a mission to destroy a hive ship" McKay said.

"A hive ship?" I asked, "Yeah, they managed to steal themselves a Dart. Like I said, he's been busy. Look, when they didn't return from the mission, I realized something has obviously gone wrong. Now, I have the coordinates to the planet that the hive ship was headed towards to cull" McKay said.

"So if the team is still alive, maybe captured on the ship, there's a chance we can rescue them" Weir said, "Yeah, at the very least we can warn the planet of the impending culling" McKay replied.

"I'll alert Colonel Caldwell" Weir said heading back to office, "Very good" McKay said.

Hours and hours went by before we heard anything from Lorne and Daedalus, "Copy that, Atlantis out." I said as I moved toward Weir's office, "Doctor Weir?" I asked.

"We received word from the Daedalus. They said they should be back to Atlantis by nineteen hundred hours" I said.

"They called the search off?" Weir asked, 'They said there was nothing to search for" I replied, "Thank you" Weir said. I walked into the control room again and then the gate started to dial, "Off world activation!" I said.

"Who is it?" Weir said, "WE have a IDC. It's Colonel Sheppard's code!" I replied, "Let 'em in" Weir said as we both ran down the stairs.

"Sorry we're late" John said, as they walked in, we went to in the Infirmary, "Alright, up you go" Beckett said, McKay and Caldwell walked.

"Why aren't you dead?" McKay asked John, "Ah, it's good to see you too, Rodney" John said, "No, no, I mean, well you know what I mean. Why aren't you dead?" McKay asked.

"Well, I knew when the hives started to shot at each other, it was just a matter of time before the blew each other up, so I went to the space Gate, dialed an address where I could land safely. I didn't think the Dart could fit in our Gate room" John replied.

"The Colonel was kind of enough to make us whole again, and we returned home" Teyla said, "I'm curious, Sheppard, how did you know the Wraith would fight each other?" Caldwell asked.

"Uh, a little intel from Ford in the game, plus, uh, well I kinda goosed things along with the Queen" John said.

"It would appear the Wraith are becoming more territorial then we had thought. There is definite tension building among them" Teyla said, "Which is good for us" Ronon said.

"certainly is. It also opens brand new strategy in fighting them" Weir said, "Hmm! And, and where's Ford?" McKay asked.

"He was aboard the hive ship when it was destroyed" Teyla said, "He was last seen aboard the hive ship" John said, "what does that mean?" McKay asked, "Well you know ford. I would be surpised if we run into him again" John said.

We left the infirmary to go to our room, I turned to John half way there, "Did I tell you that Jason is on Atlantis now?" I asked, "Umm… No" he replied, "Yeah, I guess he wanted to come, I talked to him today" I said.

"That's great, so are you guys good now?" he asked, "Yeah, we are good" I said smiling as we reached our door and John grabbed me and turned me around to kiss me hard. I was happy to have the man I loved back in my arms.

I didn't think I would ever want to leave his arms again but I knew that he had to get up the next morning and do whatever it is that he did when he didn't have a mission. I smiled as we both fell asleep.

The next morning we headed to go get something to eat, when I saw Jason looking for a place to eat, I waved him over to our table. "Jason, this is Lietudent Colonel John Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and Doctor Rodney McKay" I said, "Nice to meet you guys" Jason said sitting down next to me.

Chapter 26 I'm going to kill you McKay!

A couple weeks after that, John and his team had a mission but so did i. Weir wanted me and Lorne to take Jason on our mission. We had been gone all day, we were on a planet that me and Lorne had been to once or twice before.

"Hello, Major Lorne, Doctor Wilson, so nice for you to visit again" Stephen said as we walked, "its nice to be back again, Stephen, how are you?" I asked smiling, "Good and who is this?" He asked turning to Jason.

"This is Major Jason Wilson" I replied, "Wilson?" Stephen asked, "Yes, he's my brother" I replied. We were on the planet for almost the whole day but when I got back, I heard that McKay was back but no-one else from the team was so I went to go find him talking Weir and Beckett in a room.

"What, you have no idea whether he's injured?" Beckett asked, "The excruciating pain he was experiencing was a result of the temporal differential" McKay replied.

"And what is that, exactly?" Beckett asked, "Ok, the-the- the portal must somehow dampen the extreme tidal forces that would normally occur in the event horizon of a time dilation field, and we were keeping him from passing through it" McKay replied.

"What is going?" I asked, after McKay told me what was going on, he started talking to Beckett again. "So part of his body is experiencing time at a different pace than the other? Who knows what that could do to him?" Beckett asked.

"I have no idea but I suspect he could use a doctor" McKay replied sarcastically, "so don't you know if he's even alive?" Weir asked, "The most time-efficient approach was to assume that he was alive but stranded" McKay replied.

"And why not assume that he'll make his own way back through the portal?" I asked, "Because Colonel Sheppard would have already had hours to try to make it back through the portal in the time I wasted explaining the situation to Conan and Xena!" McKay replied.

"Now, Rodney, that's not very" Beckett said, "No, No, I suppose it isn't. This is McKay. Supplies been loaded aboard yet?" He asked.

"Almost there, sir. Just a few more cases" was said, "Alright, when you're done with that, make sure you assist Zelenka in securing the descent probe into the lauch compartment" McKay said.

"We've loaded weeks of supplies and everything I could think of" McKay said, "What're we not thinking of?" Beckett asked.

"Now take a minute, and be certain. If your theory is correct, you won't be able to make many of these trips" Weir said, "I am painfully aware of that" McKay said, "I remind you only because from what you've told me, rushing is what got Sheppard into trouble in the first place" I said.

"This was not his fault, it was mine. I should have looked more closely at the video. The clues were there before he even steeped through. Look, all I can hope to do now is fix this within his lifetime" McKay said.

"His lifetime?" I asked, "If it takes us a week to ten days to fix this, then it won't matter, because he will probably have died of old age" McKay replied, "Oh my god" Weir said.

"Yeah, hence the rushing, now you ready? You don't look ready" McKay said, "I'm ready" Beckett said, "I need to pick up a few of my books to help with the translation" I said.

"Well we'll pick 'em up on the way and I hope you've got us a real Jumper pilot because I don't trust him, and I can't fly the damned thing in a straight line" McKay said. "I'm going to kill you McKay!" I said for getting John into the mess.

We did everything we could form up in space and we figured out that we couldn't get John from flying into the field so we had to go through it. "You sure it was three seconds?" McKay asked.

"Yes," Teyla said, "And there's twelve minutes of video" McKay said, "yes" Teyla said again.

"Alright so it's a ratio of about, uh" McKay said, "Two hundred and fifty to one. I sent my watch through, along with a letter to Colonel Sheppard telling we are doing our best to rescue him. If you would like to check again, then" Teyla said.

"No, that's good, that's good, that's good, uh, good thinking" McKay said, "Just out of curiosity, what does that mean for Colonel Sheppard in terms of, uh, days?" Beckett asked.

"We're already talking months" McKay replied, "OK, I think I've got it. I am interpreting a bit, but it seems the field was designed as a sanctuary from the Wraith, but a place the last of the Ancients could travel to and hopefully ascend without fear of attack" I said.

"Oh, of course. They could potentially spend entire lifetimes inside the field before the Wraith even discovered the place" McKay said, "And if they ever attacked, their ships would get torn apart just as the probe did" Beckett said.

"And so it has remained for ten thousand years" Teyla said, "This writing here, this serves as a sort of welcome, as well as a warning for any of the humans under their protection looking for sanctuary; but I think it was left there for anyone who wanted to seek the path of ascension of their own" I said.

"And what's the warning?" Ronon asked, "That once you cross the threshold, there's no return" I replied.

"That is, unless you have the exact location of the power source and the expertise to turn it off. Hey, we may even get a ZedPM out of this" McKay said.

"Now you're talking" Ronon said as we all went through the field and started walking, "You know, I was just thinking this entire field, I mean, not the field, I mean the field, field must generate its own day and night cycle, not to mention its own artificial climate. I mean, it's incredible! When you think" McKay said.

"You want to pick up the pace, McKay?" Ronon asked, "Hey, he's waited for months. Another half hour isn't gonna kill him" McKay replied, "Aye, and besides that, I have a date planned with Lieutenant Cadman for tomorrow night" Beckett said, 'Oh, no, so we've only got twelve years in here!" McKay said. As we kept walking, Teyla held her fist up telling us to stop. John came running out of the woods after the beast had taken out Teyla and Ronon at least twice each. McKay and Beckett tried shooting it with their guns but it didn't work.

John saw me after the villagers made the beast disappear, he came up to me and kissed me, I kissed back, forgetting about Ronon, McKay, Beckett and Teyla who were around us. "Umm… Want to stop that now?" McKay asked.

Me and John pulled away from each other and smiled, I didn't really like kissing him with the bread but it was nice to kiss him. I was happy to see that he was alright, physical at least. We walked and walked some more. We finally got to go home, Jason and me were eating dinner while John had to go to his report about the mission. We talked about things that I didn't think we wouldn't able to talk about now that we were both grown-up.

Even though he told why he didn't want to see me or talk to me when I came to visit at the beginning of the year, turns out he was mad about the fact that I just left without so much as a good-bye thanks for being such an amazing twin brother all my life. After I told him that I didn't know I was going to be gone for so long and that I did send that video, but he cut me off and said that's why he forgave me and decided to come out here too.

I went back to mine and John's room and fell asleep, it was nice to have the two most amazing men in my life in the same city with me. I didn't know what I would do without John or Jason around. I was so much in love with John and the thing that scared me was that it was the married and have kids love I felt. I didn't know what John's take on kids were and I wasn't about to ask him anytime soon either.

Chapter 27 a bomb

Me, McKay, John, Weir, and Ronon were in the control room, "Two Wraith cruisers" McKay said, "How far away are they?" Weir asked.

"A day, maybe a day and a half. I've been tracking them for some time now, but, uh, the good news is it doesn't look they're heading this way" I replied.

"Just passing through the neighborhood?" John asked, "Yeah, it looks that way. But I just discovered something rather curious. Short but intense energy burst passing between them" McKay said.

"They're fighting each other?" Ronon asked, "Hmm. In my, uh, expert opinion, yes" McKay replied, "That's good news" John said, "Certainly yes. If there's any change in course at all, let me know" Weir said.

Me, McKay and John were walking through the halls, "Elizabeth's including intel about the in-fighting amongst the Wraith in today's status report" McKay said, 'Let's hope that rend continues. If the Wraith keep fighting like this, might be able to take the weekend off" John said.

"Cadman? What are you doing here?" McKay asked, "Well, it's good to see you too, Rodney" Cadman replied, "No, I thought you were leaving on the Daedalus" McKay said, "Yeah, I was, but something came up. I asked Colonel Sheppard if I could stay around a little while longer" Cadman said.

"Oh, well, that's fine" McKay said, "You Ok with that?" Cadman asked, "Yeah, course it is, why it wouldn't be?" McKay asked.

"Colonel, Doctor" Cadman said, "Lieutenant" John said, "Cadman" I said as we walked past her, "I would think after all this time, you'd stop being creeped out by her" John said.

"She just has a way of getting under my skin. Literally" McKay replied. We went to the control room to get ready for the status report,

"Are we set to dial?" Weir asked, "Almost. Just finishing data compression" McKay said, "stand by" Weir said, "Standing by" I said.

"Data compression's complete. We're good to go" McKay said, "Alright, then. Dial the gate" Weir said.

"Yes, ma'am" I said, I started dialing the gate and then all of the sudden McKay yelled something at me but then I realized it was this.

"STOP!" McKay yelled, "We need to disconnect the ZPM and switch to back-up naqahdah generators to prevent any possible dialing of the Gate to Earth" I said.

"I agree. In fact, as of this moment, all gate activity should be suspended. How many off world teams do we have out there?" Weir asked, "Just Zelenka and his team on M7G-677" I replied.

"Well, unfortunately he's gonna have to sit tight until we sort this thing out" Weir said, "Stuck with all those kids!" John said.

"Is the Daedalus still in range to relay a data transmission back to SGC?" Weir asked, "Yes, they are, uh, holding a position that keeps them in range of both Earth and us" McKay replied.

"Ok, good. And seen a message saying we received their warning and aborted the dialing" Weir said.

"Ask them if they can give us a little more than just There's a bomb in Atlantis" John said, "Maybe The Trust thinks this is the only way to make sure the Wraith don't get there" Weir said.

"Well, it's drastic but effective" I said, "What's the worse is the Trust operative who planted the bomb probably did so under orders from the Goa'uld" Weir said, "What?" McKay asked.

"When did the Goa'uld get involved in this?" John asked, "Several months ago. They successfully infiltrated the upper leadership of The Trust, gaining a stronghold on Earth accessing government agencies from many countries" Weir said.

"What's a Goa'uld?" Ronon asked, "It's a slimy, snake-like alien creature, burrows into people's heads and takes control of their bodies" I replied.

"That doesn't sound pleasant" Ronon said, "It isn't. I've read enough SG mission reports to know I don't want anything to do with them" John said, "I want you to organize some teams to do a search of the city. Start with the obvious sabotage points, power distribution centres" Weir said.

"I'll check primary and secondary systems for any anomalous energy readings that might indicate the presence of an explosive device" McKay said.

"And get Cadman to assist you, she's a bomb expert" John said, "She is?" McKay asked, "She's one of the best, she'll be a big help" John replied.

"Good. Ask Colonel Caldwell to return to Atlantis to assist with the investigation" Weir said, "Who-whoa-whoa, if the Daedalus returns here, then you're effectively cutting off our communication with Earth" I said.

"Yes, I understand that, but if the person who planted the bomb is on board, we're gonna need to question them here, have them reveal the location of the bomb and how to dismantle it. Alright, let's get moving" Weir replied.

I was with John to help search for the bomb, "Colonel Sheppard, how's it going?" Weir asked, "Checking the east pier power distribution centres. Still nothing. We're headed to the west pier now" John replied, "Ronon? How about you?" Weir asked.

"Checking the grounding stations. Also nothing" Ronon replied, "We've got eight other teams out there. It's a big city, it's gonna take a while" I said.

"Understood. Be advised: We got a second message relayed to us" Weir said. It's dialing itself" McKay said.

"I thought it couldn't dial Earth without the ZeePM" Weir said, "Well, it can't!" McKay said.

"Did I just hear right, the gate dialed by itself?" John asked, "Uh, yes, it tried to dial Earth" Weir replied, "Whoever planted the bomb must have devised a programme to upload itself and automatically dial the gate as backup in case the first dialing was halted" I said.

"A very good thing McKay pulled the ZeePM" Weir said, "Rodney?" Cadman said, "What?" McKay asked, "The transmitter" Cadman said.

"Oh, no!" McKay said, "What is this?" Weir asked, "We just started broadcasting a distress beacon. The gate dialed itself in order to draw our attention away from the transmitter!" McKay said.

"Turn it off!" John said, "I am. It's too late. The damage is already done. The two Wraith cruisers I was monitoring, they've-they've-they've-they've picked up the beacon, they've altered their course, they're headed straight for Atlantis" McKay said.

Me and John met Weir and McKay up in the control room, "How long before they get here?" Weir asked, "A day, maybe a day and a half, depending on if they need to make a hyperspace pause along the way. We'll need to cloak to city" McKay replied.

"Uh, even cloaked, the Wraith are gonna wonder where the beacon came from" Weir said, "We need a ruse. Umm… we'll take a transmitter and dump it along with some charred rubble on a beach on the mainland, and they'll think it jetsam that washed up when the city exploded during the siege" McKay said.

"Hang on, back up a second. Let me get this straight. You think our bomb guy did this?" John asked,, "Yes. It'd be easy for him to figure out that the Wraith were in the area. We've been tracking them for a while now" McKay replied.

"So he gets the gate to dial by itself in order to distract us so he can broadcast a distress beacon that'll be picked up by" John said.

"By the Wraith, yes, I believe so" McKay said, "Ok, why?" John asked, "Well, maybe he wants to blow up the Wraith along with the city" Cadman replied.

"Two cruisers. They're insignificant compared to all the hive ships that are still out there" McKay said, "Well, we don't have much time, so whatever the connection is, let's try to figure it out before the cruisers get here" Weir said.

I walked into Weir's office, "Passenger manifest?" I asked, "Yeah" Weir replied, "Any names jump out?" I asked, "A few actually. I hate this, having to suspect one of our own" Weir said.

"Unfortunately the list of suspects may not be limited to the Daedalus" I said, "You think the Trust operative might still be here in Atlantis?" Weir asked, John walked in to finish what I wanted to say.

"Well, with everything that's happened, the gate dialing by itself, the distress beacon" John said, "I don't know, getting themselves blown up along with the city doesn't seem part of their MO" Weir said.

"Well, all it takes is one not to be talked into it" John said, "Wow. Ok. Who around here do you suspect?" Weir asked, 'What about lieutenant Cadman, hmm?" McKay asked.

"What?" John asked, "Hear me out. She's an explosives expert. She was all set to leave on the Daedalus but uh, asked to stay when something came up. She's always around when things happen, when the distress beacon started" McKay replied.

"She's one of the most trusted officers in my command, not to mention the fact that she was stuck in your head for some time" John said, "Do you always have to keep bringing that up?" McKay asked.

"I bring it up because you of all people should know, she'd never do something like that" John said, "Well, maybe she was brainwashed, huh The Goa'uld are very clever when it comes to things like manipulating" McKay said.

"Excuse me. Doctor Weir" Cadman said, "Yes" Weir said, "Flight just confirmed that the Daedalus has landed alongside the east pier" Cadman said, "Thank you" Weir said.

Me and McKay were working out things when we found something, "What have you found?" Weir asked as she came into the control room, "Guess what? Turns out there's no bomb after all" John replied.

"There's no actual explosive device. The explosion will come, but, from somewhere else. Now, with the Wraith on the way, we'll need to cloak the city, right?" I said.

"Yes" Weir said, "Well, in order to do that; we need to reconnect the ZPM in order to supply the necessary power" McKay said.

"And what about the Stargate?" Weir asked, "Ah, I've physically disabled the DHD. It won't be able to dial, so it won't be a problem. Now the ZPM, however, will be. Now as you know, the Zero Point Module controls the flow of massive amounts of power" McKay said.

"Like a dam" John said, No, it's not like a dam, it's more like a…uh…actually yes, it's like a dam. If you overload the damn, it breaks, which is why the Ancients put in place fail safes to prevent such a thing from happening" McKay said.

"Like a spillway" John said, "Could we just stick with fail safes?" McKay asked, "The problem is, our trust operative figured out a way to rewrite Atlantis' operating system and disable the fail safes, but mask it in such a way that the city sensors didn't detect it" I said.

"So the dialing of Earth would cause the ZPM to overload" Weir said, "Oh yeah! And given that dialing another galaxy requires tremendous amounts of power, we're talking catastrophic overload. I mean, the explosion would destroy not just the city, but most likely the entire planet" McKay said.

"Can the fail safes be re-enabled?" John asked, "yes, but, whoever it was who did this anticipated the possibility that it would be discovered and they put in place a code to block access to it" I said.

"And I'm gonna guess that cracking this code isn't gonna be easy" Cadman said, "NO, not at all. It is extremely complicated" McKay said.

"But for now you've already disabled the DHD so it's impossible to dial Earth" Weir said, "yeah, but unfortunately, any number of systems can be used in conjunction with each other, to overload the ZPM. It'd be a much more gradual build-up than dialing the gate, which would cause an instantaneous power spike, but equally as effective in its results" I said.

"And we can't disconnect the ZPM because we need the clack for when the Wraith cruisers arrive" Weir said, "Bingo! This is why our bomber activated the distress beacon, alerting them. And that is how the Wraith coming to Atlantis is connected to detonationg the bomb" McKay said.

A little while after that things started to go from bad to worse but we figured out that the Caldwell who was the Trust operative and we got the code and saved the city once again and the Wraith went bye-bye again.

Me and John walked into Weir's office, "Did you see Zelenka?" John asked, "No" Weir replied, "You should take a quick look before he washes his face. The kids did a real number on him!" John said.

"I asked Doctor Beckett to give everyone on the base a full examination. If Colonel Caldwell could have a Goa'uld in him, any of us could" Weir said.

"It's not a pleasant thought" I said, "No, no it's not. I crossed a line, John, with Kavanagh" Weir said, "You did what you had to do. The good news was, he wasn't hurt" John said.

"Here we are, gloating about the in-fighting among the Wraith. How are we any different?" Weir asked.

I and John were unable to answer her question but I couldn't help but think that we were better than the Wraith, we were out here making things better for the people but the Wraith were killing them, eating them so to speak. I and John headed back to our room after tonight, we didn't feel up to anything at all but sleeping, it was a long day and night for both of us. It was stressful but the good thing was that everything was okay and no one was hurt.

Chapter 28 I'm kind of glad I wasn't here

A week after the bomb insistent, me, Lorne and our team headed out to check up on a planet we were helping after they were culled a couple of months ago. I made some friends in on the planet so I was kind of excited to go back there.

"How are you?" I asked when we arrived at the planet with Doctor Cole, "We are good, thank you for coming" Doman replied. It was very unlike Doman to be nice to me; he was what we called sexist on Earth. He never really liked me, mostly talked to Lorne, Brown and Collin for the most part every time we came here.

I was thinking too much, maybe he turned over a new leaf in his life, ha doubt that. I laughed out loud; "sorry didn't mean to laugh" I said as I realized that Lorne was trying to talk to Doman about his daughter who I guess was very sick by the way Doman looked at me with that sicken face he always gave me.

Lorne pulled me aside to talk to me, "What is wrong with you?" he asked, "Sorry, I was thinking something funny" I replied, "Alex, his daughter is very ill, doesn't know what is wrong with her. Can you at least act like you care?" Lorne asked, "I told you, I'm sorry. Look, I'll go talk to Doman and tell him that I didn't mean to laugh and that I wasn't laughing at his daughter or how sick she is" I replied smiling at the Major. Hopefully, he didn't tell John about this, not that John would have anything to say about it.

Well maybe he would mostly because Doman's people gave us a lot of their harvest, when we first meet them; our first year in Atlantis. I walked over to Doman and smiled at him, "I'm sorry Doman, I didn't mean to laugh and I wasn't laughing about your daughter, I'm very sorry to hear that she is ill" I said hoping that he would accept my sorry and forgive me.

"It is alright, Doctor Wilson, I understand that you were most likely thinking about something else, am I right?" he asked, "Yes, thanks for understanding Doman and Doctor Cole is a really good Doctor and I'm sure she can help your daughter" I replied.

Things were better after I talked to Doman, I was walking around the town when Brown came up to me, "What's up?" he asked, "umm. You know what I figured out that we don't talk that much" I replied, "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Usually I just let you and Major Lorne do the talking on the missions we go but I figure that I might as well as make friends with you" Brown said.

"Cool, well how are you?" I asked, even though I already knew that answer, word around Atlantis was that he heard from his sister last month and turns out that his mother was in the hospital and wasn't doing to good. She was very ill and could die within the next two months.

"Well, I'm 3,000 light years away from my family and my mother is in the hospital and might not live until I can get R&R time to go back and see her" Brown replied, "I'm sorry to hear that, Jake but I'm sure she will pull through" I said.

After talking to Brown and getting to know him a little bit better, I was once again walking through the town, talking to old friends that I had made the first time we came here, it was nice to see how these people took so kindly to us and didn't expect too much in return. I was almost sad to see the way the people looked at me with envy that I have never be too badly burned by the Wraith. Sure I had my run-ins with the Wraith but not as badly as these people or the other million people out here in this galaxy.

But what made me feel better was the fact that I knew I was fighting for these people to stop the Wraith and help bring peace to the galaxy, the Ancients never knew how bad it would get if they really did awaken the Wraith. John still felt like it was all his fault that the planets were being culled so much because he was trying to save his people but I kept telling him that it was worth it to bring the people he saved back to Atlantis and gave us a fighting chance against the Wraith.

We headed back to Gate after finding out that Doman's daughter was gonna live, I smiled at him and told him that I just knew she would be alright and that me and Doctor Cole would be back in a couple weeks to check up on her. We dialed Atlantis and stepped through the Stargate.

I went to find John and heard from Chuck that he was in the Infirmary, figuring that he got himself hurt again, I headed down to make sure he was alright. He filled me about how Rodney and the pilot he was with were stuck in the Jumper underwater and after the pilot saved Rodney's life, ended up dying and that he was done there and almost died too. I checked up on McKay to make sure he knew there was no way he could have known this was going to happen. He said he was alright so I and John headed to the mess hall to grab something to eat before heading to bed.

I'm kind of glad I wasn't here for all that. John told me how he thought he almost lost McKay there for a couple of minutes, I knew how good of a friend McKay was to John no matter how many time McKay annoyed or pissed John off.

Chapter 29 Wow, I might have to punch her

Couple weeks after that, John had a mission to trade with some planet and I was working in my lab when Weir radioed me saying that she wanted me up in the control room. I ran up to the control room and saw that the gate was open and John was talking to her about something.

"And you say the Tower looks a lot like Lantean architecture?" Weir asked, "It was overgrown by vegetation but otherwise there was definitely something familiar about it" John replied, 'So the people in the Tower could be Ancients" Weir said, "I don't know. A feudal society doesn't fit the profile. Why would the Ancients wanna lord over a bunch of simple farmers?" John asked.

"I don't know. Either way, we should talk with them" Weir replied, "Agreed. I would like Alex to come here and help if that is possible" John said.

"I'm all geared up and ready to come, John. I'll be there soon" I said, "See you at the gate" John replied. I met John at the gate and walked back to the village with him as he filled me in on what was going on.

"Who are these guys?" John asked as we walked up and saw a man standing in the village centre, cowering before four men in military uniforms. Unlike the villagers, these men clearly come from a more advanced society.

"Soldiers from the Tower" Ronon replied, the leader of the soldiers violently backhands the man, knocking him to the ground. Me, John, Ronon and Teyla rushed towards them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy" John said, "Who are you?" said the man as he turned to face us, "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Who are you?" John asked.

"I am a constable of the Lord Protector's guard, and this village scum dared to defy me. It's clear we're going to have to make an example" Constable replied.

He took a whip from off his belt, unravels it and prepares to use it on the man, as like we all knew what to do, we drew our weapons and aimed them at the constable. The guards put their hands on their own weapons.

"I don't think so" John said, "Please, Colonel. It's my fault" said the man, "If you think I'm gonna sit here and let you whip an innocent man, you're sorely mistaken" John said.

"Constable. You may stand down. You are the strangers who requested an audiences, are you not?" said another man, "That's us" John said.

He walked towards us and holds up a small device toward Teyla scanning her, then moving on to Ronon, me and John.

"My name is Otho. I have the honor to be chamberlain to the Lord Protector. And you would never be allowed in his presence so armed" Otho said, "Well, I guess we'll have to be on our then" John said.

After scanning me and John and looking up when it beeped, "I'm afraid it's too late for that. Take these two" Otho said.

We turn and see a drone coming down from the sky and seeing it hit a house, "Now, please, turn over your weapons. Some of the people have may not survive the next strike" Otho said.

"Colonel" said the man on the ground pleading, me and John reluctantly lowed our pistols, Ronon looked around to him for instructions and John nodded his head.

Me and John walked, "Just let me do the talking" John said whispering to me, all I could do was nod at him. After we talked to McKay and Teyla and we arrived in the Tower, it did seem almost like the control room of Atlantis.

"You there. Approach" said a man in a chair, "Lieutenant Colonel John Shep" John said, "I know who you are. I saw you in the village" said the man, "You did?" John asked.

"I see all that I need to see within my domain" said the man; he placed his hands on the control pads on the arms of the chair, which reclines. A holographic screen appears above his head, showing live footage from the village.

We gazed up at the screen but we showed little surprise, I look over to see Otho frowning at our lack of shock. We watch as the image zooms in on the rest of our team standing in the middle of the village and talking, though there's no sound from the screen.

"Your friends, they are concerned about you two" the Lord protector said, "Well, um, to be perfectly honest, I'm a little concerned about us too. I mean, um, are we prisoners, right?" John asked.

"A show of force was necessary for the benefit of the villagers. It keeps them from getting ideas. But for the moment I would prefer it if you thought of yourselves as guests" the Lord protector said.

We were put in a room and when I went to bathroom to get ready for bed, I heard that girls voice from dinner, "Well, then, maybe there's something I can do to make you more comfortable" Mora said as I walked out, she was about to take off her robe, "Yo, girl, I think your very mistake if you think Colonel Sheppard wants any part of you" I said and jumped at her.

Mora walked out and I sat down on the bed, "You okay?" John asked, "Yes but wow, I'm might have to punch that girl" I said lying down on the bed. I and John helped ourselves to the bed and the covers and other things that I couldn't say.

Things started to go bad to worse really quick after Beckett showed up, they put us in jail and tried to charge us with something I didn't think we even did. It turned out that it wasn't the son who was trying to kill his father, it was Otho. Go figure it was the one who seemed alright and of course that slut girl Mora tried to get in John's pants and after almost jumping on her and beating the shit out of her. We finally got to go home with some drones.

Chapter 30 I hate you sometimes!

I ended up meeting up with Weir and Caldwell as they headed to the lab to see what was in that John and his team brought back from their mission.

"Doctor Weir, Alex. Oh! Colonel Caldwell! Welcome back!" Beckett said, "Thank you, Doctor. Colonel. What've we got?" Caldwell asked.

"We think it's a life pod of some kind" John replied, "It appears to be designed solely for the purposes of maintaining a single human life in stasis. This one's a female" Beckett said.

"There's another one in a decaying orbit, but, uh, we could only fit one inside the Jumper" John said, "I've already sent Lorne in Jumper Six to recover the second pod. Ronon and Teyla went along to help them locate it" Weir said.

"Ok! I'm ready to creak her open" McKay said coming up from underneath the pod, "Hey" he finished as he saw Caldwell.

"Hello, Doctor" Caldwell smiled at him, "Hmm" McKay said as he pressed something on the tablet and the lid of the life pod slided open. Inside was a very elderly woman in a green uniform. Carson looked at his scanner.

She's alive barely. It appears we found her very near the end. All the major organs are shutting down" Beckett said, "How long was she out there?" I asked, "There's no way to tell for certain" Beckett replied.

"so she could be an Ancient?" I asked, "Uh, the pod design makes me doubt that" McKay replied, "It's a shame she can't speak with us. Just imagine what she could tell us about her people and about what happened to her" Weir said.

Weir looked down at the woman, a while beam shot out of the pod and enveloped Weir, who started to collapse but John and Caldwell catched her in time.

"Elizabeth!" McKay said, "Medical team to Lab Three, stat!" Beckett said, we were in the in infirmary with Weir lying unconscious in bed as Beckett tended to her. Caldwell was standing on the other side of the bed. McKay walked over to John who was standing nearby with me.

"This is not my fault" McKay said, "We were all there, relax" John said, "She's coming around" Beckett said.

John, me and McKay turn and walk over to her bedside, she opened her eyes and looked around at everybody and sat up.

"You ok?" John asked, "Doctor Weir is fine" Weir said smiling, "Doctor Weir doesn't talk about herself in the third person" I said.

"She was simply overcome by the effects of the imprinting" Weir said, "Security team to the Infirmary" Caldwell said, "That's not necessary, Colonel…Caldwell. She is merely harbouring my consciousness" Weir said.

"Oh, here we go again!" McKay said, "And you are?" I asked, "I am Phebus. We are a race of explorers. On our journey home our vessel was attacked" Phebus/Weir replied.

"By the Wraith?" Caldwell asked, "Yes. We were forced to abandon ship and launch our life pods. If this has happened to me, then I've been adrift for some time and the pod has determined my body is beyond resuscitation" Phebus/Weir replied.

"You're quite correct" Beckett said," Then for all intents and purposes I am already dead" Phebus/Weir said, "I'm sorry" I said, "So am I" Phebus/Weir said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're all very sorry. Where's Elizabeth?" John asked.

"She is here also" Phebus/Weir said, "And I suppose you'd like us to take your word for that?" Caldwell replied, "Would you like to speak with her?" Phebus/Weir said.

"Yes, we would" John replied, Weir lowered her head in an uncannily similar movement to someone allowing a host to take over. She falls back against the pillow momentarily. Carson hurried towards her but Weir came back up and held her hand to her head.

"Doctor Weir?" Caldwell asked, "Oh! Oh, its ok, Carson. I'm-I'm fine" She said, "Elizabeth? I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but there's another, um" John said.

"I know. Her name is Phebus" Weir said, "You seem remarkably sanguine about all this" McKay said, "Well the imprinting will only last a matter of hours. The other pod, Phebus urgently desires to be here when we bring the other pod back to Atlantis" Weir said.

"Why?" John asked, "She believes it's her husband" Weir said, "Husband?" Caldwell asked, "He escaped the ship, she's certain of it and, uh the rush of emotions is…it's overwhelming" Weir said.

"I can imagine" John said, "NO, no, you can't "McKay said, "No, I can't" John admitted, "John, I'd like you to try. Phebus has a favor she would like to ask of you" Weir said.

"She wants you to let some alien imprint on you! And you letting it happen?" I asked, "Yes she does and Yes I am" John replied, "I hate you sometimes!" I yelled walking out of the Infirmary to go meet up with Lorne and the rest of my team who had just got back from getting the other pod.

Me, McKay, John, and Caldwell went down to the lab, Beckett, "As I understand it, the beam that hit Elizabeth was part of a failsafe built into the pod system. As cellular failure progressed, the pod stored her consciousness in a sort of flash memory" I said.

"Why? I mean, what good is the technology if the effects are temporary?" Caldwell asked, "It's a black box" John said, "Well, that makes sense. Even if the body is incapable of being revived, the survivor can still report what happened to their ship. The rescue team could interrogate them even if they were incapable of regaining consciousness" I said.

"You're talking about a human flight recorder. That's pretty dark" Caldwell said, "Pretty useful thing in times of war" John said.

"Well, it could also be the means for two survivors to say one last goodbye, hmm?" McKay said, Beckett wheeled Elizabeth into the lab, she stood up and stepped closer to the pod.

"Are you sure she's up for this?" Caldwell asked, "Physically, she's perfectly fine. Besides, Elizabeth wouldn't take no for an answer" Beckett replied.

"Ah, love is a powerful thing, Carson" Weir said, "You're a hopeless romantic, you know that?" John said.

"Well, you're just as hopeless, otherwise you wouldn't have agreed" Weir said. "I've gone for the respective EEG patterns and I can say with some degree of confidence that this imprinting that Doctor Weir's temporary occupant calls it won't last more than a few hours" Beckett said.

"You can guarantee that?" Caldwell asked, "A day at the most" Beckett replied, "Well! I'm sold! Shall we?" McKay said. "And he's still alive. Same as before. Life signs even fainter than the first one. If we're gonna do this, we should do it now" Beckett said.

"I'd prefer if this alien consciousness were armed"" Caldwell said, "Right" John said as he takes his pistol out of its holster and holds it out to me.

"Colonel Sheppard. You'll have to be in close proximity to the pod for the transfer to happen" Beckett said, "Yeah, yeah, I know" John said.

"But you're not moving" Beckett said, "You know, they were husband and wife. Anything could happen" John said, Weir lowered her head, takes a deep breath and raises it again as Phebus takes over.

"I promise to be discreet, Colonel" Phebus/Weir said, "Well, um, I guess I'll see you guys later" John said as he looked at me and smiled, saying with his eyes that he never he shouldn't say around McKay, Caldwell, Beckett, and Weir.

"Have fun!" McKay said. John walked closer to the pod until he was right beside it. He leans forward slightly and the white beam shoots out of the pod and envelops him As the beam dissipate, john tooters, his eyes closed, Carson starts to move toward him and so do I but Phebus/Weir holds out her hand to stop him.

"Give him a moment" Phebus/Weir said, John stands with his head lowered for moment longer, then his eyes open and his head snaps up and he stares at Elizabeth.

"Thalen? It's me" Phebus/Weir said, "Phebus?" John/Thalen asked, "It's alright, these people recovered our pods. We may well be the very last of our kind. These generous people have allowed us to be together one last time" Phebus/Weir said.

"You consented to this?" John/Thalen asked, "One last chance, to say goodbye to my husband" Phebus/Weir said, she seizes her head and kisses him deeply. Sheppard/Weir shipper squeals loudly enough to break several windows. Carson blinks a couple of times, and then looks away diplomatically. Caldwell, looking a little startled also looks away. I stared at it like I was gonna cry but I knew it wasn't really John and Weir.

"It's not what I expected" John said, "I know this body is different but I assure you, Thalen, it's me. Is it possible for us to be alone, just for a few minutes?" Weir asked as I walked out and went to the control room.

I was of course taking care of the problem from up in the control room when McKay, Beckett and Caldwell came down the stairs, "Report?" Caldwell asked, "We just lost contact with Major Lorne" I replied.

"Alright. I want all non-essential personnel to return directly to their quarters and remain there until notified. The only people I want moving through the city are my security teams" Caldwell said. "Sir" I said, "We may be able to track their progress using the life signs detectors" McKay said, "How? They'll read as human. We won't be able to differentiate" Beckett asked.

"Security teams travel in groups of two or more. They'll be the only individual signals travelling through the city. Let's go!. What are you waiting for?" Caldwell asked.

"Uh, look, I don't wanna get all, uh, chain of command on you here, but, um, I am a senior member of this expedition, so with Elizabeth and Colonel Sheppard out of the equation, then" McKay said.

"I'm in charge" Caldwell said, "No, no, no, no. See I-I don't think that's technically true; because you are here for like, what, about one week out of six. That doesn't" McKay said.

'Is it possible that because I was host to a Goa'uld, you don't trust me, Doctor?" Caldwell said interrupting, "I didn't say that" McKay said.

"I'm the highest ranking military officer here, and this is clearly a military situation. Does that clear things up for you?" Caldwell asked, "Fine!" McKay said, I was sitting there with Chuck when we started hearing Weir and John talk through the radios.

"Sir, I'm picking up some chatter I think you'll want to hear" I said, "Put in on speaker" Caldwell said, "You're the one that likes to run. My ship ran out of fuel before I could even get a clean shot" John/Thalen, "That was my plan" Weir/Phebus replied.

"You didn't have a plan. You just wanted me dead" John/Thalen said, "Still do. As a matter of fact, I can't wait to see that look of defeat on your face, just one last time" Weir/ Phebus said.

"You mean the look on my face when you rammed my fighter, making sure neither one of us would win? That was hatred, not defeat, Phebus" John/Thalen said.

"Is that any way to talk to your wife? Thalen? Run all you like. The moment I find out, you die" Weir/Phebus said, "Well they're heading straight for divorce" Beckett said.

"That whole thing was a ruse, in fact, I doubt very much if we were ever speaking with Doctor Weir" I said, 'It was a remarkable impression, I'll give you that" McKay said.

"From the sound of it, we have two fighter pilots who don't know that their war is over" Caldwell said, "It is much worse than that. They know everything about this city, the layout, defensive systems, how to access weapons" McKay said.

"We just need to find a way to stop them without unduly harming the hosts" Caldwell said, "Unduly? What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, obviously, some force may be necessary" Caldwell said, "We should contact any teams that may be off world, let 'em know that we're suspending all Gate activity until further notice. We're going to full alert status" I said.

"I think I just located one of them near the power room" McKay said, "What happened?" Beckett asked as all the lights went out.

"The whole city just went dark! Oh, tell me you had someone guarding the power room?" I asked, "Two marines from Daedalus. Hutchinson, this is Caldwell, report? Where's auxiliary power?" Caldwell asked.

"Naqahdah generators aren't kicking in. He or she must have damaged the back-ups" I replied, "We've lost everything?" Caldwell asked.

"Shields, communications, long range and biometric sensors" I replied, "The sensors from the Daedalus we can contact them" Caldwell said.

"Subspace communications are also down" I said, "I need for you to get down to the Power Room, Doctor. Restore primary systems" Caldwell said.

"I should go along too. Marines could be hurt" Beckett said, "Exactly! Marines may have been injured. We can't go down there!" McKay said, "I will send two of my people along with you just in case" Caldwell said.

"Well, how do we know that Sheppard isn't down there waiting in ambush?" McKay asked, "Because he's not trying to kill us, he's trying to kill Doctor Weir" I said, "Oh that is so much more comforting!" McKay said.

"This is not a request, Doctor McKay! Let me know the moment you have a damage assessment" Caldwell said, "Go!" McKay said.

McKay went to go check it out and I stayed up in the control room to help Caldwell, I wanted to go after John but I didn't think that Caldwell would let me. I just had to buy my time and wait until the time was right than make my case.

"Who called in the man down?" Caldwell said, "I don't know, sir, but it sounded like Colonel Sheppard" I said.

"Alright. Send in a medical team. Tell them to be careful not to walk into an ambush" Caldwell said, "Listen, I think I should go after John, It would help, I could talk him down somehow. I know I can" I said. "Go!" Caldwell said.

I was on my way to go find John when I kind of ran into Weir/Phebus, she was shooting at me with a P-90 and I couldn't decide to keep trying to find John or go back to the Control room so I radioed Caldwell and asked what I should do. He said that I should just come up to the control room again. I got to the control room when Weir/Phebus radioed us.

"Caldwell. Can you hear me?" Weir/Phebus asked, "Go ahead" Caldwell replied, "By now you're aware the city is entirely under my control, and there are several bulkhead doors between me and your nearest search teams. You can't possibly get to me" Weir/Phebus said.

"Yes, we're well aware" Caldwell said, "I'm sure Doctor McKay and Doctor Wilson believes they can override my command code and it's possible in a matter of several hours he could, but I don't have that kind of time" Weir/Phebus said.

"We'd be more than happy to wait this out" Caldwell said, "Now who knows what kind of trouble I could cause with life support while I wait?" Or maybe I'll just send a signal to the Wraith, like you did" Weir/Phebus said.

"What do you want?" Caldwell asked, "I want Sheppard" Weir/Phebus replied, "Well, I'm sorry I can't help you with that. Is there something else I can do for you?" Caldwell asked.

"Don't screw with me, Caldwell. At the very least, I can kill Weir. When you get him, contact me" Weir/Phebus said.

"Colonel Caldwell. We have three signals on two separate floors at the base of the tower" I said, "Weir has to be one the one in the science Lab, which leaves these other two over here" Caldwell said, "The other one is Teyla" Chuck said, "This one is Sheppard" I said, "How do you know that?" Caldwell asked.

"I can sense his signal from the ATA gene" I replied, "Teyla, this is Caldwell" he said, "I was unable to capture Doctor Wier" Teyla said.

"So were a lot of people. Weir's put the city under a lockdown. I want you to go after Sheppard. You and he have been locked in the same section. He's one floor up" Caldwell said, "I will contact you as soon as I have him. Teyla out" Teyla said.

We were waiting and then Teyla radioed us that she had John, "Caldwell? Do you have him or not? I'm losing patience" Weir said, "I'm working" McKay said.

"We're working on it" Caldwell said, "I don't buy it, Colonel" Weir said, "I'm telling the truth" Caldwell said, "Oh, please! Even Weir thinks you're hopeless. She can't hide it" Weir said.

"We're close" Caldwell said, "We're not close" I said, "I have found an interesting way of rerouting your new halon fire suppression system all the way from Hazmat storage to personnel quarters. Now, that's where the majority of your city's populations is holed up, isn't it?" Weir/Phebus asked.

"You know it is" Caldwell said, "Ironically, Doctor Weir was concerned when the system was installed that halon gas extinguishes people as well as fires. So, shall we take it to the point that I start counting down from an arbitrary number?" Weir/Phebus asked.

"we have him" Caldwell said, "I thought you might. There's a new security camera on the northern-most stairwell of that part of the tower. I want him taken there so that I can see him kicking and screaming if possible" Weir said.

"Teyla, we've been requested to put the Colonel in front of the nearest security camera" Caldwell said, "I'm doing that right now, Colonel" Teyla said, "I'm not surprised that you're the only one that managed to get to him" Weir/Phebus said to Teyla.

"What do you want?" Teyla asked, "we're just gonna wait until he regains consciousness" Weir/Phebus said. We made sure that we were off radio so we could take about what we needed and could do.

"Are you making any progress?" Caldwell asked, "Yes" McKay replied, "Really?" Caldwell said unconvinced, "I would just like to state for the record that it is astounding to me that once again, I find myself in a position of having to save this city when you and your…space marines can't figure out how to track down two people" McKay said.

"They're two people with the skills and resources of Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard, who probably know this city better than anyone else. And also for the record, I was against this from the very beginning" Caldwell said, "yes, y…Yes you were" McKay said, "Thank you! Please continue" Caldwell said.

I was in front of my laptop hooked up to the cameras, when John came on one of them, I zoomed it in to where that was the only one I saw. "Sir, I have Colonel Sheppard on my screen" I said.

"Wrong again. Still hatred" John/Thalen said, "I guess I'm satisfied with this. Teyla?" Weir/Phebus asked.

"Yes?" Teyla asked, "Kill him" Weir/Phebus said, I blinked back tears as I saw Teyla stare in shock, "Don't listen to her" John/Thalen said, "Kill him now, or I vent halon suppressant into all the living spaces in Atlantis" Weir/Phebus said.

"McKay?" Caldwell said, "I know, I know. I'm almost done here" McKay said, "Colonel, can she do this?" Teyla asked.

Caldwell looked at me, "Yes. She's created a shunt between the fire suppressant system and life support" I said, "I believe so" Caldwell said, "How many people are at risk?" Teyla asked.

"Three-quarters of the expedition" Caldwell replied, "Why are you doing this?" Teyla asked turning to the camera, "I have spent my entire life at war with his world. Thousands have died with no hope for victory, both sides reduced to mere handful of fighters. If he really is the last then in the end my people will have won" Weir/Phebus replied.

"Don't believe her" John/Thalen said, "Believe me when I say I have absolutely nothing to lose. IN a very short time, I will feel excruciating pain, this body will convulse and I will cease to exist. That's what I ahead for me. All I can hope for now is to achieve victory for my people" Weir/Phebus said.

"Phebus, you people are long dead. Who lost or won a war so many years ago does not matter" Teyla said, "It matters to me" Weir/Phebus said. I turned to Caldwell, "As soon as McKay overrides her code, I'm going to go down there" I said.

"I've got it! I'm overriding her code now" McKay said, "Are you sure?" Caldwell asked, "It's done! Go!" McKay replied.

"Teyla, this is Caldwell. Do not fire! I repeat, do not fire!" Caldwell said, I got to the room where John and Teyla were before anyone else, "You're never gonna believe me, so…I'm not even gonna try" John/Thalen said as I walked in, I ran up to Teyla and got down on my knees.

"Stand away from him and up against the wall" Weir/Phebus said, 'He is unconscious" I said as I saw John close his eyes, "I don't know how many bullets I have left in this thing, or I would have already shot you! I said back off! Unconscious or not, I wanna see his face" Weir said. The Wraith stunner I gave John was in his hands and he popped up and shot her.

She convulsed and collapsed to the floor, I kicked the stunner out of John's hands, Lorne and some other marines ran in, "You two alright?" Lorne asked, "yes it is over" I replied.

"Sorry we took so long. We got stuck in that damned corridor for two hours" Lorne said to Teyla, "Call a medical team and have them both taken to the Infirmary" I said, "You got it. This is Lorne. I need a medical team to my location" Lorne said.

"How'd you know it was me?" John asked, "I still do not. Keep his hands bound until Doctor Beckett tells you otherwise" Teyla replied.

"Well, if you didn't know, why'd you let her give me the stunner?" John asked, "Because you would have shot her either way" Teyla replied. I was sitting by John's bed all night until Thalen finally let go and left John's mind.

"What is going on?" John asked, "Thalen finally decided to let go" I replied smiling, "Finally! Please tell me that he didn't try and get you to believe anything?" he asked, "No he didn't, I was on my way to track you down after Weir shot Ronon when I ran into Weir and she started shooting at me. I was pinned down for a while, I didn't know where you were so I went back to the control room" I said.

It was morning by the time Phebus finally let go, Weir started to wake up, "Good morning!" John said, "Good morning" Weir said, "What's her-name sure hung in there for a while" John said, "When when did she?" Weir asked.

"Some time in the middle of the night, kicking and screaming" John said, "Yeah, well that was the strangest feeling, you know?" Weir asked.

"The entire time I was shouting to everyone, but nothing I wanted to would come out my mouth" John nodded in agreement, "I know. It was a real nightmare. Especially when you shot Ronon" he finished.

"Oh god! But I wasn't" Weir said, "I know, I know. It was her" John said, "How is he?" Weir asked, "He's fine. Teyla and Rodney just went to see him in post op" John said.

"Did they believe you were…you?" Weir asked, "To be honest, I think the only people who believe one hundred percent are Beckett, you, Alex" John replied, "And me" Caldwell said.

"In fact, I can safely say that I know how you feel" Caldwell said, "Yes, Sir!" John said, "Thank you Colonel, for keeping a potentially explosive situation under control" Weir said.

"Yeah, well, it was a lot closer than I would like to admit" Caldwell said, "For what it's worth, uh, Mckay says you did a good job" John said.

"Did he? Well….maybe there's still hope for me yet!" Caldwell said, "Oh god, no! Don't believe anything she might have said!" Weir said after remembering what Phebus said to Caldwell.

I'm kidding. Don't give it another thought. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm sure you'll both agree that the paperwork on this is going to be nightmares especially that kiss" Caldwell said.

John and Weir stared at him in horror and John turned to me and thought I would leave but I understood that it wasn't him and Weir.

"Yes, sir" John said, "Well, try not to kill each other while I'm gone" Caldwell said. After that, Beckett came in saying that they looked good and they could get out of there. I walked with John without talking until we got to our room, John laid down and stared at the ceiling, we didn't talk or do anything really, just kind of sat there and looked at different things. We really didn't know what to say.

John was happy enough to just go to bed and not talk about the day before and the events that had happened. I was happy enough too, I didn't have to track down my boyfriend and stun him but I did see one of my good friends get shot and I saw Phebus try and play around with peoples head and say she was going to kill after of the city's people with halon fire.

It was awkward in the end for John and Weir to finally talk about it and get past the fact that they kissed even though they don't have any feelings for each other. They ended up getting over it and starting to become the same people they were before it happened.

Chapter 31 Oh My God!

Being a part time member on Lorne teams on some ups and downs to it, like when John and his team got called to help them out, that was an up, well that's what I thought at first until I saw John and body bags.

"What the hell happened out there?" Weir asked, "As you know, Lorne and his team had the weekly detail escorting Doctor Lindsay to 177" John replied, "yes, the one who was educating the people on more effective agricultural and fishing methods" Weir said.

"Yeah, that's right. Things were going along smoothly until our guys were attacked" John said, "Just like that, out of the blue?" I asked, "It seems that way" John replied, "By whom? The villagers?" I asked.

"I don't know. Lindsay's not a real useful source of information right now. She's a little shook up. Beckett gave her a sedative. Hopefully she'll be able to give us more info later" John said, "Unscheduled off world activation" Chuck said.

"What have you got?" Weir asked, "No IDC, but we are receiving a pretty weak transmission on the VHF band. Audio and Video" Chuck replied, "Let's see it" John said.

A slightly blurry image appears on the large screen behind the Chuck, the face is somewhat familiar to me, and he was Genii who took over the base in during the storm. "Atlantis Base, this is Ladon Radim. Are you receiving transmission?" Ladon asked, "It's one of Kolya's men" John said.

"Yeah, I know who he is. We can't answer this, though. I need the Genii of all people to believe that Atlantis has been destroyed" Weir said, 'I know we got the word out" John said.

"My men have witnessed your teams dialing and returning through the Stargate to Atlantis more than once. From that I can deduce that the rumors of your city's demise are greatly exaggerated" Ladon said.

"Sneaky, I'll give 'em that" John said, "You're secret is safe as long as you respond to this transmission" Ladon said, "Open a channel" Weir said, "Atlantis base, this is Ladon Radim" Ladon said, "We hear you. This is Weir" she said, "Doctor Weir. I was beginning to fear the rumors of your destruction were true" Ladon said.

"What do you want?" Weir asked, "I have something to trade" Ladon replied, "Don't think I don't recognize you, Ladon. You're a member or Kolya's strike force. You tried to forcibly take this city from us. Why would we wanna do business with you?" Weir asked.

"Because I have defected from the Genii" Ladon said, "Well, good luck with that!" I said, "And I have a Zero Point Module" Ladon said.

"And I have a tentative truce with the Genii that I'm not very eager to jeopardize" Weir said, "The Genii got what they wanted. They want no more from you and this is of no use to me. But I know how important these devices are to your continued survival. Now we can discuss this in person. Lower your shields and allow me safe passage into the city" Ladon said.

"We're not interested, Ladon" Weir said, "This is far, far better than the last trade you made with the Genii, Doctor and you know it. I'm transmitting the Gate address to the planet I'm on. you can send a team to search me if you wish, but I am unarmed and alone. I'll be here for two hours. If I don't hear from you within that time, this Zero Point Module will be lost to you forever" Ladon said.

"A ZPM is a ZPM. Who cares where it comes from?" I asked, "We've already got one" John said, "yes, one" McKay said, "Two's better than one" Ronon said, "And three is than two. Look, we all know that eventually the Wraith are gonna discover we're still here. Having more power means that we have more options. We might even be able to light ip the engines and get the city to fly" McKay said.

"Really?" John asked, "No, but we still need it" I replied, "Well, flying city or not, I think we should consider this" Weir said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you the one the Genii threatened to kill on two separate occasions?" John asked, "He says he's alone and he's willing to be searched" Weir replied.

"Wait a minute. We should be dealing with Lorne and his team, find out what happened to them" John said, "Teyla and Ronon will continue with that investigation, and you can join them once you finish up with this" Weir said.

"Alright. Get a MALP ready with a life signs detector. I'm not sending my team in there blind" John said, I was working with John until I went to go help Teyla and Ronon.

"I'm getting telemetry back from the MALP" I said, "I'm only reading one life sign" McKay said, "Then so far he's telling the truth" Weir said, "So far" John said.

Ladon walks towards the MALP, kneels down in front of it and puts his hands on his head, "As I'm sure your machine has already determined, I am unarmed and alone. You can go ahead and send your team to search me" Ladon said, "Go ahead" John said.

Ladon and the security team came through the gate, we walked up to Ladon after they said he was clean, "What no ZeePM?" John asked, "I sent it to another planet for safe keeping, how stupid do you think I am?" Ladon asked, "From what I remember, I gave you a pretty good crack on the head last time we met, so I was kind of hoping it made you simple" John replied, "No, it didn't…but ever since then I've been plagued with headaches" Ladon said.

"You're just saying that to be nice. What do you want for it?" John asked, "I'll only talk with Weir" Ladon said, "Do I make you nervous?" John asked, "Not at all, Major. I'm just not interested in talking to the errand boy" Ladon replied.

"That's lieutenant Colonel Errand Boy to you" John said, John took him away and I went to go to the Infirmary to start helping with trying to find out what happened to Lorne and the rest of my team. "It's not them" Beckett said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "These bodies you found are not Lorne and his men" Beckett replied, "But they were wearing their dog tags" I said, "I don't know what to tell you. I've run the DNA tests three times now" Beckett said.

"Then Lorne and his men could still be alive" Ronon said, "Doctor Lindsay heard Wraith Stunners before the fire broke out" Teyla said, "But this wasn't a Wraith attack, so" Weir said.

"So whoever it was wanted us to think they were dead" Ronon said, "then who? What could they possibly want with Lorne?" I asked.

"We need to go back. Question the villagers" Ronon said, "Ok. But regular radio contact, please" Weir said as we headed out.

We were asking questions left and right, we were in a bar, "Never heard of her" the barkeep said, "Are you certain? Deera, she was friends with the men who were killed last night" Teyla said, "I said I never heard of her" the barkeep said.

"This is a small community, friend, surely you know her? She lived in the house that burned down. We would just like to ask her some questions" Teyla said, "I just tend to my bar and my family. I mind my business and I suggest you do the same" the Barkeep said, "We wanna know why our friends were killed" Ronon said as he slapped a hand down on his left shoulder, then leans over his right shoulder while draping his arm around the man's left shoulder.

"Ronon" I said, "He knows something. Everyone here knows something" Ronon said, "let him go" I said, "Who are you trying to protect?" Ronon asked.

"if you know what's best for you, you'll go back from where you came. They're watching us. They'll kill us all if you're not careful" Said the barkeep, "Who?" Ronon asked.

"We can protect you, help you fight them" Teyla said, "No you can't. Leave me be" said the barkeep, we were walking away and I really just wanted to find out what happened to them.

"I hope Beckett found some sort of clue, cause this was a giant waste of time" I said, the girl who was serving behind the bar called out to us, "Excuse me? You- you left this behind" she said.

"it's not ours" Ronon said, "yes it is" she said, "Of course. How foolish of me. Thank you" Teyla said, "What's inside?" Ronon asked.

"Not here" Teyla said, and we walked down a ally, "What is it?" I asked, "I do not know. These are pictures of some of the Atlantis off world team members" Teyla replied.

"There" Ronon said, "Major Lorne! Why would the villagers have these?" I asked, " The writing on the side here is in a bunch of different languages, offering a great reward for their capture. I bet they've been circulated to dozens of planets" Ronon said.

I took two more pictures out of the bag and seeing who it was, "I hope you are wrong" I said, we came back through the gate to see a bunch of Genii sitting around the Gate room.

"How did it go?" Weir asked, "What did we miss?" Ronon asked, "We have some guests" Weir replied, "yeah, I can see that" Ronon said.

"Doctor Weir, there is something you need to see" Teyla said, "Let's go to my office. What's all this?" Weir asked.

"It's a wanted list. We figure it's on as many worlds as there are languages on the photos" I said, "Who would do that?" Weir asked, "We aren't sure, but the planet where Lorne's team disappeared is quite poor. It is conceivable they gave up Lorne and his men for some sort of reward" I said.

"To who?" Weir asked, "And why aren't we on it?" Ronon asked, "Excuse me?" Weir said, "Sheppard's on the list; McKay is on the list. Why aren't Teyla, Alex and me?" Ronon asked, "What, you're feeling left out?" Weir asked.

"I just wanna know who thinks I'm not a threat and give 'em a chance to change their mind" Ronon said, "The gene. They all have the gene" Weir said, 'The gene of the Ancestors?" Teyla asked.

"Yes. Naturally or not, all these men possess the ATA gene" Weir said, "But why would someone want people simply because they possess a certain kind of gene?" Teyla asked.

"Maybe they think it will hurt our ability to operate the city. But Ronon, that's why you're not here. See? Most of Edison's team is on the list except Toreil. He's the only one on that team that doesn't have the gene" Weir said.

"Still doesn't make any sense" Ronon said, 'I suggest you call these men back if they are off world" Teyla said, "Yes. And most of these guys are on an operation with Sheppard right now. We are raiding Ladon's warehouse and stealing back the ZeePM. We detained most of his team when they came here to pick up the weapons we offered them. Once Sheppard and the team get back, I will suspend all their off world activity until we can get to the bottom of this" Weir said.

"Doctor Weir, Please report to the Infirmary" Beckett said, "On my way, Carson. This is probably about the bodies. You three should come along" Weir said.

"I think I know who's behind this" Beckett said as we walked in, "Ok" Weir said, "Whoever these bodies belonged to, they didn't die in that fire" Beckett said, "They died before they burned?" Teyla asked, "Aye, mostly from internal bleeding and breakdown of the bone marrow" Beckett said.

"What does that mean?" I asked, "It means they probably died of severe radiation poisoning. Now form what I know, there's only one race of people that could possibly be exposed to the amount of radiation that would cause this kind of damage" Beckett said, "The Genii" I said.

"Aye, exactly" Beckett said, "If the Genii are behind this" Teyla said, "We need to call back Sheppard's team" Ronon said.

We were up in the control room about to call back John and the rest of the men that was with him, "Unscheduled off world activation!" I said, "What have we got?" Weir asked.

"Not sure yet, ma'am. I'm not reading an IDC" I replied, "Doctor Weir, This is commander Cowen, leader of the Genii" Cowen said, "Where is Colonel Sheppard?" Weir asked.

"He's right here with me, along with the men you sent to storm this complex. Some would view that as an act of war" Cowen said, "We were just trying to quell your rebellion before it started" Weir said.

"I think we both know what your intentions were, Doctor. And now it's time you became aware of mine. I will release your men, but I expect something in return" Cowen said.

"We have twelve of your own: How about a straight trade?" Weir asked, "The Genii you've imagined as your potential hostages are terminally ill. They volunteered for the mission. They knew they were never coming back from the moment they heard my plan" Cowen said.

"Why are you doing this?" Weir asked, "The Genii people need the Lantean ships you call Jumpers. I believe you have ten of them. You have one hour to bring them all here" Cowen said, "And if I don't?" Weir asked.

"We will kill one of your team every fifteen minutes until our demands are met. Oh, and we will be starting with Colonel Sheppard" Cowen said as I stepped back almost falling over.

"Lieutenant Miller performed a cloaked scan of the planet. It looks like the Genii have moved in a massive amount of troops over the past fifteen minutes. I'm afraid they have us greatly outnumbered. Any attempt to extract our men would result in many casualties on both sides" I said, "Let me get in there and see what I can do" Ronon said.

"No. The last thing I need is for more of us to fall into their hands. How are our Genii guests doing?" Weir asked, "Well, they have a number of different symptoms and ailments, but they all trace back to one thing: radiation poisoning" Beckett replied, "Well McKay warned them that the shielding for their fission experiments was dangerously insufficient. I guess they didn't listen" I said.

"Aye" Beckett said, "Can you cure them?" Weir asked, "There are some experimental treatment protocols I've been able to get my hands on, although some of them are just too far gone to do anything but pain management, but I do believe I can save at least eight of them" Beckett said.

"Alright. Let's hope they will trade their people for ours" Weir said, "Do we have a back-up plan?" I asked.

"We're not handing ten of our Jumpers over the Genii. Let's just hope this works. I don't think you understand. Most of your people can be cured, including Ladon's sister" Weir said as she talked to Cowen again, "Oh, I understand. What you need to understand is, I don't care" Cowen said.

"What?" Weir asked, "I think you're playing for time, Doctor Weir" Cowen replied, "Your people can be cured. Now let me return them to you and let them live out the rest of their lives with their families on their home world" Weir said.

"The Genii need those Jumpers. Until you are prepared to part with them, this conversation is over" Cowen said, "You kill one of my people and we are in a state of war" Weir said.

"Oh, yes, yes! I well; I don't quite know how I'll live with myself! I will contact you again in fifteen minutes, so you can decide whether you would like Doctor McKay to live. In the meantime, you have forfeited the life of Colonel Sheppard" Cowen said, "Cowen, wait!" Weir said but he didn't reply, she looked over at Chuck who shook his head.

"Anything?" Weir asked, as she walked into the control room, we're still connected, but he's turned the radio off. I'm not getting any signal" I replied, "Damn it! Elizabeth, what if we offered them one Jumper in exchange for Colonel Sheppard?" Beckett asked.

"Carson, we have less than fifteen minutes before they kill McKay" Weir said, "You can deliver all the Jumpers you want. They're gonna kill everyone. We need to attack them now" Ronon said.

We were sitting there waiting, when we got a IDC, "Receiving Doctor McKay's IDC" I said, "Defense teams, stand by! Lower the shield, Rodney!" Weir said as we both ran down the stairs.

"It's Ladon. He's letting us go in exchange for his people" McKay said, "Ladon's in charge?" I asked, "Yeah, he's about to be" McKay replied.

"He really was planning a coup" Weir said, "Apparently, we're a part of the plan" McKay said, John and Ladon walked through the gate, "Shield up" John said. "Now, please, would like to see my sister" Ladon said.

Me and John walked into Weir's office, "The coup was successful. Ladon Radim is the new leader of the Genii" John said, "Wow that was fast" Weir said.

"Well, once people found out Cowen and his elite guards were out of the picture, his loyalists laid their weapons. They're billing it as a bloodless coup because no one died on their home soil" John said, "So a nuclear explosion and the lives of an entire battalion of men don't count?" Weir asked.

"yeah, it's all spin. What'd you think the fallout's gonna be?" John asked, "Well, historically, most coups end up with the new government being about as bad as the old one" I replied.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty grateful we saved his sister" John said, "There's that" Weir said, "He did save me and my team" John said, "There's that too" I said.

"So I say we call it a win" John said, 'Who's spinning now?" Weir asked, "Alright. Then I say we call it night" John said as we start to leave, "That we can do" Weir said as me and John left to go to our room. We walked hand in hand to our room, we were smiling all the way there, when we got to our room, John jumped into the shower as I got dressed for bed. I was lying down in bed when John got out of the shower and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back, we ended up getting all our clothes off and having really hot sex! We were lying in bed and trying to fall asleep.

John hadn't talk much about what had happened and either one of us really wanted to so we just fell asleep. I love him with all my heart and I knew that I wanted to have a family with him one day but if we lived in Atlantis, the thought about the Wraith showing up here and hurting me, hurting our children would kill John more than me being hurt.

Chapter 32 I told you it was a bad idea

John, Weir, McKay and Beckett had a great idea, or what they thought was a great idea to get a Wraith and make him human, I tried to tell John that I didn't think it was a good idea but he didn't seem to want to listen to what I had to say. I think he was just thinking that it would be a good idea so we can find a way to beat the Wraith.

I meet Weir at the ICO room to see how Michael was doing. "Blood pressure's fine, pulse normal. You're bouncing back quite nicely" Beckett said, "Bouncing back from what?" Michael asked.

"Hullo, Michael. Do you remember me?" Weir asked, "No" Michael replied, "I'm Doctor Elizabeth Weir. This is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Doctor Alex Wilson" Weir said.

"You serve under my command" John said, "Do you know where you are?" I asked, "I don't even know who I am!" Michael replied.

"Your name is Lieutenant Michael Kenmore. You're a private room off the Infirmary here in Atlantis" I said, Michael lifts his head as if he recognizes that last word, "Is that familiar to you?" I asked.

"Atlantis, Yeah, I think" Michael replied, "You're a member of a team that went off world. You were captured by the Wrath" John said, Michael looked away as if lost in thought.

"I see you remember the Wraith" Beckett said, "What did they do to me?" Michael asked, "We're not quite sure yet" I replied.

"We sent a rescue team for you but, um, you were wounded during the mission" John said, "You're been unconscious for days now, had us worried sick" Beckett said.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Michael asked, "We don't know yet. Hopefully we'll learn more as we conduct further tests" Beckett replied.

"And in the meantime, I can assure you that we will give you the best possible care to help in your recovery" Weir said. Later on that day, me, Teyla, John, Weir, Carson and Doctor Kate heightmeyer were talking in the conference room.

"He said I was familiar to him. He asked if we were friends" Teyla said, "How did you respond?" Weir asked, "I said we were. After everything he has been through, I thought some positive news could not hurt" Teyla said.

"I think you're right. Stabilization is the first critical stage in his psychological treatment. He's doing quite well so far, but it's important we do what we can to ease his recovery" Heightmeyer said, "What's the next stage?" I asked.

"Integration into the community, followed by relation development" she replied, "How is he doing physically?" Weir asked Carson, "Excellent. Vitals normal. All he needs is a bit of physical therapy to regain muscle tone and coordination" Beckett replied.

"Do you think he's ready to be released?" Weir asked, "I do" Beckett replied, "I don't think that's such a good idea. We still don't know if there are any residual effects he might be carrying around" I said.

"What do you think, Doctor? Is he ready to join the community?" Weir asked, "A change of scenery could be very beneficial to him" Heightmeyer replied.

"Alright then. Release him" Weir said, about 3 days went by and things were still a little weird around Michael. I had a feeling that he knew that people were keeping things from him but he wasn't quite sure about it yet.

Me, John, and Ronon were walking through the hallways and we saw Michael, "Lieutenant" John said, "Colonel" Michael replied, "Where you off to?" I asked, "My quarters. Doctor Beckett gave me some pills, help me get some sleep. Thought I'd give 'em a try" Michael said.

"No alcohol or heavy machinery" John said smiling, "Excuse me?" Michael said confused, "Nothing. Sleep well" John said, "Hey, Ronon. Um. I don't know what happened between us in the past, but if I ever did anything to hurt or upset you, I just wanted to say that.. I'm sorry" Michael said.

"Ronon, shake the man's hand" John said when Michael put his hand out, "I don't think so" Ronon said, "He's trying to bury the hatchet. It's not a bad idea, don't you think?" John said, "I gotta go" Ronon said.

"Look, I just wanna know" Michael said, Ronon punches Michael hard in the face, instinctively, Michael punches back at him, Ronon ducked the punch and hits him hard in the stomach.

"Knock it off! Knock it off" John said, Ronon walked away and so did Michael. Me and John were left standing there, confused. Well, at least I was, I knew Ronon didn't like Michael but damn I never thought he would have done that.

The next day, me, John and Weir went to Michaels room and he was on his feet and turned the laptop around to show us one of the videos we had taped of his transformation, "You lied to me. I'm a Wraith" Michael said, "You were a Wraith, yes. Michael please" I said.

"Don't call me that. That's not my name" Michael said, "Alright, take it easy" John said moving in front of me and putting his hand on his holstered pistol.

"If you would let us explain?" Weir asked, "Go ahead. Explain. But no more lies" Michael said angrily, "Aright. This is what we know of the Wraith. They evolved from a creature that we call the iratus bug. Now that bug began taking on characteristics of the humans it was feeding on and, over time, became the Wraith that we know now. So Doctor Beckett has developed a drug" Weir said.

"It's a retrovirus designed to suppress the iratus bug elements of the Wraith genetic code, leaving only the human aspects behind. It took some time to perfect but we finally achieved a viable drug, which we then decided to test" I said.

"The injections? Insulin?" Michael asked, "Not insulin. I'm sorry. You see, once the retrovirus was administered and the transformation begun, another drug was needed to prevent the Wraith elements from returning. It's actually a combination of drugs which unfortunately require a daily injection" Beckett said when he showed up.

"So what are you saying that-that being a Wraith is some kind of disease, something you think you can cure? What gives the right to do this to me?" Michael said.

"We're at war. The Wraith will stop at nothing to kill every one of us. And we'll stop at nothing to make sure that doesn't happen" John said, "You made up everything: My name, the photograph of my parents" Michael said.

"It was my decision to keep the truth from you" Weir said, "Why?" Michael asked angrily, "For a while, we were concerned that if you were told, you may react the way you are now" Weir replied.

"The whole point was to erase any trace of Wraith inside you, not to keep reminding you of it. And trust me, you're a helluva lot better off now than you were before" John said.

"You sense we're telling the truth" I said knowing that was going through his head, no matter how much he didn't want to believe us, he knew it was true. I wasn't sure what was gonna happen now but I knew that as soon as I knew everything and everyone was safe again that I was gonna tell John I told you so.

We were all in the conference room. "This whole thing was a bad idea" Ronon said, "No, it wasn't. The retrovirus works that much is clear. Just look at the guy. I few can figure out how to deploy this as a biological weapon, it's possible that we can hit entire hive ships and turn them into humans" John said.

"That's still a ways off, and I've let to develop an effective long term dose to keep the Wraith elements suppressed for a lifetime" Beckett said, "But the point is, we are getting closer" Weir said.

"You know, you may be able to make him look like a human, talk like a human, but he'll still be a Wraith. Nothing you do will ever change that" Ronon said, I look at John, I agreed with Ronon.

Doctor Heightmeyer confirmed he believes he's still experiencing Wraith compulsions. Is there anything more you can do to help suppress them?" Weir asked, "I don't know. It could merely be a psychological manifestation" Beckett said, "Maybe we s-hould up his dose" John said as everyone looks at him, "Yeah, I know you said give it more time, but now that he knows what's going on, things might start going from bad to worse" he finished.

"I agree" Weir said, "He's due for his next injection now. I could go ahead and increase the dosage, monitor him closely" Beckett said, "Let's just hope he agrees to take it" I said, "Well, if he doesn't, we'll have to insist. Who knows, maybe another big dose might wipe his memory clean again" John said.

"And then what? We start the lies all over again?" I asked, walking out, I ran into Sergeant Cole, "Where did you come from?" He asked, "Talking about what we are going to do about Michael. Where are you headed?" I replied, "To get Michael, do you want to join me?" Cole asked.

"No, I'll pass" I replied walking off, about 20 minutes later, I got called on the radio from Weir saying to meet them in the conference room.

"We can't keep him here, even locked up. It's too dangerous" Weir said, "We can take him to the Alpha site. We'll sedate him first so he won't know where it is" John said, "And then what?" I asked.

"Continue with the drug treatments" Weir replied, "Continue?" I asked, "Doctor Beckett was about to start increasing the dosage. Hopefully that will be effective in eliminating any remaining Wraith impulses" Weir said.

"Why are we even talking about this? He killed one of your people. Your experiment didn't work. We should kill him right now" Ronon said, "We can't kill him, Ronon. We're the ones who put him in this position" Heightmeyer said, "Hold on a minute, Doc. If we hadn't given him the retrovirus, he'd still be Wraith. We wouldn't think twice about killin him" John said.

"But we did give him the retrovirus. We made him human. Now we have the responsibility to treat him as we would any other" Teyla said but Ronon interrupted "He's not human. He's a Wraith" Ronon said.

"Carson, what do you think? Is it worth continuing with these treatments?" Weir asked, "I, uh. I don't know. I suppose it's worth seeing how he fares with the increased dosage" Beckett replied, "I agree. We've come too far with this just to abandon it now" Weir said.

John and me were walking to get geared up to take Michael to the Alpha site, when we got there, I turned to him and looked at him, "what?" he asked, "I didn't say anything, John" I replied, "But your thinking about something, talk to me" he said walking over to me. "I told you this was a bad idea. But you didn't listen to me like always" I said, "I know and I'm gonna make this right again" John said.

About 2 hours later, we were all in the conference room again, talking about what happened on the Alpha site. Michael had used his mind powers to have Teyla break him free and then kidnapped her and dialed another address and took off, lucky Teyla wrote the gate address down for John and Ronon and they found her safe and sound.

"He had completely transformed back into a Wraith?" I asked, "Not completely, but well on his way" John replied, "His reversion occurred at a much more accelerated rate than we anticipated" Beckett said, "Unfortunately, his memory of what we did to him remain intact" Teyla said, "I shoulda killed him when I had the chance" Ronon said, "He's right. We are totally screwed. Not only has our dear lieutenant rejoined the Wraith, but he's taken with him the knowledge that Atlantis still exists" I said.

"God knows what type of intel he was able to pick up during his stay" John said, "They will send another way of hive ships" Teyla said, "Probably already on their way" Ronon said, "And this time, I'm guessing they're not gonna fall for the whole invisibility trick" McKay said, "We need to come up with a new defense plan" I said, "We're gonna need more fire power" John said.

We all went our different ways after being filled in, knowing that the Wraith could be on their way right now, scared the living crap out of me and I could tell that John was very worried too but he was gonna be strong for me and for everyone else on this base because that's what he did all the time. It wasn't until we were alone in our room that he actually showed that he was actually worried about Michael being back in Wraith hands.

Chapters 33 Hot?

John wanted me to come with the team to check out a planet that had dialed us for help, we were standing in control room on the planet, looking at the view, I look over to McKay and he seemed to be more interested in Norena than the view.

"Impressive" John said, "Hmm!" McKay said, "This is our central control room" Norena replied, "The austerity of the facility suggests that it was built during the height of war" I said.

"It is well beyond our science. My skills are rudimentary at best" Norena said, "Ah, don't be so hard on yourself. It took Doctor McKay years to figure out all things Ancient and he still doesn't completely understand" John said, "I have a very firm grasp of Ancient technology" McKay said defensively, "You're blow up entire planets, Rodney" John said, "That wasn't my fault!" McKay said, "Well, it didn't do it by itself!" John replied.

After John and McKay finished their little child fight, an older man came in, "Are these our guests?" he asked, "yes, chancellor. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Doctor Rodney McKay, Doctor Alexandra Wilson, Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex. Chancellor Laikos" Norena replied, "Welcome to Taranis" Laikos said.

"Thank you" I said, "And thank you for finally answering our calls for assistance. We tried several addresses from the database but were beginning to wonder if anyone could hear us" Laikos said, "Sorry about that. Um, we like to keep a low profile" John said, "So as not to attract the attention of the Wraith" Teyla said, "I see. Well, hopefully you can help us. Our shield generator has been giving us trouble for some time now. Our knowledge of the technology is limited, and the Ancestors regrettably neglected to leave behind instruction manuals" Laikos said.

McKay laughed derisively, "Actually they did. You probably just couldn't understand.." McKay said, "The good news is you found our address. I'm sure we can fix whatever needs fixing" John said, "And by we, he means me, so shall we get started?" McKay asked, "I'm sure I could learn a lot from you, Doctor" Norena said, "Oh! Well, I'm sure I can learn; um let's start here, shall we?" McKay asked, "In the meantime, perhaps you'd like a tour of the facility" Laikos said, "Lead the way" I said.

Later on, we were in a elevator and the door open and we exited it, "Ohh! My ears just popped!" John said, "We are deep underground. The ancestors constructed an extensive system of corridors and tunnels throughout the facility and beyond. It was by following such a tunnel beneath our nearest settlement that we discovered this facility" Laikos said, there was a loud rumbling and the complex shock violently. "What was that?" I asked, "Oh, just a tremor. Nothing to be concerned with. Uh, please, this way" Laikos replied.

"This is main hangar" Laikos said, "Hangar? For what?" John asked, "Mere description would be inadequate" Laikos replied, he waved his hand past a standard ancient door panel and the door opened, he leads us inside, we walk to a balcony , mine and John's jaws drop.

"I see what you mean!" John said, we see an ancient ship, its way bigger than the Daedalus and looks so much like the Aurora.


End file.
